Septième et dernière année
by Quisty2
Summary: James et Sirius passent leurs dernières vacances ensemble avant de retourner à Poudlard avec Remus et Peter. De son côté Lily et sa meilleure amie passent leur denrier jour de vacances
1. Default Chapter

Voilà ma première vraie fic sur les Maraudeurs. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Mrs JK Rowling, je ne fais que les lui emprunter. Il n'y a que deux personnages pour le moment qui m'appartiennent .

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 :

En ce matin du 31 août, un jeune homme d'assez grande taille, les cheveux en bataille s'éveilla. Il fut tiré de son sommeil par une lumière vive qui perçait à travers les rideaux de sa chambre. Ce garçon avait dix-sept ans et s'appelait James Potter, il allait entrer en septième et dernière année à Poudlard l'école de Sorcellerie. Il s'étira et bâilla longuement avant de se souvenir qu'il avait oublié de mettre ses lunettes. Il les chercha à tâtons sur sa table de nuit, quand il les eut trouvées, il les mit sur son nez, la vision de la pièce devint tout de suite plus claire. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil au lit qui était à quelques mètres du sien ou dormait son meilleur ami Sirius Black. Son ami était revenu la veille au soir après quelques jours d'absence qu'il avait dû passer en compagnie de sa famille. Les deux adolescents avaient donc peu parlé hier, l'humeur de Sirius avait été exécrable et James avait préféré ne pas lui demander comment ça c'était passé, mais il espérait bien que son meilleur ami lui en parle aujourd'hui, ils se racontaient toujours tout. James se rallongea sur son lit et mis croisa ses bras sous sa nuque et il fixa le plafond d'un air rêveur. Aujourd'hui c'était le dernier jour des vacances, demain il retournerait à Poudlard, mais le plus important c'était que Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, ses deux autres meilleurs amis arrivaient aujourd'hui, il ne les avait pas revus depuis deux mois, mais ils s'étaient beaucoup écrit. Les quatre adolescents étaient amis depuis six ans à présent, mais Sirius et James avait une relation fraternelle contrairement à la relation que James avait avec Remus ou Peter et c'était le même cas pour Sirius. Mais ceci ne les empêchait pas d'être les meilleurs amis du monde, à eux quatre il formait les maraudeurs. D'où venait ce nom, aucun des quatre ne pourrait le dire, c'était simplement venu au cours de leur cinquième année. Ils avaient un secret commun que personne dans leur entourage ne savait. James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow étaient des Animagi non déclarés, tous les trois avaient un animal qui leur était assigné. James se métamorphosait en cerf, Sirius en chien quant à Peter s'était en rat. Le quatrième maraudeur n'était pas un Animagus puisqu'il était un loup-garou, il s'était fait mordre dans son enfance. Aucun des trois autres ne savait en quelles circonstances cela c'était passé. Ils ne faisaient que de rare allusion au fait que leur ami soit un peu différent, mais ils ne le rejetaient jamais, même le soir où ils avaient découvert que Remus était un loup-garou. C'était d'ailleurs pour lui, que James, Peter et Sirius étaient devenu des Animagi.

Les maraudeurs bien que très appréciés par toute l'école ne comptaient qu'une seule autre personne dans le cercle des amis intimes, donc une personne qui restait avec eux presque tout le temps. Cette personne était Lynna Lumila qui ne traînaient avec eux que depuis leur première année mais elle n'avait pas eu connaissance du secret des quatre jeunes hommes. James et Sirius avaient plus d'admiratrices car James était Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, quant à Sirius il occupait le poste de Poursuiveur dans la même équipe. Cette admiration tapait sur les nerfs de James depuis la fin de sa sixième année, avant, il y prenait plaisir et faisait tout pour attirer l'attention, maintenant c'était différent. Peut-être qu'en grandissant, on supporte de moins en moins ce genre d'attention, James savait qu'il était intelligent, séduisant et que le Quidditch était son point fort, mais à force ceci était lassant et James semblait avoir compris une chose essentielle c'était que pour obtenir quelque chose il fallait parfois changer. Sirius malgré l'admiration que certaines filles lui portaient – tout comme James – s'en moquait royalement, il avait les mêmes qualités que James puisque ces deux-là faisait parti du groupe des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard. Avant Sirius était le seul qui pouvait arrêter James quand celui-ci se la jouait, lui-même étant incontrôlable parfois. Remus, lui était le seul à avoir été nommé préfet enfin il fallait dire que c'était le plus sérieux de la bande, même si James et Sirius devenaient plus mature, ils avaient toujours été sérieux, enfin suivant les circonstances. Peter bien qu'un peu stupide la plupart du temps, avait une once d'intelligence.

James tourna sa tête sur le côté afin de voir si Sirius était réveillé. Celui-ci dormait encore, James su tout de suite qu'il fallait qu'il emploi la manière forte pour réveiller son ami. Il se leva, se dirigea dans la salle de bain et fit couler de l'eau froide dans un seau puis il retourna dans sa chambre et s'approcha silencieusement du lit qui se trouvait à côté du sien. Il compta jusqu'à trois dans sa tête et il balança l'eau qui était dans le seau sur Sirius. Celui-ci se redressa net dans son lit avant de jeter un regard noir à James qui venait de prendre un air innocent. Sirius se débarrassa de ses couvertures trempées et entra dans la salle de bain pour ôter son pyjama trempé. James entendit la douche couler et il esquissa un sourire. Il attendit patiemment que Sirius revienne dans la chambre et quelques minutes plus tard, son meilleur ami rentra dans la chambre vêtu seulement d'un jean. Il lança à nouveau un regard assassin à James et sans préambule lui sauta dessus. Les deux Gryffondor se bagarrèrent sur le lit de James avant de tomber dans un bruit sourd par terre et ils continuèrent après quelques secondes où ils avaient repris leur souffle. Quelques minutes plus tard ils s'arrêtèrent, ils étaient exténués. Sirius se releva le premier et il s'approcha de James en lui tendant sa main pour lui proposer de l'aide, il souriait. James l'accepta tout en rendant son sourire à Sirius.

-Alors, commença James tout en reprenant son sérieux. C'était comment avec ta _famille_ ? Demanda-t-il en espérant avoir une réponse claire de la part de Sirius.

-Si je te réponds horrible, tu me crois ? Répondit-il le regard soudain haineux.

-Hum, je pense oui, dit James. Tu veux bien me raconter ? Ajouta-t-il. Il ne voulait pas forcer Sirius et celui-ci le comprit très bien. Par contre je vais me laver avant, dit James.

-D'accord.

James laissa Sirius seul dans sa chambre, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Une fois dans la salle de bain, il regarda son reflet dans le miroir et enleva ses lunettes avant de faire couler de l'eau et de s'en lancer au visage. Ensuite il prit un peigne et essaye d'aplatir ses cheveux mais c'était impossible, ils avaient l'air un peu plus en ordre mais c'est tout. Il se sécha le visage et enfila un jean moldu avec une chemise blanche. Il remit ses lunettes et sorti de la salle de bain. Sirius avait enfilé un t-shirt et il essayait de sécher ses couvertures. Quand il entendit que James était revenu dans la chambre il s'arrêta et se retourna vers son meilleur ami. Apparemment la question que James lui avait posée lui avait enlevé de sa bonne humeur, mais Sirius s'était attendu à cette question et il avait l'intention de lui en parler, c'était son meilleur ami et ils s'étaient promis déjà longtemps de tout se raconter.

-Au fait, dit James. Qui t'avais invité à cette soirée ?

-Narcissa, répondit sombrement Sirius. D'ailleurs elle n'a pas cessé de me dire qu'à la fin de cette année, elle irait vivre avec Lucius Malefoy, plus arrogant que lui je sais pas si y a.

-Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à autres choses, si ? Demanda James.

-Non, bien sûr. Mais je crois que Bellatrix et ma mère ont été bien pire, lâcha-t-il.

-Désolé Patmol, je sais que tu ne veux pas me le raconter, s'excusa James.

-C'est pas grave, et si tu veux on peut préparer une potion pour que tu rentres dans mon esprit. C'est un peu dur de raconter ce genre de soirée tu sais, ajouta-t-il.

-Pourquoi pas, si ça peut t'aider, dit James.

Les deux garçons descendirent dans le bureau du père de James, celui-ci étant absent, ils pouvaient utiliser son bureau pour préparer une potion. Quelques minutes plus tard, un chaudron bouillonnait sur le feu magique que James avait créé. Sirius, qui était meilleur que James en Potions, s'occupait de mélanger les ingrédients. C'était une potion que ne prenait pas beaucoup de temps à la préparation, et il fallait que les deux personnes concernées boivent la potion d'un trait, en ajoutant dans l'un des deux verres le cheveu de celui dont on voulait pénétrer l'esprit. Heureusement, il n'y avait aucun risque sinon Sirius ne l'aurait pas proposé. Le seul inconvénient c'est qu'après avoir bu cette potion, James devra être couché quant à Sirius il devra attendre patiemment sans trop bouger. Les effets de la potion ne duraient qu'une seule heure. Bientôt la potion fut enfin prête, Sirius s'arracha un cheveu « aïe, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour son meilleur ami » avait-il dit en donnant le cheveu à un James hilare devant les grimaces de Sirius. Les deux garçons étaient retournés dans la chambre de James pour qu'il puisse s'allonger. James lâcha le cheveu dans son verre et regarda Sirius.

-Quand tu l'auras bu, tu resteras une heure dans mon esprit, tu n'auras pas de problème pour retrouver ce souvenir, car il est gravé dans ma mémoire, expliqua Sirius. Malheureusement, ajouta-t-il à voix base.

-Ok, à dans une heure alors, dit James. Tchin, ajouta-t-il en levant son verre. Sirius tapa avec son verre celui de James et en même temps ils vidèrent d'un trait le contenu des verres.

James sentit sa tête lui tourner et il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il se sentit transporter dans l'esprit de Sirius, mais son corps lui restait sur le lit. Sirius sentit quand James passa la barrière qui protégeait son esprit. Le souvenir de la soirée apparu aux yeux de James et il le regarda attentivement.

Sirius venait d'entrer dans un grand Manoir, James ne savait pas où il se situait, mais ce qui était sûr c'est que ce n'était pas celui de Sirius. Celui-ci avançait dans le grand Hall et se dirigea vers une grande salle, qui ressemblait à une salle de bal. Il y avait de nombreuses personnes, James en reconnu quelques-unes unes comme Narcissa, ce n'était pas dur car elle était assez belle et il la voyait à Poudlard, car elle allait, elle aussi entrer en septième année à Poudlard. Sirius lui avait adressé un sourire et elle s'était approchée de lui.

-Sirius, comme je suis contente que tu aies accepté de venir, dit-elle en lui prenant les mains.

-Ouais, répondit celui-ci en regardant autour de lui. As-tu vu mes parents ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda-t-il. Même s'il ne voulait pas voir ses parents, ils pensaient que ça ferait peut-être bonne impression.

-Non. Mais tu sais quoi Sirius ? Ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire. A la fin de l'année scolaire, je pars vivre avec Lucius dans le Manoir que lui a légué son grand-père.

-Ah, dit Sirius qui ne savait pas comment il devait prendre la nouvelle. On en reparlera plus tard.

-D'accord, d'ailleurs voilà Lucius.

Sirius laissa sa cousine en compagnie de son cher et tendre petit ami. Lucius avait lancé un regard noir à Sirius comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici. Il fallait dire que c'était le seul Gryffondor dans cette pièce. Le jeune homme repéra son petit frère et ses parents un peu plus loin. Il se décida à les rejoindre en essayant d'adopter un air dégagé, mais quand les invités le voyaient passer ils le regardaient comme si c'était un traître à leur sang. Sirius se rapprocha de ses parents, il vit sa mère hausser les sourcils et chuchoter quelque chose à son père.

-Père, Mère, comme je suis ravi de vous voir, dit Sirius le plus naturellement du monde en essayant de sonner vrai.

-Sirius, voyons que fais-tu là ? Demanda sa mère avec un sourire forcé mais malgré tout sur le même ton que son fils.

-J'ai été invité, répondit Sirius qui sentait ses traits se durcir.

-Je me demande qui aurait pu t'inviter, lâcha avec mépris Regulus, le petit frère de Sirius avec un sourire malveillant sur le visage.

-Qui te demande ton avis, imbécile, répliqua Sirius du tac o tac n essayant d'être poli. Et, c'est Narcissa qui m'a invité, ajouta-t-il en regardant sa mère.

-Sirius ! S'exclama sa mère. Ne parle pas à Regulus sur ce ton-là !

-Hum et pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en essayant d'être poli.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de lui parler comme ça, répondit sa mère. Sirius vu son petit frère lui tirer la langue.

-J'en ai assez entendu, dit Sirius avant de laisser ses parents et son frère derrière lui.

Il bouillonnait de rage, pourquoi avait-il accepté de venir ici. Il n'en savait rien, ses parents le haïssaient et Sirius avait été étonné que sa mère ne l'ait pas plus montré, elle prenait tant de plaisir à ridiculiser ce fils qu'elle détestait, qu'elle avait détesté dès qu'elle avait appris qu'il avait été accepté à Gryffondor et qu'il passait son temps avec un certain James Potter qui n'était pas très fréquentable. Le pire pour Sirius, si il y avait pire, c'est que Regulus entrait à Poudlard, en première année et que James aurait à supporter ce petit gamin vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et il savait qu'au moindre petit problème, il écrirait à leurs parents. Regulus était vu comme le fils parfait, il avait en lui toutes les qualités qu'un Black peut avoir et si il n'allait pas à Serpentard c'était que le Choixpeau ne savait pas faire la différence très nette entre les sang-purs et les sang-mêlé. Sirius vagabondait un peu partout dans la salle avant d'aller s'appuyer contre une des colonnes de la salle. Il croisa les bras et regarda tout autour de lui et son regard tomba sur Bellatrix, qui était accompagné par un homme dont Sirius ignorait l'identité et à vrai dire il n'avait pas envie de la connaître. Andromeda, la cousine que Sirius préférait était là, en compagnie de sa fille Nymphadora elle discutait avec Narcissa et Lucius. Enfin celui-ci la regardait avec dégoût car Andromeda était mariée à un Moldu. Sirius espérait qu'elle vienne lui parler, cela faisait deux ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et la petite Nymphadora était adorable. Quelqu'un lui apporta un verre de vin, qu'il ne toucha pas de toute la soirée, il détestait le vin.

En milieu de soirée, Sirius qui s'était assis quelque part où personne ne le voyait –il commençait à être agacé d'être regarder comme si il était impropre- vit –enfin- Andromeda arriver, elle tenait sa petite fille par la main. Le visage de Sirius s'éclaira et ses yeux recommencèrent à pétiller de malice. Elle souriait elle aussi, c'était les deux seuls de la famille pour le moment qui n'était pas passé par Serpentard, elle avait été à Serdaigle. Tous les deux entretenaient donc une excellente relation, une grande partie de la famille les reniait seul Narcissa aimait les voir tous les deux.

-Bonsoir Sirius, dit Andromeda en souriant. Tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois, ajouta-t-elle.

-Sûrement, répondit Sirius gêné. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Nymphadora qui regardait Sirius avec de grands yeux et qui avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Salut Nymphadora, ajouta-t-il. La petite fille se cacha derrière la jambe de sa mère.

-Voyons, Sirius n'est pas méchant, c'est même le plus sympathique de la famille, dit-elle en adressant un clin d'œil discret à son cousin.

-Ton mari n'est pas venu je suppose, dit sombrement Sirius.

-Tu pense bien que je ne l'amènerais jamais ici, ça serait le conduire à sa perte, et elle ajouta dans un murmure seulement audible par Sirius : et il n'y a que des fous dans cette famille… Sirius approuva silencieusement.

Puis il tourna la tête et crut qu'il allait mourir, sa chère cousine Bellatrix se dirigeait vers lui avec un regard amusé, on ne pouvait pas le définir autrement. James vit Sirius déglutir et devenir soudain pâle. Il savait combien Sirius la détestait, il lui en avait parlé si souvent. Bellatrix Black allait bientôt devenir Bellatrix Lestrange d'après les échos que Andromeda avait eus, bien sûr elle n'en avait soufflé mot à personne. Le visage de Sirius se durcit et il devint aussi froid que la glace, même en le connaissant depuis longtemps James n'avait jamais vu Sirius avec ce visage là. Bellatrix souriait étrangement, apparemment ravie de retrouver son cousin qu'elle avait autrefois rabaissé avec mépris, elle le faisait encore mais ils se voyaient de moins en moins. Sirius préférait l'éviter, sinon il allait perdre le contrôle. Son poing commençait à trembler ce que Andromeda remarqua, pourtant il restait encore quelques mètres avant qu'elle n'arrive.

-Oh tiens, le gentil Gryffondor, lâcha Bellatrix avant même d'être arrivée avec un sourire narquois.

-Tsssss, fit Sirius. Tu peux dire bonsoir aussi, à moins qu'avec ce mot tu risques de t'étrangler ma pauvre ?

-Voyons, voyons, ne t'énerve pas comme ça, répondit-elle, toujours avec le même sourire. Tu as l'air encore plus bête que d'habitude en agissant comme ça. Ajouta-t-elle.

-Et toi, tu es toujours aussi drôle, ironisa Sirius.

-C'est pas bientôt fini vous deux, s'interposa Andromeda.

-Ma chère sœur, que trimballes-tu avec toi ce soir ? Demanda Bellatrix en jetant un regard assassin à la petite Nymphadora.

-Ma fille, répondit-elle calmement. Et si elle te gêne tu peux partir, ta présence nous insupporte, ajouta-t-elle froidement cette fois-ci.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne veux pas rester en compagnie des deux personnes les plus détestées… commença-t-elle.

-Bellatrix, ils sont mes invités, l'interrompit Narcissa. Mais je suis ravie de te voir, ajouta-t-elle en sautant au cou de sa sœur.

-Tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça ! S'exclama-t-elle en se dégageant de sa petite sœur.

-Je sais, mais tu sais aussi que j'aime toujours autant t'embêter, dit-elle. Sirius regarda la scène en fronçant les sourcils, sa famille était vraiment atteinte il n'y avait plus aucun doute.

James vit la scène s'effacer et il ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Il tourna la tête à côté de lui Sirius était assis, pensif. Il se leva et tapota sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci leva vivement la tête avant de sourire à James. Celui-ci le regardait presque bizarrement, revivre le souvenir d'un de ses amis était assez éprouvant et il avait des nausées à cause de la potion. Ils se regardèrent encore quelques secondes avant que Sirius ne rompe le silence.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ta famille est plus que bizarre, avoua James. Sérieusement elle est horrible, je crois que le pire c'était ta mère et Bellatrix, ajouta le jeune homme mal à l'aise.

-Elles ne changeront pas, et je les hais les deux donc il n'y a aucun problème de ce côté, dit-il en souriant. Mais je pense qu'un jour je finirais sûrement par torturer Regulus. Peut-être que cette occasion se produira à Poudlard, dit-il les yeux soudains brillants d'excitation.

-Tu exagères Patmol, balança James pour le faire redescendre sur terre. Ok, il est pénible je te l'accorde, mais n'oublie pas qu'il y avait ta mère dans les parages…

-Cornedrue ! Arrête de me gâcher mon plaisir, l'interrompit Sirius qui venait d'arrêter sa pensée quand il torturait avec sa baguette magique son petit frère adoré.

-Désolé, s'excusa James. Lunard et Queudver ne devraient pas tarder à arriver non ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

-Ouais dans quelques secondes normalement, répondit précisément Sirius un œil sur l'horloge qui était dans la chambre de James.

-On devrait descendre.

Sirius acquiesça silencieusement et les deux Gryffondor descendirent dans le hall. A peine étaient-ils arrivés que quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Ils se sourirent et James alla ouvrir la porte. Dans l'encadrement de celle-ci se tenait leurs deux autres meilleurs amis Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Ils entrèrent dans le hall et les quatre garçons se saluèrent, ravis d'être à nouveau réunis avant de retourner à Poudlard. Sirius et James les aidèrent à transporter leur valise dans la chambre de James et ils préparèrent deux autres lits pour les deux arrivants. Remus avait l'air en forme, à ce que constata Sirius quant à Peter, il n'avait pas changé d'un poil depuis juin dernier. Aucuns des garçons n'avaient encore prit la parole, se fut Remus qui rompit le silence.

-Alors, ça va vous deux ? Demanda-t-il à James et Sirius.

-Si on veut, répondit sombrement Sirius.

-Moi ça va, demain on retourne à Poudlard et à vrai dire j'ai hâte d'y être, répondit celui-ci en souriant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ? Demanda Peter.

-Cornedrue ne veut pas que je torture mon frère quand on sera à Poudlard ! S'exclama Sirius en montrant – avec un geste théâtrale - du doigt James.

-Mais c'est pas ça… commença James.

-Vous allez pas vous battre pour ça, s'exaspéra Remus. Vous êtes irrécupérable, comment avez-vous pu passer deux mois sans vous chamailler, ajouta-t-il perplexe.

-Dit tout de suite, que tu es le seul à nous contenir, répliqua James faussement vexé.

-Et ouais d'abord, renchérit Sirius sur un ton assez enfantin. Les quatre garçons éclatèrent de rire.

-Sinon Patmol, cette soirée en compagnie des Blacks s'était comment ? Demanda Remus en reprenant son sérieux. Tout comme James, il prenait ceci très au sérieux.

-L'enfer, dit sombrement Sirius. Vous voulez vraiment me gâcher le moral à me parler de ma famille, ajouta-t-il.

-Mais non, voyons Patmol, c'est juste qu'on a envie de savoir, ne nous en veux pas, expliqua Remus.

-Ok, ok, ok, j'ai tort, lâcha Sirius. En fait cette soirée aurait été bien, si ma mère ne m'avait pas ridiculisé, de même pour ma chère cousine Bellatrix Black Lestrange et si tous les membres de ma famille ne me regardait pas comme si j'étais un étranger, résuma-t-il. Ah ouais et Regulus que je vais finir par tuer, ajouta-t-il sur un ton un peu sadique.

-En effet, c'était joyeux comme soirée, dit Peter qui s'était assis sur son lit et qui balançait ses jambes dans le vide.

-Tu l'as dit, répliqua Sirius. Enfin l'enfer est fini, et j'ai vu Narcissa –qui m'avait gentiment invité – et j'ai un scoop à vous apprendre, à la fin de l'année scolaire elle va vire avec Mr Lucius Malefoy, acheva-t-il sur un ton sérieux.

-Fallait s'y attendre, dit Remus. Depuis qu'elle est arrivée à Poudlard il la convoite, d'ailleurs c'est pas la seule personne –ici- qui aime un fille depuis qu'il est arrivé à Poudlard, ajouta-t-il en fixant James.

-Ne dévie pas Lunard, menaça le concerné.

-Il ne dévie pas, puisque c'est la vérité Cornedrue, rétorqua Peter en souriant.

-Bah laissez-le, ça arrive, intervint Sirius pour couper court à cette déviation. D'ailleurs Bellatrix va bientôt se marier, ajouta-t-il.

-Avec qui Patmol ? Demanda Peter.

-Avec Lestrange voyons, Queudver tu n'as pas écouté tout à l'heure ? S'exaspéra James.

-Je sais pas, peut-être, répondit-il timidement en évitant les regards de ses meilleurs amis.

-Bien sûr, elle se marie avec Mangemort, dans ta famille il vaut mieux, risqua Remus.

-A vrai dire, il me semble que mes parents s'en moquent que Regulus deviennent Mangemort, mais les parents de Bellatrix préféreraient en effet, ils sont tellement d'accord avec les idées de Voldemort… commença Sirius. Queudver quand arrêteras-tu de trembler en entendant le nom de Voldemort –Peter tressaillit- il n'est quand même pas si horrible, ajouta-t-il en regardant le garçon.

-C'est… c'est… pas… ma… fau… faute Patmol, bredouilla Peter. C'est… à… caus… cause… de… de ma… mère, acheva-t-il.

-Prends ton courage à deux mains, viendra un jour où l'une de nous trois ne sera plus là pour te protéger, dit Remus sérieusement. Par les temps qui coure nous risquons tous de mourir un jour ou un autre.

-Lunard a raison, répliqua James.

-Ouais, ça c'est vrai, renchérit Sirius. Mais cesse donc de t'inquiéter, dit-il en voyant Peter trembler encore plus.

-Au faite, Cornedrue, tu n'as pas dû voir tes parents souvent, dit Remus.

-Malheureusement non, c'est assez déroutant quand on se dit que du jour au lendemain on ne les reverra peut-être plus, expliqua James. Même si au Ministère là où ils travaillent ils ne risquent pas énormément de problème, enfin si peut-être, se reprit-il après réflexion.

-Ils risquent leurs vies au Ministère l'un autant que l'autre, reprit Remus pensif. Si lui travaille au Ministère des Mystères et ta mère un auror, ils peuvent mourir en mission. Mais bon, il ne faut pas trop s'inquiéter je pense, ajouta-t-il en regardant James.

-Pour le moment ce n'est que l'ascension de ce Mage noir, murmura Sirius, plus pour lui-même que pour ses amis.

-Ca c'est vrai aussi Patmol, dit James. Mais le problème c'est de savoir si ça se finira un jour, car je ne vois pas trop le but de Voldemort dans tout ça, à quoi ça peut bien lui servir de faire ça, de torturer des gens et de semer la terreur dans le monde des Sorciers. Car les moldus ne comprenne pas cela, enfin ils ne connaissent pas notre monde non plus.

-Qui te dit que Voldemort ait un but ? Demanda Remus. Réfléchis Cornedrue – pourtant c'est toi avec Patmol qui savent avoir une bonne opinion sur ce genre de sujet- ne penses-tu pas simplement qu'il fasse ça pour son plaisir ?

-Ouais, mais en attendant je me demande bien comment ça lui est venu à l'esprit, il déteste les Sang-de-Bourbes donc si il a fait des études il devait sérieusement être du côté de la Magie noire ? Je ne pense pas que ceux qui soient tournés vers la magie Noire aient vraiment des ambitions, enfin assez sérieuses, même si on peut qualifier les évènements de maintenant comme sérieux.

-Cornedrue il y a sérieux et sérieux, dit Sirius en croisant les bras et en s'appuyant contre un mur libre de la chambre.

-C'est vrai, admit-il. Mais là c'est sérieux, et franchement vu comme c'est parti qui sait comment ça se finira un jour, ajouta-t-il sombrement.

-Si on ne se bat pas, on y arrivera pas, y a pas plus simple, dit Sirius. Rester ici à attendre ne servira pas à grand chose, et même Dumbledore en a pris conscience.

-Oui c'est vrai que Dumbledore a déjà prévu quelque chose, on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à autre chose de sa part, marmonna James en commençant à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre.

-Le Ministre a très bien réagit aussi, mais il faut comprendre que leur position est assez dur, expliqua Remus pensif. Les Aurors manquent malgré tout, mais il paraîtrait qu'un certains Alastor Maugrey serait le meilleur de tous.

-Ma mère m'en a parlé il y a peu de temps, en disant que le Ministère avait de la chance d'avoir un Auror comme lui, dit James.

-Et bientôt ils auront le fils de Mrs Potter ! Annonça joyeusement Peter en faisant un discret clin d'œil à James. Cette petite intervention fit changer l'atmosphère, elle devient plus calme qu'elle ne l'était auparavant.

-Encore faut-il que j'y arrive, marmonna James en regardant ses pieds.

-De nous quatre, tu es le meilleur en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, tu excelles en Potions, Métamorphose et Enchantements, ne sois pas modeste Cornedrue, dit Sirius avec une pointe d'agacement dans le ton qu'il avait employé. James eut un sourire d'excuse quand il avait entendu et comprit le sens du message que Sirius avait voulu faire passer.

-Personne n'a un sujet de conversation plus joyeux ? Demanda James. Non mais c'est intéressant, mais pour une veille de rentrée à Poudlard y a mieux comme sujet de discussion.

-Ouais, c'est vrai, acquiesça Sirius. Cornedrue, en parlant de rentrée, comment on va faire si nos valises sont pas prêtes ?

-On les fait maintenant alors, s'excusa-t-il.

James et Sirius sortirent leurs deux valises en forme de malle et ils les posèrent sur leurs lits respectifs. La mère de James avait lavé leurs uniformes ainsi que slip, chaussettes et compagnie. James fouilla dans son armoire et sorti ses habits. Il les rangea correctement sans sa valise en essayant de ne pas y déplier, il préférait que tout tienne dans sa valise, il avait énormément d'affaires personnelles, hormis ses affaires de cours. Il plia sa cape d'invisibilité que son grand-père lui avait léguée. Il rangea un petit miroir, de son côté Sirius l'avait lui aussi rangé. Il y avait son balai de course qu'il devait ranger. Une heure s'était écoulée depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à préparer leurs valises. Dix-huit heures sonnèrent dans l'horloge du salon quand ils bouclèrent pour de bon leurs valises. James nettoya avec le sort 'recurvite' la cage de sa chouette qui n'était pas encore revenue. D'ailleurs celle-ci comprenant qu'on l'appelait frappa un petit coup sec au carreau de la fenêtre de la chambre de James. Il alla ouvrir la fenêtre en souriant. Il savait de qui était la lettre. Les trois autres garçons se regroupèrent autour de James qui détacha la lettre et la déplia avant de la lire à haute voix :

_Cher James et Sirius (Peter et Remus si vous êtes déjà arrivés quand la lettre arrive)_

-Elle commence à nous connaître, remarqua Sirius avec un sourire.

-Bon, tu me laisse lire, dit James sur un ton très enfantin.

_J'ai bien reçu votre lettre, un peu tard car je ne suis rentrée qu'hier soir de mes vacances. J'espère que vous la lirez avant qu'on ne se voie pour partir à Poudlard. J'ai passé mes vacances en Irlande et là-bas, apparemment Voldemort n'a encore rien fait. Mon oncle et ma tante sont morts à Londres, on ne se demande pas par qui ils ont été tués, c'est d'ailleurs la seule fois où j'ai dû retourner à Londres, le reste du temps je n'étais pas là. J'espère que vous quatre vous n'avez rien et que vous n'avez perdu aucunes personnes qui étaient chères à vos yeux. Je dois vous laisser et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pu passer la journée avec vous, j'aurais aimé rester avec vous ce soir. Vous me manquez tous les quatre._

_Lynna._

Les quatre garçons restèrent bouchent bées quand ils eurent fini de lire la lettre. Remus connaissait bien l'oncle et la tante de Lynna puisque s'étaient de grands Aurors. Ils faisaient parti de l'élite au Ministère. Sirius, lui, ferma les yeux et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, se prenant ses cheveux avec ses mains. Les trois autres s'en étonnèrent, mais après tout eux aussi auraient préféré une lettre un peu plus joyeuse de leur meilleure amie. Ils se pressèrent donc autour de Sirius, juste pour savoir comment il allait. Mais ils ne restèrent pas très longtemps, l'humeur de celui-ci n'était plus très bonne à vrai dire.

-Ca va Patmol ? Demanda inutilement Peter.

-Bien sûr que ça va, répondit-il brusquement. C'est pas parce que je suis comme ça que je vais mal, vous me connaissez bien mal, ajouta-t-il en relevant sa tête et en essayant d'esquisser un sourire.

-Quel comédien ! S'exclama James en frappant dans ses mains, mais il s'arrêta bien vite quand il vit qu'il n'était pas suivit de Remus et de Peter.

-Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda Remus comme pour changer de sujet.

-Hum… Bientôt dix-neuf heures, répondit James. Si on allait voir ce qu'il y a à la cuisine ? Proposa-t-il en observant la réaction de Peter et Sirius.

-Excellente idée Cornedrue, dirent-ils en chœur.

Les Maraudeurs descendirent donc à la cuisine. Depuis le début des vacances, James s'était adapté à la cuisine, ses parents n'étant pas là il devait se débrouiller seul. Il devait admettre que ce qu'il faisait était de plus en plus mangeable. Sirius avait eu l'occasion d'y goûter mais il était meilleur cuisinier que James. Une fois les Maraudeurs arrivés dans la cuisine, ils se départagèrent les tâches, James pensa qu'il valait mieux préparer des pâtes, tout le monde aimait ça. Sirius s'occupait de la sauce, Remus et Peter, eux, étaient allés chercher de quoi boire à la cave. Quelques minutes plus tard, les pâtes et la sauce étaient prêts, heureusement qu'il y avait la magie. Remus et Peter revinrent les bras chargés de Bièraubeurres. Ils les déposèrent dans un coin sur un buffet avant d'aller aider James qui posait la table. Enfin, tout fut prêt et les quatre amis s'assirent à table avant de commencer à manger tout en buvant de la Bièraubeurre. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien sauf des sujets qui fâchaient et il y en avait plusieurs. Le seul sujet qui fâchait James mais qui amusait les trois autres, c'était de lui parler de Lily Evans. Sirius commençait à être déçu, James et lui en avait peu parlé pendant les vacances, mais contrairement à James qui était buté et qui ne cessait d'embêter la jeune Gryffondor pour qu'elle sorte avec lui, Sirius lui avait remarqué le jeu de Lily, il savait bien que depuis la fin de leur sixième année elle commençait à avoir des sentiments autres qu'agressifs envers James. Cela l'exaspérait de plus en plus, mais une chose était sûre James avait changé de comportement maintenant, il n'était plus le même et d'un certain côté ça ne déplaisait pas à Sirius qui passait son temps à empêcher son ami de jouer les m'as-tu-vu. Remus voyant que le temps était venu de faire cracher le morceau à James dit :

-Alors Cornedrue, tu as hâte de retrouver Evans demain ?

-En quoi ça vous regarde, répondit le concerné agacé.

-En tout voyons, dit Sirius en faisant un discret clin d'œil à Remus.

-Je pense que ça n'a pas changé depuis le mois de juin dernier, répliqua James.

-Oh que si, et dans ce cas je me demande bien à quoi serve tes lunettes ! dit malicieusement Sirius.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda James perdu.

-Tu ne vois donc pas qu'elle ne te rejette plus comme avant, s'exaspéra Remus.

-Peut-être qu'oui, peut-être que non, grogna James mécontent.

-Son attitude à changer depuis que tu as sauvé Servilius, dit brillamment Peter.

-Ne me parle pas de ça Queudver, j'ai l'impression que j'ai fait la plus grosse connerie de ma vie, dit James en se cachant le visage.

-Mais non, tu m'as évité la punition, dit Sirius.

-Vous avez pas un sujet plus intéressant que Evans ou Servilius ? Interrogea James.

-Non, pourquoi ? Tu penses à un sujet en particulier Cornedrue ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, c'est notre dernière année dans ce vieux château autant qu'elle soit inoubliable, expliqua-t-il.

-En effet, elle risque d'être inoubliable, murmura Remus.

-Qu'entends-tu par là Lunard ? Demanda Peter.

-Dumbledore vous a réservé une petite surprise, mais je n'ai pas le droit de laisser échapper l'information, répondit celui-ci le plus sérieusement du monde. Et il était difficile d'être plus sérieux que Remus.

-Allez dit-le-nous, et pis ça nous évitera une crise cardiaque quand il nous le dira, dirent-ils en chœur tous les trois.

-Non, c'est non, dit Remus en souriant.

-Ca sert à quoi que tu sois préfet si tu ne nous dis rien, grogna Sirius.

-Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai rien le droit de dire, ne m'en voulez pas, s'excusa Remus.

-Bah ce n'est pas grave, on le saura demain, ce n'est pas comme si tu nous l'avais appris au mois de juillet, dit Peter.

Le silence revint à table, et ils débarrassèrent la table et ils s'installèrent ensuite au salon en prenant le reste des Bièraubeurres. Ils discutèrent un peu plus de leurs vacances, qui était un de leurs sujets préférés avant qu'ils ne retournent à Poudlard. D'habitude Lynna était là pour raconter les siennes mais ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. Peter lui était resté chez lui avec sa famille, il avait fait ses devoirs de vacances et il avait lu énormément de livre sur l'Histoire de la Magie, c'était la matière qui lui plaisait le plus à Poudlard. James et Sirius étaient ravis de ne plus avoir cette matière, ils n'étaient pas très actifs dans leurs prises de note, il leur suffisait d'écouter ce que disait le Professeur Binn's et ils enregistraient presque automatiquement tout ce qui était dit. De son côté, Remus était parti un peu en Ecosse avec ses parents deux semaines de préférences éloignées des Pleines Lunes. James, Sirius et Peter ne lui avaient jamais demandé où il passait ses nuits de Pleine Lune, de peur de le vexer ou encore de l'ennuyer. Pour James et Sirius les vacances s'étaient résumées à passer du bon temps, ils avaient peu travailler sur leurs devoirs de vacances. Et la semaine passée ils étaient aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, où ils avaient en l'occurrence croisé Lily Evans avec sa meilleure amie. Elle avait sourit poliment aux deux garçons avant de passer son chemin. Vraiment, les filles étaient bizarres parfois et Sirius en avait bien profité pour se moquer de son meilleur ami. Ils reparlèrent peu à peu de Voldemort, mais sans trop développer leurs idées, c'était un sujet que malgré tout ils voulaient éviter. Et bientôt une question assez gênante pour les quatre amis vint sur le tapis.

-Hum, vous pensez qu'on devrait révéler notre secret à Lynna ? Demanda Sirius mal à l'aise.

-Je ne sais pas, elle sait que je suis un loup-garou, mais pour vous elle ne sait rien, et je ne sais pas comment elle le prendrait, répondit Remus.

-Si on le lui dit, elle nous en voudra, alors autant ne rien lui dire, dit James comme si cette réplique mettait fin à la conversation.

-Oui, mais si elle l'apprend par hasard, elle nous en voudra encore plus, rétorqua Peter qui craignait plus que tout la colère de la jeune fille.

-Personne ne le sait, et elle ne le saura pas, nous avons fait bien attention et nous continueront à rester sur nos gardes le temps qu'il faudra, dit sagement Remus.

Ils ne reparlèrent pas de ceci et vers une heure du matin, les quatre Gryffondor montèrent se coucher. Il ne leur fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour s'endormir.

Lily Evans, sortait de la salle de bain et elle retournait dans la chambre de son amie. Demain elle retournerait à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Elle allait rentrer en septième année et elle allait prendre en main le rôle de Préfet en chef. Elle avait reçu sa lettre un mois auparavant et elle avait été extrêmement heureuse. Préfète en chef, elle n'osait même pas y penser, elle pensait que Remus Lupin aurait hérité du titre si un Gryffondor avait été nommé. Mais ce qui la refroidissait un peu s'était ce que le Professeur Dumbledore pensait faire, mais c'était un projet intéressant. Elle rentra dans la chambre de Mélusine, sa meilleure amie. Mélusine était une très belle jeune fille, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient jusqu'en bas du dos et une peau un peu mate, avec de grands yeux bleus. Elle souriait presque tout le temps et se moquait un peu de ce que l'on pensait d'elle. Lily s'était liée d'amitié avec elle au cours de leur première année, Mélusine étant très sociable, il n'y avait donc eu aucun problème. Celle-ci s'était assisse sur son lit et lui souriait. Lily qui savait à quoi s'attendre de la part de son amie secouait la tête exaspérée. Mélusine tapota la main à côté d'elle pour que Lily la rejoigne. La jeune Gryffondor s'assit sur le lit à la place indiquée à contre cœur elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler.

-Alors ? Demanda Mélusine en souriant.

-Alors quoi ? Demanda Lily feignant de ne pas avoir compris où son amie voulait en venir.

-Ne joue pas à ça Lily, je sais très bien que tu sais très bien où je veux en venir, répondit-elle.

-Et en quoi ça te regarde ? Demanda-t-elle un peu agacée.

-Mais voyons, tu me dis toujours tout, s'il te plaît dis-le-moi, supplia la jeune fille.

-Ca t'avancerait à quoi voyons, ce n'est qu'un garçon, dit-elle exaspérée.

-Comme ça je serais fixée, allez dis-moi que tu as des sentiments pour lui, enfin un peu, un tout petit peu ou je sais pas moi sur une échelle de dix, tu lui donne quelle note ? Dit-elle en pressant ses deux mains.

-Huit sur dix pour le moment, répondit Lily qui commençait à sourire.

-Ah ! Ah ! S'exclama Mélusine le regard triomphant. Donc j'avais raison tu as des sentiments pour James Potter… elle fut interrompue par la main de Lily qui se pressait contre sa bouche.

-C'est pas la peine de le crier sur tous les toits, et en plus je ne veux pas sortir avec lui, dit-elle d'un air dégager en reprenant son sérieux.

-Menteuse, siffla Mélusine une fois la bouche libérée.

-Ok, j'admets que je peux avoir des sentiments, mais pas pour le moment, se défendit Lily qui de s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans le sujet.

-Je le sais j'ai toujours raison, dit fièrement son amie. Pourtant à la fin des BUSEs il y a un an, c'était à peine si tu lui souriais. Et sa déclaration était si belle et si romantique, ajouta-t-elle le regard rêveur.

-Romantique ? Répéta Lily dégoûtée. C'était plus un marché tu veux dire, et lui romantique, ça m'étonnerait. Mais il a quand même changé dernièrement, admit-elle.

-Bien sûr qu'il a changé, mais dans le bon sens, enfin il ne se lasse pas d'embêter certains élèves. Mais pauvre Severus Rogue, c'est leur tête de turc, dit Mélusine.

-Hum, mouais, mais peu m'importe, je m'en veux d'avoir voulu tenté d'arrêter Potter et Black il y a un an.

-Oui, mais quand même, James a sauvé la vie à Rogue, c'était quelque peu inattendu, insista-t-elle.

-C'est vrai, mais bon nous n'avons pas su le principal, répliqua Lily. Au fait, on ne parle que de moi, mais toi, côté cœur ça donne quoi ? Demanda Lily. Le sourire de Mélusine s'effaça quelque peu.

-Pas grand chose, même rien du tout, dit celle-ci.

-Sérieusement ? Demanda Lily. Enfin je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec ça, je finirai bien par l'apprendre, ajouta-t-elle. Son amie rougit un peu, ce qui était rare. De toute façon, il y a le traditionnel bal de Halloween… commença Lily.

-Oh oui c'est vrai, l'interrompit son amie. Ça va être merveilleux, j'adore le bal à l'occasion d'Halloween. Et au moins de juin, il y a le Bal de fin d'année pour les septièmes années, ajouta-t-elle de plus en plus contente.

-Cette année va être riche en bal. Mais l'avantage c'est que Dumbledore a organisé un petit truc après le bal que pour les septièmes années, et ceci risque de plaire à tout le monde, dit Lily elle aussi enchantée.

Les deux jeunes filles discutèrent jusqu'à deux heures du matin. Le sujet principal de discussion étant Poudlard et surtout les garçons qui peuplaient le château. Lily s'endormi tranquillement en pensant au lendemain. Elle était ravie de retourner à Poudlard, ce vieux château lui manquait, et au moins sa sœur ne l'énervait pas.

Fin du chapitre 1 

Et voilà c'est fini , j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vais essayer, je dis bien essayer de mettre le prochain chapitre plus vite. Laissez une review si vous avez aimé ça me ferait plaisir.


	2. Souvenirs, souvenirs

Hum, voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère que le premier chapitre vous aura plus. Et je vais essayer de publier rapidement la suite, pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps '. Enfin bonne lecture .

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, mais à Mrs JK Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter. Pour le moment, seul Lynna Lumila et Mélusine m'appartiennent .

Résumé du chapitre précédent : James, Sirius, Remus et Peter passent leur dernier jour de vacances ensemble comme d'habitude, il ne manque que Lynna leur meilleure amie. James entre par l'intermédiaire d'une potion dans l'esprit de Sirius et il y voit une partie de la soirée de ce dernier. De son côté, Lily est chez son amie Mélusine et leur discussion dérive naturellement sur James Potter. Nos étudiants s'endorment tranquillement en pensant avec joie à leur retour au château.

Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs, souvenirs …

Le lendemain, les quatre jeunes hommes se réveillèrent assez tôt, en fait ce n'était pas très tôt pour trois d'entre eux. Sirius était un amateur des grasses matinées, et il passait le plus clair de son temps en vacances à faire des grasses matinées, ce qui raccourcissait ses journées, mais pas ses nuits. Mais pour la rentrée, il était en forme. Remus s'était levé le premier, comme à son habitude, il dormait très mal mais il n'avait pas besoin d'énormément de sommeil non plus. Peter s'était levé le deuxième, et il avait foncé à la salle de bain pour se préparer. James était le troisième et enfin Sirius s'était levé, il avait prit tout son temps pour se préparer. Et pour finir, James était le dernier à devoir aller se laver. Pendant qu'il se lavait, les trois autres étaient descendus à la cuisine pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Le jeune homme sortit de la salle de bain, tout en séchant les cheveux avec une serviette. Tout près de son lit, il aperçut quelque chose qui attira son attention, il alla voir ce qui y était et il découvrit un livre d'assez grande taille. Il l'ouvrit et vit sur la première page « Première année de James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow à Poudlard ». Il feuilleta un peu le reste du livre et il tomba sur « Sixième année des Maraudeurs à Poudlard ». Il allait presque oublier ce livre qui résumait en gros tout ce qu'ils avaient fait à Poudlard. C'était un peu le Journal Intime du petit groupe, ils y racontaient leurs blagues, les souvenirs les plus marquants. Toutes les sorties à Pré au Lard étaient notées dans ce livre. Il y avait bien sûr des photos, de Poudlard ou des vacances d'été. James était sûr que Remus, Sirius et Peter l'avaient eux aussi un peu oublié. Il décida de le ranger dans sa valise et de le leur rappeler pendant le trajet. Enfin il descendit à la cuisine où étaient ses trois amis. Ils se dépêchèrent de descendre leurs valises afin d'être prêt quand la voiture du Ministère arriverait. James avait pris le petit mot que ses parents lui avaient laissé « Bonne rentrée mon chéri, nous t'aimons très fort. Ne fais pas trop de bêtises. ». La voiture du Ministère arriva et les Maraudeurs s'engouffrèrent dedans et ils partirent en direction de la gare.

Lily et Mélusine, se levèrent tôt. Lily devait arriver tôt à la gare pour faire connaissance avec le nouveau Préfet en Chef qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue. Et il leur fallait énormément de temps pour se préparer, Mélusine passait une heure dans la salle de bain le matin, Lily était plus rapide, même beaucoup plus rapide. A sept heures du matin, les deux Gryffondor se levèrent péniblement, Mélusine préférait rester au lit, quant à Lily c'était un peu tôt aussi pour elle, mais c'était un devoir de se lever tôt le jour de la rentrée. Elles allèrent déjeuner, les yeux encore endormis, tellement endormi que Mélusine réussit à se servir de la pâté pour chien au lieu de prendre la boite de thé. Pourtant elle était très habile et pas du genre à se tromper de boite. Heureusement elle n'avait rien mangé et elle donna sa pâté au chien qui lui était ravi. En faisant plus attention elle se prépara à manger sous le regard rieur de Lily qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Quand elles eurent fini leur déjeuner, elles remontèrent dans la chambre de Mélusine. Elles vérifièrent leurs valises et Mélusine partit se laver la première. Lily, elle attendit patiemment sur le lit et elle sortit son journal intime. Elle prit une plume et commença à écrire :

Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui je retourne à Poudlard pour ma dernière année là-bas, j'avoue que ça me fait un peu peur car je n'ai pas envie de quitter ce château, on s'y sent si bien et on a l'impression que rien ne nous arrivera. Voldemort frappe encore et toujours, les morts se multiplient dans la Gazette, mon amie Mélusine a perdu son cousin qui était Auror, mais elle fait comme si la vie continuait. Je pense qu'il faut agir comme ça pour survivre pendant cette période et j'espère qu'elle se finira un jour. On a l'impression que tous les endroits peuvent nous être mortels. J'ai hâte de retrouver Jenny, Laura et Tilly à Poudlard, je n'ai pas pu les voir des vacances. Et surtout je vais voir James Potter, je me demande comment je peux éprouver un quelconque sentiment sympathique envers lui, je l'ai toujours haï, mais je dois admettre qu'il a changé et que je veux voir comment il est maintenant. C'est si agréable de le voir plus naturel qu'il ne l'était avant, mais ça reste James Potter.

Elle s'arrêta d'écrire et rangea sa plume ainsi que son journal dans sa valise. Elle ne voulait pas être surprise en train d'écrire dans un Journal, surtout pas par Mélusine, elle se moquerait d'elle ou serait vexée car elle se considérait comme le journal intime vivant de Lily. C'est vrai que ça plaisait à Lily de raconter ses problèmes à Mélusine, mais il y a certaines choses qu'elle ne préférait pas laisser échapper. Elle continua donc à attendre sur le lit, les mains sur les genoux. Vers huit heures trente, Mélusine sortie de la salle de bain, habillée et pouponnée, elle était ravissante. Lily lui sourit et prit ses affaires et rentra dans la salle de bain qui sentait énormément le parfum. Elle posa ses affaires sur une chaise et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait les mêmes grands yeux verts qu'elle et la même masse de cheveux d'une couleur auburn qui lui tombaient juste en dessous des épaules. Elle prit une douche rapidement et s'habilla d'un jean un peu trop grand pour elle au niveau de la taille et de la longueur qu'elle arrangea un peu avec quelques sorts. Elle passa un débardeur, ainsi qu'un pull tout aussi grand pour elle. Lily prit un élastique et s'attache rapidement ses cheveux, quelques mèches retombaient sur les côtés, elle appliqua un peu de mascara sur ses cils. Le tour était joué, elle était prête, elle prit le peu des affaires qui lui restait et sortit pour retourner dans la chambre. La première réaction de Mélusine fut :

-Lily tu es r-a-v-i-s-s-a-n-t-e. Elle avait détaché chaque mot.

-Merci, mais toi aussi, répondit Lily en retour.

-Ouais, mais tu incarnes la simplicité dans notre groupe, expliqua celle-ci.

-Sûrement, que veux-tu que je te dise.

-Rien, mais on devrait y aller si tu veux voir Mr Luis Klous, dit Mélusine.

-C'est qu'un Préfet en Chef, c'est bon, répliqua Lily qui sentait bien le ton moqueur de son amie.

Sur ce elles sortirent de la chambre avec leurs valises et la cage de la chouette de Lily. En bas, le père de Mélusine les attendait. Mélusine avait perdu sa mère il y avait longtemps et depuis elle vivait avec son père. Lily ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer mais elle profitait énormément de sa vie, peutêtre parce qu'elle a pensé que la vie était très courte. Ils sortirent par le garage et chargèrent les bagages dans la voiture, ce ne fut pas une mince affaire étant donné la taille des valises des filles et la petite taille du coffre. Au bout de dix minutes d'efforts intenses ils y arrivèrent et ils montèrent dans la voiture. Le voyage fut on ne peut plus calme jusqu'à la gare. Lily à l'arrière de la voiture repensait à Poudlard, et à James de temps en temps, enfin elle essayait de chasser cette pensée. Elle ne s'y faisait pas, elle ne voulait pas l'admettre. C'était trop tôt et pis peutêtre qu'il avait fait une trêve seulement pour la fin de l'année, il en était bien capable. Pourtant il avait eu un comportement admirable l'an dernier plus qu'auparavant. Elle regardait rêveusement les rues à travers la fenêtre sans trop y faire attention. Mélusine dut lui crier dessus pour lui dire qu'elles étaient enfin arrivées. Honteuse, Lily était sortie de la voiture sans regarder son amie, elle savait que celle-ci penserait sûrement qu'elle pensait à James. Avec l'aide du père de Mélusine, elle prit sa valise et la mit sur un chariot. Son amie fit de même et elles dirent au revoir à Mr Longweit et se dirigèrent vers la barrière magique. Elles passèrent sans aucuns problèmes notables, le quai était désert, enfin vu l'heure qu'il était cela était normal. Elles s'assirent sur un des bancs gelés en attendant leurs amies. Lily, elle, attendait le nouveau préfet en chef, juste pour voir quel caractère il avait, si il était insupportable elle allait passer une mauvaise année.

Mélusine et Lily ne parlèrent pas pendant quelques minutes. Enfin Mélusine essayait de parler à Lily, mais celle-ci était retournée dans sa rêverie sans s'en être rendue compte. Son amie la secoua violemment et Lily cligna des yeux.

-Ah enfin tu te réveillesça fait quinze minutes que je te parle, s'emporta son amie vexée.

-Excuse-moi Mélusine, dit Lily en regardant ses pieds.

-C'est pas grave, mais je me demande juste ce qui t'arrive, tu dors depuis qu'on est parti, dit-elle en souriant comme si la colère qu'elle avait en elle il y a deux secondes avait disparu d'un seul coup.

-Je sais pas, je suis perdue dans mes pensées, peutêtre car c'est la dernière année à Poudlard, mentit Lily. Elle ne voulait pas révéler que James Potter occupait son esprit et qu'elle essayait vainement de chasser son visage de son esprit.

Alors qu'elles étaient toujours assises sur le même banc. Elles entendirent un bruit qui venait de la barrière et James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow arrivèrent hilares. Sûrement à cause d'une blague de James ou de Sirius. Quand le jeune homme vit Lily il lui adressa un sourire, auquel elle répondit poliment malgré elle. Ils montèrent dans le train avant de redescendre quelques minutes plus tard sans leurs bagages. James et Sirius s'approchèrent des deux jeunes filles et Mélusine adressa un sourire à Lily, celle-ci qui avait comprit le message de ce sourire se renfrogna.

-Salut les filles, dit James.

-Vous voulez de l'aide pour monter vos bagages à bord ? Demanda Sirius.

-No… Commença Lily.

-Avec plaisir si ça ne vous gêne pas, l'interrompit Mélusine ravie.

-Ok, aucun problème, dit James.

Sirius prit les bagages de Mélusine et laissa les bagages de Lily à James. Les deux filles les guidèrent vers un compartiment libre qui se trouvait juste à côté de celui des Maraudeurs. Ceux-ci prenaient généralement le plus grand il en avait toujours été ainsi puisque c'était dans ce compartiment qu'ils s'étaient connus. Lily, Mélusine et les Maraudeurs redescendirent sur le quai qui se peuplait peu à peu. Les deux jeunes filles retrouvèrent leurs amies et elles laissèrent les Maraudeurs en les remerciant. Et enfin vers onze heures moins le quart, les quatre Gryffondor remontèrent dans le train et prirent automatiquement le chemin de leur compartiment. Ils voulaient attendre Lynna dehors, mais déjà que ça bouchonnait dans les couloirs du train alors si ils l'attendaient ils n'arriveraient jamais à s'asseoir. Ils reprirent place dans le compartiment des Maraudeurs et bientôt ils entendirent le sifflet du train et la porte de leur compartiment qui s'ouvrait à la volée. Elle laissa apparaître une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux noirs, essoufflée, les mains sur les genoux et traînant une valise bien trop lourde pour son corps frêle. Elle portait un jean trop grand pour elle et un gilet à capuche zippé. Elle releva la tête et sourit aux quatre garçons qui se tenaient devant elle. Leurs quatre visages s'éclairèrent d'un seul coup.

-C'était un peu limite non ? Dit Sirius.

-Ben non, je ne trouve pas moi, répondit la jeune fille comme si de rien n'était.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Lynna leur dit bonjour et elle s'assit à côté de Sirius et reprit son souffle. La course pour arriver à prendre son train avec une énorme valise ça n'aidait pas. D'ailleurs Remus s'était gentiment chargé de ranger sa valise. Le train s'ébranla et enfin le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard commença. Les maraudeurs parlèrent de tout et de rien et ils demandèrent à Lynna comment ses vacances s'étaient passées ses vacances et pourquoi elle était restée en Irlande au lieu de venir chez James. La jeune fille avait été très embêtée par la question car elle-même ignorait la réponse, ses parents lui avaient simplement dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller chez James. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle avait manqué de bons moments mais elle se rattraperait bien à Poudlard. Le silence revint dans le compartiment et James ouvrit sa valise pour en sortir le livre de leurs six années précédentes.

-Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ce matin, dit James en levant l'énorme livre.

-Oh… non… ne me dis pas… Cornedrue, bégaya Sirius qui sous l'effet de surprise n'arrivait plus à parler.

-Oh que si c'est bien ça Patmol, dit fièrement James.

-J'ai cru qu'il n'existait plus, dit Remus en souriant.

-Apparemment si, dit Lynna en jetant un coup d'œil au livre avant d'appuyer sa tête contre l'épaule de Sirius.

-Ca à l'air de te décevoir, dit Peter.

-Pas tant que ça, murmura Lynna.

-Et si on le regardait c'est l'occasion idéale non ? Proposa James, son attention depuis le début était qu'ils le regardent tous les cinq.

-On dirait que t'as attendu tout ce temps là Cornedrue, répliqua Sirius.

Ils se rapprochèrent les cinq et ils ouvrirent le livre à la première page. Il y avait la traditionnelle photo de classe, c'était celle de leur première année, c'était le lendemain de leur arrivée comme d'habitude. Ils ne purent réprimer des éclats de rire en voyant à quoi ils ressemblaient, ils étaient minuscules et ils paraissaient tous effrayés. Sur cette photo, les cinq étaient au dernier rang en train de faire les imbéciles, sauf Sirius qui était un peu trop sérieux, il esquissait un simple sourire. Mais avec un air innocent il faisait les oreilles d'âne à l'étudiant devant lui, par malchance cet étudiant était Severus Rogue. C'était un peu à ce moment-là que James et Sirius l'avaient cherché. James, sur cette photo souriait à pleine dent malgré le froid qui pétrifiait les élèves. Le temps avait été épouvantable cette année-là, il avait plu énormément pour le début d'un mois de Septembre et le vent avait soufflé fort. Remus, Peter et Lynna étaient tous les trois assez sérieux, Lynna qui n'était pas photogénique essayait en vain de se cacher derrière Remus qui essayait de se décaler à chaque fois.

Cette première photo leur rappela leur premier voyage à Poudlard. Les cinq s'étaient retrouvés dans le même compartiment avec quelques autres étudiants, qui étaient maintenant à Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Ils avaient passé la plus grande partie du voyage à parler de sa famille ou de son passé. Sirius avait d'ailleurs été le plus silencieux, il regardait avec un air hautain les neuf autres étudiants. Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il avait agit comme ça, peutêtre parce que c'était un Black. Enfin durant les trois quarts du temps il n'avait pas pipé mot et il se retenait de rire aux blagues que ses camarades de compartiment disaient. Sirius avait dû adresser un seul mot à James et c'était quand ils se changeaient, James lui avait demandé par simple curiosité son nom de famille, et même s'il avait bien entendu 'Black' il avait sourit comme pour encourager Sirius. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient été dans la même barque et ils étaient l'un derrière l'autre durant la Répartition. Sirius avait essayé tant bien que mal de cacher son stresse mais il était nauséeux. De plus il était parmi les premiers de la liste, juste avant lui était passé Narcissa qui avait été envoyé à Serpentard. Quand le professeur McGonagall avait prononcé le nom de Black pour la seconde fois, tout le monde pensait qu'il irait à Serpentard, ce fut une chance pour Sirius quand le Choixpeau lui dit « Hum, un autre Black, tu ne mérites pas Serpentard, et tu seras bien le seul je pense à ne pas y aller. Pour toi il vaut mieux… Gryffondor. » Le garçon avait sourit ravi avant de courir retrouver sa maison pendant que Narcissa lui lançait un sourire éclatant qu'il ne vit jamais. Dumbledore lui aussi avait sourit poliment comme quoi tous les Blacks n'avaient pas la réputation qui leur été donné, heureusement. Pour James ça avait été plus simple « Hum, encore un Potter, je n'ai pas trop à réfléchirça sera Gryffondor ». James tout comme Sirius avait couru à la table de Gryffondor et il s'était assis à côté de Sirius qui lui avait gardé une place. Les cinq s'étaient retrouvé dès le début ensemble. Puis Remus, James, Sirius et Peter avaient partagé le même dortoir, mais il avait fallu un peu de temps à Sirius pour s'habituer à ses camarades, surtout à James. Pourtant, n'importe qui aurait pu penser que la photo datait de la fin de l'année ou tout du moins plus tard dans l'année, car Sirius n'aurait jamais sourit comme ça et pourtant c'était vrai, il devait être heureux d'être à Gryffondor et de partager son dortoir avec Remus, Peter et James. Mais en vérité il était impressionné par la gentillesse que James avait eue à son égard et sur cette photo il avait malgré lui essayé de sourire.

Lynna tourna la page suivant la photo de classe. Les photos suivantes avaient été prises durant les premières vacances de Noël des maraudeurs et de Lynna à Poudlard. Les premières photos montrèrent les cinq amis autour d'un Bonhomme de neige, fait à la perfection, on n'aurait pu se demander si celui-ci était vivant. Ils avaient écrit n petit commentaire en dessous des quatre photos « Merci à Servilius de nous avoir aider à faire un bonhomme de neige » avait écrit Sirius. « Je dirais même plus un grand merci » disait James. « Ses cheveux gras auraient pu abîmer la neige. » avait noté Peter. « Désolée et merci » de la part de Lynna. Le commentaire le plus long était celui de Remus, qui avait été obligé d'écrire toute l'anecdote. « Tout d'abord, ce bonhomme de neige est vivant, la personne à l'intérieur est Severus Rogue et James et Sirius avaient voulu lui faire une blague –de mauvais goût je vous l'accorde, il avait tellement honte que la chaleur qui émanait de son visage aurait pu faire fondre la neige, mais James et Sirius avaient jeté un sort. A propos du nez nous ne l'avons en aucun cas abîmer puisqu'il est assez proéminent et qu'il n'y a pas eu besoin d'ajouter autres choses. » Remus. En voyant ces photos, ils éclatèrent de rire dans le compartiment. Sirius se tenait les côtes et il avait du mal à respirer. Enfin ils tournèrent la page et ils virent les photos de leur premier Noël, elles avaient été prises dans le dortoir des garçons et Lynna n'y figurait pas puisqu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'y aller.

-Que de souvenirs de cette première année, fit Sirius la larme à l'œil à force de rire.

-Ca tu peux le dire Patmol, soupira James un peu nostalgique. N'empêche que sur la photo de classe on avait de sales têtes, ajouta-t-il.

-Surtout toi avec ton sourire colgate, fit Remus en rigolant.

-Bah quoi ? Demanda James.

-Rien laisse tomber Cornedrue, dit Sirius.

-Rogue en bonhomme de neige, c'était inoubliable, fit remarquer Peter.

-Je l'avais presque oublié moi, dit Remus.

-Pour finir il a eu la grippe, lui il n'a pas dû l'oublier, surtout qu'il est resté trois semaines à l'infirmerie, leur rappela Lynna.

-Ah oui, je me souviens que pendant cette période on s'était un peu ennuyer, dirent James et Sirius d'une même voix.

-Si on continuait ? Proposa Remus.

Ils tournèrent donc plusieurs pages avant de tomber sur les photos qui précédaient les examens. James et Sirius faisaient les imbéciles pendant que Remus et Lynna révisaient sérieusement. Peter lui avait du mal à se concentrer il était absorbé par ce que faisaient ses amis. Sur les cinq, James et Sirius avaient toujours révisé peu, ils savaient toujours tout et réussissaient haut la main leurs examens. Pour leur BUSE ils avaient fait un effort malgré tout, mais pas autant que Lynna et Remus qui bossaient comme des tarés sur leur boulot pour avoir le même niveau que James et Sirius. Peter, lui bossait aussi mais il avait tellement peu confiance en lui qu'il n'avait que la note moyenne presque à chaque fois. Mais généralement Remus l'aidait pour ne pas qu'il rate. Les photos qui suivaient avaient été prises à la fin des examens et ils paraissaient tous plus joyeux dessus.

-A ces examens je me suis rendu compte que Evans était troisième, dit brusquement James.

-Elle a toujours été dans le trio des meilleurs, comme vous deux, fit remarquer Lynna.

-Oui c'est vrai le trio des meilleurs de Gryffondor et de Poudlard, répéta Sirius. Et ça ne changera pas, ajouta-t-il.

-Ah tiens, nos premières vacances ensemble ! S'exclama Remus, plus pour couper court à la discussion que pour autre chose.

-Inoubliables, remarqua James.

-La seule année où on a passé les deux mois ensemble, rappela Sirius.

-Non, il y a aussi celles qui précédaient notre entrée en sixième année, dit Lynna pensive.

-Mouais, enfin bon, si on regardait la photo de classe de notre seconde année, proposa Peter.

Ils tournèrent un bon paquet de pages avant d'arriver à leur deuxième année. Sur la première page il y avait la photo de classe. Ils ne purent s'empêcher à nouveau d'éclater de rire, même si dans ce cas c'était plutôt exploser. Cette fois-ci, ils avaient prévu le coup et au lieu d'avoir leur uniforme mis correctement, ils s'étaient on ne peut plus négliger. Le pire avait été Sirius, qui n'avait que sa chemise et son pantalon(quand même) mais il avait laissé le reste dans sa chambre. James lui avait mal attaché sa cravate pour se donner un air plus cool et il avait les cheveux encore plus décoiffer que d'habitude. On peut dire que c'était à partir de sa deuxième année qu'il était devenu prétentieux, car il était rentré dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Le mieux habiller des cinq était Remus qui avait pensé qu'il fallait relever l'honneur du petit groupe. Après cette photo, tous les cinq s'étaient fait coller par McGonagall pour avoir tenter de ternir la réputation de Gryffondor. A vrai dire il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison, mais avec McGonagall il ne fallait pas chercher de raisons potables. Le professeur Dumbledore avait trouvé ceci très amusant et il avait même proposé que les élèves ne soient pas obligés de porter leurs uniformes, mais ceci n'était pas passé auprès des professeurs. Il y avait les traditionnelles photos de Halloween ainsi que Noël. Peu de photos avaient été prises en dehors de ces cadres, jusqu'à ce qu'arrive leur troisième année. A leur troisième année, on pouvait voir les photos prisent à Pré-Au-Lardà l'occasion de leur sortie qui avait été le jour d'Halloween, les cinq amis étaient devant la cabane hurlante.

-En troisième année on ressemblait à ça, dit James interloqué.

-Admet que tu étais le pire, petit prétentieux, répliqua Sirius en souriant.

-Mais j'ai changé, non ? Demanda le concerné abattu.

-Bien sûr James, dit Lynna. On a tous changé. Mais bon, là ce n'était que le commencement…

Vexé, James tourna les pages, en évitant sa quatrième année ainsi que sa cinquième année et une bonne partie de la sixième année. Il voulait éviter tous commentaires de ses amis. Ils commentèrent la fin de leur sixième année et Remus lui sembla absent quelques instants, ce que Sirius et James remarquèrent immédiatement. En faite, Remus se demandait toujours si il fallait ou non dire à Lynna qu'ils étaient des Animagi, enfin sauf dans son cas à lui, mais elle savait qu'il était un loup-garou. Le problème c'était sa réaction et apparemment cette question ne le tourmentait pas seulement lui, puisque Sirius et James y réfléchissaient eux aussi. Peter, lui ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper le moins du monde, il était sérieusement irrécupérable. Le sentiment de malaise de Remus gagna bientôt tout le compartiment, Lynna et Peter regardèrent Remus avec un regard surpris, il n'était jamais mal à l'aise d'habitude. Elle le fixa tout en essayant –en vain- de l'interroger du regard. James et Sirius eux, avaient tout de suite compris, c'était tellement évident que ça crevait les yeux. Les trois amis se décidèrent à prendre une décision.

-Lynna, on doit te dire quelque chose… commença Sirius.

-Voilà, en fait c'est un secret que tu ne dois révéler à personne, continua James. A personne, même pas à ta meilleure amie, ni à tes parents ou a quelqu'un de ta famille…

-Personne quoi, acheva Remus. Ça reste entre nous cinq.

-Ok, bah dites-le ce secret, dit-elle surprise.

-Bien, James, Peter et moi… on est… Sirius s'interrompit quand il entendit du bruit dans le couloir, il se leva, ouvrit la porte avec précaution et la referma, il ne tenait pas à ce que quelqu'un entende. Bref, on est des Animagi, non déclarés évidemment, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

-Depuis quand ? Demanda-t-elle intéressée.

-Un an et demi à peu près, non ? Dit Sirius en regardant Peter, Remus et James.

-C'est ça ouais à quelques jours près, rectifia James.

-Pourquoi, vous ne me l'avez pas dit avant ? J'aurais compris, non ? Vous ne me faîtes pas confiance ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-C'est pas ça Lyn, mais… comprends-nous, balbutia Peter.

-Mais, comment vous avez pu penser que je n'étais pas digne de confiance ! Continua-t-elle s'en trop s'occuper de ce qu'avait dit Peter. Et même, c'est illégal, pourquoi vous l'avez fait !

-Ecoute…, commença James qui fut interrompu par Remus.

-Prend-le comme tu veux, mais pense que tu reproches à James, Sirius et Peter d'avoir fait ça à ton insu plus qu'à celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Ça te vexe de ne pas l'avoir su car tu penses que c'est important pou toi plus qu'autre chose. Et même si moi je n'étais pas d'accord, ils ont prit seuls leur décision, et moi comme eux, je ne voudrais pas que Dumbledore l'apprenne, lâcha furieusement Remus. Il détourna son regard de Lynna et fixa la fenêtre.

-Pardon, murmura-t-elle dépitée.

Le reste du voyage se passa dans un calme plat jusqu'à ce que Remus décide d'aller faire un tour pour s'oxygéner un peu. Il regrettait de s'être énervé comme ça, sans raison, mais pour lui que ses trois meilleurs amis soit des Animagi ça l'aidait tellement et il était si content que la réaction de Lynna l'avait mis hors de lui. Il se dirigea vers le wagon des Préfets, en étant toujours un, il pouvait y aller. Il n'y avait que Lily, apparemment la réunion des Préfets était finie depuis longtemps. Elle lisait un livre, mais elle releva la tête quand elle entendit la porte du compartiment glisser. Elle parut étonner de voir Remus ici, elle pensait qu'il serait resté avec ses amis. Dans l'autre compartiment, il y avait un silence de mort, le départ de Remus les avait un peu abattu, il ne s'énervait jamais pourtant, il était le plus calme. Mais James et Sirius, eux, savaient que ce qu'avait dit Lynna l'avait blessé, ils savaient que Remus sous sa forme de loup-garou aimait se promener avec eux.

-C'est morne, personne n'a rien à dire, lança Sirius.

-Non, tu as une idée ? Demanda James pour faire la conversation.

-Aucune, et vous ? Dit le brun en regardant les deux autres.

-Tsss, répondit Lynna en jetant un regard par la fenêtre.

-C'est pas la mort Lynça arrive, compatit James.

-Ouais, mais pas à vous, répliqua-t-elle.

-On s'attendait un peu à ta réaction mais pas à celle de Lunard, il faut bien l'admettre, dit Sirius pensif.

-C'est vrai qu'il est toujours calme, admit Peter.

-Pas la peine de me rappeler ma bourde ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Ne t'énerve pas comme ça, dit James.

-Mais…

-Y a pas de 'mais' qui tienne Lynna, répliqua vivement Sirius. Tu connais Remus, même si il s'énerve rarement ça va passer, ajouta-t-il.

-Oui, mais il m'en veut, et… commença-t-elle en sentant ses yeux la picoter. Par gentillesse, Sirius la prit dans ses bras et elle fondit en larme.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et Remus entra, il reprit sa place et lança un regard interrogateur à James. Celui-ci lui fit signe avec sa main de s'approcher et lui murmura à l'oreille « C'est à cause de ta réaction, mais ne t'inquiète pas ça va passer… ». Un peu coupable, Remus baissa la tête avant de regarder la silhouette de son amie secouée de tremblement. En effet la vie n'était pas si simple, surtout pour Remusêtre un loup-garou n'était pas simple mais heureusement qu'il y avait James, Sirius et Peter, sans eux il ne sait pas ce qu'il serait devenu. Peter, lui lisait dans son coin il était caché derrière un énorme livre, il lisait les livres scolaires avant pour rester au niveau de ses amis mais ça ne lui réussissait malheureusement pas. Le silence de mort continua jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard et Remus avait attendu Lynna pour s'expliquer avec elle enfin s'excuser, pourtant la Pleine Lune n'arrivait pas, pourquoi était-il comme ça. Peutêtre à cause de son rejet des années passées. Les trois autres s'étaient dirigés lentement, très lentement vers les calèches. Quand Lynna et Remus arrivèrent, un peu plus souriant, ils montèrent dans la dernière calèche, quand Sirius allait fermer la porte, quelqu'un la bloqua et Lily Evans monta dans la calèche.

-Ca ne vous gêne pas ? Demanda-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

-Non, répondit Remus.

Le voyage bien que court fut insupportable pour les six, la calèche n'était pas très grande et Peter occupait une bonne partie de la banquette, enfin les calèches étaient pour quatre habituellement. Lily était en face de James et elle évitait le regard de celui-ci, par la fenêtre elle vit les grandes tours du château se rapprocher, comme tous les étudiants, elle était de nouveau chez elle. Elle esquissa un sourire, en pensant à l'année qu'elle allait passer même si elle n'était pas de tout repos. La calèche continuait de cahoter sur le chemin inégal et le silence était toujours de mort entre les six Gryffondor. Ils entendirent de fines gouttes de pluie tomber au dehors et le rythme s'accéléra et bientôt il tomba des cordes. Tous les six plaignaient intérieurement les premières années mais avec Hagrid il n'y avait aucun risque, il faisait très attention. Enfin, la calèche s'arrêta au ralentit devant la porte du château, Lily ouvrit la porte et sortit la première, mais comme à nouveau elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué la grande flaque de boue. Elle courut donc jusqu'à l'entrée du château pour jeter un sort afin d'enlever la boue. Les cinq autres Gryffondor sautèrent à terre en évitant la boue ce qui était difficile malgré tout, en arrivant devant l'entrée ils jetèrent un sort à leur tour et ils rentrèrent. Lily les attendait et les Maraudeurs en profitèrent pour abandonner Lynna avec la Préfète en chef. En effet les quatre garçons avaient prévu –si on veut- une petite blague, non pas de mauvais goût mais juste pour s'amuser. Les deux jeunes filles rentrèrent donc dans la Grande salle en se posant des questions, tandis que les quatre Gryffondor allèrent se cacher derrière des piliers.

Fin du chapitre 2

Voilà la fin du chapitre 2, il était court, désolée, mais bon je n'avais pas énormément de chose à dire dans celui-là, vous saurez la suite dans le prochain chapitre . Merci à Kiri pour sa review sur HPF. Et à Belval sur à la review : Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira.

Review sur :

Réponse à la review : Merci, voilà la suite avec du retard mais j'oublie souvent de mettre mes chapitres sur je suis tête en l'air '. Surtout que la fic a bien avancé ' . je mettrais vite la suite.


	3. Regulus Black

Et bien, voilà je commence le chapitre 3, et oui déjà j'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre 2 si vous l'avez lu bien sûr. Je répondrais aux reviews en fin de chapitre .

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, mais à Mrs JK Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter. Pour le moment, seul Lynna Lumila et Mélusine m'appartiennent .

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Les Maraudeurs et Lynna embarquent à bord du Poudlard Express. Tout se passe pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que les quatre garçons décident de révéler leur secret, par sa réaction un peu brutale Lynna vexe Remus, mais tout redevient comme avant enfin presque, c'est magique n'est-ce pas. Mais il faut attendre la suite pour savoir comment va se finir ce petit conflit. Lily agit un peu bizarrement avec James, ce qui laisse place à des questions.

Chapitre 3 : Regulus Black.

Les quatre Gryffondor étaient cachés derrière des piliers, la question était de savoir ce qu'il faisait, le reste des étudiants était déjà rentré dans la Grande Salle depuis quinze minutes maintenant. Enfin les deux énormes portes de l'entrée s'ouvrirent et dans un éclair, Hagrid entra avec une ribambelle de premières années effrayées. Le demi-géant paraissait même en cet instant terrifiant à cause de l'obscurité. McGonagall arriva, elle venait d'un petit couloir sombre qui était à droite de l'entrée. Elle scruta les élèves avec le même regard sévère mais les Maraudeurs savaient qu'elle n'était pas toujours comme ça. Hagrid, lui s'était faufilé –enfin c'est une façon de parler- dans un autre couloir qui lui permettait d'aller discrètement dans la Grande Salle. Les quatre garçons se focalisèrent de nouveau sur McGonagall qui s'occupait d'emmener les premières années dans une petite salle réservée pour les premières années. Ils avaient bien observé les élèves et ils avaient pouffé de rire en voyant leur teint blanc ou verdâtre et ils ne voulaient pas admettre qu'ils avaient été dans le même état il y avait six ans. Enfin, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter sortirent de leur cachette et avancèrent sur la pointe des pieds vers la petite salle et ils collèrent leurs oreilles contre la porte. La voix sèche de McGonagall raisonnait dans la petite pièce. Et ils entendirent :

Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre…, disait le professeur.

Aïeuh ! Siffla Sirius. Queudver laisse-moi écouter, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Ca suffit, dit James en les regardant les deux.

Mais c'est ça faute, se plaignit Sirius à voix basse comme si il était un gamin.

Rah, vous êtes irrécupérable, on ne va pas réussir si vous continuez, dit James.

Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qu'il vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue. Je reviendrais vous chercher. Finit McGonagall avant de sortir de la petite pièce.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes et ils recollèrent leurs oreilles contre la porte. Ils entendirent la voix sèche de leur professeur de Métamorphose dire : « Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi », le signal était donné. James ouvrit délicatement la porte et se mit à la file des élèves. Le petit garçon devant lui avait des cheveux noirs et courts, même de dos, James avait reconnu Regulus Black, le petit frère de Sirius. Il se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius qui avait un regard noir, mais avec un petit sourire en coin qui lui donnait un air bizarre. Quand Regulus avança, James suivit et les trois autres aussi. Ils arrivèrent dans le Hall, le retraversèrent et entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, tous les étudiants regardèrent la file des premières années ainsi que les quatre Gryffondor qui faisaient le double de la taille des premières années. Une bonne partie de l'école commença à rire et Lynna qui était à côté de Lily, lui donna un coup de coude pour lui montrer où était James, la jeune Préfère en chef regarda James et se retourna en esquissant un simple sourire, elle ne voulait pas montrer que l'idée qu'ils avaient eus était drôle, mais que drôle. Aidé par Sirius et Remus, James lança un petit sort de bienvenue à la table de Serpentard, les étudiants furent tout de suite recouvert de pustules et de furoncles et Severus Rogue eut droit en plus à une tête de chien. Les quatre Gryffondor rigolèrent et s'arrêtèrent à la table de Gryffondor là où était Lynna ainsi que Lily. Toujours hilares ils s'assirent en essayant de reprendre leur souffle. James regarda Dumbledore à la table des professeurs, il avait tout de suite vu leur petit numéro mais avait souri malgré tout, mais ce que les quatre amis ignoraient c'était que McGonagall les avait vus et qu'ils n'en sortiraient pas indemne.

Alors, c'est pour ça que vous nous avez abandonné ! S'exclama Lynna.

Désolé, on n'a pas pu y résister mais on reparlera de ça après le banquet, ça va commencer, répliqua Sirius en souriant.

J'me présente, je suis le Choixpeau

Ni laid ni beau

Je suis le seul à décider

Où vous méritez d'aller

Si vous êtes ici

C'est grâce à quatre Erudits

Il y a Godric Gryffondor

Le plus courageux et le plus fort

Sa maison est Gryffondor

Si vous le méritez

Vous y serez accepté

Rowena Serdaigle est la seconde

Qui accueille du monde

Ceux choisi ont soif d'intelligence

Et qui jamais ne flanche

Puis Helga Poufsouffle la loyale

Là-bas vont ceux qui sont des acharnés du travail

Et enfin le vieux Salazar Serpentard

Un peu roublard

Et dont il faut se méfier

De sa sincérité

Mettez-moi sur votre tête

Et je vous dirai sans hésiter

Là où vous devez aller

Toute la salle applaudit à tout rompre, les Maraudeurs applaudissaient plus fort que les autres. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à la table de Serpentard, tous les Serpentard qui étaient à côté de Rogue étaient… comment dire… bien amochés à cause d'un simple sort. McGonagall attendit que la salle soit de nouveau calme ce qui prit un peu de temps vu le monde qu'il y avait dedans. Les premières années se regroupèrent un peu, il formait une masse difforme. Elle déroula un long parchemin et commença à lire.

Avant de commencer à donner vos noms, vous devez savoir qu'il faut que vous avanciez et que vous vous asseyez sur le tabouret quand j'appellerai votre nom, expliqua-t-elle. Je commence… Henry Atria.

Le petit garçon s'avança vers le tabouret en regardant ses pieds. Il s'assit et attendit patiemment que le Choixpeau hurle : « SERDAIGLE ». Il se dirigea vers la table qui faisait le plus de bruit, il n'avait pas l'air de bien connaître les maisons. McGonagall continua à lire les noms qui commençaient par A, puis elle commença les B. le visage de Sirius s'assombrissait de plus en plus et quand elle arriva au nom de Black, il serra les dents et jeta un coup d'œil à Narcissa qui lui lança un regard moqueur. Elle n'avait pas été touchée par le sort, Sirius préférait l'éviter.

Regulus Black, appela le professeur.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur l'assemblée des élèves et Regulus avança, le regard à la fois hautain et haineux, le bruit de ses pas raisonnant dans la vaste salle. Il s'assit calmement sur le tabouret.

Veuillez poser le Choixpeau… commença le professeur.

Pas la peine, je connais la procédure, répliqua froidement le jeune garçon. Outrée, le professeur McGonagall posa le Choixpeau, il avait à peine effleuré la tête du garçon qu'il hurla :

SERPENTARD.

Fièrement, il se leva et se dirigea vers la table où toute sa famille, excepté son frère, était allée. Narcissa lui sourit, elle s'était placée vers les premières années de manière à pouvoir accueillir comme il se devait son cher cousin. James, lui, jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius qui était en face de lui, il bouillonnait de rage enfin c'était normal d'un autre côté, puisque Regulus avait interrompu sans gêne le professeur McGonagall. Ce qui écœurait le plus Sirius s'était que son frère allait être traité en bon prince, mais il avait bien quelques plans en tête pour l'embêter. La suite de la cérémonie se passa sans incident notable et enfin McGonagall sortit de la Grande Salle pour aller ranger le tabouret ainsi que le Choixpeau. Dumbledore, lui, en profita pour se lever afin de commencer son discours, comme chaque année.

Tout d'abord, commença-t-il. Je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue à Poudlard, aux anciens élèves comme aux nouveaux. Vous savez qu'il est interdit de sortir après le couvre-feu et d'aller dans la forêt Interdite qu'il fasse jour ou nuit. Cette année, à l'occasion de Noël, les professeurs et moi-même avons eu l'idée de faire une chorale. Ceci concerne toutes les années de chaque maison. Vous irez chanter des cantiques de Noël la veille de Noël, bien sûr, à Pré-Au-Lard, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire rayonnant. Les septièmes années doivent se souvenir du Bal de promotion au mois de juin, mais nous reparlerons de ceci en temps voulu. Je voulais aussi vous dire que pour le concert des répétitions seront organiser tous les mercredis soirs, alors messieurs et mesdames les capitaines des équipes de Quidditch, arrangez-vous pour ne pas mettre vos séances le mercredi soir. Nous prenons ceci très au sérieux et vous êtes prier d'assister à ces répétitions ou des mesures seront prises. Il est possible que nous demandions à un étudiant de donner des cours particuliers à un autre élève. Cette mesure sera prise suite à la première séance.

A la table des Gryffondor, James et Sirius furent tout de suite surpris, ce qui leur donna un air d'abruti. Remus avait éclaté de rire, puisqu'il le savait depuis deux mois et qu'il savait que leur réaction serait dans ce genre là. Quant à Peter il ne pipait mot, et le reste des étudiants de Gryffondor étaient eux aussi étonnés mais certaines filles commençaient déjà à être surexcitées, comme les amies de Lily par exemple. L'année allait être riche en événement pour les dernières années.

Maintenant que le buffet commence ! S'exclama le Directeur.

Non, une chorale pour Noël, répéta James. Mais c'est…

C'est ? Demanda Remus écroulé sur sa table.

Pas drôle, acheva James. Surtout que toi Lunard tu le savais et tu nous as rien dit, accusa-t-il en pointant son doigt vers Remus.

Voyons Cornedrue, ça n'aurait pas été drôle et ça aurait enlevé tout son charme à la surprise, se justifia-t-il. Et tu ferais mieux de manger, ajouta-t-il en se servant lui-même de patates.

De toute façon, on ne sait même pas ce qu'il a prévu pour Halloween non plus, commenta Sirius la bouche pleine.

Black, ferme la bouche quand tu manges, lâcha Lily qui était en face de lui.

Bon, ben j'ai l'impression que je suis pas le seul à être énervé contre l'idée, remarqua James en souriant.

Hmmm, fit Lily avant de retourner dans son assiette.

Enfin, pour Halloween, j'espère que ça vaudra le coup, dit Lynna.

Mouais, c'est vrai qu'avec lui on peut s'attendre à tout, répliqua Peter.

Le reste du repas se passa en silence du côté des Maraudeurs, ils préféraient écouter les vacances des autres Gryffondor.

Potter, félicitations, dit Tom Thief, un garçon de sixième année qui était Batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Mouais, merci, dit James un peu dépité.

Joue pas ton modeste voyons, c'est génial ce que t'as fait, continua son ami.

J'étais pas seul, y avait Sirius, Remus et Peter aussi, dit James en disant le prénom de ses amis avec difficulté, il avait tellement l'habitude de les appeler par leurs surnoms.

Bah félicitations à vous quatre, s'excusa-t-il.

Je préfère, rétorqua Sirius qui avait mal prit le fait que Tom ne félicite que James.

Mais comment vous avez eu cette idée ? Demanda une fille de quatrième année qui essayait de ne pas glousser.

Dans le train, répondit Sirius. C'était juste histoire de bien commencer l'année, pas de quoi en faire un plat, ajouta-t-il exaspéré.

Les maraudeurs n'aimaient pas parler de leurs coups, avant ça ne les gênait pas mais maintenant ils aimaient moins, surtout Sirius et James qui étaient toujours ceux qui avaient les idées. James ne supportait plus d'être ainsi acclamé pour quelque chose comme ça, il avait fait ça juste pour s'amuser, ça a toujours été son but, enfin maintenant. Sirius, lui, ne supportait en rien le que les gens les félicitent, d'accord tous les quatre attendaient un peu ça mais c'était avant tout pour le fun comme dirait certaines personnes. Remus, lui s'en moquait et Peter n'y comprenait pas grand chose. Lily, était exaspérée par le comportement de Thief, il vénérait James. En revanche elle devait avouer que la réaction de James n'était pas celle qu'elle aurait attendue de sa part. Le banquet prit fin, et les Préfets de chaque maison emmenèrent les premières années de leur maison respective au dortoir. Les Maraudeurs, Lynna, Lily et ses amies étaient les derniers à quitter la table, ils commençaient à avancer quand ils entendirent des pas précipités. James se retourna le premier et vit McGonagall se diriger vers eux, furieuse. James déglutit, ils allaient passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Mr Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow, dit le professeur McGonagall en détachant chaque nom. Comment avez-vous osé perturber cette cérémonie qui est très importante, continua-t-elle en augmentant le ton. Le Directeur vous attend dans son bureau. Miss Evans, désolée de vous importuner mais le Directeur souhaite vous voir aussi.

D'accord professeur, dit Lily sans trop comprendre la situation.

Le professeur McGonagall tourna les talons et sortit par la porte qui était derrière la table des professeurs. Lily dit à ses amies qu'elle les rejoindrait et Lynna dit aux maraudeurs qu'elle les attendrait dans la salle commune. C'est ainsi qu'ils se séparèrent devant le couloir qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore. Les cinq étudiants avancèrent dans le couloir sombre et silencieux qui était bariolé de la lumière blanche, projetée par la lune. Ils arrivèrent devant la statue qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore, le seul problème qui se posait c'était qu'ils ne connaissaient pas le mot de passe. Pendant cinq minutes ils cherchèrent quel pouvait être le mot de passe mais ils n'en avaient aucune idée. Lily commençait à s'énerver, les quatre autres ne disaient rien ils restaient calmes.

Quelle idée de nous envoyer ici sans nous donner le mot de passe ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Si on cherchait, on s'en sortirait non, proposa James.

Il choisit toujours des noms de sucrerie, dit Sirius.

Mais y en a tellement, rétorqua Lily. En plus qu'est-ce que je dois faire ici, j'ai rien fait moi ! Ajouta-t-elle.

Va savoir Evans, répondit James.

Fizwizbiz, essaya Remus. Comme par enchantement la gargouille se décala et les cinq étudiants entrèrent.

Bravo Lunard, le félicita Sirius.

Ils montèrent les escaliers en colimaçon et une fois devant la porte James fut désigné pour frapper. Ils attendirent quelques minutes avant d'entendre Dumbledore les prier d'entrer. Ils entrèrent tous les cinq, le Directeur les attendait patiemment, ses fins doigts croisés sous son menton. D'un geste de la main il leurs proposa de s'asseoir sur les cinq chaises de lui. Il les regarda avec un regard amusé avant de prendre la parole.

Bien, vous êtes tous là. Pour commencer, le professeur McGonagall m'a demandé de vous donner une retenue, à vous quatre, dit-il en montrant du regard James, Sirius, Remus et Peter. Votre directrice a jugé normale de vous punir pour ce que vous avez fait et c'est pour ça que vous êtes là Miss Evans, vous aurez le devoir de les surveiller tous les soirs de huit heures du soir à minuit pendant leur retenue qui va durer une semaine, expliqua-t-il.

Comment ! S'exclama Lily outrée. Mais professeur…

Je suis désolé, mais c'est comme ça, répliqua le professeur Dumbledore d'un ton sans réplique. La retenue a été décidée par le professeur McGonagall.

On va devoir faire quoi ? Demanda James.

Eh bien, il y a des salles non utilisées, vous aurez à les nettoyer, répondit le professeur Dumbledore.

Mais après elles seront à nouveau sale, murmura Sirius.

Vous disiez Mr Black ? Demanda Dumbledore avec un sourire en coin.

Rien d'important professeur, répondit le concerné.

Professeur, c'est injuste ! Quelqu'un d'autre ne pourrait pas les surveiller ! Se manifesta Lily.

Ils doivent être punis pour ce qu'ils ont fait, le professeur McGonagall a tout décidé, si vous voulez arranger quelque chose allez lui parler, répondit le professeur las. Et maintenant, veuillez sortir j'ai quelques informations à donner à Mr Lupin, ajouta-t-il.

Lily, James, Sirius et Peter sortirent du bureau et elle repartit seule en direction de la tour Gryffondor à bout de nerfs. Les trois maraudeurs préféraient attendre Remus, ils se demandaient tout les trois pourquoi il avait été convoqué. Si Dumbledore avait découvert que l'un d'entre eux était un Animagus il n'aurait pas convoqué Remus. Peut-être y avait-il un rapport avec sa maladie, il avait toujours tenu à informer Remus des progrès faits dans les Potions, car seule une potion pourrait aider Remus, les trois le savaient bien, mais ils espéraient qu'un jour Remus ne les délaisse pas pour passer la Pleine Lune tout seul. Ils attendirent cinq minutes, dix minutes, ils ne savaient pas, mais ce qu'ils savaient c'est que Remus mit un bout de temps avant de sortir. Les trois se pressèrent autour de lui mais il ne leur dit rien et leur jeta un regard pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils en parleraient à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, donc dans la salle commune. Ils prirent le chemin le plus court pour retourner à la tour, impatient d'entendre le récit de Remus. Quand ils dirent le mot de passe et qu'ils entrèrent, minuit sonnèrent dans le château. Dans la salle commune, Lynna était allongée sur un des canapés et elle dormait, enfin faisait semblant de dormir car quand elle entendit ses amis elle se releva d'un bond et leur lança un regard interrogateur. Les quatre s'assirent et commencèrent leur récit.

On est collé tous les soirs de cette semaine, dit James sans préambule.

Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Lynna.

La Cérémonie, on l'a gâchée, et en plus c'est McGonagall qui nous punie et Dumbledore veut rien faire, vociféra Sirius.

C'est pas un drame, répliqua Lynna. Vous allez devoir faire quoi ?

Ils vont devoir nettoyer des salles de classes inutilisées, répondit Remus en parlant très vite.

'Ils' ? Fit James. Lunard, tu ne nous aurais pas lâchés ? Demanda James innocemment.

C'est la Pleine Lune cette semaine… par conséquent le professeur Dumbledore m'a suspendu, expliqua-t-il.

Comment ! S'exclama Sirius. C'est de la triche ça !

Je suis désolé, mais ça ne me plaît pas tant que ça, dit Remus avec un regard triste.

C'était pour te parler de ça que Dumbledore t'as gardé ? Demanda Peter.

Non, pas du tout, en fait il y a eu des découvertes de faîtes et qui pourraient m'aider à mieux supporter mes transformations. Bien sûr Dumbledore ne peut pas encore m'en faire préparer, répondit Remus.

Waouh, fit doucement Sirius. C'est génial non ?

Oui, je devrais m'en ravir, mais bon, cette potion veut dire que je ne me promènerais plus avec vous trois, dit le loup-garou toujours aussi triste.

Lunard, ne te met pas dans ces états-là de toute façon, on a du temps avant non ? Et pis quand tu auras ta potion, on s'amusera toujours ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit James. Et même tu attendais ceci depuis longtemps…

Oh oui, depuis presque huit ans, acheva Remus.

Oh ! fit Lynna doucement. Et… euh… comment c'est arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle rapidement pour ne pas se faire incendier par les trois autres.

Ca remonte à si longtemps, répondit-il. En faite, ceci est arrivé dans une forêt. Je me promenais avec ma famille. Je me souviens que ceci c'était passé en hiver, oui c'était une nuit d'hiver, il faisait froid et la nuit était glaciale, pourtant ce n'était que le début de la soirée. Pour tout dire je suis parti devant et quand j'ai senti que j'étais allé trop loin je me suis retourné mais il n'y avait plus personne, plus de traces de ma petite sœur ou même de mes parents, il n'y avait que mes traces de pas dans la neige. J'étais très inquiet et comme j'étais dans un état de panique indescriptible je n'ai pas senti la présence du loup-garou qui s'était approché de moi - à l'époque je ne savais pas les différencier mais j'avais malgré tout peur – Le souffle de la bête était brûlant, et je ne l'avais même pas senti. Quand je me suis retourné et que je l'ai vu... Remus fit une pause, comme pour chercher dans ses souvenirs, comme si il avait voulu tout oublier, oublier cette terrible douleur à l'avant bras, oublier aussi l'enfer qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à sa rencontre avec James, Peter et Sirius. Donc, quand je me suis retourné et que je l'ai vu j'ai hurlé à l'aide mais il n'y avait que mon écho, j'ai commencé à courir dans la neige, je glissais, je trébuchais, j'étais paniqué –comme n'importe qui à ce moment-là, que ce soit un enfant ou pas - et pour finir mon pied s'est pris dans une racine et je me suis étalé de tout mon long dans la neige. Le loup-garou s'était rapproché de moi, je sentais à nouveau son haleine dans mon coup, je me suis mis sur le dos et j'avais essayé de me protéger avec mon bras gauche mais c'était vain, il m'a mordu l'avant bras gauche, j'ai vu rouge quelques secondes, le reste je l'ai oublié, mon réveil ça ne devait pas être génial je pense. Enfin, une semaine après mon réveil à peu près les médicomages m'ont dit par quoi j'avais été mordu, et à ce moment-là, je ne sais pas je n'avais pas envie de vivre plus du tout, de même que mon intégration à Poudlard se faisait dans un an et demi, j'avais si peur de ne pas pouvoir y aller. Mes parents ont demandé de me faire suivre par un psychologue du jour où je suis sorti de l'hôpital à la veille de mon entrée à Poudlard. Et j'ai été obligé de porter un bandage le temps où j'étais encore chez moi, trois jours par mois j'allais à l'hôpital pour la Pleine Lune, j'étais enfermé dans une pièce et j'attendais que le temps passe. Voilà, vous savez tout de ce qui s'est passé, acheva lentement Remus.

Je suis désolée de t'avoir demandé d'en parler, s'excusa Lynna.

Il fallait bien que ça sorte un jour, répliqua Remus avec un sourire forcé. Mais je suis désolé de vous avoir caché cela alors que vous, vous me dîtes tout, ajouta-t-il.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous n'avons jamais voulu te demander comment tout s'était passé, même si nous admettons que nous avons été assez curieux, avoua Sirius en jetant un clin d'œil discret à James.

Enfin, je suis désolé, mais vous allez devoir vous passer de moi cette semaine, dit Remus.

Pas la peine de nous le rappeler Lunard. Mais je pense que se sera plus à toi de tenir le coup, répliqua James.

Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, je vais aller me coucher, dit Peter en bâillant.

Excellente idée Queudver, je vais y aller moi aussi, dit Remus.

Je vais me coucher aussi, Patmol tu fais quoi ? Demanda James.

Je vais rester encore un petit coup, répondit celui-ci.

Tu ne tarderas pas trop, demain c'est la traditionnelle… commença James.

C'est bon, je sais, je sais, dit Sirius.

Je sais bien que tu sais bien mais demain tu ne t'énerveras pas si tu ne peux pas dormir, expliqua son meilleur ami.

Peter, Remus et James montèrent les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs en éclatant de rire. Sirius et Lynna étaient restés dans la salle commune, pour parler un peu. Tout le monde à Poudlard, sauf James, Remus et Peter savaient réellement quelle était la relation entre ces deux-là. Les autres pensaient que l'un ou l'autre voulait sortir avec l'autre et c'était loin d'être le cas. Les deux avaient une relation comme un frère et une sœur, Sirius la protégeait et elle, elle l'écoutait. Lynna était la confidente de Sirius, bien que James soit aussi le confident de celui-ci. Bien sûr ça marchait dans l'autre sens aussi, elle ne racontait ses problèmes qu'à lui, et à personne d'autre. Elle avait une totale confiance en Sirius, plus qu'en n'importe qui d'autre. Ce genre de relation faisait jaser toutes les filles de Poudlard, elles ne cessaient de demander pourquoi ils sortaient ensemble ou pourquoi ils étaient ensemble. Ceci les suivait depuis leur deuxième année et Sirius -comme Lynna- s'était lassé de devoir répété à tout bout de champ qu'elle n'était pas sa petite amie. Au fil de leurs années, leur relation s'était consolidée et ils passaient plus de temps ensemble. Pourtant Sirius passait lui aussi presque tout son temps avec James mais il y avait quelques différences, il ne s'amusait pas de la même manière, ne parlait pas des mêmes choses. Sur le canapé, Lynna avait replacé sa tête sur l'épaule de Sirius. Ils n'avaient pas parlé depuis que les autres étaient partis, ils contemplaient le feu, tout simplement.

Alors Sirius, ce repas familial ? Fit-elle.

Un désastre, répondit celui-ci. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir rédigé de lettre, mais ça aurait été trop long à expliquer.

Je comprends, ce n'est pas grave, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir et je savais bien que ça aurait été long à raconter, dit-elle.

Et maintenant mon frère est là, que vais-je devenir, les Blacks envahissent Poudlard ! S'exclama Sirius en levant ses deux bras en l'air.

Voyons, ce n'est pas grave, dit Lynna en ayant un petit rire. Et c'est ta dernière année, tout comme ta cousine, Narcissa… c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant un air haut perché.

C'est exact, répondit Sirius en esquissant un sourire. Mais Narcissa n'est pas l'une des pires crois-moi, tu n'as jamais rencontré Bellatrix, ajouta-t-il sur un ton morne.

Si tu le dis, dit-elle en baillant. Mais, si ça te gêne pas, on pourrait en reparler demain ? Supplia-t-elle.

Bien sûr, voyons, en plus demain c'est la photo de classe, dit Sirius.

Mouais, enfin bonne nuit Sirius, à demain, murmura-t-elle avant de monter les escaliers qui montaient aux dortoirs des filles.

Seul dans la salle commune, Sirius se décida lui aussi à monter se coucher. Il était enfin de retour chez lui, quoi de mieux que d'être ici, si on laissait de côté son frère et la retenue d'une semaine. Il savait que Lecki, le professeur de Potions et le directeur de Serpentard allait leur donner une retenue quand il apprendrait ce qui s'était passé. Les Serpentard passaient leur temps à se plaindre à leur directeur de maison dès qu'il y avait quelque chose et les maraudeurs étaient toujours accusé, même si ils n'avaient rien fait, en fait durant leurs premières années s'était justifié, mais plus depuis un an. Lecki détestait Gryffondor, comme tous les Serpentard haïssent Gryffondor d'ailleurs, et il ne ratait jamais une occasion de les coller ou de trouver n'importe quelle raison pour leur enlever des points. La vie était bien injuste parfois et Sirius pouvait aisément démontrer ceci. Pourtant aucun des quatre n'avaient osé parler de ceci à Dumbledore, ils préféraient simplement passer la page ou régler ceci eux-même, ce qui finissait naturellement en retenu. Avec James, il restait l'un des étudiants le plus souvent en retenu, il est donc inutile de préciser que ceci énervait le Capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor qui devait se passer d'un Poursuiveur ou d'un Attrapeur. Sirius était souvent séparé de James sinon ils passeraient plus de temps à essayer de sortir de la pièce où ils étaient en retenue plutôt qu'à faire la retenue. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de ce qui s'était passé pendant leur première année. A partir de ce moment-là, ils furent séparés et la retenue qui les attendait serait la première retenue que James et Sirius feraient ensemble depuis bien longtemps. Mais Lily allait les surveiller et ceci enchantait moins Sirius. Le jeune Gryffondor se coucha dans son lit et ferma les yeux avant de s'endormir profondément.

Fin du chapitre 3

Voilà s'est fini, j'espère que vous avez aimé, c'est court, même pas 8 pages sur word, mais je n'avais pas énormément de chose à raconter lol. J'espère que la blague vous a plu, même si elle n'était pas énorme. Voili voilà, vivement le prochain chapitre . Vous ne saurez pas ce qui se passera dans le prochain lol. Allez je réponds aux reviews. Euh pas encore d'illustration, mais faut déjà que je dessine celle du chapitre 2 '.

Réponses au reviews sur HPF :

Kiri : Merci pour ta review elle m'a fait plaisir. J'espère que la blague ne t'aura pas déçue '. Ouf, si tu ne trouve pas les chapitres courts, celui là est assez court je trouve. Et pis merci de lire ma fic .

Zofia : Que de compliments, j'en rougis lol. Mais merci beaucoup ça me fait très plaisir, il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de fic dont les chapitres sont assez longs je pense '. Et bon voilà le chapitre et j'espère qu'il t'aura plu .

Ilaï : Ravie que cette fic te plaise, voilà la suite. Je commence le chapitre 4 vite.

Mione : Merci beaucoup . J'espère que tu voulais pas des chapitres de 20 pages (ça serait un peu dur pour moi d'en faire mdr). Ravie aussi que ça te plaise, et ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic .

Réponses aux reviews sur TWWO :

Sadesirius : merci pour ta review elle m'a fait plaisir, le chapitre 3 arrive tardivement mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de poster ces derniers jours.

Lanata : ne me disputez pas TT, lol, voilà la suite j'espère que tu as aimé ou que tu va aimer(suivant si tu lis d'abord les reviews ).

Voilà encore merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que ce petit cadeau de Noël vous aura plus.


	4. Il ne sait pas que je sais pas que je l'

Allez, on enchaîne avec le chapitre 4 . J'espère que le chapitre 3 vous aura plu. Allez on commence. Je répondrais aux reviews en fin de chapitre comme d'habitude.

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, mais à Mrs JK Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter. Pour le moment, seul Lynna Lumila et Mélusine m'appartiennent .

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Les Maraudeurs sont arrivés à Poudlard, pour leur dernière année ils décident de jouer un mauvais tour aux Serpentard ainsi qu'aux premières années. Le résultat : ils sont collés –sauf Remus à cause de la Pleine Lune- et ils sont surveillés par Miss Lily Evans. Remus raconte son histoire à ses amis.

Chapitre 4 : Il ne sait pas que je ne sais pas que je l'aime.

Patmol debout ! Cria quelqu'un. Le jeune homme en question se retourna sous sa couette les yeux toujours clos. Allez tu exagères ! Ajouta la même personne.

Meiyeuh, murmura Sirius dans sa barbe. Laisse-moi dormir.

Ah ça non, lève-toi, il faut te préparer dans dix minutes c'est la photo de classe, dit une autre voix plus sérieusement.

Cette réplique fut le déclic, Sirius ouvrit les yeux et enleva sa couette qu'il jeta à terre, il se précipita dans la salle de bain et cinq minutes plus tard il en ressortait tout propre et essayait d'attacher sa cravate. Ses trois amis commencèrent à rire et Sirius haussa un sourcil ce qui eut pour effet d'augmenter le fou rire de ses camarades. Il regarda ses mains, ses bras, ses jambes, tout était là. Il vérifia si sa braguette était fermée, oui, il n'y avait aucun problème tout était en ordre mais il ne voyait toujours pas pourquoi ses amis rigolaient. Il avait une tâche c'était sûr, sinon ses amis ne rigoleraient pas. Il vérifia tout une seconde fois sous le regard amusé de James. Il releva la tête et les toisa avec un regard hautain, le même regard qu'il avait tout le temps. Sirius ne cherchait même pas comprendre.

Pourquoi vous rigolez ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

Oh… euh… pour rien, répondit James en regardant ailleurs.

J'ai quelque chose dur le visage ? Demanda-t-il en passant ses mains sur son visage et en ayant un regard effrayé.

Loin de là Patmol, répondit Remus. Tu es simplement naïf, ajouta-t-il sur un ton narquois.

Naïf ? Répéta Sirius étonné.

Voyons, il est sept heures trente, il faut qu'on aille déjeuner, la photo de classe est ce soir tu te souviens Patmol, on est en dernière année, donc on ne passe pas avant seize heures cette après-midi, expliqua James avec un air exaspéré.

Et dire que j'aurais pu dormir, grogna Sirius.

Tant pis, on est de retour à Poudlard mon vieux. Je te rappelle que Poudlard égal longues nuits au coin du feu à déconner et réveil tôt le matin, répliqua James en souriant. Allez, Lynna doit nous attendre maintenant.

Toujours de mauvaise humeur, Sirius suivit ses meilleurs amis dans la salle commune où il y avait peu de monde. Une bonne partie des étudiants devaient être dans la Grande salle pour déjeuner. En effet Lynna les attendait déjà, James avait vu juste. Mais au bout d'un moment ils la connaissaient, elle était toujours en avance et eux souvent en retard quand il s'agissait des rentrées car Sirius devait reprendre les horaires scolaires. Elle était assisse sur le rebord d'un fauteuil et attendait patiemment, les yeux fixés sur les escaliers du dortoir des garçons. Quand elle les vit descendre, elle sourit, ravie de les revoir pour commencer cette première journée de cours et la première journée de l'année. Sirius marmonnait dans son coin, comme quoi il ne fallait pas trop lui faire ce genre de mauvais tour, il détestait ça, surtout tôt le matin. Mais d'ici un jour ou deux il allait hurler de rire en entendant ceci et il allait vainement essayer de dire que ce n'était pas vrai. Sirius était toujours comme ça et il l'avait toujours été et pour finir il le serait toujours.

Bonjour ! S'exclama Lynna rayonnante quand ils furent en bas des escaliers.

Salut, répondirent en chœur les quatre garçons.

On y va non ?

Ouais, c'est parti ! Dit James plein d'enthousiasme.

Potter, reste ici, j'ai deux mots à te dire, dit une voix dans le dos du jeune homme. Il se retourna vers la personne qui se révéla être Lily Evans.

Salut Evans, ça va ? Demanda poliment le concerné.

Non, ça ne va pas, je suis allée le voir le professeur McGonagall et je suis obligée de vous surveiller tous les quatre et vous avez une liste de salle à nettoyer qui sont inutilisé depuis cinq cent ans donc non ça ne va pas ! Cria–t-elle. Et vous devrez m'attendre à huit heures ce soir dans le Hall.

Aïe ! Tu vas nous percer les tympans Evans, dit Sirius en mimant quelqu'un qui se bouchait les oreilles.

Black tais-toi ! Lâcha Lily très énervée.

Pas la peine de t'énerver voyons, dit James en essayant de l'apaiser. En plus tu fais erreur Remus – il fit une grimace, il avait prit l'habitude de surnommer ses amis par leur surnom et non de les appeler par leurs prénoms- ne peut pas faire la retenue, Dumbledore lui a dit de ne pas la faire, expliqua James.

Ah ? Je n'étais pas au courant, enfin bon, à moins vous êtes à mieux je me porte, dit-elle sans demander plus d'informations sur ce régime de faveur, avant de sortir de la salle commune avec ses amies qui lui collaient aux basques.

Bon, le petit déjeuner nous attend, souffla Peter.

Personne ne répondit mais ils sortirent de la salle commune. Les couloirs étaient déserts pour un jour de cours. Ils prirent le chemin le plus simple pour se rendre à la Grande Salle. Quand ils entrèrent dedans, là on pouvait voir que l'année commençait réellement, tous les étudiants ou presque étaient attablés et discutaient joyeusement. Les premières années semblaient avoir trouvé leur place parmi les autres étudiants. James regarda à la table des professeurs et il vit Hagrid le garde chasse, celui-ci dut le remarquer aussi car il lui fit un signe de la main et James y répondit par un sourire. Il aimait énormément ce demi-géant, il était d'une bonté rare pour un géant. Les cinq Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers leur table, Sirius lui jetait un coup d'œil à la table de Serpentard, il y vit Narcissa discuter avec son petit frère. Il la fixa encore un peu, comme si il pensait qu'elle sentait son regard sur elle, mais elle ne leva même pas la tête. Ils s'assirent en milieu de table car c'est là qu'il y avait le plus de place. A peine furent-ils assis, que le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch : Robby Millwood, les accosta.

Ah Potter ! Black ! Enfin je vous trouve ! S'exclama Robby Millwood.

Ah salut ! S'exclama James en essayant d'être content.

Nos séances seront… commença-t-il.

Attends deux seconde Millwood, tu as déjà tout prévu ? L'interrompit Sirius avec un regard hautain.

Et oui Black, j'ai passé mes vacances à tout organiser et à essayer de déposer nos séances dès aujourd'hui pour qu'on soit les premiers à réserver le terrain, expliqua-t-il d'un air dégagé.

Tu as de la chance qu'on ait pas besoin de reformer une équipe, répliqua Sirius. Alors c'est quand les séances ? Demanda-t-il avec un air intéressé.

Le mardi soir de dix-huit heures à vingt heures, pareil pour le jeudi et le samedi matin de huit heures à onze heures, dit-il en comptant sur ses mains et en levant les yeux au plafond. Des questions ? Demanda-t-il.

Non aucune, mais ne compte pas sur nous cette semaine, dit James.

Ah ? Et pourquoi ? Demanda Millwood.

On est collé, répondit Sirius.

Comment… comment… comment vous avez réussi à vous faire coller avant même le premier jour ? Cria-t-il outré.

Chut, ou McGonagall va venir, murmura James. Et pourquoi on est collé, ça te regarde pas, enfin tu devrais le savoir si tu étais présent hier à la cérémonie de la Répartition, ajouta-t-il sur un ton sérieux. Nous devrons juste partir un peu plus tôt des séances, mais ce n'est que pour cette semaine.

D'accord, enfin essayer de ne pas trop vous faire coller, je pourrais demander votre renvoi de l'équipe, menaça-t-il avant de partir.

'Je pourrais demander votre renvoi de l'équipe' ! Répéta Sirius en imitant la voix du Capitaine. Non mais pour qui il se prend, il se la joue celui-là ! Dit-il en reprenant sa voix normale.

Sirius, si tu allais chercher nos emplois du temps ? Demanda Lynna.

Aucun problème, répondit celui-ci tout calme. Il partit vers la table des professeurs pour demande cinq emplois du temps de septième année.

Hey Lynna, dis-nous comment tu fais pour le calmer ? Murmura James.

C'est mon secret, murmura celle-ci avec un air malicieux.

Et voilà les emplois du temps, dit Sirius en souriant.

Merci Patmol, dit Remus.

Oh non, je rêve, Soins aux créatures Magiques en première heure, lâcha James dégoûté en parcourant l'emploi du temps. Donc, vous voyez bien qu'il faut faire attention, n'est-ce pas ? Tout le monde m'écoute ? Mr Potter veuillez cesser vos âneries, imita James.

T'as un don pour ça Cornedrue, dirent chœur Remus et Sirius.

C'est génial on a Défense Contre les Forces du Mal après, dit Lynna.

Ca c'est déjà mieux en effet, soupira James.

On a deux heures de Potions cette après-midi, on va revoir notre cher Lecki, marmonna Sirius.

Faudrait aller peut-être aller chercher nos affaires pour être à temps en cours, proposa Remus. Les quatre acquiescèrent.

Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner avant de sortir de la Grande Salle. Ils remontèrent à la tour Gryffondor pour aller chercher leurs affaires. Et enfin, il redescendirent dans le Hall afin de sortir dehors pour se rendre au cours de Soin aux Créatures Magique. Dehors ils croisèrent les premières années qui allaient faire leur photo de classe et comme ne cessait de le faire remarquer James sur le chemin, ils étaient minuscules et avaient le teint verdâtre. Sirius croisa le regard de Regulus qui lui lança un regard narquois avant de retourner avec ses camarades à l'intérieur du château. Sirius fut à nouveau de mauvaise humeur, il avait énormément de saut d'humeur et encore plus apparemment, son frère était-il à ce point exaspérant ? C'était ce que se demandait Remus parfois. Comme chaque année, le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques étaient en commun avec Serdaigle. Les deux maisons s'entendaient à merveille et il n'y avait jamais eu de conflit, enfin c'est ce que pensait James et les autres car depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard, il n'y avait eu aucun conflit d'aucune sorte, enfin si on excluait le Quidditch mais ceci était normal. Une masse d'élèves était déjà présente, apparemment il ne manquait plus qu'eux. Ils coururent jusqu'aux autres élèves et s'incrustèrent.

Bonjour tout le monde, dit le professeur avec une voix chaleureuse.

Bonjour professeur, répondirent-ils tous en chœur. James et Sirius firent exprès de répondre avec une voix plus grave que celle qu'ils avaient d'habitudes.

Merci à Mr Black et Mr Potter pour cet intéressant concerto, fit remarquer le professeur. Bien, cette année comme c'est celle de votre ASPIC…

Comme si on le savait pas, murmura James en baillant hostilement sous les yeux du professeur.

Il faut donc finir le programme, et je peux vous assurer qu'il est très long alors nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Cette année je vous demanderai de me rendre des devoirs sur ce que nous avons étudié. Nous avons peu de cours ensemble… Vous m'écoutez oui ? Donc, je reprends, nous avons peu de cours ensemble et j'aimerais ne pas perdre de temps, deux heures par semaine c'est peu, alors je vous demanderai d'être attentif. N'est-ce pas Mr Potter ?

Bien sûr professeur, vous pouvez compter sur moi, répondit James.

Dans ce cas ne parler pas en même temps que moi, si vous ne voulez pas aller en retenue.

Et blabla, et blabla, dit James exaspéré.

Pendant le reste du cours, ils commencèrent à étudier les phénix et leurs pouvoirs merveilleux. Bien sûr, les maraudeurs et Lynna connaissaient plus de la moitié de ce que leur disait leur professeur et ils préférèrent se lancer dans une partie de « Symboles ensorcelés » c'était le jeu préféré de James, il gagnait toujours d'ailleurs. Le but de ce jeu était de choisir un symbole ou une forme, le symbole fétiche de James était un Vif d'or. Ce jeu se jouait à trois minimum et à autant de joueurs que l'on souhaitait pour le maximum. Quand on avait choisi un symbole bien précis et qu'on l'avait enregistré, chacun dessinait son symbole dans des cases préparées avant. Le nombre de cases pouvaient changer selon le nombre de joueurs mais il fallait que ce soit un carré. Ensuite, il se donnait trente seconde pour essayer de changer les symboles des autres par le sien à l'aide de sa baguette, et il fallait qu'à la fin les symboles des joueurs soient alignés horizontalement et verticalement. Ils eurent énormément de chance car leur professeur Mr Pitipois ne les surpris pas. Ils avaient déjà assez de retenue comme ça, ne cessait de répété Peter.

Les Maraudeurs et Lynna prirent la direction du château pour aller à leur premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, seul Peter n'y allait pas, il avait un autre cours, celui d'Arithmancie. Ils aimaient bien leur professeur, ils avaient eu le même depuis leur première année ce qui était d'après pas mal de monde, un exploit étant donné que c'était un poste maudit, enfin d'après les rumeurs. Leur professeur était assez jeune mais il était très compétant dans la matière et pour James, Remus et Sirius qui devaient avoir un don pour cette matière, rien n'était plus simple. Contrairement aux cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques qui restaient obligatoires, ceux de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ne l'étaient pas puisque les étudiants décidaient ou pas si ils voulaient poursuivre cette matière. Les cinq n'avaient pas les mêmes matières sauf Remus, Sirius et James qui avaient les mêmes, mais c'était un pur hasard, James et Sirius suivaient des études pour être Auror et Remus, lui, était tenté par l'enseignement dans la défense Contre les Forces du Mal, c'était son point fort.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de cours, leur professeur était déjà là, il leur sourit et leur fit signe d'entrer. Ils étaient les premiers, ils s'assirent au fond de la salle comme à leur habitude. Il y avait des rangées de cinq tables, James s'installa à la table du milieu comme à son habitude, Remus s'assit à sa gauche et il y eut une place libre à côté de lui, Sirius s'assit à la droite de James et Lynna à côté. Bientôt le reste des élèves arriva, Lily demanda à Remus si elle pouvait s'asseoir à côté de lui, comme elle était seule. Ses amies avaient abandonné cette matière, mais Lily voulait aussi suivre une carrière d'Auror, elle suivait donc exactement les mêmes cours que James, Sirius et Remus. Ils n'étaient que les quatre à poursuivre les Potions, ils en avaient six heures par semaines. Les autres qui n'avaient pas abandonné potions comme Lynna et Peter n'en avaient que deux. Par conséquent dans chaque cours comme Potions, Sortilèges, Métamorphose et Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il arrivait souvent qu'après la cinquième année il y ait des élèves de plusieurs maisons et donc les cours communs entre deux maisons n'existaient plus. Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, le professeur se leva et s'appuya sur le devant de son bureau pour être face aux élèves.

Bonjour, je suis ravi de vous avoir encore cette année, dit le professeur en guise d'introduction. Comme pour la plupart vous voulez suivre des études d'Aurors, ce que nous allons étudier sera axé sur les sortilèges impardonnables qui sont souvent utilisés pour les tortures. Bien sûr, vous, vous ne les utiliserez pas mais vous devez savoir ce qui pourra vous attendre, surtout en cette période sombre, expliqua-t-il en balayant du regard les élèves présents. Je vais aussi vous demander chaque semaine de me rendre un dossier sur des sorts que je vous donnerai. Vous aurez un exposé oral à faire ainsi qu'une démonstration. A partir du mois de Janvier vous aurez un travail en groupe de deux à faire et à me rendre, c'est un dossier que vous devrez présenter lors de vos ASPIC devant des examinateurs, autant vous dire dès maintenant que ça doit être parfait, mais nous en reparleront en temps voulu. Il fit une pause, durant laquelle il observa le degré d'impression de ses élèves par rapport à la nouvelle annoncée. Il y vit des regards déterminés. 'Décidément, ils sont prêts à tout pour être Aurors ces petits', pensa-t-il. Bien, dit-il si brusquement que pas mal d'élèves sursautèrent. Commençons par les sortilèges impardonnables, vous avez du en entendre parler non ? Demanda-t-il. James et Lily levèrent la main en même temps et le professeur Dawner esquissa un sourire, puis il dit : Mr Potter, vous en connaissez un ?

L'Imperium, répondit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Lily.

Très bien, pouvez-vous nous expliquer ses conséquences ? Demanda Mr Dawner.

Le sortilège de l'Imperium oblige quelqu'un à faire ce qu'il ne veut pas en lui vidant l'esprit en quelque sorte, il est dur d'y résister mais après c'est faisable bien entendu, définit rapidement James.

Excellente définition Mr Potter, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, dix point pour Gryffondor. Quelqu'un à un autre sort en tête ? Demanda-t-il. Lily, James, Sirius et Remus levèrent la main, les autres élèves ne disaient rien. Miss Evans, dit-il.

Le sortilège Doloris, répondit-elle et avant que le professeur ne lui demande de l'expliquer elle continua. Ce sortilège sert à faire souffrir les autres dans un sens. On s'en sert pour faire avouer quelque chose à quelqu'un quand on le torture, il n'y a que certaines personnes qui en usent et en abusent, ajouta-t-elle.

C'est parfait aussi, dix points pour Gryffondor, annonça le professeur. J'ai l'impression que seul Gryffondor participe, enfin qui connaît le dernier sortilège impardonnable puisqu'il y en a trois. Oui Mr Black, dit-il en le voyant lever la main.

Avada Kedavra, le sortilège de la mort. La seule chose que l'on peut dire c'est que personne ne résiste à ce sortilège, on meurt sans ressentir de douleur, dit Sirius avec un regard sombre.

Dix points pour Gryffondor, vous avez bien travaillé. Pour le moment, nous allons nous intéresser à l'Imperium car comme tout le monde le sait, c'est un sortilège très utilisé ces derniers temps. Et si tout marche bien on verra pour essayer d'y résister car c'est très important pour vous et que pour l'examen, on vous demande de savoir ça.

Ils sortirent des parchemins et leur plumes et commencèrent à prendre des notes sur le sortilège de l'Imperium. Heureusement pour eux que Mr Dawner faisait des pauses ou faisait des schémas au tableau sinon ils seraient perdus. Ils notèrent la formule ainsi que tous les effets qui pouvaient être provoqués par ce sortilège. En notant ceci, James se promis de ne plus faire confiance aux gens, enfin sauf à ses amis. Il était si simple de tromper quelqu'un avec ce sort. Par ses parents, James savait parfaitement que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts utilisaient ce sort, à part l'Avada Kedavra. Le reste de l'heure très vite, un peu trop vite au goût de James car il adorait cette matière.

Très bien, pour jeudi je vais vous demander de me parler sur sortilège de Stupéfaction que nous étudierons plus tard dans l'année, annonça le professeur avant que tout le monde ne quitte sa salle.

Lily sortit de la salle en adressant un sourire de remerciements à Remus, il avait répondu par un hochement de tête, c'était le plus simple à faire si on ne voulait pas se faire écorcher par James. Les quatre amis sortirent de la salle et prirent la direction de la Grande Salle pour aller manger. Ils y retrouvèrent Peter qui leur parla de l'Arithmancie et du programme qui l'attendait dans cette matière, cette matière était son point fort. L'après-midi, James, Sirius et Peter avaient cours de Potions, quant à Lynna et Peter ils avaient deux heures de sorts et enchantements. Les trois maraudeurs descendirent en direction des cachots, Lily les suivait, elle était à nouveau seule pour ce cours. A l'entrée de la salle, quelques Serpentard attendaient ainsi que quelques élèves qui avaient été au même cours que James, Sirius, Remus avant. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre beaucoup de temps pour que leur professeur pointe le bout de son nez. D'un signe de la main, il les invita à rentrer dans ma salle de cours. Comme chaque année, les élèves s'asseyaient là où ils voulaient mais Mr Lecki changeait les élèves tout de suite de place. James et Sirius s'étaient mis à côté dans le fond de la salle, comme ils faisaient chaque année avant que le cours commence. Remus s'était assis devant et une fois de plus Lily demanda à s'asseoir à côté de lui, il accepta et James se demandait ce qui arrivait.

Bonjour, dit le professeur d'une voix sèche. Tout d'abord je vais commencer par tous vous changer de place, il y a trop de bruit ! S'exclama-t-il. Bien, commençons par le fond, Mr Potter vous restez où vous êtes, mais Mr Black vous allez venir tout devant à côté de Mr Millwood. Ensuite Miss Evans, passez donc derrière, à côté de Mr Potter. Mr Lupin, il me semble bon de vous isolez vous aussi de Potter, vous allez donc aller deux tables devant vous à côté de Miss Eliathus…

Et ainsi le professeur Lecki continua à faire changer les élèves de place, en essayant au maximum de séparer les groupes d'amis, mais ce qu'il oubliait c'était qu'en les changeant de place, il se pouvait que les deux voisins commencent à faire connaissance et ainsi il aurait à nouveau à changer de place les élèves. Remus jetait souvent des regards amusés à James, et celui-ci lui répondait par un sourire. Lily les observait et se demandait bien si c'était une bonne chose qu'elle soit à côté de lui. Si elle était là c'était jusqu'au mois de juin et autant dire qu'elle serait six heures par semaines à côté de lui. Tout devant, Sirius jetait des regards noirs à Millwood, en fait il le détestait et d'après lui c'était une plaie de l'avoir comme capitaine de l'équipe. Parfois il pensait qu'il avait trouvé pire que James niveau prétention, mais il se gardait bien de le dire. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami, celui-ci lui sourit et Sirius mima quelqu'un qui se pendait, manque de chance pour lui, Mr Lecki le vit.

Bien, nos pourrons commencer quand Mr Black cessera de faire l'imbécile, dit-il sèchement. Sirius se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec le professeur.

Pas la peine de m'attendre, vous savez, dit Sirius.

Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor, dit le professeur.

J'en reviens pas, il a encore enlevé des points à Gryffondor, murmura Lily.

Tu sais, on les rattrape aisément dans les autres matières, répliqua James à voix basse.

Oui c'est vrai, dit simplement la jeune fille.

Bien, maintenant que tout est calme, nous pouvons commencer. Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer le programme par une potion qui va vous permettre d'entrer dans un sommeil artificiel pendant une heure de temps. Attention ceci est très dur et délicat et ceux qui ne la réussiront pas se verront écoper de devoirs supplémentaires.

Après que le professeur ait noté les ingrédients au tableau, les élèves commencèrent à préparer leur potion. James vérifia tout et une heure et demi plus tard il avait finit sa potion et attendait que le professeur vienne voir. Lily finit sa potion quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient parmi les premier, Sirius avait fini aussi, à côté Robby Millwood avait du mal, pourtant il se débrouillait bien en Potions. Sirius se tourna vers James et leva le pouce, à ce moment-là seulement il comprit ce que venait de faire Sirius, il était irrécupérable, mais Millwood le méritait mais il se douterait aussi que Sirius avait fait capoter sa potion. A la fin du cours, ils donnèrent un échantillon de leur potion pour que le professeur les notes et il leur demanda de rédiger un commentaire sur la potion qu'ils venaient de faire.

Enfin c'est fini ! Cria Sirius une fois qu'ils furent dans le Hall. Et en plus c'est la photo de classe, quoi de mieux, ajouta-t-il en exécutant quelques pas de danse.

C'était pas une journée de repos, et en plus on a pas mal de travail, comment on va faire, on est en retenue une bonne partie de la soirée, fit remarquer James.

Bah, on travaille juste après la photo de classe non ? Dit Sirius.

Mouais, si on a pas le choix, dit James.

Allez, faut y aller, faut pas arriver en retard, les pressa Remus.

Les trois amis sortirent et se dirigèrent là où devait avoir lieu la photo de classe, ils ignoraient où Lynna et Peter étaient mais ils ne devaient pas être loin. Sirius fut bousculé par Mélusine la meilleure amie de Lily, d'ailleurs elle était là aussi, entourée du reste de ses amies. Elles papotaient joyeusement en se racontant leur première journée de cours et aussi sur quels garçons elles avaient jeté leur dévolu. Lily les écoutait en rigolant par moment. James et Remus s'étaient toujours demandés pourquoi Lynna restaient avec eux, enfin elle restait pour Sirius, mais les histoires entres filles devaient lui manquer, car elle ne parlait pas des mêmes choses avec eux ou si peut-être avec Sirius après tout. Vers le lac, tous les septièmes années ou presque étaient là, Lynna et Peter étaient là aussi et ils leurs faisaient des signes de la main.

Une fois tous là, tous les septièmes années se placèrent, les maraudeurs et Lynna étaient dans le fond comme à leur habitude. Lily et ses amies se mirent aussi au fond quelle coïncidence. James commençait à se poser des questions, en deux jours il venait de voir Lily au moins trois fois plus que d'habitude. Mais la retenue du soir allait être intéressante. Les autres élèves se placèrent aussi en tout il y avait trois rangs, le photographe prit la photo et tout le monde applaudit. En quelques minutes, chaque étudiant de chaque maison était retourné dans sa salle commune et les Maraudeurs et Lynna remontèrent vite dans la salle commune afin de travailler. Même si ils n'étaient pas très motivés James et Sirius sortirent leurs affaires et commencèrent à rédiger un commentaire sur le sort de Stupéfaction, en indiquant la formule ainsi que tout ce qui s'y rattachait. En une heure à peu près, ils avaient fini leur commentaire, ils relurent un peu ce qu'ils avaient écrit avant de ranger leur parchemin. Quelqu'un qui les aurait vus écrire si vite aurait pu penser qu'ils avaient bâclé leur travail, mais loin de là, ils étaient très studieux malgré tout. Ils enchaînèrent avec les Potions, ce qui fut tout aussi facile. Ils n'avaient presque jamais rencontré de difficulté dans leurs études, ça devait être un don.

Vers dix-neuf heures ils descendirent tous les cinq dans la Grande salle pour manger. James avait dû aider Peter en sortilège car il n'avait pas compris quelque chose, Remus n'avait pas pu l'aider il était trop occupé avec le devoir qu'il devait rendre en Potions. La Grande salle était peu occupée puisque les élèves pouvaient manger à l'heure qu'ils désiraient, la limite était vingt heures trente. Ils mangèrent en vitesse et à vingt heures James, Sirius et Peter attendaient Lily dans le Hall, là où elle leur avait demandé de s'attendre. Lily ne fut pas en retard et sans un mot elle les emmena dans la première salle qu'ils devaient nettoyer. Elle se situait non loin de la salle commune de Serdaigle et elle était très spacieuse.

Voilà, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, leur dit Lily. Elle leur donna des seaux et des balais.

Les trois maraudeurs commencèrent à nettoyer, parfois en maudissant Remus de les avoir lâchés, mais ce sentiment s'envolait dès qu'ils repensaient aux nuits qu'il devrait passer seul sous forme de loup-garou. A minuit, la salle n'était toujours pas propre, Lily leur donna rendez-vous ici le lendemain à huit du soir. Ils rentrèrent, épuisés à la salle commune, où Lynna et Remus travaillaient encore. Ils s'assirent tous les trois dans un grand canapé vide, et commencèrent à raconter leur soirée à leurs amis qui avaient cessé de travailler quand ils étaient revenus. Remus et Lynna rigolèrent bien quand Peter leur raconta que le balai de James était ensorcelé et que celui-ci s'était retrouver avec un balai perché sur le haut de sa tête avec du produit qui dégoulinait. Même James était écroulé de rire, il avait trouvé ça drôle, même si quand ceci lui était arrivé il avait bougonné pendant des heures. Ils allèrent se coucher vers deux heures du matin.

Patmol, debout ! Hurla James. C'était la même chose tous les matins.

Ouais ouais, grogna le concerné de mauvaise humeur.

Dis, est-ce qu'un matin tu réussiras à te lever avant nous, s'exaspéra James.

On prend les paris, pendant une semaine je me lèverais avant vous ! Dit Sirius.

Y a pas de problèmes, répliqua Remus.

Si je gagne j'aurais quoi ? Demanda Sirius.

On verra, mais pour le moment va te préparer, lui ordonna James.

Sirius se dirigea à la salle de bain pour aller se lever, il se prépara. Et comme tous les matins, ils allèrent déjeuner avec Lynna, puis les cours commencèrent, puis l'heure de la séance de Quidditch arriva. James se demandait si Robby Millwood allait dire quelque chose quant à sa potion, mais apparemment c'était tout oublié. Comme à chaque fois Remus, Peter et Lynna venaient voir leurs deux amis s'entraîner. Dans les vestiaires, les membres de l'équipe attendaient leur capitaine qui arriva en retard, lui qui était toujours à l'heure.

Bonsoir, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Durant les deux mois, j'ai préparé un nouveau programme d'entraînement. Il faudra que l'on s'entraîne par tous les temps possibles, donc si possible merci de ne pas faire exprès d'être malade durant l'hiver. Nous avons de la chance, nous commençons la saison avec un match contre Serdaigle, le temps sera donc idéal…

Mis à part le vent, commenta James.

Et le risque de pluie important, renchérit Sirius.

Mis à part ça, d'accord. Mais depuis le temps vous y êtes habitués n'est ce pas, donc je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Bon si tu te dépêchais ça ne serait pas plus mal, balança Tom Thief.

Hum hum, donc j'ai prévu plusieurs choses, voici à quoi ça va ressembler… dit-il en continuant le reste de son explication sur le schéma du terrain qu'il avait fait.

Vingt minutes plus tard, après avoir expliquer tout dans les moindres détails, les sept joueurs sortirent dehors, il faisait frais et dans leur robe de Quidditch, Sirius et James frissonnaient. Les sept joueurs se mirent en position sur leur balai et en même temps ils s'élevèrent du terrain. James apprécia beaucoup le vent qui lui fouettait le visage, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'était pas monté sur son balai. Il fit plusieurs figures pour se remettre dans le bain, à cause du vent il n'entendait pas la voix de ses coéquipiers et c'est ainsi qu'il reçut un cognard dans l'épaule. C'était Tom qui lui avait envoyé le cognard.

Aïe, vous voulez me tuer ? Hurla-t-il en se tenant l'épaule.

Désolé Potter mais Millwood t'appelle, répondit Tom.

Y a d'autres manières de m'appeler non ? Demanda-t-il en se massant l'épaule.

Potter, j'envoi le Vif d'or ! Cria Millwood.

Rah c'est bon, répliqua James un peu énervé.

Il repéra le vif d'or assez rapidement, avec aisance il rattrapa la petite balle dorée et referma sa main dessus. Il le relâcha quelques secondes plus tard et lui laissa le temps de s'éclipser puis il lui vola tranquillement afin de le repérer. Trente minutes plus tard, il l'avait de nouveau attrapé. Il passa le reste du temps à faire ça, en essayant à chaque fois d'améliorer sa vitesse, pour finir plus rapidement. De son côté, Sirius reprenait ses aises en tant que Poursuiveur, mais ça ne l'enchantait pas de devoir jouer avec Robby. Il le haïssait et ne se gênait pas pour le lui montrer et James passait son temps à le raisonner même si il détestait Robby aussi. Sirius passait et repassait le Souaffle à ses coéquipiers. Au bout de deux heures, ils étaient épuisés, mais James et Sirius n'avaient pas de temps de répit, Lily les attendait.

Par chance, Peter avait pensé à eux et il leur avait apporté de quoi manger, sinon jamais ils n'auraient pu tenir la soirée. Ils arrivèrent en courant dans le Hall, là où Lily les avait attendus la veille. Cette fois-ci ils avaient rendez-vous dans la salle. Ils montèrent les marches rapidement, leurs balais à la main. Ils arrivèrent avec dix minutes de retard dans la salle. Lily les attendait, les bras croisés, quand elle les vit, elle haussa un sourcil et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, mais quand elle remarqua les balais, elle ferma la bouche et comprit. Elle ne leur dit rien et sachant ce qu'ils avaient à faire, ils reprirent leurs seaux et leurs balais et recommencèrent la même chose que la veille. A minuit ils avaient finit cette salle, Lily leur dit de l'attendre dans le Hall le jeudi soir. En effet, le lendemain soir, il y avait la première répétition, qui servirait plus d'explication à la chorale de Noël. Fatigués, les trois maraudeurs rentrèrent à la tour Gryffondor, Remus et Lynna étaient là, ils faisaient une bataille de coussins à deux, enfin les trois autres y participèrent ce qui finit en bataille de coussins générale. Exténués, ils s'arrêtèrent une demi-heure plus tard et ils commencèrent une longue discussion à propos de Poudlard et des maisons. Et encore cette fois-là ce ne fut que vers les deux heures qu'ils allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain, les quatre garçons se réveillèrent comme d'habitude James et Sirius en dernier. Remus était celui qui dormait le moins et Peter n'aimait pas tellement dormir. Une autre journée recommençait, avec les cours. Mais ce que les quatre attendaient le moins s'était cette répétition de chorale, ils avaient bien cherché si il y avait un moyen d'y échapper mais malheureusement il n'y en avait aucun. Pourtant le soir même, ils allèrent tous les cinq dans la Grande salle, là où se tenait les répétitions. A l'occasion, Dumbledore avait demandé à quelqu'un de leur donner des cours de chants ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Il leur donna la première partition et ils commencèrent à apprendre quelques couplets d'abord sans chanter.

Ce qu'on peut s'ennuyer, murmura James à Sirius pendant les quelques minutes ou leur professeur était occupé à parler à quelqu'un.

C'est vrai, on aurait pu faire quelque chose de mieux, mais étant donné qu'on devrait être en retenue, ne te plains pas, répliqua sérieusement Sirius.

Ah ouais c'est vrai, mais la retenue ne m'aurait pas gêné, avoua James.

Tu dis ça car c'est Evans qui nous surveille, le taquina Sirius.

Non, elle est avec nous dans tous les cours, dit James.

Les deux au fond, vous avez bientôt finit de discuter ! Cria le professeur.

Désolés, répondit James pour Sirius et lui.

Le reste de la première séance se passa bien, le professeur étudia un peu leur voix et pour finir à la fin de l'heure il convoqua James et Lily. Celui-ci pensait que c'était parce qu'il avait parlé avec Sirius mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas, sinon il n'aurait pas demandé à Lily de venir. Quant à elle, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi on lui avait demandé de venir. Depuis le jour de la rentrée, elle était toujours convoquée et elle n'y était à chaque fois pour rien.

Miss Evans, commença le professeur. Comme vous êtes faite pour chanter, je vais vous demander de prendre sous votre aile Mr Potter pour des cours particuliers, lâcha-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Comment ! S'exclamèrent les deux étudiants en chœur.

Vous avez très bien entendu, répliqua-t-il avec le même sourire.

Il n'en est pas question ! Protestèrent-ils les deux en même temps.

La décision est prise, je ne reviendrais pas dessus, dit-il. Il s'éloigna des deux jeunes Gryffondor et Lily se retourna vers James.

Potter, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais à cette terre pour me retrouver encore avec toi ! Hurla-t-elle.

Voyons Evans ne t'énerve pas comme ça, ça m'ennui autant que toi, dit-il.

Comme si c'était vrai, tu ne cracherais pas sur ce genre d'opportunité n'est-ce pas, argumenta-t-elle.

Les temps changent Evans, qui te dit que je veux toujours sortir avec toi, balança James avant de tourner les talons.

Il rejoignit Remus, Peter, Sirius et Lynna un peu dépité, il avait jeté un regard à Lily. Et ce qu'il avait vu l'avait un peu déstabilisé, Lily Evans avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. En chemin à la tour, James raconta le petit entrevu avec Lily, Sirius avait éclaté de rire en donnant un forte tape dans le dos de James. Sirius savait parfaitement que son meilleur ami voulait sortir avec la Préfète en chef, ceci n'avait pas changé depuis le temps. Mais peut-être que pour finir, il avait abandonné en voyant que cette fille était inaccessible. Cet été, il n'en avait pas parlé avec lui, mais peut-être le temps était-il venu de ré aborder le sujet. Dans la salle commune Remus, souriait et essayait de remonter le moral de James, Peter lui ne savait quoi faire, ce genre d'histoires ce n'était pas son truc. Lynna, essayait d'expliquer à James que ce n'était pas simple, qu'il s'y était mal prit. Quand il vit Lily arriver dans la salle commune entourée de ses amies, il baissa la tête. La décision qu'il avait prit était d'aller s'excuser auprès d'elle le lendemain soir pendant la retenue.

Dans le dortoir, les amies de Lily se demandaient ce qu'elle avait, elles l'avaient vue parler avec James, mais après elle ne leur avait rien raconté. Elle était restée de marbre et ne leurs avait adressé aucunes paroles d'aucunes sortes. La jeune fille retournait dans sa tête ce qui s'était passé au court de ses dernières années et le début de celle-ci, elle en était sûre James l'aimait, mais la réaction de ce soir la faisait douter. Enfin, ça lui faisait mal, le jour où elle l'a revu sur le quai de la gare, son cœur avait fait un bond, et quand il lui avait proposé de l'aide, pour ne pas montrer un autre sentiment que celui de la haine, elle avait voulu répondre non. Elle remerciait intérieurement Mélusine d'avoir accepté l'offre des deux garçons. Lily refusait d'accepter les sentiments naissants qu'elle pouvait avoir pour le jeune Attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Tout l'été elle n'avait pensé qu'à repousser ses sentiments pour les remplacer par de la haine, elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, non pas que se soit dur, mais elle haïssait James Potter. Enfin c'était ce qu'elle avait essayé de croire pendant six ans.

Comprenant le combat furieux qui devait se livrer entre la raison et la conscience de Lily, Mélusine proposa à ses amies d'aller dans la salle commune. Elle avait eu du mal à les chasser du dortoir sans les vexer, même si elles n'étaient pas susceptibles. Les filles avaient quitté le dortoir depuis vingt minutes quand Lily osa relever la tête vers Mélusine. Sa meilleure amie lui sourit, comme si ce simple geste aidait son amie à parler.

Merci, dit Lily.

Tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi Lily. Alors que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois dans cet état ? Demanda doucement son amie.

J'ai des cours supplémentaires de chants à faire avec James Potter, avoua Lily.

Mais c'est génial ça ! S'exclama Mélusine en prenant Lily dans ses bras.

Tu insinue quoi ? Répliqua Lily.

Moi, rien du tout, juste que j'ai raison et que tu l'aimes, répondit-elle.

Non, je ne l'aime pas, rétorqua Lily bornée.

Si, sinon tu n'aurais pas réagit comme ça, tu sais, tu peux tout me dire à moi, dit-elle.

Tu as gagné, ça te va ? Demanda Lily.

Sur quel point ?

Les deux, répondit Lily dépité. Mais pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me l'avouer, c'est grave ?

Mais non, arrête de te mettre ça dans la tête, répondit Mélusine. Tu as tellement essayé de te convaincre que ce n'était qu'un imbécile, quand il a changé, tu as admit qu'il pouvait changer, mais tu as passé ton temps à vouloir le déteste, c'est donc normal que maintenant tu ne veuilles pas admettre la vérité de tes sentiments. Et puis, ce n'est que le quatrième jour que nous sommes ici, attend un peu et tu verras bien. Tu as la change d'être avec lui dans tous les cours, et même si tu dois le surveiller pendant ses retenues, je suis sûre que ça te fait plaisir, expliqua-t-elle.

Peut-être que tu as raison, je n'ai jamais su analyser mes sentiments, c'est pitoyable n'est-ce pas ?

Mais non ma petite Lily, arrête de penser ça. Et puis, pense qu'il te reste une année, il a changé et c'est à toi de changer.

Mais je ne peux pas changer du jour au lendemain voyons, répliqua Lily un peu surprise.

Qui te demande changer de comportements envers lui du jour au lendemain, ça se fera progressivement, et puis tu peux profiter de tes cours particuliers quand vous êtes tous les deux.

Que je suis bête, je veux me rattraper, avoua-t-elle.

Prend ton temps et réfléchis-y, ça ne fait de mal à personne, la conseilla-t-elle.

Lily passa donc le reste de la nuit à réfléchir aux paroles de Mélusine. Elle devait bien admettre que celles-ci l'aident énormément à faire le point. Elle avait prit une décision, celle de s'excuser auprès de James le lendemain soir à la fin de leur retenue. La jeune fille s'endormit assez tard, à force de penser elle n'y avait pas trouvé le sommeil aussi rapidement que d'habitude.

Tous les étudiants de Poudlard le lendemain se levèrent. Lily et ses amis se réveillèrent tôt, elles mettaient du temps pour la plupart à se préparer le matin, et pour être à l'heure, elles se réveillaient aux aurores. Chacune leur tour, les filles allèrent prendre leurs douches, Mélusine, Tilly, Jenny et Laura passaient des heures à se pouponner alors que Lily restait la plus simple, elle n'aimait pas trop se faire belle, elle préférait être au naturel. Enfin vers sept heures trente elles furent toutes les quatre prêtes, elles descendirent dans la salle commune. Lily y croisa James, mais celui-ci ne la regarda même pas. Elle ne savait toujours pas où elle allait mettre les horaires de répétition, elle y réfléchirait aujourd'hui et elle lui en parlerait ce soir. Les cinq filles sortirent de la salle commune pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Elles s'assirent à leurs places habituelles et commencèrent à manger. A l'heure habituelle, les hiboux arrivèrent et une chouette apporta à Lily la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle parcourut la première page, elle put y lire « Un nouvel attentat a eu lieu à Londres, plus de 1000 blessées graves » suite de l'article page 4. Lily tourna les pages et lu l'article puis elle annonça à ses amies :

Encore une cinquantaine de morts à Londres, suite à un attentat.

Il y a des aurors de morts ? demanda Tilly.

Non, répondit Lily. Ce sont des moldus ou des citoyens sorciers, personne de très important pour maintenir l'autorité, ajouta Lily toujours dans la lecture du journal.

Tout au long de la journée, Lily essayait de ne pas regarder James. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle tenait à le voir, était-ce à cause de la révélation par rapport à ses sentiments ou pour autre chose. Mais Mélusine avait raison, elle avait un an, mais c'était si court. Par curiosité le soir-même, elle se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch, pour assister à l'entraînement de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle le faisait, pourquoi elle agissait comme ça, ce n'était que le cinquième jour qu'elle était là et depuis elle voulait le voir lui. Elle avait passé ces dernières années à se mentir à elle-même par conséquent elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Un peu avant la fin de l'entraînement elle vit James et Sirius rentrer aux vestiaires. Elle avait vu Peter Pettigrow partit vers sept heures trente afin d'aller leur chercher quelque chose à manger. Lily se leva et commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Sur le terrain avant de rentrer dans les vestiaires James l'avait remarquée, mais il n'y avait pas fait plus attention que ça.

A huit heures, elle les attendit dans le Hall, ils ne furent pas en retard. Elle les emmena dans la nouvelle salle qu'ils devraient nettoyer, elle était plus petite que l'autre, même plus petite. Elle avait de grandes tapisseries sur les mûrs, certains représentaient les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Celles-ci avaient donc plus de mille ans et elles n'étaient nullement abîmées par le temps. Elle les observait pendant qu'ils nettoyaient la pièce, ceci lui permettait de penser à autre chose, enfin façon de parler bien sûr. Voir James la calmait un peu, elle arrêtait de se poser des questions. Le temps passait et passait, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, minuit approchait, mais ils eurent fini bien avant l'heure. Elle les libéra, mais seul Peter et Sirius sortirent. James se dirigea vers Lily, l'air un peu coupable.

Euh Potter, je peux te parler ? Demanda-t-elle avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

Ouais, répondit-il un peu brusquement.

Je voulais m'excuser pour hier, mais je n'ai pas compris pourquoi on me demandait de venir, expliqua-t-elle.

C'est pas grave, j'allais m'excuser pour la même chose, avoua le Gryffondor.

Bon, pour les séances de répétitions, le dimanche ça ne te dérange pas ? Proposa Lily.

Ok, on déplacera suivant notre travail, répondit-il. Bonne nuit, ajouta-t-il avant de sortir.

Lily resta seule dans la salle, elle laissa un mot à l'intention du professeur McGonagall et sorti de la salle en verrouillant la porte derrière elle. Elle était soulagée, James voulait lui aussi s'excuser, elle n'aurait jamais pensé ça de sa part. elle rentra doucement à la tour, perdue dans ses pensées, elle faillit louper les escaliers qui menaient au tableau de la Grosse Dame. Dans un bâillement, elle donna le mot de passe et entra. James était là, avec ses amis, seul Remus Lupin n'était pas là, elle ne se posa même pas la question de pourquoi il était absent. Alors qu'elle avait mis le pied sur la premier marche qui menait au dortoir elle entendit la voix de Lynna supplier James –sûrement- « Allez James, raconte-nous à nouveau le soir où tu as sauvé Servilius ». Sur le moment, Lily aurait bien voulu rester pour entendre cette histoire.

Fin du chapitre 4

Et voilà il est fini, 12 pages sur word, yes . Je pensais qu'il serait plus long, car au départ je savais pas comment j'allais finir ce chapitre, mais c'est bon j'ai réussi, ouf. 3 jours passés là-dessus j'en suis fière, même si à des moments j'ai cru ne pas m'en sortir. Exceptionnellement, vous allez avoir un résumé du prochain chapitre qui va faire une petite pause dans l'intrigue . Ah oui, ce chapitre est axé sur James et Lily, comment ils réagissent et tout ça, je sais pas si c'est réussi. Allez, résumé du prochain chapitre plus réponses aux reviews .

Résumé du prochain chapitre :

Pourquoi James avait décidé de sauver Severus Rogue, ça il l'ignorait. Peut-être car il trouvait que Sirius avait exagéré et qu'il était trop loin. En tout cas, la seule chose qu'il savait c'était que son acte héroïque n'avait pas seulement sauvé le Serpentard mais aussi son meilleur ami Sirius Black. Voilà le récit de ce qui se passa cette nuit-là.

Réponses aux reviews sur HPF:

Sirius : ravie que cette fic te plaise . Merci pour ta review qui me fait super plaisir, en plus le jour de Noël on peut pas rêver mieux comme cadeau quand on est auteur .

Kiri : heureuse que ce chapitre te plaise, trop court, j'espère que celui-là t'aura satisfait .

Mione : je t'ai dit pourquoi Lily devait surveiller les maraudeurs . Trop courts, moui couci couça, j'espère que tu trouveras pas celui-là trop long.

Zofia : désolée de t'avoir gâché le matin de Noël, je sais que tu attendais avec impatience ce chapitre, mais tu l'as eu . Bon j'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi génial que les précédents.

MissAngel : Quand j'ai vu ta review j'étais surprise, je savais pas qu'autant de monde lisait ma fic. Merci pour tes encouragements

Ilaï : voilà la suite, je sais pas si c'est toujours aussi terrible .

Réponses aux reviews sur TWWO :

Lanata : lol, je sais que tu me disputais pas, merci pour tes encouragements ça me fait plaisir . Et ça me fait autant plaisir que tu lise ma fic régulièrement, je vais me dépêcher de mettre les 3 autres chapitre .

Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait plaisir, surtout celles que j'ai eues le jour de Noël. Vous m'encouragez énormément .


	5. Le 15 juin 1976

Bon, voilà le chapitre 5. Déjà merci pour vos reviews, j'y répondrais en fin de chapitre. Vous avez remarqué qu'à la fin du chapitre précédent j'ai mis le résumé du suivant, si l'idée vous emballe je le ferais pour tous, suivant si j'ai une idée du chapitre suivant . Mais là j'avais coupé méchamment le chapitre j'ai trouvé . Bon chapitre trop long, trop court, vous me faites tourner en bourrique. Mais bon commençons.

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, mais à Mrs JK Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter. Pour le moment, seul Lynna Lumila et Mélusine m'appartiennent .

Résumé du chapitre précédent : les maraudeurs ainsi que Lynna passent leur première semaine à Poudlard. Après s'être torturé l'esprit, Lily en arrive à la conclusion qu'elle pourrait avoir des sentiments pour James Potter.

Chapitre 5 : Le vendredi 15 juin 1976

Ce matin là, les quatre garçons rentrèrent dans leur dortoir. Ils bâillaient et s'étiraient en essayant de paraître en bonne santé, mais ceci était très dur, trop dur. En effet ils venaient de passer une nuit blanche, pour l'un des garçons s'était normal, en effet Remus était un loup-garou. Donc les nuits de Pleine Lune étaient éprouvantes pour lui. Mais pour James, Sirius et Peter s'était autre chose, ils n'étaient que des Animagi, et se transformer était déjà terriblement fatigant, sans compter les nuits blanches. Ils faisaient ça trois fois par mois mais rien à faire c'était énormément fatiguant. En faite, tout se passait toujours de la même façon. Après leur repas du soir, Mrs Pomfresh, l'infirmière, venait chercher Remus. Elle l'emmenait à la Cabane Hurlante, bien sûr les élèves ne faisaient presque pas attention quant à l'intervention de l'infirmière. Les maraudeurs faisaient comme si de rien n'était et après leur repas, ils remontaient dans la salle commune afin d'aller chercher la cape d'invisibilité de James et de se cacher en dessus. Cette cape permettait aux maraudeurs de sortirent le soir sans problème et sans se faire voir. Le rendez-vous des maraudeurs était la Cabane Hurlante, ils se retrouvaient là-bas les soirs de Pleine Lune et ensuite ils allaient vagabonder un peu partout dans le Parc ou Pré-Au-Lard. Pour le moment ils n'avaient eu aucuns problèmes que se soit avec les professeurs ou que Remus sous sa forme de loup-garou s'échappe ou morde quelqu'un.

Le seul problème à leurs soirées c'était Severus Rogue, un Serpentard de sixième année que les Maraudeurs détestaient, enfin que James et Sirius détestaient. Avec le temps, le jeune Serpentard se doutait de quelque chose. Trois fois par mois, un étudiant, toujours le même se faisait emmener par l'infirmière. Severus Rogue pensait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche là-dessus, donc trois fois par mois depuis quatre ans, depuis la fenêtre de la salle commune qui donnait sur le parc, il observait le jeune homme entrer par un trou avec l'infirmière et il voyait celle-ci ressortir, seule. En fait l'arbre du parc était un saule Cogneur, apparemment planté là depuis sa première année. Severus Rogue, ignorait tout de ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur et il trouvait ça plus que bizarre, était-ce une punition. Avec le temps, des choses de plus en plus bizarres se passaient. Déjà des animaux -trois pour être précis- apparaissaient de nul part et un des trois devait immobiliser l'arbre et ils rentraient dans le trou. Le jeune Serpentard n'avait jamais regardé ce qui se passait le matin, et il aurait bien eu des surprises. Pendant de longues heures, il avait essayé d'établir un rapprochement mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Et il avait oublié un détail c'est que les trois animaux savaient très bien qui les observait et ils faisaient donc très attention à ne pas trop attirer l'intention.

En faite, les maraudeurs savaient depuis longtemps, que Severus observait Remus les soirs de Pleine Lune, c'était d'ailleurs lui qui le leur avait dit. Quand James, Sirius et Peter étaient devenus des Animagi, Remus leur avait dit de faire encore plus attention et comme Severus Rogue ne perdait jamais une occasion de jouer la balance pour se venger de ce qu'ils lui faisaient subir. Les trois Gryffondor avaient écouté leur ami pour une fois, en faite non, James et Sirius avaient écouté Remus pour une fois. Peter étudiait bien trop souvent toutes les situations possibles et pour finir il s'alignait toujours sur l'avis de Remus. Il n'était pas de celui qui prenait des risques pour rien, contrairement à Sirius et James. Ils savaient aussi que Severus Rogue voulait savoir pourquoi Remus n'était pas là trois fois par mois, et c'est à partir de cette information que tout commença.

Reprenons le déroulement chronologique, les quatre Gryffondor étaient dans leur dortoir. Chacun leur tour ils allèrent prendre leur douche, et à l'heure habituelle ils étaient prêts. Lynna les attendait comme d'habitude, rien n'avait changé. Ils affichèrent une mine joyeuse quand ils la virent, elle n'était pas au courant pour James, Sirius et Peter. Elle ne savait que pour Remus, il était donc épargné. Dehors, le soleil se levait, cette fois encore la journée serait chaude, l'été arrivait et ça se sentait. Les cinq amis descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner comme chaque matin. James et Sirius se retenaient pour ne pas bâiller mais ce n'était pas si simple, il ne fallait pas qu'ils éveillent les soupçons. Sirius quitta la Grande salle dès qu'il vit Severus Rogue sortir, James se demandait bien pourquoi mais il ne posa pas plus de question que ça. Dans le Hall, Sirius avait rejoins Severus Rogue.

Servilius, l'interpella Sirius. Le concerné se retourna.

Tu me veux quoi Black ? Demanda-t-il d'un air menaçant.

Rien qui te nuise, j'ai juste une info pour toi, répondit-il.

A propos de ? S'intéressa Severus.

Une réponse à une question que tu te poses depuis longtemps, dit-il d'un air dégagé.

Ah, et comment je peux savoir que tu ne me mens pas, répliqua-t-il.

Ce soir, va à vingt heures devant le saule Cogneur, je t'y attendrais. Ce fut la seule chose que Sirius lui dit.

Le jeune Gryffondor tourna les talons et il vit ses amis sortir de la Grande salle, il les rejoignit avec un sourire en coins. Derrière lui, Severus le regardait bizarrement, en fait il réfléchissait à la proposition du Gryffondor, après tout qu'avait-il à y perdre. Bien sûr, quand il eut prit sa décision, il ne savait pas du tout à quoi il s'attendait, seul Sirius savait ce qu'il faisait, et il était sûr que ça marcherait. Il y avait un léger problème auquel il n'avait pas pensé, c'était qu'il pensait que personne ne le saurait, mais comme à Poudlard les nouvelles vont bon train…

La matinée, passa vite, James ne vit pas le temps passé, ce qui était bien l'une des première fois, mais il fallait avouer qu'il avait passé son temps à discuter avec Sirius et Remus de chose et d'autre, surtout pendant le cours de Sortilèges, le professeur Flitwick n'était pas à cheval sur le règlement pour ça. L'autre cours avait été soins aux Créatures Magiques, comme d'habitude, ils n'avaient rien écouté et le professeur les avait repris cinq fois avant d'envoyer James et Sirius chez McGonagall. Celle-ci les avait laissés partir sans punition, prétextant une excuse stupide. C'était bien la première fois que ceci arrivait, ce jour-là était à marquer d'une pierre blanche. A midi, ils allèrent dans la Grande salle pour manger, James remarqua que Sirius paraissait fier de lui, mais il ignorait pourquoi.

Alors, vous êtes en retenue ? Leur demanda Remus en arrivant dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Lynna et Peter.

Tu vas pas en croire tes oreilles Lunard ! Non, James et moi ne sommes pas en retenue, répondit Sirius.

Comment ça se fait, McGonagall ne perd jamais une occasion, répliqua Peter étonné.

On sait pas trop, elle nous a dis que ce n'était pas grave et qu'elle était très occupée, expliqua James.

Vous, vous en êtes bien tirés encore une fois, avoua Lynna.

On est plus souvent en retenue, rétorqua Sirius.

Sinon, la fin du cours c'était comment ? Demanda James pour changer de sujet.

Ennuyeux, bien sûr quand vous n'êtes pas là ça change tout, répondit Peter.

Tant que ça ?

Oh oui Sirius, surtout que le prof était en colère après vous, dit Lynna.

Ravi de l'entendre, répliqua James en souriant.

Y a pas à dire vous êtes irrécupérable, se lamenta Lynna.

Mais non, mais non, dit Peter.

On a quoi comme cours cette après-midi ? Demanda Remus agacé.

Voyons voir… commença Sirius. Deux heures de Défense contre les forces du Mal, conclut-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Génial, on se rejoint là-bas, répliqua Remus qui n'avait pas touché à son assiette.

Ok… dit simplement James.

Quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas Remus aurait pu penser qu'il était toujours comme ça et se serait vexé. Mais les quatre savaient que Remus était fatigué, les transformations le fatiguaient énormément, il restait deux soirs et en plus son côté loup-garou prenait parfois le dessus. A force, ils s'y étaient habitués, Remus était calme, mais ses sauts d'humeurs n'étaient pas sa faute, il était dur de maîtriser quelque chose comme ça. Ils finirent de manger, James, Sirius et Lynna rejoignirent Remus. Une fois là-bas, tous les quatre s'installèrent dans le fond à la place qu'ils occupaient tout le temps. Les autres élèves arrivèrent et le cours commença.

Bonjour, bonjour, aujourd'hui nous allons parler du sort Stupefix. Comme vous êtes en fin de sixième année je pense qu'il est temps de vous l'apprendre car vous aurez besoin de le maîtriser vite. Quelqu'un peu me dire à quoi sert ce sort ? Demanda le professeur. Quatre mains se levèrent, Lily, James, Sirius et Remus, les meilleurs de la classe comme d'habitude et les seuls qui participaient. Bien, Mr Lupin, dit le professeur avec un air intéressé.

Ce sort sert à immobiliser quelqu'un, définit en gros Remus. Et comme tout sort il a un contre sort, ajouta-t-il.

Excellant, cinq points pour Gryffondor, dit le professeur. Nous allons juste apprendre à jeter ce sort. Il n'y a pas besoin de penser à quelque chose de drôle ou d'heureux. La formule est stupefix. Répétez après moi d'abord sans vos baguettes.

Stupefix, répéta tout le classe.

Okay, maintenant je vais vous montrer comment ça se passe, expliqua-t-il. Il sortit une souris d'une boîte qui était sur son bureau. Il prononça la formule et il fit un geste brusque avec sa baguette, ainsi la souris fut immobilisé. Voilà comment il faut faire, on va essayer ça, mettez-vous par deux, ordonna le professeur.

Les élèves se mirent par deux, James et Remus se mirent ensemble, Lynna et Sirius ensemble. Le professeur leur expliqua à nouveau la formule et le geste qu'ils devaient effectuer. Pendant une heure et demi ils essayèrent le sort, chacun leur tour quand celui-ci réussissait, si il marchait le professeur intervenait et il prononçait le contre sort. James et Remus, grâce à leurs connaissances maîtrisèrent le sort un peu trop vite au goût du professeur, mais celui-ci n'en attendait pas moins d'eux d'un autre côté. Sirius y arrivait plus facilement que Lynna en revanche. Le cours se termina et les quatre amis sortirent du cours pour rentrer à la salle commune, là où les attendait Peter. Celui-ci était déjà le nez dans son travail, les quatre autres s'assirent à la même table que lui et sortirent leurs affaires pour travailler. Et enfin vers dix-neuf heures ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle. Remus devait descendre manger tôt, l'infirmière venait le chercher vers dix-neuf heures quarante cinq, pour être à l'heure que Dumbledore avait toujours donnée. Le seul problème pour les trois autres était Lynna, ils devaient donc inventer des excuses stupides, mais ils n'aimaient pas lui mentir. Ils mangèrent sans trop parler, Mrs Pomfresh vint chercher Remus, et les deux quittèrent la Grande Salle. Vers vingt heures, Sirius s'éclipsa et James resta avec Lynna et Peter.

Je me demande bien pourquoi il est parti, dit brusquement James.

Qui ? Sirius ou Remus ? Demanda Lynna.

Sirius voyons, répondit James. Il me dit tout le temps où il va, nous nous disons tout, ajouta-t-il.

Il est allé voir Rogue, dit une voix à côté de James.

Pourquoi ? Il le hait ! S'exclama James.

Il lui a donné rendez-vous vers le saule Cogneur pour lui dire quelque chose, ajouta la même personne. James fit le lien immédiatement et sortit de la Grande Salle en courant.

Pendant ce temps, vers le saule Cogneur, Rogue attendait Sirius. Celui-ci arriva avec un sourire en coin quant à Severus il avait un regard de dégoût. La seule chose que pouvait espérer le jeune Gryffondor, c'était que l'infirmière était déjà sortie, mais Remus leur avait bien dit que vers vingt heures elle était déjà de retour à l'infirmerie. Si elle les avait surpris là, elle les aurait envoyés chez Dumbledore sans se poser de questions car il était important de protéger Remus et les autres élèves.

Alors Black, qu'as-tu à me dire ? Demanda avec mépris Severus.

Eh bien, si tu appuies sur la racine du Saule Cogneur et que tu traverses le souterrain jusqu'au bout, tu auras la réponse à l'une de tes plus grandes questions, répondit Sirius mystérieusement.

D'accord, je te fais confiance, pas d'entourloupe, menaça Severus.

Il n'y en a aucune voyons, répliqua Sirius.

Je fais comment pour entrer dans le souterrain ? Demanda astucieusement le Serpentard.

C'est pas dur, avec un bâton, tu appuies sur le nœud de cette racine, expliqua le Gryffondor tout en désignant le nœud de la racine en question du doigt.

Severus ne dit rien et s'exécuta, par chance, Sirius ne lui avait pas menti. Il entra par le trou qu'avait laissé la racine et peu après que le trou se soit refermé James apparut en courant. En entendant des bruits de pas derrière lui, Sirius se retourna vivement et il fut étonné de voir James. Le plus étonnant c'était peut-être Peter qui courrait pour essayer de rattraper James. Celui-ci s'arrêta dans une glissade devant Sirius.

Patmol, où est Servilius ? Demanda-t-il exténué.

Là-dedans, répondit avec satisfaction Sirius.

Mais tu es irresponsable ! Cria James. Queudver j'ai besoin de toi, transforme-toi et appuie sur le nœud de la racine, ordonna-t-il.

Peter se transforma en rat et appuya sur le nœud de la racine. James se précipita dans le trou et courut pour essayer de rattraper Severus. Il avait allumé sa baguette car le souterrain était très sombre et il avait l'habitude d'y venir sous sa forme de cerf. Il courut ainsi pendant près d'un quart d'heure et il arriva enfin à apercevoir la silhouette de Severus. Il courut vers lui, mais celui-ci était déjà vers la porte et il avait eu le temps de voir Remus se transformer en loup-garou, les choses commençaient à se gâter. Il fallait que Sirius arrive maintenant pour faire une diversion, car si Remus sentait l'odeur de l'homme il allait devenir fou, et apparemment c'était déjà le cas. James ne savait pas quoi faire et Severus continuait à avancer, il avait besoin d'un sort, n'importe quoi. Il y eut une lumière qui s'alluma dans la tête de James, il avait appris un sort dans la journée, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt. Il stupéfixa Severus et le mit sur son épaule, il se métamorphosa en cerf et commença à galoper vers la sortie en priant pour que Remus ne le suive pas. Il arriva vers la sortie non sans encombre et avant de sortir il se métamorphosa à nouveau. Dehors il y avait Peter et Sirius.

Patmol, va voir Remus, il va devenir fou, ordonna James. Queudver, tu vas m'aider à transporter Servilius jusqu'au château, ajouta-t-il en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

A demain, dit Sirius avant d'aller s'engouffrer dans le trou.

Une fois que la racine eut recouvert le trou, James et Peter retournèrent au château en portant Severus. Ceci ne fut pas une mince affaire, car il était lourd à cause du sort de stupéfaction. James proposa à Peter de mettre Severus dans une salle désaffectée et que lui aille chercher sa cape d'invisibilité pour qu'ils aient moins de problèmes. Bien qu'il ne soit pas très emballé par cette idée Peter accepta, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Il fallut trente minutes à James pour revenir sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Peter attendait que son ami revienne tout en gardant un œil sur Severus Rogue, il avait peur qu'il se réveille et qu'il s'échappe, il ignorait quel sort James lui avait lancé, mais c'était comme si le Serpentard était mort. En arrivant, James se dépouilla de sa cape et la cacha avant de réveiller Severus. Quand celui-ci ouvrit les yeux il fut paniqué.

Où je suis ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Demanda-t-il brusquement.

De un tu es à l'abri… commença James.

Il faut que je voie Dumbledore, Remus Lupin est un loup-garou, l'interrompit-il.

Le Serpentard se releva et se dégagea de James et Peter et il commença à courir dans tous les sens, sans savoir où il allait, il était perdu. Ce qu'il souhaitait c'était mettre de la distance entre lui et les deux Gryffondor. La panique céda bientôt à la colère, il allait tuer Sirius Black, l'étriper, car lui savait dans quoi il l'avait mené. Il le haïssait plus que tout, de plus il était bien l'un des élèves à vouloir sa mort. Mais après cette erreur, lui il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, et même tenter de renvoyer les quatre Gryffondor. Ils étaient les quatre de mèche. Furieux, Severus allait n'importe où sans vraiment savoir où il allait, quand il reconnut des escaliers, il se dit qu'il n'était pas très loin du bureau du directeur. Il descendit quatre escaliers, passa quelques tapisseries cachées et enfin il arriva dans le couloir où il y avait la gargouille qui permettait d'accéder au bureau de Dumbledore.

Dans la salle, James avait un regard vide, il ne savait pas comment ils allaient pouvoir se sortir de là, il risquait l'expulsion. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à aller chercher Severus. Il fit signe à Peter –qui était aussi inquiet que lui- de venir avec lui sous la cape et silencieusement les deux Gryffondor quittèrent la salle de classe afin d'aller voir Dumbledore, puisque Severus Rogue était allé le voir. Ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs au hasard, la nouvelle était trop dure à assimiler pour eux, il avait vu Remus en train de se transformer, c'était la seule chose qu'ils ne voulaient pas que le Serpentard voit. De plus Dumbledore voulait protéger les élèves et Sirius avait lancé Severus dans la gueule du loup, c'était comme une tentative de meurtre. James secouait la tête, pour essayer de chasser ces idées, mais le fait qu'ils puissent être expulsés l'obsédait. La farce de Sirius allait obligatoirement être reliée aux quatre. James ignorait ce qu'en dirait Dumbldore, mais le Serpentard pouvait raconter n'importe quoi. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille du bureau de Dumbledore.

Monsieur le Directeur je vous l'assure, Sirius Black a voulu me tuer, expliqua Severus.

Mr Rogue, un élève ne ferait pas ça, comment aurait-il pu tenter de vous tuer ? Demanda calmement Dumbledore.

Il m'a dit qu'en passant dans le souterrain qui était caché par le Saule Cogneur… commença-t-il. Dumbledore fit tout de suite le lien. Il m'a dit que j'aurais la réponse à mes questions, continua Severus. Et ce que j'ai vu c'est Remus Lupin qui se transformait en loup-garou ! S'exclama-t-il. Dumbledore eut un visage grave. Vous êtes d'accord avec moi, un élève est un loup-garou et il peut étudier ici !

Êtes-vous sûr de ce que vous avez vu ? Demanda le Directeur.

Bien sûr Monsieur, je l'ai vu en pleine transformation. Ensuite je ne me souviens pas et je me suis réveillée dans une salle de classe, dit-il. Vous savez monsieur que James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow sont dans le coup tous les quatre, ils ont voulu me tuer, par conséquent d'après le règlement…

Mr Rogue, avez-vous rédigé le règlement pour pouvoir dire ça, l'interrompit Dumbledore. Ecoutez-moi, Mr Lupin est en effet un loup-garou, chaque soir de Pleine Lune il est emmené là-bas pour qu'il ne fasse de mal à personne. Et c'est pour votre propre sécurité. Je ne peux pas interdire à un enfant d'étudier sous prétexte qu'il est un hybride. Il est avant tout un humain…

Monsieur le Directeur, ils devraient être renvoyés, ils ont voulu me tuer, ce n'est pas rien ? Tenta d'argumenter Severus.

Je ne peux pas juger sans que je voie Mr Potter, Mr Black, Mr Lupin et Mr Pettigrow, ce n'est pas votre parole qui les fera renvoyer, expliqua lentement Dumbledore. Je prends conscience de ce que vous me dites, ne pensez pas le contraire…

Professeur Dumbledore ! S'exclama James en entrant en trombe dans le bureau et en interrompant le directeur. J'ai sauvé la vie de Severus Rogue ! Ajouta-t-il.

Mr Potter, veuillez-vous asseoir, ensuite nous pourrons parler de ça, et vous me donnerez la version des faits. James et Peter exténué s'assirent sur deux chaises.

Eh bien, ce soir au repas, j'ai appris ce que voulais faire Sirius. Je me suis précipité vers le Saule Cogneur mais Severus Rogue était déjà rentré dans le souterrain et… Il s'interrompit. Cherchant le meilleur moyen pour expliquer la suite, il ne pouvait pas dévoiler pour Remus. Et je suis rentré dans le souterrain… reprit-il.

Ils savent que c'est un loup-garou, sinon ils ne m'auraient pas piégé ! Coupa Severus buté.

Mr Rogue, laisser finir Mr Potter, après nous en viendrons à ça, dit-il avec un ton las.

Donc, je suis rentré dans le souterrain et j'ai rattrapé Rogue, mais il avait déjà vu Remus Lupin pendant sa transformation et je l'ai stupéfixé pour pouvoir le ramener à l'extérieur, finit James.

Vous voyez, ils savent que c'est un loup-garou ! Cria le Serpentard en pointant son doigt sur James.

Mr Rogue ! Cessez ceci, s'il vous plaît. Reprenons, Mr Black est venu vous voir ce matin pour vous donner rendez-vous devant le saule Cogneur ce soir-là, vous avez accepté, et vous avez vu Mr Lupin en pleine transformation. Déjà, Mr Rogue gardez cette information pour vous et ne la divulguer pas, sous aucun prétexte, dit Dumbledore. Puis avec le témoignage de Mr Potter, tout ceci coïncide et si vous ne vous souvenez pas être sorti du souterrain c'est car vous avez été stupéfixé, expliqua Dumbledore. Ensuite, Mr Potter et Mr Pettigrow, connaissez-vous la vraie identité de Remus Lupin ? Demanda-t-il.

Oui, répondirent les deux Gryffondor en baissant la tête avec un air coupable.

Bien, Mr Black aussi je suppose, Mr Rogue, ils ont peut-être tenté de vous tuer, mais…

Ils ont vraiment voulu le faire !

Mais, reprit Dumbledore. Vous êtes en tort vous aussi, vous avez accepté tête baissée, en plus vous connaissez Mr Black. Vous êtes tous les cinq en tort. Par conséquent jusqu'à la fin de l'année vous serez en retenue. Je verrais le cas de Mr Black plus tard, décida Dumbledore. Maintenant retournez dans vos maisons. Severus sortit du bureau mais James resta. Il fit signe à Peter de sortir, et il lui fit comprendre qu'il s'occupait du reste.

Mr le directeur, je peux vous parler ? Demanda James.

Nous venons de parler James, répondit le Directeur.

N'expulser par Sirius, s'il vous plaît. Donnez-moi le double de retenue ou renvoyez-moi, moi, mais pas lui, tenta James.

Ca ne servirait à rien, répliqua Dumbledore avec un sourire. Mr Black doit prendre conscience de ce qu'il a fait, je ne le renverrai peut-être pas.

Je l'ai sauvé, ça ne compte pas ? Demanda le Gryffondor.

J'admets que c'était courageux de votre part, mais…

Ne renvoyer pas Sirius, répéta James.

Vous pouvez partir tranquille James, je ne le renverrai pas, et je prends en compte votre acte, dit-il en souriant devant l'insistance de James.

Merci Professeur, dit James avant de partir.

Dans le couloir, Peter l'attendait, toujours inquiet. James le rassura et tous les deux revêtir la cape d'invisibilité afin de rentrer à la tour Gryffondor. Il faudrait qu'ils attendent Sirius et Remus, ils priaient pour rien ne soit arriver à Sirius, James s'en voudrait, c'est lui qui lui a demandé d'aller occuper Remus, mais au départ il était en faute. Mais James n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, c'était comme son frère et d'un autre côté il n'avait pas tort Severus l'avait cherché. Il ne savait pas à qui il devait donner raison, Severus ou Sirius. En faite, il avait trouvé un juste milieu, l'idée était bonne mais trop dangereuse. Les couloirs étaient déserts, heureusement pour eux, et ils arrivèrent vite à la tour. Lynna les attendait, James lui résuma ce qui venait de se passer et soudain elle eut les larmes aux yeux. Ils comprenaient pourquoi, dès qu'elle avait entendu que Sirius risquait l'expulsion elle avait commencé à pleurer. Il fallut out une soirée à Peter et James pour la consoler.

Tiens, j'ai pleuré je ne m'en souviens pas, menti Lynna.

Oh ça oui, n'est-ce pas Queudver, elle a faillit inonder la salle commune, dit James en souriant.

Mais arrêtez ! S'exclama-t-elle en essayant d'être furieuse.

La soirée se finit en bataille de coussins. Deux équipes, et James et Sirius gagnèrent. Les deux en équipes, personne n'avait de chance contre les deux, ils étaient imbattables. Ils se complétaient et n'avaient pas besoin de se parler, ce qui était très utile quand ils faisaient de la Divination, surtout pour mettre en l'air le cours du professeur. Ils allèrent se coucher tard et James en oublia même de parler de sa discussion à Sirius. Il fallait qu'il remédie à cela le plus vite possible.

Fin du chapitre 5

Et oui déjà la fin du chapitre, le plus court que j'ai écrit, un peu plus de 6 pages sur word. Je suis irrécupérable ! Malgré tout j'espère que vous aurez aimé, et que vous comprenez que c'est dur pour moi d'écrire un long chapitre là-dessus. Voilà le dernier chapitre de l'année 2004 . Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et je vous souhaite une bonne année 2005, avec plein de bonheur, une bonne santé et j'en passe, enfin tout le blabla quoi . Je tiens à précisez que la souris n'a pas souffert avec le sort de Mr Dawner ni n'a été blessée mdr. Bon ce qui vous attend dans le prochain chapitre ainsi que mes réponses à vos reviews.

Résumé du prochain chapitre : le premier week-end des maraudeurs à Poudlard, ainsi que le premier cours particulier de James et Lily, comment réagiront-ils. Sirius et James pendant tout une après-midi se croient revenu en arrière, car il passe un excellent moment.

Réponses aux reviews sur HPF :

Seka : première reviewer pour ce chap . Contente que ça te plaise, et que tu trouves les chapitres d'une longueur correcte lol. Voilà la suite est là, j'espère qu'elle t'aura plus.

Kiri : merci . Oui il est bien plus long, désolée pour le petit chapitre car il est petit '.

Zofia : tu m'as écrit un roman mdr, mais c'est pas grave. La petite erreur je l'ai corrigée, quand j'ai écrit le chapitre j'étais fatigué (la bonne excuse). Pas grave si tu trouves pas les mots ta review me fait plaisir . Euh le chapitre trop court oO. My god, va falloir que je rallonge, désolée celui-là est court, mais il devait pas être long au départ.

Mione : Et oui un chapitre long. Mais apparemment ça t'a pas gêné. Bon eh bien bonne romance entre James et Lily contente que ça te plaise car c'est le truc qui me pose le plus de problème. Enfin contente que ça te plaise

Ilaï : Une histoire romantique, merci ça fait plaisir, surtout que je pensais pas que ça l'était, c'est trop dur d'écrire leurs sentiments. Merci pour ta review.

Réponses aux reviews sur TWWO :

Lanata : lol, ça arrive ça . Merci pour ta review ça fait plaisir .

Sadesirius : il va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre pour la réaction de Lily, mais il va suivre ce chapitre-ci donc voilà. Merci pour ta review .

Bon merci à tous pour vos review, je vous adore trop, elles me font super plaisirs et j'espère que vous continuerez à m'en laisser . Gros bizoux et bonne année 2005 .


	6. Première répétition

Bonjour, . Premier chapitre de l'année 2005 qui commence. Donc vous savez ce qui vous attend, vos reviews m'ont fait trop plaisir je vous adore trop ! J'y répondrais en fin de chapitre comme d'habitude. Le seul truc c'est que la fin des vacances approche à grand pas et que j'aurais moins de temps pour écrire. Je vais essayer de tenir une publication toutes les deux semaines ou tous les mois, je sais vous aller devoir attendre beaucoup de temps, mais j'ai des choses à faire à côté '. Enfin voilà pour le tit mot . Ah oui et je vais essayer de faire un chapitre plus long, c'est pas à cause de vous juste que le chapitre 5 ne me convient pas en longueur mais bon lol.

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, mais à Mrs JK Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter. Pour le moment, seul Lynna Lumila et Mélusine m'appartiennent .

Résumé du chapitre précédent : James raconte au moins pour la énième fois comment il a sauvé Severus Rogue mais aussi Sirius. Puisque son meilleur ami risquait au pire le renvoie de l'école, enfin lui aussi malgré tout, si on voyait ce qui s'était passé d'un autre angle.

Chapitre 6 : Première répétition

Le premier week-end des Maraudeurs arriva, James, Sirius et Peter n'étaient plus en retenue et il ne restait plus qu'une nuit de Pleine Lune. Ils pouvaient enfin souffler, mais Remus était plus fatigué que jamais, la dernière nuit était la plus fatigante. Mais cette fois, il serait accompagné, les trois autres étant libres. A huit heures ce matin-là cependant James et Sirius devaient aller à leur entraînement de Quidditch, les deux Gryffondor laissèrent un mot à Peter, puisque Remus devait déjà être levé. En effet, Remus était dans la salle commune, il était revenu de sa pénible nuit de transformation. Il paraissait dormir, Sirius fit apparaître une couverture et il la posa sur Remus. Quand les deux amis quittèrent la salle commune, Lily descendait les escaliers, elle eut un faible sourire quand elle vit James de dos. Elle était ravie qu'ils se soient expliqué l'autre soir, c'était comme si cet acte prouvait qu'ils avaient changé. Lily essaya de chasser cette pensée de sa tête et elle sortit à son tour de la salle commune.

Dans la Grande Salle, il y avait déjà quelques joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor qui déjeunaient. James et Sirius dirent bonjour aux cinq autres membres et au remplaçant. Ils déjeunèrent en silence et James ne remarqua même pas Lily, pourtant elle n'était pas loin de lui. Il y avait peut-être une raison à cela, la journée qu'il allait passer occupait ses pensées à ce moment-là et non la jeune Préfète en chef. Avec Sirius ils avaient décidé de passer l'après-midi dans le parc, ce qu'ils voulaient c'était discuter un peu, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps durant la semaine, à Poudlard il y avait ce problème, Sirius devait se partager entre James et Lynna et ce depuis la fin de leur première année. Mais ça n'empêchait pas les deux jeunes hommes d'être inséparable. Toute l'équipe finit son petit déjeuner et ils partirent en direction du terrain de Quidditch. Les deux Gryffondor avaient jeté un coup d'œil aux escaliers juste pour voir si Lynna, Remus et Peter descendraient, mais ils devaient dormir et James et Sirius ne leur en voulaient pas il était trop tôt.

Le temps était gris et il y avait énormément de vent ce qui déstabilisa un peu les joueurs et en démotiva pas mal. Pourtant ils s'entraînèrent, leur Capitaine voulait absolument qu'ils soient prêts pour le match contre Serdaigle. Cette année encore il voulait gagner la Coupe de Quidditch. Ça faisait sept ans que la maison Gryffondor gagnait la Coupe de Quidditch et aussi la Coupe des Quatre maisons, ce qui était un énorme privilège et un grand honneur. De plus, pour trois membres de l'équipe c'était leur dernière année, ils voulaient donc briller à nouveau. Cette fois encore Lily était là pour observer James, c'était devenu une obsession en à peine trois jours, elle remerciait intérieurement Mélusine de lui avoir révéler ses sentiments les plus profonds, même si elle ne savait pas comment faire et qu'elle pensait toujours que c'était improbable qu'elle l'aime.

Pendant les trois heures de temps, tous les joueurs avaient eu des remarques des plus désagréables de la part de Millwood, rien n'allait. Sirius n'appliquait pas chaque point –comme le Capitaine l'aurait voulu- de la technique que Millwood essayait d'expérimenter. James n'était pas assez rapide, Thief devait être plus précis quand il renvoyait le Cognard, et c'était la même remarque pour Aydin Sherty, l'autre batteur. Le troisième poursuiveur ne rattrapait pas assez bien la balle et la renvoyait mal, pourtant il se débrouillait extrêmement bien. Quant au Gardien Gill Maclom, Millwood trouvait qu'elle n'était passez près des buts. A onze heures quand la séance se finit enfin, James et Sirius étaient tous les deux dans un état d'envie de meurtre contre le capitaine, plus que d'habitude. Lily avait quitté le terrain un peu avant la fin de l'entraînement, pour ne pas se faire voir, mais dans sa quête du Vif d'Or, James l'avait vue. Il était dans un sens content qu'elle vienne, mais il se posait quand même des questions. Lily n'assistait qu'aux matches et là il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle venait. Il lui poserait la question le lendemain, il était trop curieux. Lynna, Peter et Remus étaient arrivés vers dix heures et Remus essayait d'avoir l'air en forme mais il était tellement fatigué qu'il avait fini par s'endormir dans les gradins.

Dans les vestiaires, Sirius pestait contre Robby. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'en prenait plein la figure alors qu'il essayait de faire cette technique, qui était apparemment l'une des plus dur. James était allé prendre sa douche en essayant lui aussi d'oublier cette séance désastreuse, tout n'était pas aussi simple que Millwood pouvait le penser, c'était dur d'être Attrapeur, à chaque fois aller plus vite pour être le premier à attraper le Vif d'Or. Vers midi, les deux amis rentrèrent au château et ils prirent la direction de la Tour Gryffondor, pour aller ranger leurs balais. Et au lieu d'aller dans la Grande Salle ils se dirigèrent vers les cuisines. Les deux Gryffondor avaient décidé de faire un petit pique-nique au bord du lac en ce premier week-end. Comme d'habitude, les elfes les accueillirent tout sourire. James se dirigea vers l'elfe qu'il connaissait le mieux qui s'appelait Theby.

Salut Theby ! Dit James en faisant un signe de la main.

Oh ! Monsieur James Potter ! Comme Theby est ravi de vous revoir ! S'exclama l'elfe en s'inclinant. Avec les années, James avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas demander à l'elfe de cesser toute cette politesse.

Il nous faudrait de bonnes choses à manger, expliqua James en jetant un coup d'œil à Sirius.

Nous mangeons dans le parc, précisa Sirius en voyant l'air étonné de l'elfe.

Theby acquiesça et tous les elfes s'affairèrent à préparer un petit panier repas pour les deux adolescents. Quinze minutes plus tard tout était prêt, Sirius et James sortirent des cuisines en remerciant les elfes qui leur souriaient à pleines dents. Ils remontèrent dans le Hall en essayant de ne pas se faire voir. Dans le parc, il n'y avait pas énormément de monde, ils allaient pouvoir passer le repas tranquille. Ils s'étaient installés vers un grand hêtre, le même où ils s'installaient d'habitude. Les feuilles vertes de l'arbre commençaient à devenir un peu orange. James d'un coup de baguette fit apparaître une grande nappe qu'il posa par terre, dessus Sirius mis le petit panier repas.

Ah, le bon air frais du week-end, dit Sirius en respirant à plein poumon.

Ouais, ça fait du bien, renchérit James en souriant.

Au fait, dit Sirius en s'arrêtant net dans son geste. Ça donne quoi avec Evans ? Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Je m'attendais à cette question de ta part Patmol, répondit James exaspéré. Ce que ça donne, demain nous avons notre première séance de cours particulier de chant, expliqua-t-il.

Quelle chance mon vieux, lâcha Sirius avec un sourire. Vos rapports s'améliorent dis-moi ?

Je ne sais pas trop, t'en pense quoi ? Demanda James à son conseiller personnel.

Qu'elle a changé, répondit celui-ci. James lui lança un regard perplexe et Sirius se trouva contraint de s'expliquer. Eh bien, vois-tu, les années précédentes elle te haïssait, c'est le mot juste. Mais que te dire, son attitude a changé envers toi, elle te regard discrètement en cours, ce n'est pas pour rien si elle est à côté de Remus dans certains cours. Bah t'inquiète pas t'arrivera à sortir avec elle, finit-il. Et puis là si tu lis entre les lignes, ça sera plutôt positif contrairement à avant, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

On est rentré que depuis une semaine, faudrait pas abuser Patmol, répliqua James.

Ouais, mais regarde au mois de juin, c'est le bal de promo, je suis sûr que tu sortiras avec elle avant.

Faut voir, mais le mois de juin c'est loin pour le moment, dit James en s'allongeant.

Voyons Cornedrue, je ne te savais pas aussi calme à propos de ce sujet, dit Sirius en s'allongeant à son tour.

Bah, ce qui arrivera, arrivera, j'ai changé Patmol, j'ai… changé, répliqua James doucement.

Peut-être, mais t'es toujours irrécupérable, accusa Sirius en souriant.

Toi aussi, rétorqua James en jetant un coup d'œil amusé à Sirius.

C'est même pas vrai d'abord ! S'exclama celui-ci en se relevant.

Si, si, je t'assure, on est le duo des irrécupérables de l'école, expliqua le jeune homme.

Si tu le dis, finit par dire Sirius en croisant les bras sous sa nuque.

Alors, Patmol, quelle fille voudras-tu inviter au bal de promo ? Demanda James.

Gill, répondit simplement Sirius.

Gill ? Qui est dans notre équipe ! S'exclama James.

Exact, dit Sirius.

Mais elle n'est qu'en cinquième année, lui rappela-t-il.

Ah ouais… Tant pis alors.

Si tu dis ça, c'est que tu n'en avais pas l'intention, dit James.

Je l'aurais fait, dit sérieusement Sirius. Arrête de douter de moi Cornedrue, ajouta-t-il en lui tirant la langue.

On aura sûrement un Bal à Halloween non ? Dumbledore est si farfelu, dit James en regardant le ciel à travers les branches.

Ca serait une bonne chose, répliqua Sirius. Ça m'embêterait de sortir avec elle sinon.

Pourquoi ? Demanda James étonné en se relevant pour s'appuyer sur ses coudes.

Bah, tu sais, pour moi avoir une copine c'est passer plus de temps avec elle plutôt qu'avec toi, définit Sirius l'air pensif.

Oui c'est vrai, admit James. Mais tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de tout faire par rapport à moi, enfin, on n'a jamais été vraiment séparé c'est vrai, mais depuis que tu es toujours avec Lynna, je m'y suis habitué, expliqua James.

Elle le prend mal d'ailleurs, que je passe plus de temps avec toi qu'avec elle, dit Sirius mécontent. James ne répondit rien et ferma les yeux…

Que les filles étaient compliquées ! Bien sûr, James n'en voulait pas à Sirius d'être plus souvent avec Lynna et il savait aussi que celle-ci adorait Sirius au point qu'elle ne laisserait aucunes filles l'approcher à moins de deux mètres, même si le Gryffondor se chargeait lui-même de refuser les avances des filles. Il y a quelques années, quand la jeune fille s'était sérieusement attachée à Sirius, James avait prit ses distances ce que Sirius n'avait pas apprécié. Ils en avaient longtemps parlé et aujourd'hui encore James n'aimait pas aborder le sujet, tout comme Sirius. C'était comme si Lynna était un obstacle à leur amitié totale, pourtant rien ne les empêchait de se comprendre dans n'importe quelle situation.

Les deux jeunes Gryffondor passèrent l'après-midi dans le parc, ils se remémorèrent les bons souvenirs. Et il s'amusèrent tellement tous les deux, qu'ils crurent être revenus en enfance ou du moins lors de leur première année. Ni Remus, ni Lynna et ni Peter ne vinrent les déranger de tout l'après-midi ce qui enchanta James et Sirius. En fait Remus et Peter comprenaient la relation qu'ils avaient, mais Lynna, elle n'essayait pas de comprendre. Sirius savait bien que le soir même elle lui ferait la tête. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, les deux Gryffondor rentrèrent au château. Dans la salle commune une bonne partie des étudiants travaillaient. Remus était en train de dormir dans le dortoir pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Salut, dit Sirius à Lynna et Peter qui étaient en train de travailler.

Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! S'exclama-t-elle. On s'est demandé où vous étiez passé, on s'est inquiété ! Ajouta-t-elle.

Elle s'est inquiétée, reprit Peter d'une petite voix.

Fallait pas voyons, dit James en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

On était dans le parc, répondit Sirius en s'asseyant à son tour.

On ne vous a pas vu de la journée et vous étiez dans le parc, dit-elle étonnée.

Oui, que je sache c'est pas interdit d'y aller, dit James.

Je ne dis pas le contraire James, mais vous pouvez prévenir !

Tu es la seule à te poser des questions quand Patmol n'est pas prêt de toi, répliqua James. Lunard et Queudver nous connaissent et ils ne s'inquiètent pas pour rien, tu devrais prendre exemple sur eux, ajouta-t-il.

Lynna s'était apprêtée à répondre mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Sirius elle se tut. Elle ne supportait pas que James lui parle de cette manière, comme si elle était toujours accrochée à Sirius et qu'elle écartait les trois autres de lui. Mais ce qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout c'était que Sirius souriait plus quand il était James avec elle. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui se passait depuis un an maintenant, elle devenait possessive et ne laissait aucune liberté à Sirius. Ceci posait problème aux Maraudeurs, surtout les soirs de Pleine Lune. James et Remus avaient poussé Sirius à parler à Lynna, mais jamais il ne l'avait fait, peut-être que ce jour allait arriver. Peter, lui, ne donnait pas son avis sur la question, il pensait énormément de chose Lynna mais personne à part peut-être Remus ne savait ce qu'il pensait.

Un silence pesant régnait entre les quatre Gryffondor. Lynna travaillait en silence, tout en jetant des regards assassins à James qui lisait un livre. Oui James Potter, étudiant de Gryffondor en septième année à Poudlard lisait un livre, ce qui était très étonnant, jamais Peter ou Sirius ou encore Remus ne l'avait jamais vu le nez dans un livre, mis à part quand ils s'amusaient à chercher des formules ou des idées pour le tour qu'ils pourraient jouer. James lisait un livre sur les Fondateurs de Poudlard, ce qui était encore plus étonnant. Pendant les cours d'Histoire de la magie, il passait son temps à s'amuser avec Sirius. Une chose était sûre, James ne faisait pas semblant de lire, il avait l'air d'être tellement dans l'histoire de son livre qu'il n'entendit pas Remus les saluer.

Cornedrue, c'est l'heure d'aller manger, lui rappela Sirius sur un ton impatient.

Allez-y je vous rejoins plus tard, répondit James sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Ses amis ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre et ils sortirent de la salle commune. Sirius qui sortait en dernier, avait jeté un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami et il fut déçu de ne pas le voir lui adresser un sourire ou un clin d'œil. James en effet n'avait à aucun moment levé les yeux de son lit. Ce ne fut que quand il sentit que la porte s'était fermée qu'il baissa son livre, il marqua la page en cornant une des pages, abandonna celui-ci sur une table quelconque et monta dans le dortoir. Là, James s'allongea sur son lit et fixa le haut de son baldaquin. Il n'avait pas faim, enfin s'il avait faim, il avait prévu d'aller manger aux cuisines et de rejoindre Sirius et Peter plus tard pour qu'ils aillent tous les trois voir Remus. Ce que cherchait James s'était à éviter Lynna, il ne la détestait pas mais il passait moins de temps avec Sirius, si elle n'avait pas changé autant en un an et demi, il ne lui aurait rien reproché. James savait qu'elle lui en voulait que Sirius perde son air hautain avec lui ou Remus et Peter. Le jeune Gryffondor rumina encore quelques minutes avant de se décider à sortir sa cape d'invisibilité de sa valise.

Quand il redescendit dans la salle commune, elle était vide, tout le monde était allé manger. Dans le couloir, James mis sa cape et descendit aux cuisines. Son ami Theby fut ravi de le voir une seconde fois dans la journée. Il mangea aux cuisines tout en prenant son temps, généralement Sirius, Peter et lui devaient retrouver Remus vers vingt et une heures, à cette heure là ils étaient sûrs que personne ne les prendrait. Sirius arrivait le plus souvent en retard, il raccompagnait Lynna à la salle commune et passait au moins une heure avec elle avant de redescendre dans le parc. Enfin un quart d'heures avant l'heure du rendez-vous, il remercia les elfes et remonta dans le Hall. Là il vit Peter, Sirius et Lynna. James tapota sur l'épaule de Sirius, heureusement celui-ci comprit tout de suite et il s'excusa auprès de Lynna en lui disant qu'il avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire. Déçue, la jeune Gryffondor remonta dans la salle commune seule. Quand James vit qu'elle était loin dans les étages, il entraîna les deux autres dans un coin sombre pour qu'ils puissent venir sous la cape.

Cornedrue ça va ? Murmura Sirius inquiet.

Mais oui voyons, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura James à voix basse. Lynna m'a juste énervé, ajouta-t-il.

J'irais lui parler, promis Sirius.

Les trois maraudeurs sortirent dans le parc et ils se dirigèrent vers le Saule Cogneur. Là, James ôta la cape et Peter se transforma en rat pour appuyer sur le nœud de la racine. Sirius et James n'enlevaient jamais la cape avant d'être à l'intérieur. Ils rentrèrent par le trou et ils déposèrent la cape d'invisibilité. Les deux étudiants se métamorphosèrent en cerf et en chient et ils avancèrent dans le souterrain à la suite de Peter. Ils pouvaient entendre les cris de Remus, celui-ci devait pourtant déjà être transformé. Par la petite ouverture ils virent un loup-garou, qui apparemment était plus calme qu'il y avait quelques secondes.

Comme chaque soir de Pleine Lune, les quatre Maraudeurs sortaient de la Cabane Hurlante et ils rôdaient dans les alentours de Pré-Au-Lard. Ils s'amusaient les quatre comme des enfants, enfin plutôt comme des animaux quand ils sont encore en bas âge. Il y avait une forêt non loin du village où ils adoraient aller, personne ne pouvait les voir, à moins d'aimer sortir un soir de Pleine Lune. Remus se sentait mieux, extrêmement mieux quand il sentait la présence de ses amis sous leur forme animale. Ce soir-là, seul James n'avait pas vraiment l'air de prendre part à l'amusement général, même si il aurait dû être content d'être dans un bois, sous sa forme animale avec ses meilleurs amis. En fait la chose à laquelle il repensait c'était à ce qui s'était passé à la dernière Pleine Lune qu'ils auraient dû passer tous les quatre. Bien sûr, c'était le soir où il avait sauvé Rogue du piège que lui avait tendu Sirius. Mais, les trois autres semblaient avoir oublié ceci et ils s'amusaient comme des fous. James chasse ces pensées de son esprit afin de profiter avec les trois autres de leur soirée.

Remus hurla et Sirius essaya de reproduire la même chose, mais il y avait une différence, le hurlement de Sirius ressemblait plus à un aboiement de chien. Peter, malgré sa petite taille essayait de ne pas trop s'approcher de Remus, en effet celui-ci pouvait perde à tout moment le contrôle de lui-même et les attaquer. Ce qui jusqu'à présent n'était jamais arrivé, puisqu'ils évitaient les endroits où Remus était susceptible de sentir une odeur humaine. Le plus intéressant à la Pleine Lune était que les quatre étudiants oubliaient leurs soucis, ils passaient de bons moments qui resteraient à jamais graver dans leurs mémoires. Les quatre amis avançaient dans la forêt et ils trouvèrent une clairière, ravi de pouvoir courir partout, Sirius en profita pour jouer son vrai rôle de chien, c'est-à-dire creuser des trous, il faisait ça plus pour s'amuser. Peter, lui allait se terrer au fond des trous que Sirius creusait et alors une partie de cache-cache commençait.

Oui, ils jouaient à cache-cache. Sirius ou James suivait Remus à la trace pour ne pas qu'il fasse de bêtises, comme sortir de la forêt et mordre quelqu'un. Peter était toujours celui qu'ils trouvaient en dernier, enfin avec sa petite taille il se faufilait partout. Mais avec les années, James, Sirius et Remus savaient où il se cachait, la partie durait moins longtemps bien sûr, mails ils faisaient encore plus les fous. Dans le village, les quatre trempaient leurs pattes dans une flaque de boue et ils s'amusaient à signer les portes du village. En effet c'était une occupation comme une autre mais ils passaient une nuit blanche. Enfin, quand ils sentirent que l'aube allait pointer ils retournèrent vers la Cabane Hurlante.

Comme d'habitude, James, Sirius et Peter sortaient tous les trois avant Remus de la Cabane Hurlante. Ils récupéraient la cape d'invisibilité et se cachaient dessous. Bien sûr, Remus ne pouvait pas rentrer avec eux au château. Mrs Pomfresh venait le chercher le matin et l'emmenait à l'infirmerie pour lui faire boire une potion. Les trois étudiants rentrèrent au château, dans le Hall silencieux ils croisèrent l'infirmière. Ils ne croisèrent personne d'autre à part Rusard dans les couloirs qui était de suivi d'un chat. James dut retenir Sirius qui mourrait d'envie de courir derrière le chat, enfin comment agissait tout bon chien. Enfin ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, James enleva sa cape et dit le mot de passe « Crabouillis ». Le portrait fit un signe de tête et la porte s'ouvrit.

Les trois maraudeurs se vautrèrent dans les canapés, ils baillèrent et s'étirèrent. La fatigue les gagnait, pourtant il était trop tard pour aller se coucher, James qui avait son premier cours particulier se demandait sérieusement comment il allait faire pour ne pas s'endormir. Ils décidèrent d'aller se laver chacun leur tour. Sirius commença, puis se fut le tour de Peter et James finit par y aller. Quand il redescendit, la salle commune se remplissait d'élève. James eu le temps d'apercevoir Lily, quand celle-ci le vit elle se dirigea vers lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ce qui était rare, puisque d'habitude elle se dirigeait vers lui avec un regard noir, mais les temps changent comme dirait certains.

Potter, pour cette après-midi, nous serons dans la salle qui est à côté de la salle de métamorphose, comme tu connais très bien le château je t'attends là-bas à treize heures, ne sois pas en retard, dit-elle avant de partir sans attendre la réponse de James.

Lily et ses amies se dirigeaient vers la Grande salle pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Le programme de la matinée était le déjeuner, puis il fallait aller à la bibliothèque pour travailler. Lily adorait cet endroit, elle le trouvait calme et si intéressant. Ses amies préféraient aller dans le parc, mais là-bas il n'y avait pas les ouvrages et c'était plus dur, mais il fallait préciser que ses amies voulaient en particulier travailler dans les magazines de modes de prêts-à-porter pour sorcier. Lily avait une ambition c'était de devenir auror, et elle ferait tout –ou presque- pour y arriver. Elles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle qui était assez bruyante pour une heure assez matinale d'un dimanche matin. Les cinq étudiantes de Gryffondor s'installèrent à leur table et commencèrent à manger. Lily était silencieuse, elle appréhendait le cours de l'après-midi, certes elle savait chanter, mais apprendre à chanter à quelqu'un d'autre ce n'était pas dans ses cordes. Ses amies n'avaient pas l'air de se soucier de ça et Mélusine trouvait l'idée excellente, puisque ces cours particuliers allaient servir à rapprocher les deux ennemis. Lily trouvait l'idée moyennement bien, d'accord ça ne la gênait pas mais elle ne savait pas comment elle allait faire pour le supporter. En fait, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne cessait de penser à cela, sa meilleure amie lui avait dit que c'était normal. C'était seulement la première semaine de cours et elle se posait déjà trop question, qu'est-ce que cela serait au mois de juin. Après leur petit déjeuner, elles allèrent à la bibliothèque, bien sûr avant cela, elles étaient retournées à la salle commune pour aller chercher leurs affaires. En chemin, Lily entendit ses amies parler des derniers potins de Poudlard, la rumeur circulait qu'à l'occasion d'Halloween les étudiants à partir de la cinquième année pourrait sortir à Halloween en soirée. Et bien sûr, les derniers potins de Poudlard incluaient aussi, les couples populaires du collège. Pour le moment, le plus populaire était Luis Klaus et Marta Kin-jing, ils étaient les deux à Serdaigle et voilà deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, ce dont le Préfet en chef se vantait souvent.

Généralement, les étudiants les plus populaires étaient soit les meilleurs en cours, soit les joueurs de Quidditch. Seul les Maraudeurs sortaient de cette catégorie, ils étaient populaires pour leurs conneries, leurs nombres de retenues incalculables, leur mauvais tour joué à Rogue mais aussi, les deux meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch de l'équipe de Gryffondor étaient James et Sirius. Lily connaissait tout ceci par cœur avec le temps, chaque année, les plus populaires partaient et laissaient la place aux autres. Ce serait pareil cette année, James partirait. La jeune fille secoua la tête, pourquoi elle ramenait tout à James pour finir. Avoir réussis à avouer une partie de ses sentiments ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle devait toujours penser à lui. Il était dur pour elle de contrôler ses sentiments, elle essayait de les enfouire au fond d'elle, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait ou qu'elle entendait son nom ils ressurgissaient.

Arrivées au dortoir, elles prirent leurs affaires et redescendirent. Lily croisa le regard de James et elle cilla, elle n'aimait pas son regard sur elle. Il la gênait, mais elle n'avait pas encore rougi. Tout en papotant, elles arrivèrent à destination. Les cinq adolescentes s'installèrent à une table, non loin de la réserve, Lily devait y faire des recherches. Ses amies commencèrent à faire un boucan monstre et quand Lily leur demanda de se taire, Melle Gradiori arriva et lui demanda de sortir en lui rappelant en chemin tous les règlements de Poudlard et de la bibliothèque et en lui demandant comment elle avait pu être Préfète en chef. Furieuse Lily mit son sac en bandoulière et commença à monter les étages jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor. Comment allait-elle faire pour travailler, en ce moment même elle détestait ses amies, elles savaient pourtant combien il était important pour elle de travailler sérieusement. La salle commune était bondée comme tous les dimanches matins, il lui était donc impossible de travailler. Elle préféra donc monter aux dortoirs pour être un peu seule.

De toute la matinée, elle fut tranquille, elle lisait un livre sur les Animagus, en effet elle avait survolé ceci en troisième année, mais elle trouvait le sujet passionnant. Lily avait toujours lu énormément de livres pour sa culture générale, d'ailleurs ce genre de comportement l'avait aidé à comprendre que Remus lupin était un loup-garou, elle ne l'avait révélé à personne, et elle garderait le secret pour elle. Elle savait que ceci était dur pour lui mais elle savait aussi que ses amis les plus proches étaient au courant. Elle trouvait ça merveilleux qu'ils restent amis avec lui tout en sachant qu'ils pouvaient courir des risques en sa compagnie. Enfin vers midi elle descendit dans la Grande Salle, l'heure du cours particulier approchait et elle ne savait toujours pas comment elle allait faire.

Treize heures sonnèrent quand elle arriva devant la salle, James était déjà là, il était appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur et il guettait l'arrivée de la jeune fille. Elle inclina la tête quand elle fut vers lui et ils entrèrent dans la salle qu'elle avait ouvert à l'aide d'un sort. La pièce était minuscule mais pour l'usage dont ils allaient en faire, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une salle très grande. Ils ne parlèrent pas les dix premières minutes, et enfin Lily se décida à prendre la parole.

Pour mettre les choses au clair, pense bien que ça ne me plait pas de te donner des cours particuliers, mais j'ai pas le choix, alors s'il te plaît essaye de faire des efforts, en plus je ne veux pas passer trois heures dans cette pièce avec ça ! Fixa-t-elle.

Comme tu veux Evans, répondit James. Je t'avoue que moi aussi être coincé avec toi ici c'est pas que du bonheur, ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix au fur et à mesure que la fin de sa phrase arrivait.

Potter, ne commence pas à me chauffer et si tu le permets j'aimerais qu'on commence, répliqua-t-elle.

Okay, okay, te vexe pas comme ça, dit doucement James pour essayer de la calmer.

Pour commencer, on va faire des vocalises, expliqua-t-elle.

Des vocaquoi ? Demanda James surpris.

Vocalises, répéta la jeune fille.

Elle fit apparaître un piano qu'elle ensorcela et elle demanda à James de répéter les mêmes sons qu'elle. Ce ne fut pas une partie de plaisir, même si James avait la voix grave il faisait plus de fausses notes qu'autre chose. Lily essaya de garder son calme… en vain. Elle a cru qu'elle allait lui lancer le piano dessus. Enfin deux heures plus tard, le supplice se termina. Lily sortit en trombe de la salle, laissant un James seul et désemparé. Celui-ci se dirigea tranquillement vers la bibliothèque, Remus, Peter, Sirius et Lynna lui avaient donné rendez-vous là-bas. Quand il arriva vers la bibliothèque il entendit deux voix fortes, en entrant dans le lieu normalement austère il découvrit une Lily Evans bouillonnant de rage et une bibliothécaire dans le même état.

Miss Evans ! S'exclamait-elle. Ce matin je vous ai demandé de partir, vous ne pourrez pas y revenir avant une semaine ! Continua-t-elle.

Mais c'est injuste ! Répétait en vain Lily.

Excusez-moi, si je puis me permettre, intervint James. Vous ne devriez pas faire ça Madame, elle n'y est pour rien et ne la priver pas de cette bibliothèque surtout à l'élève la plus brillante de l'école. De plus, si elle ne rend pas ses devoirs en temps voulu elle risque d'avoir des retenues, argumenta le jeune Gryffondor. Elle travaille avec moi, donc laissez-la passer, supplia-t-il.

Hum, bien James(), dit-elle après réflexion. Vous savez que je ne peux rien vous refuser, ajouta-t-elle en prenant les joues du jeune homme. Les deux Gryffondor s'éloignèrent.

Merci, balbutia-t-elle.

T'as pas à me remercier, répliqua James.

Mais comment… commença-t-elle.

Désolé, on m'attend juste là, l'interrompit-il.

James la laissa et avec un sourire, il s'assit à la table de ses camarades. Lily poussa un soupir et s'assit quelques tables plus loin. Elle voulait le remercier, elle se demandait comment il avait pu convaincre la bibliothécaire. De l'autre côté, Sirius donnait à James ses affaires tout en lui demandant tout bas comment ça c'était passé. James lui répondit que c'était une catastrophe, son meilleur ami lui rigola au nez et James se retint de ne pas lui balancer son cartable au visage. Mais ils commencèrent à se taper amicalement, Lynna regardait ce spectacle d'un air mi-exaspéré mi-jalouse. Remus souriait faiblement en levant les yeux au ciel, quant à Peter il ne s'en préoccupait pas plus que ça.

Ils s'arrêtèrent vite pour ne pas se faire virer de la bibliothèque. Ils travaillèrent les cinq d'arrache-pied pendant trois heures, enfin il n'avait fallut même pas deux heures pour Sirius et James, ils avaient expédié les deux dissertations qu'ils devaient faire. James s'était remis dans son livre sur les Fondateurs de Poudlard, autour de lui ils avaient tous des yeux gros comme des assiettes. Oui c'était rare de le voir lire un livre sur un sujet aussi sérieux ou aussi passionnant.

Dis Cornedrue, t'es malade ? Demanda Remus sur un ton faussement inquiet.

Non pas du tout, répondit celui-ci en enlevant le livre devant ses yeux. Je sais c'est rare de me voir lie mais bon c'est pas comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé auparavant, ajouta-t-il un peu surpris.

Tu déconnes mon vieux j'espère ! S'exclama Sirius. C'est la première fois qu'on te voit lire un bouquin, autre que ceux pour euh, tu sais quoi, dit-il en chuchotant à l'oreille de James la fin de la phrase.

Bah j'ai pas le droit de m'instruire ? Demanda-t-il.

On ne dit rien là-dessus voyons, c'est juste que c'est bizarre, expliqua Lynna.

Très bizarre même, renchérit Peter qui avait levé le nez de sa feuille.

J'ai changé, répliqua James du tac au tac en passant sa main dans les cheveux.

Rah ! Le geste qui casse tout ! S'exclama Sirius en rigolant. Ça faisait longtemps que tu nous l'avais pas fait, ajouta-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

Moui, sûrement, répondit James. Je peux finir ma lecture ? Demanda-t-il. Et sans attendre de réponse, il se replongea dedans.

Bien sûr quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas James aurait trouvé ça normal, mais ce que les autres ignoraient c'était que James lisait un livre sur « Comment draguer la fille de ses rêves en mille leçons… préparez-vous à devenir le plus charmeur », un livre pitoyable, oui c'était le cas et c'était aussi pour ça qu'il cachait ça à ses amis, même s'il pensait bien que Sirius avait déjà tout calculé. Mais si Lily voyait se livre, il était perdu, en plus James ne se servait même pas des conseils à deux noises qui étaient donnés. Il pensait avoir assez de classe pour draguer une fille, mais il le lisait pour se donner des idées. Un peu plus loin, Lily ne cessait d'observer James. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien, ça l'étonnait car elle n'était pas encore sûre de ses sentiments et les deux heures qu'ils avaient passé avaient été horribles. Il fallait qu'elle rende ceci agréable, pour elle plus que pour lui.

Quand les Maraudeurs et Lynna sortirent de la bibliothèque, elle avait encore du travail, à force d'avoir observé James elle avait prit du retard. Elle se remit à écrire avec frénésie pour finir à temps. Elle n'avait pas envie de travailler encore toute la soirée. En revanche elle était étonnée que ses amies ne soient pas venues à sa rencontre. Enfin elle retira vite sa pensée quand elle vit du coin de l'œil Mélusine qui se tenait debout à côté de la table. Lily leva timidement les yeux vers son amie, celle-ci lui lança un regard interrogateur. La jeune fille comprit de quoi il s'agissait, sa meilleure amie voulait être au courant du cours particulier.

On en parlera ce soir, promit Lily. Il faut encore que je finisse cette conclusion et remonte dans la salle commune, quelques secondes encore, supplia-t-elle.

Prend ton temps Lily, tu sais que je suis patiente, dit Mélusine.

Ouais, je sais, répliqua-t-elle.

La pointe de la plume volait sur le papier, Lily écrivait à très grande vitesse, elle avait en parti bâclé sa conclusion, sans se préoccuper de relire ce qu'elle avait écrit – ce qui était bien la première fois – elle rangea ses affaires en vitesse dans son sac. Mélusine la regardait faire en se retenant de rire. En six ans c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait agir comme ça, par conséquent elle avait deviné que ce qu'elle avait à lui dire était important. Elles sortirent en trombe de la bibliothèque, elles se firent réprimander par la bibliothécaire en passant. Ainsi que quelques autres élèves qu'elles avaient bousculés sans le faire exprès. Elles arrivèrent à destination toutes essoufflées. Elles s'assirent sur une table dans une salle vide.

Alors comment c'était ? la pria son amie.

Horrible, répondit Lily.

Sérieusement ? Demanda Mélusine.

Non mais il m'a énervé au début et bon j'avoue j'ai pas été très sympa, admit Lily.

Dans ce cas c'est pas entièrement sa faute, dit Mélusine. Et puis même tu l'aimes ou non ? Demanda-t-elle.

Je ne le connais même pas, enfin je ne sais plus si je le connais, il a changé et bon mes sentiments ne sont pas certains, répondit Lily.

Tu devrais te dépêcher de lui dire ce que tu penses, la prévint-elle.

Mais ça fait que sept jours que je l'ai revu, tenta-t-elle.

Oui, mais tu aurais très bien pu y penser toutes les vacances, dit Mélusine.

Bah…Euh… C'était pas le cas ! S'exclama Lily prise au dépourvu.

Voyons, tu sais que tu ne me peux pas me mentir, dit-elle avec un air narquois. Je te connais, ajouta-t-elle.

Un peu trop d'ailleurs, ironisa Lily.

Enfin le conseil que je te donne c'est d'aller lui parler !

Si je veux d'abord, répliqua vivement Lily.

Tu l'aimes j'en suis sûre, sinon tu ne réagirais pas comme ça, dit son amie.

Tu m'énerves avec ça, s'emporta Lily. Mélusine commença à rire.

Viens on rentre, dit-elle.

Les deux amies sortirent de la salle, et sans se décrocher un seul mot, elles retournèrent à la tour Gryffondor pour retrouver le reste de la petite bande. En plus leurs ventres gargouillaient. La salle commune était pleine à craquer d'étudiants de toutes les années. Les maraudeurs étaient là, à rigoler comme des tordus, et toujours entourés de nombreux Gryffondor. James faisait rire la galerie plus que Sirius ou l'un des deux autres. Lily monta au dortoir déposer ses affaires avant de ressortir de la salle commune avec ses amies pour aller prendre leur repas dans la Grande Salle.

Les Maraudeurs firent de même quelques minutes plus tard, car Lynna ne cessait de répéter toutes les trente secondes qu'elle avait faim. Ils s'étaient donc dirigés vers la Grande Salle. La soirée était passée vite, ils avaient encore fait les fous jusqu'à deux heures du matin. En allant se coucher, Sirius avait prit la décision de parler à Lynna le lendemain dans la journée. C'était intenable pour lui de voir Lynna jeter sans cesse des regards noirs à James. Malgré cela il s'endormit vite, et se fut le cas pour tout les autres sauf Remus. A force de dormir trop il en avait perdu le goût, il se reposait en gardant les yeux ouverts. Ça lui faisait ça à chaque Pleine Lune, il s'y était habitué. Bien sûr, avant de s'endormir, James avait rappelé à Sirius le pari qu'il avait fait avec eux.

Cornedrue mai c'est pas possible ça, réveille-toi ! Hurla quelqu'un dans ses oreilles. Ce ne fut pas pour autant que James se réveilla. Lunard, le seau d'eau ! Ajouta la même voix. Splash !

PATMOL ! Hurla James en enlevant ses draps trempés de son corps. Je vais te tuer ! Continua-t-il en commençant à poursuivre Sirius dans le dortoir.

Voyons, je réagis mieux quand tu le fais, répliqua Sirius en souriant. Et tu sais, là je tiens mon pari, j'étais le premier levé, ajouta-t-il.

Bon, je vais me doucher, se résigna James. Mais ne pense pas que c'est fini, le menaça-t-il.

Sirius sortit sur la pointe des pieds de la salle de bain tout en feignant d'avoir peur. Sous la douche, James avait fermé les yeux et il pensait à la nouvelle semaine qui commençait et aussi à ses cours particuliers. Peut-être devrait-il essayer de faire un effort. Il resta dix minutes sous l'eau chaude avant de sortir. Il attacha une serviette au tour de sa taille et se sécha les cheveux avec une autre. Il remit ses lunettes pour voir plus clair, mais bien sûr avec la vapeur de l'eau chaude il y avait plein de buée. Agacé il les nettoya en essayant de ne pas les faire tomber par terre, il en aurait été encore capable à cette heure là du matin. Puis il mit son uniforme et quand il sortit de la salle de bain il attachait sa cravate. Les trois autres l'attendaient dans le dortoir. Sirius les bras croisés et appuyé contre le mur à côté de la porte. Peter assit sur son lit et Remus était en train de chercher quelque chose.

Comme tous les matins, ils descendirent, Lynna les attendait et elle sauta au cou de Sirius, ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer le jeune homme. Il essaya de ne pas le montrer pour ne pas qu'elle se vexe. Ils allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Voilà la journée commençait, ils allèrent à leur cours. Toute la journée, Lily avait tenté de s'excuser auprès de James mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui parler seul à seul. Elle abandonna et décida de faire ça le dimanche. Le lundi soir arriva un peu trop vite au goût de Sirius, il devait s'expliquer avec Lynna, pour cela il lui avait donné rendez-vous à dix-huit heures dans le parc.

Tu voulais me parler ? Demanda Lynna à Sirius.

Oui, répondit brièvement Sirius. Voilà il y a un léger problème, tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

Lequel, des problèmes avec ta famille ? Interrogea-t-elle inquiète.

Non, pas du tout, juste avec Cornedrue, répondit-il en évitant son regard.

Je m'en doutais, dit-elle en commençant à s'emporter.

Dans ce cas, ça va aller plus vite, murmura-t-il. Bien j'ai une question, pourquoi lui en veux-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

Tu n'as pas encore compris Sirius, répondit-elle. James est toujours avec toi et vous rigolez souvent, avec moi c'est différent et ça m'énerve.

Si je le sais bien mais je me partage entre vous deux et si tu es toujours à me coller comme ça, ça n'ira pas…

Je vois pas où est le problème, mentit-elle.

Ce n'est pas que je te repousse mais fait la part des choses, il est mon meilleur ami et j'aime passer du temps avec lui. Avec toi c'est différent, je rigole moins, mais bon ne te vexe pas, dit-il précipitamment en voyant son regard. Comment tu feras lorsque j'aurais une copine, car ça risquera d'arriver. Enfin ce que je te demande c'est de ne rien reproché à Cornedrue. Fait la part des choses… commença-t-il.

Lynna partit en larmes et Sirius baissa la tête coupable. Il resta quelques minutes dans le parc et quand il eut froid il rentra au château. Que les filles étaient difficiles, il savait qu'elle reviendrait mais pas avant une semaine. A présent il se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix en lui en parlant, mais il le devait. Sirius détestait les histoires où on se prenait la tête, il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt à vrai dire. Il montait lentement les escaliers sans se préoccuper de là où il allait, enfin il prenait la direction de la salle commune, ses pieds et son cerveau le conduisaient plus là-bas qu'autre part. Quand Sirius releva la tête il était devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il donna le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune, qui comme chaque soir, était bondée. Peter, Remus et James étaient installés aux meilleures places vers le feu. Sirius les rejoint et se vautra dans un fauteuil libre que James lui avait gardé. Ils lui lancèrent des regards interrogateurs et il se trouva obligé de répondre.

Bah elle l'a mal pris, vous pensiez quoi ? Répondit-il. Enfin ça lui passera j'espère pour elle, car j'ai pas envie de tout devoir réparer, ajouta-t-il.

On le savait bien Patmol, confia Remus. De toute façon, c'était la meilleure chose à faire…

Non pas qu'on ne s'inquiète pas pour elle, le coupa James. Mais bon, on sait que pour toi c'est dur à vivre, on veut pas non plus que tu fasses un choix mais…

Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va aller, dit Sirius. Vous, vous faîtes autant de soucis que moi.

Lynna est aussi notre amie, dit Peter.

C'est vrai Queudver a raison, admit James.

Les quatre amis passèrent une soirée tout aussi délirante que les autres. Lynna, elle était couchée en train de se demander si Sirius n'avait pas raison, en fait ce qu'il lui avait dit avait été un peu dit de but en blanc et donc elle avait mal réagis. Elle ne pleurait plus du tout, car c'était si stupide. Cette discussion lui occupa l'esprit toute la nuit. Quand les maraudeurs allèrent se coucher, Peter lui aussi s'endormit lentement, quelque chose le préoccupait.

Fin du chapitre 6

: Je sais c'est bizarre la bibliothécaire appelle James par son prénom car c'est une longue histoire. Mais sachez que James n'a pas fait des bêtises avec elle niark .

Oh My god j'ai fini oui j'ai fini mdr ! Okay je sors. Bon j'espère qu'il vous a plu, un peu de James et de Lily, j'ai galéré pour montrer leurs sentiments, non ils ne se haïssent pas mais bon, James agit différemment envers elle, et elle bah elle veut pas trop admettre la totalité de ses sentiments. Les conseils donnés par Mélusine, j'ai eu le droit au même genre de conseil il y a quelque jour lol, mais je suis pas là pour déballer ma vie privée donc. Que dire d'autre, désolée vous l'attendiez depuis longtemps ce chapitre, vous pouvez me tuer si ça vous chante (bien que ça ne me tente pas). Donc pour la publication entre 2 semaines et un mois, enfin bon je suis en vacances dans deux semaines donc vous aurez les chapitres plus vite lol, enfin jusqu'à un certain moment. Sinon 11 pages sur word lol. Bon passons au résumé du chapitre suivant.

Résumé du chapitre suivant :

Je me lève le matin avant mes camarades, je vis avec eux tous les jours mais pourtant que suis-je pour eux et qui suis-je par rapport à eux.

Réponses aux reviews sur HPF :

Seka : La réaction de Mumus, je ferais un autre flash-back si tu veux . Contente que tu l'aimes, c'est la longueur que je pensais qui vous gênerait '. Merci pour ta review.

Mione : Oh tu me flattes énormément là . Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup… enfin merci .

Sirius : euh moi non plus tu sais, je me demande comment j'écris tout ça parfois, mais bon j'aime cette fic et je déteste les chapitres courts donc je développe autant que je peux. Merci pour tes deux reviews. Et voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle t'a plu .

Relie : Merci , contente que tu aimes ma fic. Le chapitre est arrivé j'espère que tu l'auras aimé .

Zofia : merci beaucoup . Voilà le chapitre un peu plus long désolée pour l'attente c'est dur d'avoir du temps à soi . Contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre 5 .

Soso : Pourquoi l'histoire n'est pas plus forte entre Lily et James simplement parce que c'est pas pour maintenant, la première semaine au château vient de se finir, donc ça sera pour plus tard . Merci pour ta review.

Emma : contente qu'il te plaise . Hum du courage pour tout décrire, j'aime bien faire ça donc ça me gêne pas. Merci pour les encouragements.

Ginlée : Merci beaucoup pour le compliment, mais c'est super dur et je sais pas si les émotions passent aussi bien que ça '. Donc je galère et bon Lily hésite et tout c'est chiant à force lol. Voilà la suite.

Réponses aux reviews sur TWWO :

Moony : hilarant tu veux dire lol, je me suis bien marré.

Sadesirius : voilà la suite un peu en retard lol, mais j'ai repris les cours et voilà j'oubli d'y mettre à cause du boulot. Ravie que le chapitre 5 t'es plu, j'espère que tu aimeras celui-là aussi .

Alyn : merci beaucoup . Et puis la voilà en espérant que tu apprécies .

Inconnu 333 : merci beaucoup, voilà la suite, je posterais le chapitre 7 dans la semaine si j'y pense. Mais après il faudra attendre '. Pour le texte, je suis chiante mais j'aime pas sauter trop de ligne, pour les dialogue je comprends que ça soit gênant je vais faire un effort.

Bon encore un grand merci à vous tous qui m'encouragez et me laisser de reviews, c'est très gentil et elles m'aident beaucoup . J'annonce simplement pour ceux qui lisent la fic et qui ne sont pas sur HPF que bientôt il faudra attendre plus longtemps car j'écris encore le chapitre 8.


	7. Dans la peau de

Bon avant de commencer ce chapitre, une petite dédicace pour brisss car dans ce chapitre je vais parler de Peter et je sais qu'il aime ce perso. Donc voilà brisss t'as intérêt à le lire, car j'espère qu'il te plaira (et surtout oublie pas la review mdr). Sinon bien joué à ceux qui ont réussi à trouver que c'était Peter, car je voulais pas que vous le sachiez mais bon j'ai foiré, je le referais plus mdr. Mais bon, vous devez savoir pourquoi un chapitre est consacré à lui : c'est le seul perso que je développe pas tellement, il a toujours de pauvres répliques. Donc voilà un chapitre sur sa vie et comment il se sent à Poudlard et ce qu'il pense. Si vous voulez pas le lire, libre à vous mais évitez de lire les suivants vous risquez d'être paumé . Et avant de vous souhaiter bonne lecture, tout le chapitre est écrit à la première personne, je sais c'est embêtant mais bon, soyez indulgent c'est le premier chapitre que j'écris de cette façon '... Ah, oui j'oubliais, la réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre et merci à ceux qui m'en ont laissé . Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, mais à Mrs JK Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter. Pour le moment, seul Lynna Lumila et Mélusine m'appartiennent .

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Voilà le premier week-end qui arrive, James et Sirius passent la journée ensemble. Mais c'est aussi le dernier soir de la Pleine Lune et les maraudeurs passent la nuit les quatre ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait depuis longtemps. Seul une personne ne se réjouit pas de ce week-end, Lynna en veut à James, lorsque Sirius s'explique avec elle, elle s'enfuit. Quant à Lily, elle hésite encore, ses sentiments ne sont pas sûrs.

Chapitre 7 : Dans la peau de…

J'ouvris les yeux, non sans mal. La lumière qui avait pénétré à travers mes yeux clos m'avait réveillé. Je clignai des yeux pour m'habituer à la lumière du jour. Lunard et Patmol devaient déjà être réveillés. Patmol devait tenir son pari, il devait se lever le premier pendant toute une semaine. Bien sûr c'est un pari marrant, surtout quand il allait réveiller Cornedrue qui dormait profondément. Habituellement c'est l'inverse, mais au moins c'est divertissant dès le matin de les voir se bagarrer. J'ôtai mes couvertures de moi et j'ouvris les rideaux de mon lit à baldaquin. Une fois la vue ouverte sur le dortoir je vis Lunard et Patmol qui étaient en effet déjà réveillés. Je m'étirai et Lunard me sourit tout en inclinant la tête en signe de bonjour. Patmol me balança un gentil bonjour avant que je n'entre dans la salle de bain. Je me lavai tranquillement comme chaque matin, et j'enfilai un uniforme propre. Quand je passai un coup de peigne dans mes cheveux, la porte s'ouvrit et Cornedrue rentra, les yeux fatigués et les cheveux en bataille. Il me salua d'un geste de la main avant de rentrer dans la cabine de la douche. Apparemment Patmol avait été gentil aujourd'hui, du moins il n'avait pas été trop brutal.

Je sortis de la salle de bain et je retournai m'asseoir sur mon lit. Patmol était appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur vers son lit, un léger sourire aux lèvres malgré ce qui s'était passé la veille. Lunard, Cornedrue et moi nous avions essayé de le déridé mais malgré tous nos efforts conjugués il n'avait presque pas sourit de la soirée. Patmol est la personne la plus calme et hautaine que je connaisse je crois. Enfin mis à part Mr Lucius Malefoy, ex-étudiant de Serpentard qui est parti l'an passé. Ceci est peut-être du au fait qu'ils sont issus tous les deux de famille de Magie Noire. Malgré sa brusquerie j'aime bien Sirius Black, il a un côté rassurant des fois, j'ai bien dis des fois, ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Une autre personne qui m'étonne c'est Remus Lupin alias Lunard, malgré sa lycanthropie c'est une personne gentille et saine. Il est calme est juste et au moins il me comprend, puisque grâce à sa lycanthropie il arrive à ressentir les émotions des gens, ce qui est très utile à mon avis. Ensuite James Potter que l'on surnomme Cornedrue est difficile à cerner comme Patmol. Mais je l'aime bien, en fait je les aime tous les trois, je me sens en sécurité auprès d'eux, et même si à une période l'amitié entre nous quatre n'était pas au rendez-vous, elle s'est améliorée au cours de notre sixième année.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Cornedrue en sortit, il avait l'air plus en forme qu'il y a une quinzaine de minutes. Je le vis nettoyer ses lunettes à l'aide d'un sort et sourire à Patmol. Enfin Lunard me fit signe que nous y allions, Patmol sortit en premier, puis Cornedrue le suivit de près, Lunard me laissa passer et après son passage il ferma la porte. Comme chaque matin, la salle commune n'était pas très animée, c'est à ce moment-là que je la préfère, ainsi que le soir quand minuit est passé. Le reste du temps elle est remplie de monde et c'est ennuyeux, on ne parle pas comme on veut, et tous les quatre dans ces moments-là, nous sommes entourés d'une bonne partie des étudiants de Gryffondor qui boivent les paroles de Patmol et Cornedrue.

Ce matin, chacun de nous pensait ne pas voir Lynna, puisqu'elle nous attendait toujours d'habitude mais après sa discussion avec Patmol... Je crois bien que tous les quatre nous nous soyons trompés, je me pinçai au cas où je rêverais mais non je gémis un petit « aïe » c'était donc la réalité. Lynna était là c'était réel. Le plus étonné c'était Patmol, il ne pensait pas la voir après leur dispute de la veille. Quand nous sommes arrivés devant elle, Lynna nous a sourit comme chaque matin. Je me dis qu'elle essayait de cacher ses sentiments, ça devait être ça, elle était courageuse de ne pas fuir Patmol ni son regard. Elle nous dit bonjour et enfin nous partîmes en direction de la Grande Salle sans plus d'explications. Lynna tenait Lunard par le bras, ce qui est un peu étonnant dois-je dire, puisqu'elle tient le bras de Sirius. Enfin c'était normal en fait, en y réfléchissant et en n'oubliant pas certaines informations.

La Grande Salle était remplie des étudiants de quatre maisons. Nous passâmes devant la table des Serpentard et Servilius nous jeta un regard noir, il cherchait encore et toujours la bagarre. Pourtant Patmol et Cornedrue avaient cessé de l'embêter, enfin cesser était un grand mot. Ils ne l'embêtaient presque plus, ils n'étaient plus des enfants. Enfin, ça aussi c'est facile de le remettre en cause, même moi je le peux. Nous, nous installâmes à la table des Gryffondor et au moment où j'allais me servir, je vis Cornedrue sourire à Evans qui lui répondis de la même façon. Je secouai la tête d'un air exaspéré, que ces deux-là étaient marrants à la fin. Cornedrue ne savait pas ce que je pensais de ça, puisque je ne disais jamais ce que je pensais. Seul Lunard le sait, je ne me confis qu'à lui. Bref j'espère que ces deux-là vont se bouger, car une fois ensemble, personne n'arrivera à les séparer, ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre. C'était aussi ce que pense en parti Lunard. On en a beaucoup parlé depuis la fin de notre cinquième année, et on est à peu près tombé d'accord.

Nous finîmes de déjeuner et Lunard, Patmol et Cornedrue partirent à leurs cours pendant que moi et Lynna, nous allions à notre cours de Métamorphose. Je dois avouer que ça fait bizarre de ne plus être en cours avec eux, mais quand j'ai besoin de leur aide, ils sont toujours là, c'est ce qui compte pour moi. En chemin nous croisâmes énormément d'autres étudiants, dont une jeune fille qui ne me laisse pas indifférent et qui s'appelle Rachel Hutwood et qui est à Serdaigle. Quand elle passa devant moi, je baissa la tête pour ne pas montrer que j'étais gêné. Lynna me donna une tape amicalement dans le dos tout en souriant.

Peter, tu devrais te jeter à l'eau non ? Me conseilla-t-elle.

Meuh non, je suis trop timide, bougonnais-je.

Ne raconte pas de bêtises, et puis si tu savais comme elle te regarde. Mais comme tu baisses toujours la tête quand tu la vois, tu ne sais même pas.

Je ne sais pas quoi ? Demandai-je intrigué.

Qu'elle t'aime bien, voyons, répondit Lynna en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je ne lui plais même pas, répliquais-je.

Bah, si tu lui demandes, tu verras qu'elle t'aime bien, dit-elle. En plus tu es mignon et tu as charme. Tu l'inviteras pour le bal de promotion, promet-le moi, ajouta-t-elle.

Promis je le ferais, promis-je un peu hâtivement. Et toi, où est ton prince charmant ? Demandais-je.

Juste là, répondit-elle.

En effet, le jeune homme était devant la porte de la classe de Métamorphose. C'était un septième année qui était aussi à Serdaigle. J'ai oublié son nom de famille, il s'appelle Erwan me semble-t-il. Et je sais seulement qu'il est Poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle. C'est le genre de garçon, tout comme Patmol, qui emballe les filles en un clin d'œil et qui les a toutes à ses pieds. Mais je pense qu'il ne doit pas aimer ça autant que les autres garçons le pensent. Ce gars passe les trois quarts de son temps à refuser les propositions, c'est pour ça que Lynna ne se précipite pas pour lui demander et qu'elle préfère parler un peu avec lui.

Salut Erwan ! S'exclama Lynna.

Oh, salut Lynna, dit-il à son tour en évitant le regard de la jeune fille.

Je me demande pourquoi elle pense qu'elle n'a pas ses chances, il passe son temps à éviter le regard de Lynna et à rougir de timidité en sa présence. Pourtant, ça ne fait que depuis le mois de mai dernier qu'ils parlent ensemble. C'est un peu trop compliqué pour moi l'amour et tout ça, mais je pense quand même qu'ils vont finir ensemble, tout comme Cornedrue et Evans. Je m'amuse parfois à imaginer des personnes ensemble, du moins quand cela est réellement possible. Enfin, j'espère que Lynna ne va pas me bassiner toute la journée avec lui et Patmol. Car je sens que c'est ce qui va finir par arriver. C'est le seul reproche que je peux lui faire, le fait qu'elle ne me parle que de Patmol et ce qui se passe entre eux, ce qu'elle en pense. Alors que je sais déjà une bonne partie de l'histoire par Patmol lui-même.

Le professeur McGonagall nous fit rentrer dans la salle de classe, toujours avec le même regard strict que je lui connaissais depuis ma première année. Je m'assis à ma table qui était dans mon coin habituel. Lynna s'assit à côté de moi comme d'habitude. Je sortis mes affaires, elle fit de même et McGonagall commença son cours. Lynna me chuchotait sans cesse qu'elle avait parlé avec Patmol hier et qu'il avait eu raison de lui parler et de lui dire ce qu'il pensait. Que sa réaction à elle avait été puérile. Je levais les yeux au plafond exaspéré, bien sûr que sa réaction avait été puérile, à quoi s'attendait-elle. J'aurais tellement aimé lui dire que tout ce dont elle me parlait je le savais déjà et que j'avais déjà mon avis dessus, et surtout que je préférais écouter le cours.

Allez Peter, murmura-t-elle. Dis-moi ce que t'en pense.

Et bien…, commençais-je à voix basse.

Mr Pettigrow, voulez-vous exécuter la transformation, pour que vos camarades voient de quoi il s'agit.

Pardon Professeur, mais pourriez-vous répéter ? Demandais-je en rougissant un peu.

Non, répondit du tac o tac le professeur.

Puis-je au moins savoir de quoi il s'agit ? Implorai-je.

Vous devriez savoir, cela fait vingt minutes que nous en parlons, dit le professeur. Mais comme vous étiez en grande discussion avec votre voisine vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Vous aurez donc un devoir supplémentaire à me rendre, ajouta-t-elle. Et maintenant soyez tous attentifs, surtout vous Mr Pettigrow, je ne me répéterai pas ! Prévint-elle d'une voix sèche.

J'écoutai la suite du cours tout en maudissant Lynna et ses questions stupides en plein dans un cours important. Déjà que la Métamorphose n'était pas mon point fort, mais plutôt mon point faible, et qu'en plus de cet handicape, McGonagall me persécutait depuis sept ans. Lynna ne se sentit en rien concerné par cela et elle continua à me raconter sa vie. Elle ne cessait de me répéter que Erwan lui lançait des regards et qu'il lui souriait. J'avais l'impression d'être son journal intime vivant. Je soufflai tout en essayant de me concentrer sur ce que je devais faire, mais c'était impossible. Je respirai et j'expirai à fond en essayant de me contrôler pour ne pas dire à Lynna de s'arrêter de parler. D'ailleurs jamais je n'y arriverais, je ne suis jamais arrivé à lui demander de se taire. C'est bizarre mais psychologique je pense.

Pendant les deux heures, McGonagall me surveillait avec son regard perçant. Je gardai donc la tête baissée tout en essayant d'arriver à transformer ma pierre en tortue. C'était difficile de métamorphoser quelque chose de minéral sans os en un animal, qui avait des vertèbres, des os, et qui plus est une carapace. Je me demande bien pourquoi McGonagall ne dispute jamais Lynna, c'est de la triche. Enfin sûrement car elle est la meilleure élève du groupe, mais c'est quand même un peu exagéré. J'attendais la fin du cours avec impatience, mais McGonagall me dégoûta bientôt de vouloir être pressé de sortir. En plus de mon devoir supplémentaire à lui rendre, elle nous avait donné à faire deux rouleaux de parchemin sur notre métamorphose où il fallait expliquer en quoi il était dur de transformer un élément minéral comme une pierre en un animal. Et pour moi qui n'avais rien écouté à cause de la pipelette qui était assît à côté de moi, ce devoir n'allait pas être une tâche facile. Il me faudrait donc passer la soirée à la bibliothèque, que c'était réjouissant.

La cloche sonna les dix heures, Lynna et moi nous sortîmes dans la cour pour aller retrouver Lunard, Patmol et Cornedrue qui sortaient de leur cours de Potions. Apparemment ils n'avaient pas eu de problèmes et Patmol taquinait Cornedrue. Quand ils nous virent arriver, Lunard me regarda d'un air on ne peut plus étonné. Bien sûr il sentait mes sentiments de haine profonde contre Lynna. Je haussai les épaules comme pour lui dire que nous en parlerions plus tard. Cornedrue et Patmol avaient aussi remarqué quelque chose, mais ils ne s'inquiétaient pas plus et c'était mieux comme ça. Les dix minutes de la récréation passèrent vite et nous partîmes tous les cinq au cours suivant. Moi, et Lynna avions à nouveau cours seulement les deux. Nous, nous dirigeâmes vers le cours de Sortilèges.

Comme si je n'en avais pas assez, Lynna me taquina deux heures par rapport à Rachel, qui était présente au cours. J'avais une envie brûlante de la taquiner avec _son_ Erwan, mais je m'étais retenu. Je devais admettre que le cours de Flitwick était le seul dans lequel elle pouvait me parler sans que je ne me fasse disputer ou que je ne me prenne un devoir supplémentaire. Le cours passa malgré cela, assez vite. Quand Lynna et moi nous sortîmes de la salle je m'obligea à ne pas baisser la tête et je croisa le regard de Rachel. Elle me sourit et je souris faiblement en retour. Lynna me lança un regard narquois, ce qu'elle pouvait être énervante quand elle agissait de cette manière. Je bougonnai la tête et baissé et nous prîmes la direction de la Grande salle pour retrouver mes meilleurs amis. Lynna regardait autour d'elle, elle devait encore chercher Erwan. Maintenant c'était toujours Erwan par-ci, Erwan par-là…

Nous entrâmes bientôt dans la Grande Salle et enfin elle le vit, elle lui fit un grand sourire et je dus la traîner à notre table. Lunard, Patmol et Cornedrue étaient assis aux places habituelles. Je pris place à côté de Lunard, et Lynna s'assit à côté de son cher Patmol. Mon voisin paraissait plus détendu, en effet j'en voulais moins à Lynna, même si ça me démangeait de lui en mettre plein la figure.

Alors Queudver, qui y a-t-il de nouveau depuis toute à l'heure ? Demanda James.

Il a enfin regardé Rachel et elle lui a sourit, répondit Lynna à sa place.

Mais c'est génial ça, t'as un ticket mon vieux, dit Sirius. J'haussai un sourcil tout en haussant les épaules, l'air de dire 'je n'en sais rien moi'. Sirius comprit mon message, et il préféra s'intéresser à Lynna. L'heure de prendre sa revanche avait sonné. Et toi Lynna, y a quoi de nouveau ? Dit Sirius en se tournant vers elle.

Elle a passé quatre heures à essayer de draguer Erwan, lâchais-je à sa place. Elle me fusilla du regard et elle espéra que Patmol me balancerait une réplique cinglante.

Hmmmm, c'est intéressant ça, fit Sirius avec un air sérieux. Il faudrait que tu sortes avec non ?

Sirius, laisse-moi régler mes affaires, répliqua-t-elle. De plus Peter, je ne t'ai rien demandé.

Et moi… commençais-je à voix basse.

Il t'a rendu l'appareil rien de plus, dirent James et Remus d'une même voix.

En se rendant compte de cette synchronisation, nous éclatâmes tous de rire, sauf Lynna bien sûr. Le repas du midi fut assez joyeux malgré cet incident. Ceci nous remis de bonne humeur pour les cours de l'après-midi. J'avais deux heures d'histoire de la Magie, et Lynna avait deux heures de cours de Runes. Au moins j'aurais l'après-midi de libre. C'était quelque chose que j'appréciais, mes deux heures de tranquillité le mardi après-midi. Je quittai mes meilleurs amis et je pris la direction de la salle. D'autres étudiants attendaient devant la salle, je n'en connaissais aucun et je pense que c'était mieux ainsi. Il n'y avait qu'une seule autre élève qui était dans ma maison, comme je ne la connais pas, je ne peux pas vous dire comment elle s'appelle. Je sais juste qu'elle fait parti des admiratrices des Maraudeurs. Elle sort avec un Serpentard, ce sont les seules choses que je sache.

Le cours commença, il était aussi ennuyeux que d'habitude, mais je m'étais armé. J'avais mes rouleaux de parchemins, mon encre et ma plume. J'écrivis donc tout ce que le prof disait. Malgré mon problème au poignet droit, je ne m'arrêtais pas d'écrire, levant parfois la tête de ma table quand Binns marquait une pause, ce qui était plutôt rare. Les autres étudiants écrivaient aussi, certains restaient assis sur leur chaise, la tête solidement planté dans le creux de leurs mains. Mais Binns ne s'en préoccupait pas, j'ai toujours détesté ce professeur, mais bon, c'était bien plus amusant quand Cornedrue, Patmol et Lunard étaient là. Lunard prenait les notes pendant une demi-heure, puis c'était à mon tour, ensuite celui de Patmol et pour finir celui de Cornedrue. Généralement, on avait bon cours, puisqu'on avait lancé un sort à nos parchemins pour que l'on puisse avoir les notes dans l'ordre, donc on était pas obligé de faire tourner le parchemin et encore moins de faire des copies le soir. Bon Patmol écrivait très mal mais ça restait lisible.

Les deux heures passèrent assez rapidement. C'est un fait, si l'on est bien rentré dans le cours le temps passent beaucoup plus vite. Enfin, la seule chose négative de ce cours a été le travail, Binns n'y est pas allé de main morte. Il faudrait que je travaille tard, de plus Patmol et Cornedrue avaient leur séance d'entraînement de Quidditch. Démoralisé, je mis mon sac sur mon épaule, et je sortis de la salle. Une fois dans le couloir, je pris la direction de ma salle commune. En chemin je ne croisa personne et encore moins Lynna, heureusement. Je me demandais si mes meilleurs amis étaient déjà revenus de leur cours. Quand j'arrivai à la tour Gryffondor, devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, j'aperçus Cornedrue, Patmol et Lunard. Je me demandai ce qu'ils faisaient là. Quand j'arrivai enfin à leur hauteur, les trois me sourirent et ils vinrent à ma rencontre.

Tu viens avec nous dans le parc Queudver ? Me demanda James.

Pourquoi pas, répondis-je. Vous permettez que je pose mon sac, ajoutai-je.

Ok, on t'attend là, me dit Sirius.

J'hochai la tête et rentrai dans la salle commune qui commençait à se remplir. Je montai en vitesse au dortoir pour déposer mon sac. Et je redescendis aussi vite dans la salle. Je sortis et je me dirigeai vers mes meilleurs amis. Tous les quatre nous sortîmes dans le parc. Le temps était clair, il y avait un soleil qui essayait de chauffer malgré le fait que l'automne approchait. Nous, nous installâmes vers l'arbre que nous avons toujours occupé. Patmol était monté sur l'une des plus basses branches qui se situait à plus de deux mètres du sol. Là, il s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Il faisait toujours ça, depuis qu'on était en première année.

Alors Queudver, tu vas finir par aller lui parler à Rachel ? Me demanda James.

Oh, tu sais Cornedrue, je suis timide et euh… je ne suis pas sûr de lui plaire, répondis-je d'une voix mal assurée.

Voyons, ne réagis pas comme ça, dit Remus tout en continuant sa lecture.

Demande des conseils à Lynna, me conseilla vivement Sirius, toujours perché sur sa branche.

Il n'en est pas question, répliquais-je du tac o tac. En plus, elle est assez pénible comme ça, ajoutai-je.

C'est vrai, admit Sirius.

Au moins je ne suis pas le seul à le penser, avouai-je.

Même loin d'être le seul, renchérirent Remus et James d'une même voix.

D'ailleurs Patmol, tu feras attention, tu ne lui as pas dit où nous étions, rappelai-je en souriant.

Oui, c'est vrai. Mais réfléchis Queudver parce que y a une raison à cela, me répondit Sirius en souriant.

Je le sais bien, mais avoue que tu es méchant avec elle, dis-je calmement.

Moui, mais bon je fais avec, dit Sirius sur un ton sérieux.

Nous passâmes une bonne partie de la fin de l'après-midi au bord du lac. Et quand le soleil commença à faiblir, nous retournâmes au château car la séance de Quidditch de Patmol et Cornedrue allait bientôt commencer. Millwood les tuerait si ils arrivaient en retard, déjà qu'il ne les supportait pas et qu'ils voulaient les virer de l'équipe, mais McGonagall et Dumbledore avaient refusé, c'était les meilleurs joueurs de l'école et bon sans Cornedrue au poste d'Attrapeur, nous n'aurions jamais gagné cinq fois la Coupe de Quidditch. Mais Millwood oublie bien souvent que c'est sa dernière année et que si il veut la gagner, il doit garder Patmol et Cornedrue. Ça c'est une chose que je sais, et je sais aussi que mes deux meilleurs amis seront ravis de gagner la Coupe de Quidditch à la fin de l'année.

Une fois, leur balai en main, Cornedrue et Patmol nous laissèrent non loin du terrain de Quidditch pour aller le plus vite possible dans les vestiaires. Lynna nous avait rejoint moi et Lunard. Nous prîmes donc place dans les gradins qui étaient vides. Seul Evans était là, je me demande ce qu'elle faisait là, elle vient voir jouer Cornedrue ou un ami. Je vis les joueurs de l'équipe de ma maison sortirent et s'élever dans les airs. Cornedrue et Patmol nous firent un signe de la main et Cornedrue en profita aussi pour adresser un sourire à Evans.

La séance commença, et durant les deux heures, moi et Lunard nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Enfin, il m'avoua quelque chose, c'était qu'une fille de Poufsouffle lui plaisait. Elle était avec nous en cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. J'ai oublié son nom et Lunard aussi, donc, nous ne pouvons pas trop en parler, mais c'est mieux comme ça, je pense. Et bien sûr, comme si c'était inévitable, nous reparlâmes de Rachel. Lynna vint de suite se mêler à la conversation en me donnant au moins une centaine de conseils. Ce qui était bien en ayant Lynna comme amie c'était ça, qu'elle nous aidait à comprendre les filles, même si parfois elle était soulante. Bien que Cornedrue et Patmol n'écoutaient pas la moitié du temps ce qu'elle disait.

J'appris pas mal de chose pendant ces deux heures, mais vers dix neuf heures trente, je m'excusai auprès d'eux. Il fallait que j'aille à la bibliothèque avant qu'elle ne ferme. Je marchai à vive allure dans le parc, de plus la nuit était tombée ce qui rendait la vision des choses plus difficile. Enfin, je vis la lumière du Hall, je rentrai et pris la direction de la bibliothèque. Quand j'entrai, la bibliothécaire me lança un regard noir, apparemment je faisais trop de bruit pour elle. Discrètement je me dirigeai vers les sections qui m'intéressaient. Je ressortis du lieu avec une dizaine de grimoires qui pesaient lourd. J'allais avoir du mal pour remonter dans la salle commune.

Malgré le poids des livres je me dépêchai comme je pus, en chemin je croisa quelques étudiants de maison différente dont Servilius et Regulus Black. En les voyant les deux, je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire 'Que je les hais, et qu'est-ce qu'ils sont bêtes'. Je ne vis personne d'autre jusqu'à la salle commune. Il était temps que j'arrive, les livres étaient trop durs pour moi et j'avais de plus en plus mal à mon poignet droit. Tout en prenant soin de ne regarder personne je déposai les livres sur une table et je laissai d'un coup de baguette, un petit carton sur lequel j'avais écrit « Réservé ». Ici, il fallait réserver sa table sinon, on se la faisait prendre.

Je redescendis dans la Grande Salle, mal à l'aise. Je ne me sentais pas très bien ici, entouré de sorcier. Bien sûr, j'étais comme ceci seulement quand Lunard, Patmol et Cornedrue ou encore Lynna n'étaient pas à mes côtés. Je dois êtres comme ça à cause de ma timidité. Je fis un détour par l'infirmerie, car je n'avais plus de potion pour mon poignet. J'eus de la chance que l'infirmière ne reçoive personne d'autre en même temps. Ça me gênait de devoir demander une potion pour mon poignet, car c'était stupide. Enfin, je passai là-dessus et une fois devant l'infirmerie, je frappa à la porte. J'entendis un vague « entrez ». J'actionnai la poignée et je pénétrai dans l'infirmerie.

Bonsoir, dis-je à l'infirmière.

Ah, Mr Pettigrow, il fallait que je vous voie, répondit l'infirmière, je la regardais perplexe. A propos de la potion que vous prenez pour votre poignet, ajouta-t-elle en voyant mon regard.

Ah ? D'accord, dis-je un peu étonné. Où est le problème ? Ajoutai-je.

Une nouvelle potion a été mise au point, les effets seront plus longs, mais il y aura des effets secondaires, me prévint-elle.

Quels genres d'effets ? Demandai-je intrigué.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne pense pas que cela vous concerne, dit-elle. Mais il y a des effets de somnolence, des risques si vous avez à vous métamorphoser et bien sûr beaucoup de fatigue. Si vous avez du mal à supporter cette potion, vous pourrez être sujet à des hallucinations, énuméra-t-elle.

Voilà qui complique bien des choses, murmurai-je pensif. Je préférerais garder mon ancienne potion, car je n'ai pas besoin de somnifère, et celle que j'ai me convient.

Très bien, attendez-moi là alors, je vais vous chercher celle qui vous faut.

Je ressortis de l'infirmerie avec ma potion. Je la mis doucement dans ma poche et je repris le chemin pour aller dans la Grande Salle. Dans le Hall je croisa mes meilleurs mais qui revenaient du stade. Je pressai le pas pour les retrouver, mais accidentellement je bousculai Regulus Black. Enfin je ne remarquai que c'était lui seulement au moment où je me retournai. Patmol qui avait senti le danger avait monté les escaliers pour me retrouver. Regulus se retourna vers moi avec un regard de tueur. Patmol, lui, s'était stoppé net.

Tu pourrais t'excuser gringalet, me lança Regulus.

Je me suis excusé, répliquais-je calmement.

Je n'ai pas entendu, comment veux-tu que je te croie, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Regulus laisse-le, intervint Sirius d'une voix dure.

Ah oui, c'est vrai que c'est ton ami, balança Regulus avec un sourire de sadique sur le visage.

Je ne vis pas ce qui se passa, j'entendis seulement hurler McGonagall. Elle monta les escaliers en un éclair et elle vint de poster devant Regulus. Patmol était à terre, il avait roulé quelques marches plus bas. Lunard et Cornedrue s'étaient occupés de le porter et ils l'emmenaient à présent à l'infirmerie. McGonagall serrait les poings, elle devait essayer de contenir sa colère, bien que ce ne soit pas facile.

Mr Black ! S'exclama-t-elle. Les bagarres sont interdites dans l'enceinte du château et encore moins sous les yeux d'un professeur. Même si c'est entre frères, je ne tolère pas ceci. J'enlève vingt points à Serpentard et vous aurez une retenue. Estimez-vous heureux que ce ne soit pas plus. Et que je ne vous retrouve plus à vous en prendre à Gryffondor ! Ajouta-t-elle en parlant vite et en postillonnant sur le visage de Regulus.

Merci professeur McGonagall, dit le jeune homme d'une voix calme. Puis-je passer ? Demanda-t-il poliment mais sur un ton sec.

Je m'écartai ainsi que le professeur. Je le fixa au moment où il passa devant moi. Alors il avait frappé Patmol, quel petit frère ingrat. J'aurais aimé prendre ma revanche, mais j'avais trop peur. Lynna vint vers moi, me pris le bras et m'entraîna à l'infirmerie. Patmol était allongé sur un lit, il avait l'œil gauche gonflé et il commença à bleuir, quant à sa joue gauche, elle était aussi enflée. L'infirmière nous demanda de nous écarter et elle passa un baume sur la partie gauche du visage de Patmol. Elle lança un sort et le tout se dégonfla. Elle mis une crème et une compresse sur la joue et elle l'accrocha avec du sparafixe().

Bien, Mr Black a besoin de repos, demain matin, il retournera en cours, nous informa-t-elle.

Nous hochâmes tous les quatre la tête avant de sortirent de l'infirmerie pour aller manger. Nos ventres gargouillaient et nous devions nous dépêcher avant qu'il n'y ait plus de repas. Malheureusement, les portes de la Grande Salle étaient fermées, en effet il était vingt et une heures. Cornedrue nous entraîna alors vers les cuisines pour que nous allions manger un bout. Lynna qui n'était jamais allée aux cuisines, se demandait où nous allions. Nous ne lui avions rien dit, juste pour voir sa réaction. D'un autre côté nous espérions qu'elle ne répéterait rien. Nous arrivâmes devant le tableau de la coupe de fruit. Cornedrue chatouilla la poire, celle-ci gloussa et se transforma en poignée. Il l'actionna et nous entrâmes dans les cuisines. L'ami de Cornedrue nous accueillit chaleureusement.

Salut, fit James. On a besoin d'un repas pour quatre, expliqua-t-il.

Vous avez de la chance, ils n'ont pas encore fait disparaître définitivement les plats.

Génial ! S'exclama James ravi.

L'elfe de maison nous emmena dans un coin libre, où nous avions l'habitude de manger parfois. Lynna regardait tout avec étonnement. Nous mangeâmes rapidement le contenu de nos assiettes. Je pense que Lunard et Cornedrue ne voulaient pas rester trop longtemps, le couvre-feu des septièmes années était à vingt-deux heures. Nous retournâmes rapidement à la tour Gryffondor en essayant de ne pas nous faire repérer. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'aller aux cuisines, mais nous, nous, nous moquons du règlement. La salle commune était pleine à craquer, quand ils nous virent arriver seulement à trois et non à quatre, je remarquai que les jeunes filles qui adoraient Sirius avaient soudain pâli, se demandant où le meilleur des Poursuiveurs de toutes les équipes de Quidditch de Poudlard était. Je les vis se jeter sur Cornedrue, en lui jetant des regards interrogateurs et parfois remplis de larmes. Je pouffai de rire en silence, ce genre de comportement m'avait toujours amusé.

Je vis Evans regarder la scène en haussant les sourcils, je pense qu'elle ne devait pas apprécier que dix étudiantes de Gryffondor s'agrippent de cette manière à Cornedrue. J'esquissai alors un sourire en me disant à nouveau que si ces deux-là sortaient ensemble, ils seraient le couple de Poudlard et là, plus aucune fille n'oserait s'approcher trop près du meilleur Attrapeur de Poudlard. A côté de moi, Lunard étouffait tant bien que mal un rire qu'il réussit à faire passer pour une toux. Lynna, elle, était exaspérée. Je savais que le fait que des gamines demandent où était Patmol la vexait. Enfin, Cornedrue se décida à répondre.

Il est simplement à l'infirmerie, répondit-il d'un ton las.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il est pas blessé ? Il n'est pas dans un état critique ? Demandèrent-elles en même temps.

Demain je lui apporterais des chocolats, dis une des filles.

Non, moi ! S'exclama une autre.

Elles commencèrent à se disputer, et nous les laissâmes en rigolant. Je pense que si Patmol n'avait rien eu et qu'il avait vu ça, il aurait rigolé comme un tordu. Enfin bon, tout ceci est passé et j'ai énormément de travail, d'ailleurs je ne suis pas le seul. Nous, nous installâmes à une table, celle que j'avais réservée et nous commençâmes à travailler en silence. Je lus les chapitres qui m'intéressaient et je commençai à rédiger mon travail pour mon devoir de Métamorphose. Heureusement que Cornedrue me donna un coup de main, car lui il maîtrisait les métamorphoses à la perfection. Vers minuit, je travaillais encore, comme Lunard et Cornedrue voyaient que je n'avançais pas, ils se proposèrent pour m'aider à tout finir. Je leur en suis reconnaissant d'ailleurs, sinon à quatre heures je n'aurais jamais fini

C'est ainsi que vers une heure du matin j'avais tout fini grâce à eux. Et nous nous assîmes dans les canapés libres. En fait, comme d'habitude, il ne restait que nous. J'aime beaucoup quand nous sommes là tous ensemble, on parle, on déconne, et on est relaxé. Et au moins je me sens à l'aise, même si je ne parle pas beaucoup. Mais ce soir sans Patmol, l'ambiance était un peu plate. Malgré cela, nous nous amusâmes énormément. Vers trois heures, Lynna partie se coucher, nous restâmes après son départ. Tout de suite, nous commençâmes à parler de Patmol et surtout de Regulus Black. Mais bientôt, je ne suivis plus le court de la discussion et je m'enferma dans ma bulle.

Quand je suis dans ma bulle, je me remémore mon passé avant que je n'entre à Poudlard. En effet, j'ai pas mal de souvenirs. J'ai eu une enfance non pas malheureuse mais pas très joyeuse non plus. Ma mère m'a élevé toute seule, j'avais un père, mais il est parti à ma naissance, il ne voulait pas d'enfants. Mon père était un sorcier, il travaille au Ministère de la Magie je crois. Ma mère est une sorcière aussi, mais elle travaille comme femme de ménage au Ministère de la Magie, elle n'a pas réussi ses études. Enfin, comme ma mère ne s'est pas remarié, je suis fils unique. Quand j'ai commencé à développer une once de pouvoirs magiques, ma mère m'a de suite expliquée le monde de la magie. Je baignais dedans depuis que j'étais petit, mais elle n'avait pas voulu m'en dire trop avant l'âge de mes huit ans. C'est pour ça que j'ai attendu ma lettre avec impatience, car quand j'ai compris ma vraie nature, ce n'était pas simple d'aller à l'école des Moldus. Pour finir, me voilà ici en septième et dernière année à Poudlard, là où j'ai trouvé des amis…

Hé Ho ? Queudver ? M'interrogea Lunard en me passant la main devant les yeux.

Hein ? Quoi ? Balbutiais-je.

On va se coucher, à moins que tu préfères faire une nuit blanche, répondit James en bâillant.

Je fit non de la tête et nous montâmes dans le dortoir d'un pas traînant. Un peu trop traînant puisque Evans vint nous engueuler. Exaspéré, Cornedrue s'était quand même excusé et elle nous avait lâchés. Elle était toujours sur notre dos, c'en était pénible. Une fois au dortoir, nous, nous changeâmes et nous, nous couchâmes sans un mot. Je m'endormis vite.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain, il ne faisait pas encore jour. Lunard était assis au bord de son lit et Cornedrue était en train de s'étirer. Tous les trois nous, nous lavâmes en même temps. Nous préparâmes nos affaires et Cornedrue s'occupa de celle de Patmol. Il fallait que nous passions à l'infirmerie pour déposer les affaires à Patmol. Nous descendîmes rapidement dans la salle commune. Lynna était déjà là, au moins elle n'était pas en retard. Une fois hors de la salle commune, nous, nous précipitâmes à l'infirmerie. J'espérai qu'elle était ouverte, car il fallait que nous nous dépêchions. Nous arrivâmes enfin, et Cornedrue frappa doucement à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit après quelques secondes d'attente et nous découvrîmes l'infirmière en robe de chambre. Apparemment nous venions de la réveiller.

Désolé, fit James. Nous sommes venus voir Mr Sirius Black, dit-il.

Je suis désolée Mr Potter, mais vous ne pourrez voir Mr Black que ce soir, il a encore besoin de repos et la pommade n'a pas encore fait tout son effet, expliqua-t-elle.

Nous avons apporté les affaires de Sirius au cas où, dit Remus.

Je vous remercccccccccciiiiiiiiiiiiiii, dit-elle dans un long bâillement avant de refermer la porte

Nous laissâmes l'infirmière à ses occupations. Je me demandais combien de temps sa pommade mettait pour agir, et surtout si le coup de poing de Regulus l'avait autant que ça étourdi. Elle n'avait pas dit si il s'était réveillé. Mais ceci n'avait pas l'air de préoccuper les autres. Je m'étais levé tôt pour rien, enfin presque pour rien. En allant dans la Grande salle, je croisa Rachel qui prenait la même direction que nous. Je lui souris, mais apparemment elle ne m'avait pas vu. Cornedrue, Lynna et Lunard m'avaient observé et je rougis. Quand ils me virent dans cet état ils éclatèrent de rire, ce qui me mis un peu en rogne.

La Grande Salle était vide, il était trop tôt encore pour aller déjeuner. Quelques professeurs étaient présents, sûrement au cas où, où il y aurait des problèmes. Je ne sais pas, je ne suis jamais allé manger aussi tôt. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement, sans nous presser, nous avions énormément de temps devant nous. Peu à peu, la Grande Salle se remplis et au moment où nous partîmes, je vis Cornedrue adresser un sourire poli à Evans, celle-ci y répondis de la même manière sous les gloussements de trois de ses meilleures amies.

Ce genre de comportement m'exaspère, parfois j'ai envie de leur dire que la basse-court c'est pas ici. C'est le genre de filles à glousser pour un oui ou un non. Mais bon je me tais, car je ne suis pas assez imposant pour pouvoir dire ça, en plus je suis timide. Deux mauvaises raisons qui font que je me tais. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai aucun cours avec mes meilleurs amis, mais avec Lynna, mis à part l'heure de Botanique. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que la matinée ne va pas être de tout repos.

Nous, nous quittâmes pour aller assister aux cours chacun de notre côté. Toute la matinée, Lynna m'avait bassiné sur le fait que les admiratrices de Patmol exagéraient. Je l'écoutais à moitié, le cours d'Arithmancie était plus intéressant. Elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte. L'Arithmancie c'était mon point fort, je m'en sortais toujours bien, même si parfois Patmol me donne un coup de main car lui sa connaissance n'a aucune limite, il est bon partout. Enfin dix heures sonnèrent, je partis devant pour aller retrouver Cornedrue et Lunard. Nous, nous donnons souvent rendez-vous dans la cour vu qu'on ne suit pas les mêmes cours. Lynna nous rejoint, elle avait eu un devoir supplémentaire car le professeur avait vu qu'elle n'avait rien suivi.

On va au cours de Botanique ? Proposa Remus au bout de cinq minutes.

Pourquoi pas, répondis-je.

Nous, nous dirigeâmes vers les serres, il n'y avait encore personne et le temps commençait à nous menacer. Il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir, et là ça ne serait pas très joyeux. J'aimais bien la pluie, mais bon, il nous faudrait nous laver après le cours. Heureusement, nous n'avons pas cours le mercredi après-midi, donc cet après-midi, nous avons prévu d'aller voir Patmol une fois notre travail fini. Lynna ne cessait de se plaindre de son devoir supplémentaire. Cornedrue lui répliqua alors qu'il ne fallait pas trop discuter pendant les cours, où si on le faisait, le faire discrètement. J'étais fou de joie, j'aimais bien quand Cornedrue la remballait, car elle se plaignait et bougonnait à longueur de temps quand Patmol n'était pas là. Je la trouvais de plus en plus désagréable, mais bon, le jour où elle serait casée, je pense, du moins j'espère que ça sera différent.

Bientôt, nous ne fûmes plus les seuls devant la serre numéro trois. Les étudiants de Serdaigle étaient présents aussi. Botanique, tout comme Soins aux Créatures Magiques, était obligatoire pour tout le monde à cause des Potions. Le professeur Chourave nous fit entrer dans la serre. Nous étions trempés car la pluie avait commencé à tomber. Aujourd'hui, nous devions étudier une plante qui se nommait Plyothécure, un nom bizarre et nous ne savions pas à quoi elle servait. Enfin Cornedrue et Evans levèrent la main assez vite. Je remarquai que le professeur avait souri.

Bien, Miss Evans, la réponse à ma question, dit le professeur sur un ton sérieux.

Cette plante sert, entre autre à fabriquer une potion qui peut permettre de nettoyer des plaies profondes en les désinfectant, récita Lily.

Excellent, cinq points pour Gryffondor. Il est aussi possible de l'utiliser pour autre chose, fit le professeur. Je vis Cornedrue lever la main et à nouveau Evans. Mr Potter ?

Déjà, cette potion peut aussi être sous forme de pommade, et elle est utilisable pour les hommes comme pour les animaux. Mais surtout cette plante a des vertus soporifiques, donc on l'utilise pour les somnifères, mais il y a pas mal d'effets secondaires, répondit-il.

Cinq points pour Gryffondor, dit le professeur apparemment ravi. Bien, vous allez devoir étudier cette plante une bonne partie du premier trimestre, elle fit une pause et regarda les élèves. Bien, je vais vous faire passer des pots, vous devez travailler par groupe de trois. Pour ne pas qu'il y est de problèmes et pour ne pas que nous perdons de temps j'ai fait les groupes. Mais avant toute chose, où est Sirius Black ? Demanda-t-elle.

A l'infirmerie, répondit immédiatement James.

Bien, vous pourrez lui dire qu'il est avec Luis Klaus et Rachel Turner, annonça-t-elle. Bon groupe suivant, James Potter, vous êtes avec Lily Evans et Remus Lupin. Ensuite Peter Pettigrow, Lynna Lumila, Mélusine Haustur.

Je respirai à fond, j'étais encore avec Lynna, j'enviais Cornedrue et Lunard qui étaient ensemble. Et puis Patmol car il était avec Rachel. Je vis que Lynna nous avait placés non loin d'Erwan, au cas où elle serait tentée de lui taper la discute. Celui-ci sourit en la voyant non loin de lui, il était entouré de deux jolies demoiselles de Gryffondor qui étaient des amis de Lily. Elles fixaient le jeune homme et elles espéraient capter son attention, mais lui ne s'occupait pas d'elle. Que c'était beau l'amour parfois, personnellement je plaignais les deux filles qui pourraient toujours espérer. Je jeta un coup d'œil à Cornedrue qui amusait la galerie comme d'habitude. Il faisait n'importe quoi avec la plante et Evans riait discrètement, Lunard souriait. Bien sûr ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Mr Potter, quand vous aurez cessé de faire le pitre vous pourrez vous concentrer ! S'exclama le professeur avec un sourire en coin.

Désolé, répondit James.

Le cours se passa pour le mieux, heureusement pour moi. Lynna n'a pas été trop gonflante ce que je craignais, c'est fou comme des gens peuvent changer d'attitude quand il y a d'autre gens plus intéressant –comme Erwan- pas loin de là. Et aussi quand y a une autre fille, au moins c'était elle qu'elle énervait. Pauvre Mélusine quand même. J'examinai la plante sous toutes les coutures mais je n'étais pas plus avancé par rapport au travail que nous devions faire aujourd'hui. Le professeur nous distribua les feuilles d'instructions, enfin là j'y comprenais quelque chose. Enfin le tableau n'était pas réjouissant, des questions assez complexes et moi qui n'y connaissais rien en botanique. Heureusement que je n'étais pas seul. Mais la dernière information donnée sur le parchemin m'acheva : « Vous devrez présenter à l'oral vos découvertes et explications pour pouvoir valider une partie de vos ASPICs en botanique. ». Apparemment ceci n'a pas gêné que moi. Je remarquai ça quand je jeta un coup d'œil aux autres étudiants.

Nous passâmes l'heure a essayé de déterminer de quoi pouvait être composer cette plante, mais comme on travaillait par groupe, j'avais l'impression de ne proposer que mes idées. Lynna et Mélusine pouffaient de rire et parlaient de tout et n'importe quoi. Mon Dieu, pourquoi les filles sont comme ça ! Je regardai Rachel et l'autre imbécile de Préfet en chef. Ceci me rappela que Patmol était à l'infirmerie, l'infirmière avait dit qu'il pourrait retourner en cours dans la journée mais bon je n'y crois pas trop. Millwood allait encore piquer sa crise quand il apprendrait que Patmol ne serait sûrement pas en état de jouer demain. Enfin laissons cet imbécile où il est. Les deux heures passèrent lentement, j'avais l'impression que les minutes défilaient à la lenteur d'un escargot, en plus mon ventre gargouillait, il n'y avait rien de plus désagréable.

Midi sonnèrent et nous, nous ruâmes dehors où il pleuvait. Nous rentrâmes, trempés et les mains terreuses au château. Les Serdaigle prirent la direction de leur salle commune et nous fîmes de même. Cornedrue avait décidé que nous mangerions vite pour aller voir Patmol. Lynna avait un peu ronchonné mais quand elle avait entendu le nom de Patmol tout s'était arrangé. Je me demande aussi pourquoi elle fait la tête pour un oui ou pour un non quand il n'est pas là. Ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante…

Patmol ne pouvait toujours pas sortir de l'infirmerie, mais nous avons quand même pu lui parler. Il avait l'air de bien aller, il était juste un peu énervé contre Regulus et il a promis qu'il se vengerait. Bien sûr ceci ne nous étonnait en rien, il se vengeait toujours pour un rien. Là-dessus il était assez susceptible et assez violent. A ça, Cornedrue lui avait répondu que la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid. A mon avis il n'a pas tout à fait tort.

L'après-midi passa en un éclair, et bientôt il me fallut aller travailler à la bibliothèque, ce qui entre nous n'a rien de réjouissant. Lunard était venu avec moi et Cornedrue nous avait accompagnés. A croire qu'il ne voulait pas rester seul avec Lynna, de toute façon elle était allée voir Patmol. Je pense que c'est pour ça que Cornedrue lui en voulait. Ah ! La jalousie elle gagne tout le monde ! Malgré tout, nous travaillâmes pendant trois heures et je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à faire le fou dans la salle commune.

Mais ceci changea quand nous revînmes à la salle commune et que Patmol était assis dans un canapé moelleux en compagnie de Lynna. Durant toute la soirée, il nous avait dis quels moyens il allait utiliser pour faire payer à son frère son coup de poing. Mais au moins nous rigolâmes de bon coup et ça faisait plaisir de revoir Patmol parmi nous.

Fin du chapitre 7

() sparafixe : en gros c'est du sparadrap version sorcier lol, et il colle plus sans arracher la peau quand on l'enlève, c'est magique .

Et voilà c'est fini ! Vous êtes toujours en vie j'espère lol. Alors ce petit chapitre fait un peu plus de 11 pages sur word. Pour tout vous dire j'ai écrit les 10 premières pages le week-end dernier. J'espère que vous avez aimé, moi j'ai galéré mais je suis fière du résultat . Bon brisss voilà le chapitre j'espère que t'as aimé . Bon je suis en vacances donc le chapitre 8 devrais suivre dans quelques jours. Voili voilà donc laissez une review . Et bien sûr merci à ceux qui m'en ont laissé et qui sont fidèles à ma fic .

L'illustration : oh une partie spécialement pour ça lol. j'espère que vous avez aimé, précisez-le dans la review lol. Bon pour ceux qui arrivent pas à lire, voilà ce qui est écrit.

James : trop bien ces porte-clés en forme de Queudver ! Comme ça on peut l'emporter partout.

Sirius : Ouais c'est génial ! Regarde comme il est mignon Lunard. Gouzi gouzi. Vous pensez que nous aussi un jour on sera en porte-clé ?

Remus : Vous êtes exaspérants. Et Patmol demande à l'auteur ? Non ? Et arrête de m'embêter avec ce porte-clé on dirait un gamin (ce qui est vrai).

Peter : Les boulets j'ai même pas demandé ça.

Résumé du prochain chapitre : La vie est à peu près normale, mais que manigance les Serpentard et les Gryffondor. Premier conflit sérieux de l'année. Qui finira par être puni et comment s'y prennent-ils pour semer la zizanie entre leurs maisons.

Réponses aux reviews sur HPF :

Missangel : la relation James/Lily est un peu complexe pour le moment lol. Dans le chapitre 7 on en entend pas beaucoup parlé mais bon . Et puis j'espère que tu as aimé celui-là.

Ilaï : Merci pour ta review. Voilà le chapitre sue Peter j'espère que tu as aimé .

Louise : waouh, je savais pas que je pouvais faire aimer des personnages à quelqu'un, mais ta review me fait plaisir.

Ginlée : merci, la rédaction est finie, et voilà le résultat. J'espère que t'as aimé. La relation va évoluer mais bon il faut le temps .

Zofia : merci, merci, merci beaucoup, et c'est pas grave si t'as oublié tu es pardonné . Tu me flattes et tu me fais plein de compliments là lol.

Réponses aux reviews sur twwo :

Inconnu 333 : merci beaucoup ça fait plaisir de lire ça . Bon, si ça va mieux pour les saut de ligne c'est génial . Merci pour ta review.

Sadesirius : lol, si tu as des trucs à mettre te gêne pas, j'en connais tellement qui le font . Je suis contente si tu as aimé . Merci pour ta review.

Bon et bien merci à tous ceux qui m'en ont laissé je vous adore. Bizoux !


	8. Chronos, le Dieu du temps

Bonjour, alors voilà le chapitre 8 version 2. Alors pourquoi version 2, simplement car j'ai eu un problème lors de l'enregistrement et j'ai perdu tout ce que j'ai écrit, enfin du moins les trois quarts mais je les ai retrouvés mdr, grande nouvelle hein. Alors merci pour vos reviews, le poignet de Peter vous trotte dans la tête lol, bien je vais répondre à la question, quand j'ai écrit le chapitre j'avais super mal au poignet droit lol mais c'est pas la raison, en fait vous le saurez plus tard. Bon réponses en fin de chapitre comme d'habitude, vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir, j'ai malheureusement souvent rougi, et oui c'est pas drôle lol. J'arrête de parler et on commence, accrochez-vous car ça va être long. Sinon dans ce chapitre on va aller chez Gryffondor et Serpentard je vais essayer de faire les transitions délicatement. Pardon pour le temps de publication mais je n'arrive pas à tout gérer. Ah oui et j'espère que ce chapitre plaira à ceux qui n'avaient pas aimé celui sur Peter '.

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, mais à Mrs JK Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter. Pour le moment, seul Lynna Lumila et Mélusine m'appartiennent .

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Chaque jour je vis avec eux, mais j'ai mes secrets que je ne partage pas avec eux. Pourtant ce sont mes meilleurs amis. A Poudlard je me sens mal, et ce malaise grandit chaque jour et chaque année que j'y passe. Mais comme tout le monde j'exprime des sentiments amoureux.

Chapitre 8 : Chronos, le dieu du temps.

Il entra dans la salle commune qui était vide, en effet c'était le début de l'après-midi et tous les autres élèves étaient déjà allés en cours. Il posa sa cape sur un des fauteuils près du feu et s'assit sur ce même fauteuil et commença à fixer l'âtre du feu. Se croyant seul, il sursauta quand il entendit quelqu'un rentrer dans la salle commune. Il ne tourna même pas la tête, il s'en moquait de savoir qui rentrait ou qui sortait. Il ferma les yeux pour réfléchir quelques minutes, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'on ne le dérange pas… Déjà il pouvait rayer de son programme « Passer une après-midi tranquille ». Il sentit derrière-lui une présence, il esquissa un sourire. Il savait parfaitement qui était cette personne, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il aillait se retourner. Il attendit qu'elle soit à sa hauteur, voire devant lui. Mais quand il sentit sa main sur son bras, il ouvrit les yeux et il tourna la tête. C'était elle, c'était bien la personne qu'il supposait. Il regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux, celle-ci lui souriait. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux verts et des cheveux brun foncé qui lui tombait au niveau des omoplates et malgré tout elle ne faisait pas son âge. Elle déposa un bisou sur la joue de Regulus.

Mary, veux-tu cesser ça ? Soupira Regulus.

Ca te gêne ? Demanda-t-elle.

Non, pas vraiment, mais bon pour finir les rumeurs vont finir par aller bon train, répondit-il.

Quelles rumeurs ? Interrogea-t-elle en faisant mine de ne rien savoir.

Que me veux-tu ? Répondit le garçon.

Te poser une question, répondit celle-ci avec un petit sourire.

Pose ta question, je verrai si j'y réponds, répliqua-t-il.

Narcissa Black et Sirius Black c'est qui par rapport à toi ? Questionna-t-elle.

Pourquoi tout le monde pose cette question, soupira Regulus. Pour la énième fois, Narcissa c'est ma cousine et Sirius c'est mon frère, dit-il. Et puis même, ils devraient faire le rapport, les familles de Magie Noire ont des liens entre elles, finit-il.

Désolée de t'avoir énervé, s'excusa Mary.

Ce n'est pas grave, répliqua-t-il sur un ton plus doux.

Quand comptes-tu te venger de ton frère ? Demanda-t-elle. Cela fait maintenant plus de six jours qu'il a pris sa revanche sur le coup de poing que tu lui avais donné.

Merci de me le rappeler, bougonna-t-il. Et puis je n'ai nullement besoin de ton avis, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus intelligible.

Je sais, mais j'aime te le donner, dit-elle.

La jeune fille embrassa à nouveau Regulus sur la joue, il ne dit rien mais poussa un soupir. Elle s'assit sur les genoux du garçon et entoura ses bras autour du cou de Regulus. Mary lui sourit et lui ne répondit pas à son sourire, mais elle y était habituée. Depuis le mois de septembre elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas se vexer si il ne répondait pas ou si il ignorait certaines personnes. La fille s'était accrochée à Regulus Black depuis le jour de la Répartition, elle ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle et empêchait toutes les filles de l'approcher. Seule Narcissa était une exception, car Regulus aimait bien parler à sa cousine et aussi il lui avait interdit de l'éloigner de lui. Elle respectait les décisions du garçon par amour. Toute la maison de Serpentard, cependant, savait qu'elle éprouvait de forts sentiments pour Regulus, bien sûr elle n'en était pas le moins gênée et elle passait son temps à accentuer les choses. Ainsi il y avait pas mal de rumeurs qui courraient sur leur compte et c'est pour ça que Regulus essayait de l'écarter mais c'était impossible. Il l'admettait, il l'aimait bien mais pour lui s'était une amie, ou peut-être pas en fait. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser.

Mary était vu comme la fille de onze ans qui était très précoce, plus d'une fois elle avait essayé d'entrer avec Regulus dans le dortoir des garçons mais elle n'y était pas arrivée. Au dernier moment, les amis du garçon l'avaient mise dehors, et bientôt s'était devenu un jeu auquel ils prenaient plaisir de jouer. Mais c'était aussi à cause de ça que les rumeurs allaient bon train. Du point de vue de Regulus, avoir une petite amie à onze c'était plus une perte de temps qu'autre chose. Il avait encore le temps, il ne voulait pas avoir un tableau de chasse. Sur ce point-là, il était un peu comme Sirius, mais bien sûr il évitait d'y penser. Il y avait plein de raisons qui faisaient qu'il était tenté de sortir avec la jeune fille, mais bon sa raison restait l'âge et puis il ne se voyait pas marcher dans tout Poudlard avec une fille accrochée à son bras, même si c'était déjà le cas…

Regulus avait pensé qu'il ne sortirait qu'avec des filles qui étaient issues d'une famille de Sang-Pur. Pourtant Mary était issue de ce genre de famille, bien sûr beaucoup moins connue que celle des Blacks ou des Malefoys, mais il y avait un lien entre ces familles qui faisait que Mary et Regulus étaient des cousins très, très, très, très éloignés. Mrs Black avait toujours appris à son fils que seul les Sang-Purs valaient quelques choses et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'un jour il s'entiche d'une fille issue d'une autre famille. Donc Regulus pouvait sortir avec elle, enfin il n'aimait pas trop réfléchir là-dessus ça l'embêtait plus qu'autre chose. Bien sûr, tout pouvait changer.

La fille avait replongé son regard dans les yeux du garçon. Bientôt tout arriva sans que Regulus ait calculé quelque chose. Son visage s'était approché puis ses lèvres, et elle posa ses lèvres sur celle de Regulus. Ceci ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes, elle se recula et elle rougit un peu. Son expression à lui n'avait pas changé mais il l'attira vers elle et l'embrassa. Il fallait croire qu'il aimait bien ça et surtout qu'il pouvait embrasser une autre fille que sa mère à l'âge de onze ans. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps et Mary su qu'elle avait gagné. On pouvait dire d'une certaine manière qu'ils sortaient ensembles, enfin ça ne gênait ni l'un, ni l'autre. Il ne sentit pas quand elle enlaça sa main dans la sienne, mais en revanche il avait sentit le poids de sa tête sur son épaule.

Alors les deux tourtereaux on passe du bon temps ensemble, balança une voix.

Qui te dit qu'on est ensemble ? Répliqua le jeune homme en se tournant vers son ami.

Ne me fais pas rire Black, vous venez d'échanger un baiser passionné et tu veux me faire croire que vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? N'essaye pas de me faire croire autre chose, dit son ami qui était appuyé contre le mur.

Je ne vois pas ce que ça change, dit Regulus sur un ton sans réplique. En fait il ne savait pas quoi dire, oui peut-être qu'en fait il était avec elle pour de vrai, et non comme dans les jeux de gamins. Sinon pour les Gryffondor, tu as quoi comme idée ? Demanda-t-il pour en quelque sorte changer de sujet.

Tsssss, Black tu ne changes pas et tu te défiles, constata son ami. Pour le plan, j'ai une idée, il faut juste que l'on en parle, expliqua-t-il en s'approchant un peu plus de Regulus et de Mary. Mais tu sais, tu prends cela trop au sérieux…

Je t'ai demandé ton avis ? Coupa-t-il en lui jetant un regard glacé.

Tiens, tiens, on dirait que se sont nos chers amis ! Lança une voix.

Ouais, on dirait bien, renchérit une autre voix.

Ca va chauffer, commenta quelqu'un d'autre.

Les Maraudeurs regardèrent les quatre Serpentard qui étaient appuyés nonchalamment contre le mur et qui avaient les bras croisés. Ils se redressèrent quand ils virent les quatre Gryffondor qui étaient presque à leur hauteur. En retrait, derrière le quatuor, on pouvait voir une dizaine de filles de Gryffondor qui étaient complètement paralysées et qui étaient sur le point de fondre en larme, enfin certaines d'entre elles exagéraient quand même pas mal les choses. Pourtant ce n'était que des Serpentard et ils étaient des étudiants aussi. Lynna, elle aussi était vers les filles mais elle savait ce qui allait se passer et puis quelle serait l'issue du duel.

Sirius et James engagèrent le duel et bientôt il y eut tellement d'éclairs de lumière qu'il était impossible de voir ce qui se passait. Lynna avait mis sa main en revers contre son front et essayait tant bien que mal de capter le déroulement mais c'était vain. Elle entendait seulement les formules magiques prononcées par les huit garçons, autant dire que ça ne l'aidait pas sur l'état de ses amis. Elle dut attendre au moins une dizaine de minutes pour que la fumée se dissipe, puis elle vit quatre silhouettes de dos, elle les reconnut immédiatement sans même se poser la question. Elle regarda les quatre Serpentard qui se tortillaient par terre, euh… Comment dire, comme des serpents si l'on veut être précis. Lynna accourut auprès des garçons et elle sauta au cou de Sirius, ravie de le retrouver sain et sauf.

Ouf, c'est vous, dit-elle soulagée toujours accrochée au cou de Sirius.

Ne me dis pas que tu pensais qu'on allait se laisser faire, rétorqua le jeune homme.

Non, non, bien sûr mais bon avec eux… Commença-t-elle. Enfin, bref, vous n'avez rien ? Demanda-t-elle.

Oh si j'ai le bras cassé je crois, se plaignit James.

Sérieux ?

Mais non, Lynna je te taquine va, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

T'as l'art de te moquer des gens, pesta-t-elle.

James ne put répliquer car une horde de fille, oui, une horde courrait dans leur direction. Le choc fut terrible les admiratrices des Maraudeurs s'étaient jetées sur eux et ils n'avaient rien pu faire. Lynna dut attendre au moins un quart d'heure avant que ses amis puissent respirer de nouveau à l'air libre. Lily passa devant le petit groupe en ignorant royalement James ce qui était plutôt rare depuis la rentrée. Mais ce comportement devait signifier quelque chose pour le jeune homme car il baissa aussitôt la tête d'un air coupable. Sirius posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami d'un air compatissant. Tout le monde retourna à la salle commune de Gryffondor et les Maraudeurs essayèrent de semer leurs admiratrices qui étaient pires que des pots de colle, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Je me demande ce que préparent les Serpentard, dit Remus pensif tandis qu'ils repartaient en direction de leur salle commune après s'être caché dans une salle de classe.

Leurs tombes ? Proposa James.

Sûrement, dit Peter.

Ils prennent leur revanche, répondit Sirius. Notre tour de la dernière fois ne leur a pas plu, précisa-t-il.

Mais c'est pas une raison pour nous tendre une embuscade dans les couloirs, protesta Peter.

Pour nous non, mais pour eux si ! S'exclama James. Ils sont tellement bêtes, ajouta-t-il.

Dans la salle commune, il régnait une ambiance on ne peut plus calme ce qui était très rare mais les quatre garçons allaient remédier à ça et assez vite, déjà qu'ils étaient arrivés hilares à cause de leurs commentaires et ça détendait déjà l'atmosphère. Seulement quelque chose leur enleva le sourire, sur le tableau était accroché un papier : « Nous rappelons à tous les étudiants qu'il est interdit de se battre dans les couloirs et que dès aujourd'hui, ceci sera puni sévèrement. » Sirius poussa un soupir exaspéré. Que les professeurs pouvaient être stupides ! Surtout que c'était à cause des Serpentard que ça avait commencé, eux, ils ne faisaient que répondre, bien que Sirius et James sachent qu'ils ne devaient pas répondre. Mais ils n'y pouvaient rien c'était psychologique, enfin ça c'était l'excuse qu'ils donnaient depuis longtemps, elle se démodait d'ailleurs et n'était plus valable aux yeux du professeur McGonagall.

Mais avant tout, ils avaient pas mal de travail qui les attendait comme chaque soir. Il était inutile de préciser qui travaillait le plus dans le petit groupe. Peter s'était plongé sans dire un mot dans d'énormes volumes pour essayer de faire une dissertation pour le cours d'Histoire de la Magie ce qui entre nous n'était pas une mince affaire. Remus lui lisait calmement mais avec intérêt un livre traitant des potions. Lynna, elle, s'occupait de rédiger une dissertation pour le cours de McGonagall et elle passait plus de temps à regarder le plafond plutôt qu'à se concentrer sur sa feuille. James et Sirius, eux, avaient fini leur travail depuis longtemps, n'étaient-ils pas les meilleurs de Poudlard après tout ?

Le duo inséparable s'était lancé dans un jeu « Action/Vérité » version sorcier. Bien sûr le vrai but de ce jeu s'était entre autre de se moquer des gamines de douze, treize ans qui raffolaient de ce jeu. Sirius avait pris une voix super aiguë et assez insupportable, mais ce n'était pas ce genre de détail qui le préoccupait à vrai dire. James aussi avait pris une voix de fille, un peu moins aiguë que Sirius en attendant, et beaucoup plus agréable à entendre. Ils s'amusaient à faire les trucs les plus stupides et les plus hilarants car ils n'étaient pas James Potter et Sirius Black pour rien ces deux-là. Ils riaient tellement fort que Lynna sentit que ses nerfs allaient lâcher, elle essayait de se retenir de ne pas leur balancer des paires de baffes aux deux tellement ils étaient pénibles.

James, Sirius, vous ne pourriez pas la mettre en veilleuse deux secondes ? Dit-elle en essayant de garder son calme malgré le fait que sa voix tremblait.

Allez viens t'amuser avec nous, répliqua Sirius avec sa voix de fillette.

On n'a pas tous un cerveau ultra développé comme vous deux, fit-elle remarquer.

C'est drôle, je suis sûr que tu vas t'amuser, continua James dans la lancée de Sirius.

Action ou Vérité ? Demanda Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Action, soupira Lynna, qui se sentait contrainte de répondre.

Alors, avec Corny, on pari un Gallion que tu n'es pas capable d'aller toucher les fesses du garçon là-bas, pouffa Sirius.

Il n'en est pas question ! Dit-elle en détachant chaque mot.

Tu as peur ? Ou tu n'en es pas capable ? Se moqua James.

Oui, tu as peur, renchérit Sirius.

Ce n'est pas vrai, protesta-t-elle. D'ailleurs je vais vous le prouver, ajouta-t-elle à voix haute en leur adressant un clin d'œil.

En vérité, elle n'était pas fâchée contre eux, elle trouvait ça plutôt amusant. Bien sûr, les deux le savaient très bien et c'est ça qui était le plus amusant. Lynna se leva en envoyant sa chaise valdinguer et elle s'approcha d'un pas vif vers le jeune homme en question. James et Sirius regardaient la scène avec un grand intérêt qui ne leur était pas habituel. Remus lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son livre mais pas plus de deux secondes et il retourna à sa lecture tellement il était exaspéré par ce qui se passait. Peter, lui, était resté le nez dans ses livres, apparemment pas très intéressé par les petites histoires. Bientôt Lynna arriva à la hauteur du jeune homme, elle se tourna vers James et Sirius et leur tira la langue gentiment, les deux répondirent à ce geste par un sourire malicieux. Elle se plaça à côté du Gryffondor de sixième année et sans prévenir elle posa sa main sur les fesses du concerné. Il se retourna vivement et rougis quand il vit Lynna.

Dis, Cornedrue, tu penses pas qu'on y est allé un peu fort ? Demanda Sirius sur un ton faussement inquiet.

Mais non, répondit le Gryffondor.

C'est quand même un gars qui a pas mal de fantasmes sur Lynna, répliqua Sirius.

Et ? Il est trop timide pour lui avouer ses sentiments, marmonna James en haussant les épaules. Et puis, depuis quand tu t'inquiètes de l'état de nos victimes, ajouta-t-il.

Mais qui te dit que je m'inquiète pour lui ? Demanda le jeune homme.

Laisse tomber, balança James.

Alors, j'ai réussi, c'est qui la plus forte ! S'exclama Lynna en revenant s'asseoir là où sa chaise n'existait pas puisqu'elle était pas terre. Elle tomba par terre et tous ceux qui l'avaient vue éclatèrent de rire et elle avec.

Ah ça c'était bien joué, dis Sirius écroulé de rire sur sa table.

Au lieu de te moquer, aide-moi à me relever, répliqua-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

Remus posa son livre en souriant, oui ceci le faisait sourire et pas éclater de rire comme ses amis. Il se leva et aida Lynna à se relever, mais la tâche ne fut pas aisée, la jeune fille riait tellement qu'elle ne faisait aucun effort pour essayer de se remettre sur pied. Il lui fallut dix minutes si ce n'est pas plus, heureusement que personne ne les regardait, surtout pas le jeune homme qui avait été victime du jeu sadique de James et Sirius. D'ailleurs, les deux étaient écroulés de rire et aucun des deux n'était en mesure d'aider Remus. Une fois sur pied, Lynna remit sa chaise en place à l'aide d'un sort. Elle s'assit et essaya de reprendre son souffle ce qui n'était pas simple du tout. Bientôt tout le monde se calma, ce qui n'était pas plus mal car Lily s'était levée prête à intervenir pour calmer le jeu, mais elle put se rasseoir sans rien avoir à faire.

James et Sirius arrêtèrent leur jeu stupide et ils essayèrent d'occuper le temps comme ils pouvaient. Ils n'aimaient pas quand Remus était plongé dans un bouquin alors qu'il avait fini son travail et que Peter et Lynna travaillaient encore. Au bout d'un moment, Sirius qui s'ennuyait à mourir prit le brouillon de Lynna et sa plume et il rédigea la fin du devoir. Elle le regarda un peu étonnée mais après tout ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. James s'ennuyait, il regardait Lily qui papotait avec ses amies, enfin elle, elle ne parlait pas beaucoup mais ses amies si. Il entendait des bribes de conversations concernant les garçons, et il fut étonner d'entendre son prénom prononcer plusieurs fois. Bon d'accord, il fallait dire que James trichait un peu, il avait lancé un sort pour entendre leur discussion. Ce n'était pas sa faute si il était curieux ou un peu trop accroché à Lily. La jeune fille croisa son regard et elle détourna la tête, comme si elle était dégoûtée par lui. James n'y comprenait plus rien à la fin, les filles s'étaient dures à comprendre. Un peu déprimé, il baissa la tête et soupira avant de retourner aux discussions de ses amis.

Dis-moi Cornedrue, tu parais soucieux, se moqua Remus.

Moi soucieux ? Non, jamais de la vie, se défendit James.

Ne serait-ce pas à cause d'une certaine Miss Evans, continua Sirius dans la lancée de Remus.

C'est bon lâchez-moi avec ça, rétorqua le concerné.

Tu vois qu'on avait raison, dit Sirius en lançant un clin d'œil discret à Remus.

Pourquoi… commença James. Il ne termina pas sa phrase car Lily venait de se lever avec ses amies et elles sortaient pour aller manger.

Pourquoi quoi ?

Ah…Evans, soupira James les yeux rivés sur elle, le regard rêveur.

Cornedrue ! Appela Peter.

Laisse tomber il est dans son rêve, dit Remus en posant son livre.

Nan… C'est pas vrai, répliqua le concerné avec la bouche à moitié ouverte et le regard lointain.

Arrête de la regarder de cette manière, c'est une fille, lui rappela Remus.

Oui, je sais, dit James.

Eh ! Oh ! Tu te réveilles ! S'exclama Sirius en lui frappant un petit coup sur la tête.

Oui, oui, c'est bon, protesta James en se massant la tête.

Oui, James regardait souvent Lily de cette manière, il ne savait pas pourquoi, ce qu'il savait c'est qu'après ses amis se moquaient de lui. Pendant que Lynna recopiait son brouillon au propre, Sirius, James et Remus commencèrent à réfléchir silencieusement aux représailles de leurs amis les Serpentard, ils ne savaient pas trop comment ça allait se passer, mais ce qui s'était passé ce soir n'était en aucun cas des représailles, c'était trop gentil et Sirius savait combien son cher petit frère adoré était méchant, sadique et un petit génie quand il s'agissait d'élaborer des plans. Peter ne se mêlait pas à la discussion il avait rédigé seulement la moitié de son devoir. Malheureusement pour Regulus, il se mesurait à Sirius Black et James Potter, les deux élèves réputés pour savoir élaborer des coups mémorables, là-dessus ils étaient crains, enfin les Maraudeurs étaient crains. Et oui, on ne peut pas dire tout le temps Sirius ou James, il y avait Remus et Peter qui étaient d'une grande utilité pour trouver des idées.

Quand ils eurent assez parlé des Serpentard mais surtout une fois que Lynna et Peter eurent fini une partie de leur travail, les Maraudeurs et Lynna se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour aller manger. En cours de route, Remus croisa la jeune fille de Poufsouffle qu'il aimait bien. James et Sirius lui filèrent un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il fallait quand même qu'il aille lui parler, même si les filles le montraient moins, elles trouvaient Remus séduisant, intelligent, sympathique. Ce qui empêchait Remus d'avoir une copine c'était sa lycanthropie. Remus leur avait lancé un regard exaspéré et il ne s'était nullement préoccupé du regard que la jeune fille lui avait lancé. En parlant de copine ou de petite amie, dans le Hall, Sirius croisa son frère, il lui lança un regard noir. Mais il fut étonné de voir son petit frère tenir une fille par la main, non pas comme deux gamins du primaire, mais comme on tient la main à sa petite amie. Il s'arrêta net et dévisagea son frère, James lui lança un regard interrogateur, incapable de parler Sirius montra du doigt son frère. Il se demandait comment un gamin aussi arrogant que ça pouvait avoir une copine qui était super mignonne.

Voyons Patmol, c'est ton frère oui, avec une fille qu'il tient… commença James. Non ! S'exclama-t-il la bouche grande ouverte.

Je crois bien si, affirma Sirius.

C'est quoi le problème ? Demanda Remus intrigué par tout ce remue ménage de la part de ses deux amis.

Regarde Regulus et la jeune fille à ses côtés, répondit James à la place de Sirius.

Ouais, il est avec sa copine et alors ? Répliqua le jeune homme. Il a le droit d'avoir une copine Patmol, c'est pas parce que tu le portes pas dans ton cœur que personne ne l'aime, s'expliqua Remus.

Lunard, il est le fils chéri, je dois te le rappeler, balança Sirius.

Bon, on va pas en faire une affaire d'état, intervint Lynna.

Elle tira sur le bras de Sirius et sur celui de James et ils descendirent les marches, elle passa devant Regulus avec un air hautain, et en traînant James elle bouscula le Serpentard, elle ne se retourna même pas et s'excusa encore moins. Elle passa les deux larges portes de la Grande Salle, suivie de Peter et Remus qui pouffaient silencieusement de rire. 'Non mais s'excuser à un merdeux pareil il n'en était pas question !' Pensait-elle tout en marchant. Tout le monde venait manger à la même heure et la salle était pleine à craquer. Elle les amena jusqu'à la table et les fit s'asseoir brutalement. Non, elle n'était pas énervée, il ne fallait pas penser ça, elle jeta des coups d'œil à la table des Serpentard où Regulus arrivait. Il fixait la table des Gryffondor avec un regard méprisant et il lançait des regards noirs à la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être bête lui alors.

Patmol, pardonne-moi pour toute à l'heure, s'excusa Remus.

Tsssss, tu n'as pas à t'excuser Lunard, c'est de ma faute, tu as totalement raison, avoua Sirius. Ce n'est qu'une vieille rancune que j'ai envers lui.

C'est normal, intervint James. Mais tu vas quitter ta maison de fou bientôt, le rassura-t-il.

Heureusement, lança Sirius. Mais pour le moment je me sens chez moi ici.

On s'y sent tous, admit James. C'est ça le bonheur de Poudlard. Pour changer de sujet, Patmol mon ami, tu sais quand c'est le premier match de la saison ?

Cornedrue je t'ai déjà dit de ne jamais me poser ces questions car je m'en souviens jamais, répondit Sirius.

Je demanderais à Millwood demain puisqu'on a une séance, dit James en haussant les épaules.

Demain c'est quel jour ? Demanda Peter.

Jeudi ? Répondit James.

Samedi, répondit Remus en buvant son jus de citrouille.

Oh génial ! S'exclama Sirius. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que c'était déjà le week-end.

Oui, mais il n'y a encore eu aucun week-end à Pré au lard, bougonna James déçu.

Oh oui, et il nous manque un peu de matériel pour faire les fous, compléta Sirius.

Vous ne pensez donc qu'à vous amuser, fit remarquer Lynna.

Que veux-tu Lyn, nous on a pas besoin de passer des heures sur notre travail, on est trop intelligent et trop débrouillard, répliqua Sirius. Donc, on a plus de temps pour s'amuser, conclut-il.

A la table des Serpentard, Regulus avait de plus en plus hâte de clouer le bec à ces Gryffondor de malheur. Et en particulier à son frère et à cette fille qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui le traitait comme un moins que rien. Il mangea vite et retourna à la salle commune des Serpentard avec toute sa petite bande ainsi que les joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch. Ce soir-là, l'équipe de Serpentard s'entraînait au Quidditch et Regulus allait régulièrement les voir s'entraîner. Dans la salle commune, ils occupèrent les meilleurs fauteuils qui étaient au coin du feu et ils parlaient du plan qu'ils allaient mettre à exécution le soir même. Regulus avait du mal à se retenir, pourtant il avait pu se retenir pendant six jours, mais là l'excitation était à son comble et il trouvait que le temps ne passait pas assez vite.

Ils parlaient donc du plan de Mushroom, qui était le meilleur ami de Regulus. Oui son nom vous paraît bizarre, mais c'est son surnom en fait. Il est assez petit et avec ses cheveux on pourrait croire que c'est le chapeau d'un champignon et il a des tâches de rousseur. Pour en revenir à nos moutons, il avait échafaudé un plan pour tourner en ridicule les Maraudeurs, surtout deux d'entre eux, on ne se demandait pas qui étaient les deux visés. Ils n'étaient pas invincibles non plus mais débrouillards. Regulus avait trouvé le plan parfait et infaillible, enfin on lui avait trouvé un plan parfait et infaillible. Il ne cherchait jamais par lui-même, c'était une perte de temps.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de la séance de Quidditch de l'équipe de Serpentard ils parlèrent de ce plan qui rendrait la gloire à Serpentard, mais dont les Gryffondor ne sortiraient pas indemne. Regulus allait toujours les voir jouer, et cette fois-ci Mary serait collée à ses basques. Et oui ! C'était dur d'avoir une petite amie, surtout pénible aux dires de certains. Il se leva et la petite fille se précipita sur lui pour lui donner la main. Regulus poussa un soupir, mais il ne put se lamenter plus car Mary l'embrassa, et il ne fit rien. Il ne pouvait pas dire qui commandait mais en fait avoir une copine c'était pas aussi dérangeant que ça quand on voyait le bon côté des choses.

Les premières années qui étaient amis de Regulus ainsi que les joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch sortirent de la salle commune en bavardant de Quidditch ou d'autres choses. Les couloirs étaient déserts et ils ne croisèrent personnes, aucuns Gryffondor et encore moins les Maraudeurs. Ils ne se seraient pas gêner, il fallait pas déconner non plus, ils avaient envoyé quatre Serpentard de septième année à l'infirmerie. Enfin il fallait préciser qu'ils avaient agit de leur propre initiative, se croyant plus fort que les quatre Gryffondor. Ainsi ils étaient en tort, et Regulus ne prêtait pas attention à ces quatre imbéciles qui pensaient d'un le surpasser lui et de deux surpasser son frère.

Les séances d'entraînement de Quidditch de Serpentard étaient toujours le soir après le repas. Mais il fallait préciser que ceux-ci ne s'y prenaient pas assez tôt pour poser leurs jours, mais ils avaient un avantage par rapport aux autres maisons : ils savaient jouer dans le noir. Les membres de l'équipe qui étaient les plus pagés ouvraient et fermaient la marche, le directeur de leur maison leur avait demandé cela pour qu'il n'y est aucun blessé. Mary tenait fermement la main de Regulus à lui en faire mal, mais celui-ci s'en moquait, il discutait avec un de ses amis à propos du plan. Il n'avait que ça en tête, ce plan qu'il allait utiliser pour se venger sur son frère.

Les joueurs de l'équipe allèrent aux vestiaires et un cinquième année emmena Regulus et ses amis dans les gradins, en passant il activa les projecteurs magiques car il commençait à faire sombre. Le vent soufflait et ils commençaient à avoir froid, ils se resserrèrent sur les gradins et ils commencèrent à admirer la performance de l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison. Ils passèrent deux heures à s'entraîner, durant ces deux heures, Regulus réfléchis à comment il allait exécuter son plan. Pour lui il y avait un petit problème, pas très grave mais c'était quand même un problème. Il attendait malgré tout la fin de la séance, il devait attendre que tous les joueurs soient partis. Ils étaient au courant du plan mais Regulus leur avait demandé de le laisser seul pour qu'il s'occupe de tout mettre en place. Et oui, comme tous les étudiants de Serpentard tenaient à ne pas finir à l'infirmerie ils obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil au petit prince.

Dehors il faisait de plus en plus noir et de plus en plus froid, même emmitouflés dans leur cape ils avaient froid. En revanche, les joueurs, eux, crevaient de chaud et mise à part leurs cheveux qui fouettaient leur visage à cause du vent, rien ne les gênait et ils n'avaient pas froid. La séance se finit au plus grand plaisir de Regulus qui commençait à jubiler et à s'impatienter. Mushroom l'accompagna jusqu'aux vestiaires et quand tous les joueurs de l'équipe sortirent, ils rentrèrent dedans.

A la fin de leur repas, les Maraudeurs et Lynna étaient remontés dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Là, Remus et Peter s'étaient remis au travail, Lynna lisait un livre et les inséparables James et Sirius avaient décidé de faire une partie d'échec. Ils aimaient ce jeu, c'était le seul où ils se concentraient vraiment dessus et à force ils étaient devenus imbattables. Personne ne voulait jouer contre eux, alors ils jouaient les deux et les parties duraient des heures et des heures car aucun des deux ne se laissait battre facilement et ils jouaient sans essayer de prendre trop de pions à l'adversaire, sinon ce n'était pas drôle. Il fallait ajouter que ce jeu les détendait, ils ne se pressaient pas et ils réfléchissaient à des stratégies personnelles. Les échecs pour eux c'était toute une vie, en plus les pièces connaissaient extrêmement bien leur propriétaire et elles ne leur désobéissaient pas et ne se plaignaient pas.

La salle commune fut beaucoup plus calme que les autres soirs du mois de septembre. En effet si les Maraudeurs ne faisaient pas le bordel c'était calme, très calme, voire trop calme. Ce n'est pour autant que les Gryffondor s'ennuyaient, ils discutaient ou travaillaient. Par contre, il ne fallait pas qu'il y est trop de bruit, sinon James et Sirius commençaient à s'énerver et à se perdre dans leur jeu. D'ailleurs ce soir-là, Millwood qui devait leur parler des séances de Quidditch se fit remballer sèchement par Sirius qui s'apprêtait à jouer. Remus esquissa un sourire, ça l'amusait de voir ses deux meilleurs amis très concentrés qui ne supportaient pas qu'on leur parle, alors qu'eux se moquaient du bruit qu'ils faisaient le soir. C'était fou de voir des personnes pareilles aussi calme et qui parfois étaient vraiment dynamique.

Ni James, Sirius, Remus ou encore Peter ne savaient ce qui se préparaient dans leur dos, et à vrai dire ils ne s'en préoccupaient point, ils savaient que quelle que soit la vengeance des Serpentard ils sauraient répliquer. Mais avec le temps ils aimaient de moins en moins cette rivalité enfantine entre les deux maisons, cela durait depuis des siècles et il en avait toujours été ainsi et il en serait toujours ainsi. Ils ne cherchaient pas à suivre cette tradition, mais ils s'en moquaient, pour eux ce n'était que remettre de l'huile sur le feu et puis des Gryffondor reprendraient bien le flambeau un jour ou un autre. Ils répliquaient donc sans protester quand McGonagall les punissait pour usage excessif de magie dans les couloirs contre les Serpentard ou autre mauvais coups.

Quand Remus et Peter eurent fini de travailler, ils allèrent voir leurs deux meilleurs amis s'affronter, généralement Peter supportait Sirius et Remus supportait James. Quant à Lynna elle se mettait entre les deux. La partie n'était toujours pas finie, et il était déjà minuit. Aucun des deux n'avaient envie d'abandonner ou de laisser l'autre gagner. Pourtant vers deux heures du matin, elle se termina par la victoire indiscutable de Sirius qui avait mis échec et mat le roi de James. Seul deux, trois pièces étaient sur les côtés, et on pouvait comprendre qu'ils ne s'amusaient pas à collectionner les pièces de l'autre. Ceci était rare dans les affrontements entre débutants.

On devrait peut-être aller se coucher, marmonna James en bâillant. Sinon Millwood va nous tomber dessus demain et il va nous incendier, ajouta-t-il.

Juste un peu, ironisa Remus.

Au fait, je me demande ce qu'il voulait nous dire, se rappela Sirius. Etant donné que je l'ai envoyé sur les roses sans le vouloir, ajouta-t-il un peu gêné.

Vous le saurez demain, dit Lynna. Bon, moi je vais me coucher, bonne nuit !

Ouais, bonne nuit, dirent en chœur les Maraudeurs.

Je vais me coucher aussi, je tombe de fatigue, dit Remus. Et j'ai des formules magiques plein la tête, marmonna-t-il.

Lunard, il faut travailler moins tu sais, lui conseilla sérieusement James.

Oui, mais si je veux réussir mes études, il faut bien que je travaille, dit-il. Les trois autres le fixèrent avec un regard interrogateur. Eh bien… Oui, toi et Patmol vous avez ça dans le sang, moi ce n'est pas mon cas, s'expliqua-t-il.

Tu es le quatrième meilleur élève de tout Poudlard, lança Sirius.

Et ? Vous êtes premier et deuxième si je me souviens bien. C'est pas la peine d'insister, dit gentiment Remus. Bonne nuit.

Bah attend-nous, on va se coucher aussi, répliqua Peter.

Les Maraudeurs montèrent se coucher en bâillant. James et Sirius se demandaient comment ils allaient faire le lendemain pour se réveiller à temps. Ils devaient être debout vers six heures trente, un samedi matin en plus. Heureusement qu'il leur restait le dimanche matin pour faire la grasse matinée. Les quatre s'endormirent vite sans penser au lendemain et au week-end qui les attendait et encore moins à ce qui les attendait demain. D'un certain côté ils étaient insouciants et ils avaient trop confiance en eux… Voire un peu trop confiance en eux.

Le réveil fut dur, comme l'avait prédit Sirius la veille. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils mirent du temps à se lever, c'était bien la première fois depuis le mois de septembre. Ils prirent rapidement une douche et ils s'habillèrent d'un jean et d'un pull avant de descendre dans la salle commune qui n'était occupée que par une personne. En effet ils virent Millwood qui les attendait en leur lançant un regard mauvais. Sirius se dit qu'il y était peut-être allé un peu fort la veille, mais il ne fallait jamais le déranger quand il jouait aux échecs avec James. Enfin quand il jouait aux échecs tout court. Les deux Maraudeurs se plantèrent devant le Capitaine de l'équipe. Sirius griffonna rapidement un mot à l'attention de ses amis et il se tourna vers Millwood.

La séance est annulée, annonça-t-il d'une voix maussade.

Comment ? Dit Sirius en faisant semblant de tendre son oreille. J'ai bien entendu ? Demanda-t-il.

Black, tu as très bien entendu, arrête de faire le pitre, répliqua Millwood.

Que s'est-il passé ? Interrogea James avec curiosité.

Il vaut mieux que vous veniez, répondit-il. Ils sortirent de la salle commune.

Je me demande bien ce qui se passe pour qu'on se lève un samedi matin pour rien, marmonna Sirius une fois qu'il furent dans le parc.

Ils ne dirent plus un mot et quand ils arrivèrent au stade ils virent le carnage ; les vestiaires qui avaient été mis sans dessus-dessous et le coffre où était les balles avait été ouvert, le Vif d'Or avait disparu, les Cognards étaient sur le terrain et ils avaient démoli en partie le stade et les Batteurs de l'équipe essayaient de les maîtriser. Seul le Souafle avait dû être à sa place, et s'était l'un des trois Poursuiveurs qui l'avait. Il essayait de marquer des points mais le Gardien assurait. James shoota dans le coffre sous l'effet de la colère, il allait devoir aller chercher ce fichu Vif d'Or car il fallait du temps pour en avoir un nouveau et surtout, ce genre de petite balle coûtait cher et les fonds du collège ne permettaient pas d'en acheter un dans les heures qui suivaient. De plus ils avaient besoin du Vif d'Or pour s'entraîner correctement et ça c'était le cas pour toutes les équipes de Poudlard. Sirius alla au hangar où se trouvaient les balais, le sien ne s'y trouvait plus, ainsi que celui de James. Il retourna vers Millwood et James en poussant des jurons.

Je me demande qui a fait ça, pesta Millwood.

C'est pas dur à deviner, répliqua vivement James. C'est… commença-t-il.

Je vais le tuer, le torturer, l'étriper ! S'exclama Sirius fou de rage.

Black, si tu sais qui c'est dis-le moi pour que j'aille porter plainte, l'informa le capitaine.

Serpentard, répondit Sirius. Au fait Cornedrue, nos balais ont disparu, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers James.

Comment je vais récupérer ce Vif d'Or sans mon balai ? Demanda brusquement le concerné.

Sers-toi de ta tête pour retrouver ton balai Potter, balança Millwood. Tu es le meilleur Attrapeur de tout Poudlard, le complimenta-t-il en posant amicalement sa main sur l'épaule de James.

Allons rechercher nos balais ! S'exclama James plus énervé que jamais.

Les deux amis partirent un peu au hasard sans trop réfléchir où les Serpentard avaient caché leur balai. Ils passèrent une heure et demie à vagabonder dans le parc et ses alentours dans la fraîcheur du matin. Ils frissonnaient, ils n'avaient pas de cape et ils n'avaient donc qu'un pull pour se réchauffer. Sirius vociférait des jurons à l'adresse de Regulus qui n'était pas là. James, lui, essayait de garder son calme en pensant qu'ils allaient perdre tout un samedi matin. Au moins il leur resterait du temps pour réfléchir à leur douce vengeance. Et cette fois-ci James avait bien l'intention de faire cesser cette petite guerre, mais il savait aussi que ça ne servait à rien de se venger. Et puis dénoncer les Serpentard ne leur servirait à rien, enfin c'était surtout que ça ne changerait rien du tout à leur situation puisqu'il fallait que McGonagall les croie et ce n'était pas vraiment gagné.

Enfin, ils finirent par retrouver leurs balais qui avaient été attachés à des branches de sapin en bordure de la Forêt Interdite. Bien sûr les branches n'étaient pas basses et ils durent faire appel à leur agilité pour aller chercher les balais. Ils n'avaient pas pris leur baguette car ils jugeaient que c'était inutile de les avoir pour aller à leur séance de Quidditch. Pour finir ils les récupérèrent et James laissa Sirius pour partir à la recherche du Vif d'Or perdu. Sirius, lui, parti en direction du terrain de Quidditch pour aller faire quelques passes et se défouler un peu. Mais déjà, le fait d'être dans les airs le calmait.

Sur le terrain de Quidditch, l'entraînement avait commencé, du moins ils faisaient des exercices. Sirius fonça comme une balle et prit le Souafle des mains de Millwood et lança de toutes ses forces le ballon rouge en direction des buts. La balle était rapide et précise et Gill n'eut pas le temps de la rattraper. Millwood tirait la gueule, ce but était superbe, enfin même si Sirius avait un don pour très bien marquer, là ça dépassait ce qu'il espérait. Gill paraissait mécontente, elle avait laissé passer le Souaffle alors que d'habitude elle arrivait malgré tout à rattraper les balles de Sirius. Ils continuèrent à faire des passes et à essayer de marquer. Gill était le meilleur Gardien que Gryffondor n'est jamais eu et elle savait très bien bloquer le Souafle, donc si là elle n'arrivait pas à bloquer les tirs de Sirius, ça voulait dire que les autres Gardiens auraient eux aussi du mal. Enfin, c'était le rapport que Millwood faisait, il ne fallait pas trop s'emballer non plus.

Vers midi, James revint de sa petite ballade avec le Vif d'Or dans sa main droite. Il paraissait exténué, et il avait plein de feuilles qui s'étaient accrochées à ses cheveux et à son pull. Une fois à terre il rangea soigneusement la petite balle dorée et enfourcha son balai pour aller du côté des gradins. Remus, Lynna et Peter étaient assis et ils regardaient bouches bées les dégâts provoqués par les Cognards. Le jeune Gryffondor remarqua la présence de Lily, celle-ci quand elle le vit s'approcha de lui pour obtenir plus d'informations. Apparemment le dégoût qu'elle éprouvait envers lui la veille semblait avoir disparu. Les filles étaient bien compliquées parfois.

Potter, pourquoi le terrain est dans cet état ? Demanda-t-elle.

A cause des Cognards, répondit celui-ci en reprenant un peu sa respiration.

Les Cognards, répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Ouaip, dit James. Apparemment ils ont été sortis hier et comme les Serpentard sont les derniers à s'entraîner le vendredi soir, et bien ça ne peut être qu'eux.

Comment tu peux en être sûr ? Risqua Lily.

Y a que des abrutis comme eux pour faire ça, dit James. D'ailleurs, Patmol pense que c'est l'œuvre de Regulus, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Remus et Peter.

Ca ne serait pas étonnant, constata Peter.

Patmol doit être dans une de ces colères, dit Remus.

Tu l'as dis, il était tellement énervé qu'apparemment il a faillit casser le bras de Gill alors qu'elle essayait de bloquer un de ses tirs, expliqua James. Je me demande quelle tête va faire McGonagall quand elle apprendra ce… Commença James.

Elle arrive, l'interrompit Lily.

Ils virent la directrice de leur maison arriver sur le terrain suivit par le professeur Dumbledore. James redescendit sur le terrain et Millwood stoppa net l'entraînement. Le stade était un champ de bataille, il y avait des trous que les Cognards avaient faits, des bouts de planche jonchaient le sol. Ils marchèrent au milieu de ses débris sans trop savoir quoi penser. Le professeur McGonagall demanda à Millwood de rassembler toute l'équipe devant elle. Dumbledore se tenait à ses côtés en poussant parfois des soupirs. Une fois que tout le monde fut descendu de son balai, le professeur McGonagall commença à leur parler. Quand elle demanda si quelqu'un savait qui était l'auteur de ceci, Millwood lança un regard à James et Sirius. L'un des deux se jeta à l'eau.

Professeur, nous pensons que les Serpentard ont fait ceci, répondit maladroitement Sirius. Enfin nous ne pensons pas, nous en sommes sûrs, se reprit-il.

Bien, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ceci Mr Black ? Questionna sèchement McGonagall.

Le vendredi soir, ils finissent leur séance très tard puisque se sont les derniers, et l'un d'entre eux… commença Sirius.

Mr Black, en effet ils finissent tard le vendredi soir, mais leur vestiaire sont à l'opposé de ceux de Gryffondor, vous ne pensez pas que vous exagérez ? L'interrompit McGonagall.

Professeur, qui voudriez-vous que ça soit ? Intervint James. Un Gryffondor, je ne vois pas en quoi ça lui servirait de vouloir faire perdre son équipe. Serdaigle et Poufsouffle ne se mêlent jamais de ce genre d'histoire. Il ne reste plus que Serpentard.

Oui, mais pourquoi eux ? Si vous savez quelque chose Potter, dites-le ! S'exclama-t-elle. James parut mal à l'aise et jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius qui hocha la tête. Alors ?

Simplement car ils se sont vengés, répondit James.

De vous je suppose ! Répliqua-t-elle.

C'est exact professeur, dit Sirius.

Mr Black et Mr Potter, je m'efforce de vous sortir d'affaire quand il y a des problèmes et vous, vous jetez dedans sans même réfléchir ! Cria-t-elle. Dorénavant vous en assumerez les conséquences et si vous êtes trop enfantins pour continuer cette rivalité avec la maison de Serpentard et bien apprenez à grandir ! Ajouta-t-elle en parlant d'une traite.

Sur ce elle laissa les membres de l'équipe et reparti en compagnie de Dumbledore au château. Sirius shoota dans un bout de bois et rentra dans les vestiaires suivit de James. Maintenant qu'il savait la réaction de McGonagall, il se demandait pourquoi elle ne les croyait pas. Et puis, elle semblait penser que c'était simple de mettre fin à cette rivalité qui durait depuis longtemps maintenant. Pourtant, c'était le genre de personne qui devait connaître ça car elle avait été à Gryffondor aussi. Les deux garçons se douchèrent rapidement, heureusement que les douches n'avaient pas été endommagées ou n'avaient rien eu. Enfin, ça c'était ce que Sirius pensait avant de voir que le savon avait été collé à la paroi des douches. Il hurla et son cri se répercuta dans tout le vestiaire, James n'aurait pas été étonné si on entendait son cri jusque dehors. Ils revêtirent leurs habits et ressortirent dans le parc là où Remus, Peter et Lynna les attendaient.

Ils rentrèrent au château sans échanger un seul mot, James était épuisé, Sirius encore plus énervé que jamais, et aucun des trois autres ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de les énerver plus. Ils allèrent directement dans la Grande Salle, ils étaient affamés, James et Sirius n'avaient pas eu le temps de déjeuner le matin. Celle-ci était bondée était ils virent que certains étudiants venaient seulement de se lever. James les enviait il aurait aimé dormir mais il ne pouvait pas, c'était dur d'être joueur dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Autour d'eux, tout le monde ne parlait plus que de ce qui s'était passé dans les vestiaires de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Chacun avait ses théories différentes mais les Maraudeurs savaient que les Serpentard étaient dans le coup. Il y eut même un gamin de première année qui dit qu'un loup-garou aurait pu le faire. Remus s'était soudain sentit mal à l'aise et Sirius s'était jeté sur le première année, heureusement que James l'avait retenu, sinon il y aurait eu un meurtre.

Désolé petit, dit Peter au garçon de première année. Tu l'as juste vexé en disant ça, et puis ce n'était pas la Pleine Lune hier donc tu vois ça ne peut pas être un loup-garou, expliqua-t-il doucement. Le petit garçon hocha vivement la tête pour dire qu'il comprenait et il se dépêcha de sortir de la Grande Salle.

Merci Patmol, remercia Remus. Mais ce n'était pas la peine de lui faire peur de cette manière, ajouta-t-il.

Je n'aime pas ce genre de réflexion, surtout quand on ignore des détails, répliqua Sirius. Et même, Cornedrue ou Queudver seraient intervenus aussi, pas de la même manière.

Il a raison Lunard, confirma James.

Nous aurions fait pareil, renchérit Peter.

Merci mes amis, murmura Remus. Sans vous je ne serais pas là, ajouta-t-il tellement bas que seul les quatre autres purent entendre ce que disait Remus.

Pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi il plut comme jamais il n'avait plu depuis plusieurs mois. Les Maraudeurs et Lynna étaient assis dans les fauteuils moelleux près du feu, ils cherchaient des idées de vengeance. Sirius proposa des choses vraiment horribles, et ils finirent par opter pour quelque chose de simple à faire et qui leur servirait de leçon. Bien que ce ne soit pas un coup dont tout le monde se souviendrait ils voulaient se venger le plus vite possible. Ils allèrent donc à la bibliothèque pour se renseigner sur plusieurs sorts qui pourraient les aider à faire leur coup. Ceci leur pris une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

Dans la salle commune des Serpentard, pas mal d'élèves félicitaient Regulus pour ce qu'il avait fait. Même si ce n'était pas son idée au départ tout le monde l'acclamait, bien sûr ça ne gênait en rien Mushroom qui, lui, se moquait d'être acclamé. En vérité, il faisait ça pour Regulus car il aimait bien ce petit gars, qui dès qu'il était venu s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard le soir de la Répartition avait été adoré. Tout le petit groupe était assis dans les fauteuils en cuir défoncés. Regulus regardait le feu sans rien dire et Mary était assis sur ses genoux et avait croisé ses bras autour du cou de celui-ci. Toutes les filles de l'âge des deux regardaient Mary en l'enviant, elles auraient tant aimé être à sa place sur les genoux de Regulus Black, le petit Prince de Serpentard.

Narcissa regardait son cousin avec un œil amusé, mais il fallait bien avouer que ça lui faisait bizarre de le voir avec une fille. Il allait faire des ravages auprès des filles, tout comme son frère. Elle secoua la tête et se remit à l'écriture de sa lettre. En effet, Lucius lui avait envoyé une lettre pour lui dire combien il l'aimait et combien il aimerait l'avoir à ses côtés le soir chez lui. Elle avait rougi en lisant ces mots, pourtant elle n'avait pas à en rougir, cela faisait un an qu'ils étaient ensemble et cet été ils se marieraient. Elle relut sa lettre en la plaçant devant ses yeux, et tout d'un coup elle lui échappa des mains. Narcissa soupira.

Ludivine, rend-moi ma lettre, dit-elle en tendant la main avec un petit sourire.

Tu écris à qui ? Demanda son amie.

Voyons, tu le sais, répondit la jeune fille blonde.

C'est si sérieux que ça entre vous ? Interrogea Ludivine.

Il semblerait oui, dit Narcissa.

Ah, tu as bien de la chance tu as déjà un fiancé, soupira-t-elle. Et pas n'importe quel fiancé, ajouta-t-elle. Mr Lucius Malefoy, idole de toutes les filles de Serpentard, compléta-t-elle.

N'exagères pas Ludivine, répliqua Narcissa en souriant.

Je n'exagère rien du tout je dis la vérité, protesta sa meilleure amie. Voyons voir ce que tu lui dis et elle lut la lettre à voix basse :

i Cher Lucius,

Je suis enchantée d'avoir de vos nouvelles, comme toutes les fois que vous prenez la peine de m'écrire. J'aimerais aussi être à vos côtés mais je suis obligée de finir mes études. Il ne se passe pas énormément de choses ici, comme vous, vous en doutez mon cher cousin Sirius fait toujours des bêtises. Quant à Regulus, vous pourrez dire à ses parents qu'il se porte bien, même si ils doivent déjà le savoir. Je pense que vous n'aimez pas ce genre de réponses, mais il n'y a rien à vous dire d'important. Mes amies me surveillent et elles sont ravies d'agir sous vos ordres. J'ai hâte que nous, nous se revoyons lors du premier week-end à Pré au lard.

J'espère que vos affaires au Ministère se passent bien, mai à ce que vous avez l'air de m'en dire, tout se passe à merveille et j'en suis ravie pour vous. Mon Père devrait cesser de vous embêtez en revanche, à moins que ceci ne vous gêne pas. Les affaires familiales doivent vous prendre énormément de temps, mais en recevant vos lettres je sais que vous pensez à moi au moins quelques minutes par jour.

Avec mes sincères sentiments, je vous aime.

Narcissa Black Malefoy. /i

Eh bien, c'est très intéressant tout ça, conclut-elle.

Penses ce que tu veux, dit-elle en récupérant sa lettre et tout en appliquant le sceau de la famille Black sur la cire qui fermait l'enveloppe. Tu m'accompagnes, je vais à la volière ? Demanda-t-elle après avoir fini.

Bien sûr, répondit-elle.

Les deux amies sortirent de la salle commune pour se rendre à la volière. Lucius avait ordonné à Narcissa de ne jamais sortir seule dans les couloirs, car il savait que pas mal de garçons de Serpentard la convoitaient. Et il n'avait pas envie qu'elle soit souillée par eux. C'est pour ça que Narcissa ne sortait jamais seule et ses amies se donnaient à cœur joie de l'accompagner partout où elle voulait aller. Elles se rendirent à la volière et ne croisèrent personne heureusement. Une fois à la volière, Narcissa attacha sa lettre à sa chouette et elle resta quelques minutes à l'observer et quand elle fut loin elle regarda encore la pluie tomber. Ludivine dut la tirer par le bras pour qu'elles rentrent à la salle commune.

Sur le chemin du retour elles croisèrent Severus Rogue qui leur fit un bref signe de tête pour les saluer. Rogue était un ami de Lucius et par conséquent il lui avait demandé de veiller sur Narcissa d'une certaine manière. Bien sûr, le jeune homme remplissait sa tâche mais là il avait trop de travail pour s'occuper d'elle. Et puis elle avait ses amies qui s'occupaient d'elle. Heureusement Narcissa ne devait pas faire de compte rendu à Lucius sur la façon dont Severus la surveillait car sinon le jeune homme aurait reçu une bonne leçon de la part de son fiancé. A Serpentard, Severus et Regulus étaient les deux seuls garçons à pouvoir approcher et à pouvoir parler à Narcissa. Bien sûr aucun autre élève qui était dans une maison différente n'avait le droit de lui parler, de la toucher. Mais comme la jeune fille était Préfète à Serpentard, il était dur de respecter cette règle et donc Lucius avait demandé à l'autre Préfet de s'occuper de tous problèmes si des garçons en avaient. Pour les filles c'était différent, Lucius leur faisait confiance.

Il y avait une chose que le jeune homme ignorait c'était que Sirius parlait à Narcissa parfois, même si cela lui était interdit. Il fallait dire que le Gryffondor se moquait de ce que pensait Lucius. Elle était sa cousine et il l'aimait bien, un peu comme Andromeda mais elles n'étaient pas comparables. Quant à Narcissa, elle aimait tout le monde dans sa famille, même la mère de Sirius, mais c'était parce qu'elle avait toujours été gentille avec elle. Après tout c'était sa marraine et elle l'avait couvert de cadeau, tout comme Regulus.

Il régnait une ambiance chaleureuse dans la salle commune de Serpentard ce qui était bien rare. Narcissa s'assit sur un canapé avec ses amies qui ne cessaient de lui poser des questions sur Lucius. Et puis elles s'intéressaient à leur vie privée, bien sûr Narcissa ne révéla rien là-dessus, elle se demandait bien à quoi ça servirait à ses amies de savoir ça. De plus elle ne parlait jamais de ça habituellement et encore moins de sa vie privée. Elle était très différente de ses amies, c'était la plus timide mais la plus belle, elle restait discrète et rigolait pour quelque chose sensée et non pour quelque chose de stupide. Elles passèrent l'après-midi entière à parler de tout et de rien, le tout et le rien chez les filles c'était les garçons, les petits amis, et le bal de promo. Et oui, même à Serpentard il y avait des filles comme ça.

Narcissa jeta un coup d'œil au reste de la salle commune. Elle s'arrêta sur Regulus et sa copine qui étaient occupés alors que les amis de celui-ci essayaient de lui parler. Elle était partie dans sa bulle, ses amies parlaient de leur cavalier pour le bal de promotion. Bien sûr, il fallait s'y prendre très tôt, dès le mois de septembre pour le mois de juin. Ça parlait des plus belles robes, et tout ce qui allait avec. La jeune fille détestait ses discussions, elle ne pourrait pas y participer, Lucius le lui interdisait. Elle pensa à ceci pendant longtemps…

Ca y est, on a enfin trouvé ! S'exclama Sirius dans le dortoir des garçons.

Pourquoi 'enfin' ? Demanda James. C'était tellement simple, surtout qu'on avait déjà une idée, ajouta-t-il.

Il faut encore mettre tout ça en place avant demain, leur rappela Peter.

Et moi, il faut que je parle à Narcissa, soupira Sirius. Si son fiancé l'apprend, ça va encore être une affaire d'état.

Ne t'inquiète pas Patmol, voyons, le consola Remus.

Au fait, pourquoi tu l'écartes de notre blague ? Demanda Peter.

C'est la énième fois que je le dis, s'exaspéra Sirius. Je ne peux pas lui faire de mal, elle est toujours gentille avec moi et elle est différente des autres Serpentard, s'expliqua-t-il.

Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller dans la Grande Salle, annonça James.

Il est déjà l'heure d'aller manger, s'étonna Remus. Lyn va nous en vouloir car on n'a pas passé l'après-midi avec elle.

Elle sait pour quelle raison, elle ne nous dira rien, assura Sirius.

Ils abandonnèrent leurs recherches et quittèrent leur dortoir pour se rendre dans la salle commune. Elle commençait à se vider car tout le monde allait manger. Lynna était plongée dans une grande discussion avec Lily. Les garçons n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, car Lily et elle ne parlaient jamais ensemble d'habitude, mais après tout les temps changent. Quand elle vit les Maraudeurs elle sourit et elle laissa Lily en s'excusant. Il se demandait bien de quoi elles pouvaient parler car mis à part qu'elles partageaient le même dortoir, elles n'avaient rien en commun. Les cinq quittèrent la salle commune et avant de sortir, James remarqua que Lily lui avait sourit.

La séance de l'après-midi s'était très bien passée. Ils avaient échangé quelques mots mis à part ceux qu'ils se disaient en rapport avec le cours que Lily lui donnait. James lui avait demandé pourquoi deux jours auparavant elle ne lui avait lancé que des regards dégoûtés, mais elle n'avait pas répondu mais plutôt éviter la question. Il avait alors abandonné, ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de lui faire dire quelque chose. Chaque jour, ils se rapprochaient un peu plus sur le plan amical. James ne pouvait pas espérer un jour sortir avec elle si ils n'étaient pas amis d'abord car ils ne se connaissaient pas. C'était tout un long processus, mais ils profitaient de ces séances pour parler un peu.

La Grande Salle était pleine et Sirius essaya de repérer Narcissa. Il la vit en compagnie de ses amies qui se levaient pour sortir. Il se demandait comment il allait faire pour lui parler seul à seul. Si seulement Lucius n'était pas si protecteur, si parano aussi. Avant même de s'asseoir, il quitta la Grande Salle pour aller parler à Narcissa, ce que ses amis comprirent aussitôt. Dans le Hall, elle se dirigeait avec ses amies en direction de la salle commune de Serpentard et Sirius ne savait toujours pas comment il allait faire pour lui parler. Il se jeta à l'eau.

Narcissa ! Appela-t-il. Surprise, elle se retourna et lui sourit. Je peux te parler en privé ? Demanda-t-il.

Bien sûr, dit-elle. C'est bon, je ne crains rien, murmura-t-elle à son groupe d'amies qui quitta les lieux sur cet ordre. Alors Sirius, comment vas-tu ?

Très bien, répondit-il. Et toi ?

Ca va très bien aussi, mais Lucius me manque déjà, répondit-elle.

Je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça, commença Sirius. Nous allons prendre notre revanche sur Regulus…

Mais pourquoi ?

Et, je te demande de ne pas prendre de petit déjeuner demain matin, par simple précaution, répondit-il.

Que manigance-tu encore ? Questionna-t-elle.

Rien de bien important, répondit Sirius. Et surtout écoute-moi bien et ne prend pas de petit déjeuner demain matin. Je dois te laisser on m'attend.

Il embrassa sa cousine sur a joue et retourna dans la Grande Salle. Narcissa se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Ludivine qui avait dû écouter leur discussion. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur auquel elle répondit par un « Rien qu'une affaire de famille ». Elle savait qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça mais pour le moment ça suffisait amplement comme réponse. Elles retournèrent à leur salle commune sans trop parler, et Ludivine brûlait d'impatience de lui demander pourquoi elle ne devait pas prendre de petit déjeuner le lendemain matin. Elle était le genre de fille à avoir une curiosité supérieure à la moyenne et elle passait son temps à tanner les gens pour avoir une réponse et elle ne les lâchait pas avant d'avoir une réponse qui en valait la peine. C'est ainsi qu'en arrivant à la tour de Serpentard, Narcissa monta aux dortoirs sans demander son reste car elle savait que Ludivine allait la questionner et ça la mettait toujours mal à l'aise.

Bien, il nous manque quoi comme ingrédient ? Murmura Sirius dans la salle de bain.

Les Maraudeurs préparaient leurs coups dans leur dortoir et quand il s'agissait de potions à préparer il le faisait dans la salle de bain. Ce soir-là ils étaient réunis tous les quatre autour d'un grand chaudron qu'ils avaient emprunté – oui, emprunter pas voler- à leur professeur de Potions. Celui-ci ne se rendrait compte de rien, de plus il prenait des somnifères pour dormir, ça avait donc été un jeu d'enfant que d'aller prendre le chaudron avec quelques ingrédients qu'ils n'avaient pas. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi à chercher une potion qui leur permettrait de jouer avec le temps. Ceci n'avait pas été une tâche facile, heureusement que la préparation de la potion pouvait se faire en une soirée, sinon ils étaient coincés.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis.

Alors, voyons voir, commença James. Il ne nous manque rien, je crois, conclut-il.

Cornedrue, toi et les potions ça fait deux, s'exaspéra Sirius. Lunard, il nous manque quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il en s'adressant au concerné.

James croisa les bras en prenant son air vexé et Sirius s'empressa de dérider son meilleur ami tout en attendant la réponse de Remus.

Rien, justement, répondit le jeune homme.

Parfait ! S'exclama Sirius ravi. Bon, Cornedrue et moi on va aux cuisines, ajouta-t-il.

On doit laisser la potion reposer pendant quatre heures, répliqua James. Et c'est moi le cancre en potion, hein Patmol ? Se moqua-t-il.

Mais… commença Sirius.

Vous devriez y aller demain matin avant que la Grande Salle n'ouvre, proposa Remus pour couper court à la petite querelle qui naissait.

D'accord, marmonna Sirius.

Il est près de minuit, intervint Peter. On devrait peut-être aller se coucher sinon rien ne fonctionnera, s'expliqua-t-il.

T'as pas tort Queudver, avoua James.

Sur cette dernière réplique de James, ils allèrent se coucher en pensant au lendemain. Ce qu'ils avaient prévu allait être très drôle pour eux et les autres maisons mais pas pour leurs victimes. Seul Sirius mit plus de temps à s'endormir, quelque chose lui trottait dans la tête. Ce n'était rien de bien important bien sûr mais il trouvait une faille à leur plan. Au bout d'un long moment, il en avait marre de ruminer ses pensées et il se leva et rentra dans la salle de bain. Il relut entièrement la préparation de la potion et il fut horrifié quand il lut une phrase qu'apparemment même Lunard avait laissé de côté :

i « Pour que cette potion soit réussie, il vous faudra mettre un cheveu de la personne à qui vous voulez faire boire cette potion. Cet ingrédient doit être ajouté une fois que le liquide a reposé pendant deux heures trente. » /i

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il lui restait une heure avant de pouvoir ajouter les cheveux en question. Mais à presque deux heures du matin, était-il possible de trouver des cheveux de Serpentard ? Sirius connaissait déjà la réponse, ce n'était pas possible. Il réfléchit quelques secondes à comment sauver les meubles, car ça serait bien la première fois qu'ils louperaient un coup. Il hésitait entre réveiller James et entrer avec effraction dans la salle commune des Serpentard, ou y aller seul. Réveillé James était déjà plus amusant et à eux deux ils réussiraient sûrement mieux que si lui était seul. Il opta pour la première solution et se leva de la chaise où il s'était assis. Sur la pointe des pieds Sirius retourna dans le dortoir et réveilla doucement James. Ceci pris environ une bonne demi-heur car il dormait profondément et il avait un sourire d'abruti sur le visage. 'Il doit sûrement rêver de Evans', pensa Sirius en se retenant de rire.

Hum… Quoi, marmonna James la voix pâteuse. Keskya ?

Un énorme problème gros bêta, lança Sirius à voix basse.

Mouaiskoicommeproblème ? Questionna James toujours profondément endormi.

Notre plan va tomber à l'eau, répondit-il plus sèchement. Allez lève-toi James Potter ! S'exclama-t-il.

Pas la peine de faire autant de boucan Patmol, marmonna Peter sous ses couvertures. Depuis quand t'es somnambule ? Ajouta-t-il.

Je ne suis pas somnambule, s'énerva Sirius en détachant chaque mot.

Tu es trop inquiet, dit Remus à travers les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin.

Ouais mais là j'ai mes raisons, protesta Sirius. On a oublié un ingrédient dans la potion et il nous reste juste une heure pour l'ajouter.

Meyeuh, quel ingrédient ? Répliqua James. On a rien oublié, même Lunard te l'a confirmé.

Les cheveux des Serpentard, dit Sirius. Là, il y eut un déclic et James se sentit réveillé. Allez dépêche-toi, le pressa-t-il.

James ôta ses couvertures, mis sa robe de chambre, mais il s'arrêta net dans son geste.

Patmol, on a rien oublié, j'ai tout bien lu, confirma Remus.

Non, tu as oublié ça, répliqua vivement Sirius.

De toute façon, on a plus le temps, dit le jeune homme. Et laisse moi aller vérifié une seconde fois, ajouta-t-il.

Comme tu veux Lunard, soupira Sirius.

Remus se dirigea vers la salle de bain où se trouvait le chaudron et le grimoire. Il poussa un profond soupire et prit le livre. Il parcourut rapidement la page en cherchant où Sirius avait bien pouvoir cette citation. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Remus pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il lut la citation attentivement :

i « Pour que cette potion soit réussie, il vous faudra mettre un cheveu de la personne à qui vous voulez faire boire cette potion. Cet ingrédient doit être ajouté une fois que le liquide a reposé pendant deux heures trente. En revanche si cette potion est préparée pour un groupe de personne, alors il n'y a pas besoin d'ajouter de cheveux, mais il faut respecter le temps indiqué pour le repos. » /i

Il se retint de rire et retourna dans la chambre avec le livre dans les bras. Sirius le regardait bizarrement, 'Pourquoi il se retient de rire ?' Se demandait le jeune homme. Remus tendit le livre à Sirius et il lui fit signe de lire, James et Peter s'approchèrent silencieusement pour accompagner leur ami dans sa lecture. Remus vit passer sur le visage de Sirius différente expression, d'abord exaspéré, puis dégoûté et pour finir il explosa de rire. Ils durent lui couvrir le visage avec des oreillers avant qu'il ne réveille tout le dortoir.

Alors Mr j'ai-toujours-raison, tu en dis quoi ? Demanda Remus avec un sourire en coin.

Lunard, c'est bon t'as raison, répondit Sirius. Juste que c'était pas une si mauvaise chose de vérifier, se défendit-il.

Il ne dit pas le contraire Patmol, dit James. Enfin bon, maintenant que tu nous as inquiétés pour rien on peut se recoucher non.

Ouais, ouais, balança le concerné.

Bonne nuit ! Se dirent-ils entre eux.

Ils regagnèrent leur lit et leurs draps chauds qui leur avaient manqué durant ses quelques minutes. Cette fois-ci Sirius s'endormit très vite, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Remus qui n'était pas très fatigué. Il réfléchissait donc pendant de longues heures à telles ou telles choses. Remus suivait vraiment un rythme d'enfer, il dormait peu et puis il ne pouvait pas se reposer dans la journée. Pour finir, il arriva à dormir une heure ou deux…

Le lendemain matin, James et Sirius se réveillèrent à cinq heures du matin pour pouvoir être prêt avant six heures trente, puisque c'était à cette heure-là que la Grande Salle ouvrait ses portes. Le réveil fut difficile, préparer une potion était fatiguant, surtout quand ils finissaient tard. Ils enviaient Remus et Peter, qui eux, les rejoindraient plus tard. Ils essayèrent de faire le moins de bruit possible mais c'était inutile, Remus était déjà réveillé depuis pas mal de temps. Ils le saluèrent et quittèrent le dortoir avant d'arriver en retard. Sirius s'était occupé de transvaser la potion dans des fioles –Oui, James était un peu maladroit à cinq heures du matin. Ils prirent seulement six fioles et James s'occupa de faire disparaître le reste du contenu du chaudron. Il en profita pour le nettoyer, ils devaient le rendre à leur professeur de Potions. Enfin, ils revêtirent la cape d'invisibilité de James.

Tranquillement ils se dirigèrent vers les cuisines pour mettre leur plan à exécution, mais marchait avec un chaudron ce n'était pas super simple et ils faillirent tomber à plusieurs reprises. L'ami de James était tout content de le revoir et il faisait n'importe quoi pour lui, même leur permettre de verser une potion dans les pichets de jus de citrouille et de lait. Enfin ils firent bien attention de ne verser la potion que dans ceux de Serpentard sinon ils allaient avoir pas mal de problèmes. Sirius et James récitèrent l'incantation qui faisait que tout marcherait :

i Toi, le Dieu du Temps

Prête-nous ton pouvoir

Durant vingt quatre heures

Puis disparaît. /i

Ceci ne prit pas plus de dix minutes et bientôt ils ressortirent des cuisines avec des fioles vide que Sirius fit disparaître car c'était encombrant et que ça paraissait suspect. Ils retrouvèrent Remus, Peter ainsi que Lynna devant les grandes portes de la Grande Salle. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à attendre que les portes s'ouvrent, il y avait d'autres étudiants des autres maisons.

Alors ? Demanda Peter inquiet.

On a réussi, tu t'attendais à quoi Queudver, s'exaspéra James.

Ca va être drôle non ? Questionna Lynna qui n'avait pas pu prendre part à la blague.

Je pense ouais, répondit Sirius après un moment de réflexion.

Mais ça va faire quoi en gros ?

Tu verras Lyn, d'ici quelques minutes, répondit Sirius en se frottant les mains. Mais par précaution ne prend pas de petit déjeuner.

Vous n'êtes pas sûr de vous ? Intervint Remus.

Y a pas de problèmes mais vaut mieux prendre ses précautions, répondit James mal à l'aise.

Les imbéciles, marmonna Remus en posant sa main sur ses yeux.

Les deux larges portes s'ouvrirent comme par magie et les élèves qui arrivaient en masse entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. « Ca va paraître suspect si on mange rien », chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de Sirius alors qu'ils rentraient dedans. En effet, ça pouvait paraître suspect mais après tout ce n'était qu'un mensonge de James et Sirius. Heureusement que les effets ne duraient que pendant vingt-quatre heures, mais ils savaient qu'ils finiraient pas écoper d'une retenue. Dans ces cas-là Sirius et James laissaient toujours entendre que les retenues ça ne faisait pas de mal et que sans ça ils s'ennuieraient à mourir.

James et Sirius pensaient que les trois autres ne déjeuneraient pas, mais Remus, lui, savait bien que ses amis se moquaient d'eux quand ils disaient qu'il ne fallait pas déjeuner. Il savait bien que ses deux amis se moquaient d'eux. Et oui ça aide un cerveau, ce dont Remus ne doutait pas. Ils étaient restés le plus longtemps possible pour voir comment tout marchait, bien sûr il était dur de voir les effets qu'il y avait, mais c'était les effets secondaires de la potion qui étaient le plus intéressant.

A la table des Serpentard, Regulus venait de finir son déjeuner quand tout à coup il sentit sa tête lui tourner, il se leva et fut prit de vertiges. Serait-il possible qu'il soit malade ? Pourtant il n'y avait aucune épidémie. Il se reprit en main mentalement et avec ses amis, il se dirigea à son premier cours. Regulus jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de quitter la Grande Salle, il était 7h45. Devant le cachot, là où se tenait le cours de Potions, il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à sa montre, il était 7h45. Il se demanda si sa montre n'était pas cassée. Il demanda l'heure à ses amis, ils avaient la même heures 7h45. il leur fallait bien cinq minutes pour descendre, pas trente secondes. Il laissa ça de côté et entra dans le cachot avec ses amis.

Malgré ce petit problème, ce ne fut que vers huit heures que Regulus comprit ce qu'il se passait. En fait, le temps passait plus lentement, beaucoup plus lentement. Et il fit rapidement le lien entre ce changement brutal du temps et ceux qui auraient pu le faire. Un nom s'inscrit dans son esprit et c'était celui des Maraudeurs. Ils avaient vraiment décidé de lui pourrir sa journée en la rallongeant, surtout qu'il avait pas mal de cours ennuyeux. Après le cours de Potions, il avait un cours d'Histoire de la Magie qui durait deux heures. Déjà en temps normal supporter Binns était insupportable, mais avec les deux heures qui allaient se transformer en huit heures ça allait être autre chose.

Seuls les Serpentard, trouvèrent leur journée extrêmement longue et il y en a pas mal qui furent ravis de retrouver leur lit. Mais comme la potion avait effet pendant vingt quatre heures, ils ne se rendirent compte que le lendemain matin que tout était redevenu normal. Narcissa avait évité de faire des gaffes et elle n'avait pas beaucoup parlé ce que Ludivine avait trouvé très suspect…

center Fin du chapitre 8 /center

Mon dieu je l'ai fini, vous pouvez pas savoir comme je suis super contente. Vous allez me tuer pour ce retard mais je m'en excuse j'ai un emploi du temps chargé, pas au niveau des cours mais bon j'ai pas mal de fics à écrire, des illustrations à faire et j'ai besoin de temps libre. J'espère que ça vous a plus, personnellement je le trouve moyen comme chapitre mais bon ce n'est que mon avis. Je sais pas écrire des vers en rimes donc c'est des vers libres. Mais qui a dit que j'étais en L, mdr. Enfin bon, encore merci pour vos reviews, vous trouverez les réponses plus bas . Ah oui, vous venez de lire un chapitre de 19 pages ', ok je sors mdr.

Résumé du prochain chapitre :

Faire des blagues c'est intéressant, mais à la fin il y a toujours une retenue. Ainsi, les Maraudeurs sont collés et les deux Préfets en Chef les surveillent. Une bonne nouvelle attend notre cher quatuor.

Réponses aux reviews sur HPF :

Brisss : mais de rien voyons . Je sais que c'est ton perso préféré. Enfin bon voilà le chapitre 8 j'espère que t'as aimé et que tu t'es pas ennuyé à cause de la longueur.

MyImmortal : serait-ce des menaces . Vous saurez ce que le ch'tit Peter a à son poignet plus tard lol, je ne vais pas vous laisser sur le carreau comme ça, c'est pas dans mes habitudes . Merci pour ta review .

Missangel : Ravie que tu aies aimé le chapitre sur Peter, je savais pas trop comment ça allait être accueillis. Merci beaucoup, c'est dur la première personne je déteste ça lol. Merci encore pour ta review .

Ilaï : Une vraie version OO, waouh je m'attendais pas à ça. Enfin bon j'ai une vision de Peter un peu zarb '. Pour le porte-clé c'est dur on est en rupture de stock lol, je t'en envoi un dès qu'il y a des rééditions mdr. Merci pour ta review ça m'a fait plaisir d'y lire .

Ginlée : Oh my god ! lol. Vous me couvrez de compliments lol. J'ai fait de mon mieux mais si ça rend un bon truc je suis contente . Ravie que t'aime les tits dessins, je me marre bien quand je les fais . Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements .

Zofia : ouais ça fait une coupure, mais j'aime pas quand c'est uniforme ', chuis lourde je sais mdr. Bah ça a été dur d'écrire autant sur Peter mais je m'en suis quand même sorti lol. Ouais pour les images tu répètes toujours ça lol. merci pour ta review .

Réponses aux reviews sur :

Fearane : ravie de savoir que cette idée t'a plu. J'aime bien Remus aussi, et je vais essayer de lui donner une place plus importante à l'avenir .

Réponses aux reviews sur twwo :

Inconnu 333 : c'est net, court et gentil . Merci pour ta review.

Sadesirius : lol, tu fais comme tu veux si tu préfères survoler le chapitre libre à toi . Mais c'est sympa de m'avoir laissé une review .

Patmolgirl : pour Lily en fait c'est prévu, mais pour les trois autres je ne sais pas, je le ferais sûrement mais il faudra que je voie comment je vais m'y prendre. Merci pour ta review .

Réponse à la review sur Alohomora :

Her-mignonne : merci beaucoup . La suite arrive, j'espère que tu seras fidèle à ma fic .

Bon ,merci pour vos reviews, je crois que c'est tout ce que je peux dire lol. non, mais sérieux je vous adore tous, c'est sympa de me laisser des reviews. Je m'excuse encore du retard prit dans la publication. Et soyez patient pour le chapitre 9, je m'y mettrais dès que possible mais pour le moment je peux pas.


	9. J'ai bien entendu ?

Bonjour, bonjour . Voici la suite qui est le chapitre 9, merci pour vos reviews elles m'ont fait très plaisir et je suis contente que vous ayez aimé le chapitre 8. Je sais pas si je fais plus long ou plus cours, c'est vous qui me dites . J'espère que y aura pas de problèmes cette fois avec les fichiers et j'essayerais de publier plus vite mais je suis super occupée par les cours, et j'ai une vie privée et j'ai 15000 illustrations de fic à faire. Bref j'arrête de raconter ma vie, et je commence . Comme d'habitude, réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre .

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, mais à Mrs JK Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter. Pour le moment, seul Lynna Lumila et Mélusine m'appartiennent .

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Les Serpentard font un mauvais coup aux Gryffondor et en particulier les Maraudeurs. Et ceux-ci répliquent à leur tout. Bien sûr on ne peut pas s'amuser sans en subir les conséquences.

Chapitre 9 : J'ai bien entendu

Allez Potter, dépêche-toi de nettoyer ça ! Cria quelqu'un sur un ton amusé mais froid malgré tout.

C'est bon, c'est bon, protesta le concerné tout en prenant son balai à deux mains pour nettoyer le sol.

Vous avez une pause ! Les informa une voix féminine.

Merci Evans, marmonna James. Il posa son balai et alla s'asseoir avec Sirius, Remus et Peter.

Mais comment on a pu se retrouver dans cette situation ? Demanda innocemment Sirius tout en remontant un peu plus les manches de sa robe de sorcier.

Attends, je vais rafraîchir ta mémoire, dit Remus avec un petit sourire. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort à Sirius. Celui-ci se retrouva emporté dans le souvenir de Remus.

Les Maraudeurs venaient de se lever, comme tous les matins ils partaient déjeuner en compagnie de Lynna en direction de la Grande Salle. Ils parlaient avec animation de leur dernier coup qui aurait dû être mémorable pour ces chers Serpentard. Ils en croisèrent certains et ils ne purent s'empêcher de se moquer d'eux. Devant la Grande Salle, une petite surprise les attendait, enfin une surprise, si on peut appeler ça comme ça bien sûr. Regulus se tenait devant en compagnie de ses amis et il jetait un regard de tueur aux Maraudeurs et à Lynna. Une personne saine d'esprit aurait fui devant ce genre de regard, mais comme on sait très bien que les Maraudeurs aimaient prendre des risques, ce n'était même pas la peine de penser qu'ils pourraient s'enfuir en courant.

Alors, tu es fier de toi ? Balança Regulus sans préambule quand Sirius arriva à sa hauteur.

Mais totalement petit frère, répondit le concerné en souriant. Nous n'avons fait que répliquer à votre sabotage, l'informa-t-il avec une voix plus dure et sans sourire.

Vous êtes frère ! S'exclama un des amis de Regulus. Oh, j'y crois pas les Blacks Brothers sont à Poudlard, dit-il avec un grand sourire tout fier de son jeu de mot.

Répète ! Lança Sirius qui commençait à être énervé.

Ouais, les Blacks Brothers, comme les Blues Brothers, vous connaissez pas ça ? Demanda-t-il un peu surpris. Apparemment, il n'avait pas encore calculé qu'il s'enfonçait.

Tu me prends pour un imbécile ! Hurla Sirius. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui n'aimait pas trop ce jeu de mot et qui avait la main posée sur son front l'air exaspéré.

Patmol, pas la peine de t'énerver pour un jeu de mot aussi stupide, essaya James pour calmer le jeu. Il le prit par le bras avec Remus et ils commencèrent à l'emmener.

Et tu sais quoi ! Ce petit gamin n'est pas mon frère ! Cria-t-il dans le Hall où ses paroles se répercutèrent dans la vaste pièce.

Ils se dépêchèrent de rentrée dans la Grande Salle avant qu'il y ait un carnage car Sirius était prêt à sauter sur Regulus et l'autre imbécile. Heureusement que James et Remus le retenaient fermement et Peter faisait de son mieux pour le retenir aussi par un pan de sa robe de sorcier. Comme si ce n'était pas assez, ils virent McGonagall se diriger vers eux, elle allait encore les sermonner sur ce qui s'était passé et puis leur petit coup de rien du tout. En vérité, elle paraissait encore plus furieuse que d'habitude, là, ils allaient se prendre le savon du siècle.

Suivez-moi, dit-elle sèchement quand elle arriva vers eux. Lynna voulait venir aussi mais apparemment elle ne devait pas. Miss Lumila, vous devez rester là, je n'ai pas besoin de vous, ordonna-t-elle toujours de sa voix sèche.

Les quatre garçons suivirent sans un mot la directrice de leur maison. James remarqua à maintes reprises que ses poings tremblaient, signe qu'ils allaient vraiment passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Déjà le samedi passé elle les avait disputés alors que lui et Sirius disaient la vérité et ce matin, même Regulus n'avait pas démentit son acte. Les Serpentard allaient encore s'en sortir indemne. Ils parcoururent les couloirs vides du matin et enfin ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille qui conduisait au bureau de Dumbledore. Ils avaient l'habitude, car depuis leur première année elle les emmenait là, ils n'étaient allés qu'une ou deux fois dans le bureau de leur directrice pour avoir une retenue. Un peu l'esprit ailleurs, James ne l'entendit pas prononcer le mot de passe mais il les suivit machinalement.

Arrivés au-dessus des marches, McGonagall frappa clairement aux portes en chêne du bureau de Dumbledore. Ils entendirent un vague « entrez » et elle leur fit signe de passer la porte. Les Maraudeurs s'exécutèrent silencieusement et ils prirent place dans les quatre fauteuils installés pour eux. Remus et Peter furent surpris de remarquer que le Directeur souriait. Ceci n'étonnait plus les deux autres qui étaient venus trop souvent ici et pour des choses bien plus graves.

Bonjour Messieurs, dit Dumbledore calmement.

Bonjour, marmonnèrent les quatre garçons en même temps.

Professeur Dumbledore, puis-je m'exprimer ? Demanda McGonagall.

Bien sûr, répondit le Directeur avec un petit sourire. Je vous laisse vous en occuper, s'expliqua-t-il.

Très bien, je pense que vous savez tous les quatre ce que vous avez fait. Mais quelle en était la raison ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant alternativement les Maraudeurs et Dumbledore. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à vous mettre en retenue pour rien, se justifia-t-elle inutilement.

Professeur, même si on vous disait pourquoi on l'a fait ça ne vous conviendrait pas comme réponse, dit Sirius.

Mr Black, je vous écoute, rétorqua-t-elle comme pour signifier qu'elle l'écouterait même si il allait dire des bêtises.

Tout d'abord, on l'a fait pour se venger de ce qui s'était passé samedi, commença-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. De plus, continua-t-il avant que le professeur McGonagall ne l'interrompe, nous savons que les Serpentard, ou du moins certains d'entre eux sont ceux qui ont saboté notre entraînement. Demandez à Regulus Black, il ne le démentira pas.

Nous avons déjà parlé à Regulus Black, Mr Black, l'informa le professeur. Et il est clair qu'il n'est en aucun cas mêlé à cette affaire.

Mais professeur, vous allez croire ce gamin qui n'est d'autre que mon frère et quelqu'un en qui on ne peut pas avoir confiance, protesta Sirius. Et puis, même pour Rogue c'est toujours de notre faute, ajouta-t-il.

Euh… Patmol… Ouais c'est de i notre /i faute, marmonna James à l'oreille de son ami.

Bref, vous êtes en tort, conclu McGonagall. En revanche, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi Mr Lupin ne vous a pas retenu.

Professeur, je suis moi aussi dans le coup, car jamais je ne laisserai mes amis faire seuls les retenues car je m'en voudrais. Et bien, c'était le cas ici aussi, s'expliqua-t-il.

Pourtant, vous êtes le plus raisonnable du groupe, dit McGonagall en croisant les bras et en le regardant avec un air entendu.

Par amitié, l'on fait parfois des choses qui nous semblent bien au départ mais qui au bout du compte ne sont pas si bonnes que ça, mais ça ne nous empêche pas de passer un excellent moment avec ses amis, répondit Remus, contraint de s'expliquer.

Je vous remercie de votre réponse Mr Lupin, dit le professeur sur un ton plus calme et moins cassant. Vous serez collés demain après-midi de 16h à minuit mais si vous avez fini avant ça ne sera pas plus mal, je vous ai réservé une salle où vous pourrez laisser libre cours à votre savoir du nettoyage. Mr Klaus et Miss Evans vous surveilleront.

Encore un nettoyage de salle, marmonna James. Ils n'ont que ça à nous faire ou quoi.

J'ai entendu dire qu'ils recherchaient un concierge, chuchota Sirius très sérieusement à l'oreille de James.

Mais c'est un drame…, conclut James faussement effaré.

Les quatre garçons sortirent du bureau de Dumbledore, laissant leur Directrice de maison et le Directeur seuls.

Rah McGonagall qui ne veut rien entendre, soupira Sirius. Sérieusement, faudra qu'elle pense un jour à arrêter de nous en mettre plein la gueule pour rien.

Hey les pipelettes c'est quand que vous vous remettez au boulot ? Balança Luis Klaus. Car je vous rappelle que moi j'ai pas que ça à foutre…

Tu crois peut-être qu'on est content d'être là ? Demanda James sur un ton de défi.

Oh ça j'en doute pas, après tout vous adorez être en retenu, répondit le Préfet en Chef avec un sourire narquois.

Mon Dieu, marmonna Lily exaspérée.

J'ai ma copine à voir moi, je te rappelle Mr je-me-prends-des-vents-par-la-plus-belle-fille-de-Poudlard Potter.

Quels gamins, continua Lily.

Alors t'as perdu ta langue Potter ? Se moqua-t-il. En effet, mis à part le regarder avec un regard haineux, James n'avait pas bougé. C'est fou comme un Maraudeur c'est facile à dresser quand on a trouvé son point faible, expliqua-t-il.

James commençait seulement à bouillonner de rage. Enfin bouillonner c'était un mot bien faible. Il allait exploser.

Rah ferme-la Mr je-pique-les-copine-des-autres, répliqua vivement James hors de lui.

J'ai touché une corde sensible, triompha Luis. Tu n'es pas capable de me dire autre chose, quel dommage, soupira-t-il.

Tssss, Vous pouvez pas arrêter de jouer les gamins vous deux, protesta Lily en s'interposant. Toi, Klaus, tu la fermes et tu surveilles en silence, on ne te demande pas de descendre les autres. Potter, t'arrête de jouer ton gamin et de répliquer à toutes ses provocations ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais sa défense Evans, dit le jeune homme d'un air de dire qu'elle était plus pitoyable que jamais. Je ne pensais pas qu'une fille aussi intelligente que toi puisse aider un cancre comme lui.

Sirius, Remus et Peter se jetèrent sur James pour le retenir, mais aucun n'avait pensé à retenir Lily. Elle s'avança vers Luis Klaus et lui balança une baffe digne ce nom. Les quatre la regardèrent le bouche à moitié ouverte, enfin la bouche grande ouverte pour le cas de James.

Klaus, tu peux sortir, j'ai pas besoin de toi, dit Lily en serrant les poings.

T'inquiètes pas, j'allais pas rester ici, lui confia-t-il. Allez salut le cancre, amuse-toi bien.

Sur ce, il sortit de la pièce en balançant sa cape sur son épaule gauche. Il devait penser que ça faisait plus classe comme ça. Ils relâchèrent leur emprise sur James en espérant qu'il n'allait pas faire un massacre, il en aurait été capable. Et voilà, ça allait être à Sirius de réparé les pots cassés, car il devrait essayer de faire oublier à James cette retenue. Celle-ci était la première qui ne se passait pas bien, même quand James se moquait de Lily ça se passait mieux. Enfin il fallait souligner le fait que Luis Klaus était un enfoiré, qui aimait bien piquer les petites amies des autres et qui en plus avait des vues sur Lily. Comme on pouvait s'en douter, il s'était ramassé –lui aussi- à plusieurs reprises et il préférait mener une existence tranquille avec sa belle asiatique qui était on ne peut plus précoce pour une gamine de quatorze ans. Ah oui, il fallait aussi préciser que ce mec n'aimait que les filles plus jeunes que lui, mais là-dessus, Lily restait une exception.

Peu de temps après leur mini-pause, ils se remirent tranquillement au travail. En effet, ils avaient fait la moitié du travail et il leur en restait encore. Lily les surveillait tranquillement, elle lisait un livre pour s'occuper mais jetait parfois des coups d'œil pour voir où ils en étaient. Tout se passa donc pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que tout soit finit. Le professeur McGonagall les félicita avec un petit sourire en coin, signe qu'elle ne leur en voulait pas totalement pour leur blague. Avec le temps, ils avaient su mettre des mots ou ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir en lisant les expressions sur son visage. En revanche, elle remercia chaleureusement Lily pour son travail. Mais quand elle apprit ce qui s'était passé avec l'autre Préfet en Chef, elle se dit que Flitwick avait fait la plus belle connerie de sa vie en donnant à ce petit imbécile le titre de Préfet en Chef.

Enfin, après avoir fini réellement son inspection elle quitta la salle. Peter, Remus et Sirius suivirent mais pas James, il attendait que Lily range ses affaires. Voyant que son meilleur ami avait la nette envie de rester seule avec elle, il n'avait pas insisté. La jeune fille fut surprise de voir James qui se tenait derrière elle, mais elle n'en montra rien. Ne savant pas par quel bout commencer, James mit fin au silence.

Merci pour cet après-midi Evans, la remercia-t-il sans préambule.

Pas besoin de me remercier, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Ouais…, murmura-t-il. Au fait je me demandais… commença-t-il.

Oui ? Demanda Lily un peu surprise de ce début de phrase.

Pourquoi on s'est jamais appelé par notre prénom, acheva-t-il.

Va savoir, avoua Lily en baissant les yeux pour éviter le regard de James.

Parce que…, James essayait de bien choisir ses mots. Je pensais que ça serait plus sympa de mettre un terme à ce principe ridicule, non ?

C'est une idée James, répondit-elle toujours la tête baissée en esquissant un sourire.

Okay, Lily. A plus tard, on m'attend ! S'exclama-t-il avant de sortir rapidement de la pièce.

Lily, elle, ne bougea pas de sa place. Elle réfléchit à ce qu'ils venaient de se dire. Pour elle, ne plus l'appeler par son nom voulait dire qu'elle enterrait un peu la hache de guerre avec lui.

Alors Cornedrue, te voilà enfin, soupira Sirius. Tu t'es encore prit un vent ? Demanda-t-il.

Je sais que je dois être un accro, mais non je ne me suis pas prit de vent Patmol, dit James. Je débute juste une relation amicale avec elle.

Je croyais que ça avait déjà commencé ? Dit Peter.

C'est pas parce qu'elle me donne des cours particuliers qu'on est ami, expliqua James.

En parlant de cours particulier, commença Remus. Chourave m'a demandé de donner des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à quelqu'un, avoua Remus en évitant soigneusement le regard de ses amis.

Et qui est cette personne ? Demandèrent les trois d'un air intéressé.

Quelqu'un, répondit Remus mystérieusement. Même si vous me torturiez je ne vous répondrai pas, dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Zut, c'est perdu d'avance, marmonna James à Sirius.

En chemin, ils ne rencontrèrent personne pour un jeudi après-midi. Pourtant, les cours étaient finis depuis une heure ou deux maintenant. Enfin, quand on parle de croiser quelqu'un pour les Maraudeurs, c'était surtout des personnes importantes ou avec qui ils parlent parfois. Ils avaient seulement croisé Severus et comme d'habitude, il avait essayé de jeter un sort à James. Mais, il était tellement prévisible que James fini par l'envoyer à l'infirmerie. Il eut de la chance que Lily ne passe pas par-là sinon elle l'aurait encore ignoré. Elle était un peu dure avec lui parfois.

Le lendemain, tout recommença normalement, pas de mauvais coups et pas de retenue quoi de plus beau. Ils prirent leur repas en silence, ils n'avaient pas grand chose à se dire ce qui était bien rare, enfin si ils parlaient de leurs rêves. Enfin il n'y avait que Sirius et James qui parlaient de ça, et ça faisait longtemps que c'était comme ça. Lynna sirotait son jus de citrouille et Remus était le nez dans un livre –pour changer. Quant à Peter il déjeunait tranquillement en regardant parfois la table des Serdaigle, comme si il espérait voir Rachel, mais il avait cours commun avec elle le matin-même donc ça compensait son absence dans la Grande Salle.

Sirius, James et Remus partirent à leur cours de Sortilèges, pendant que Lynna et Peter partaient en Arithmancie. Partout où les trois garçons passaient, les regards des filles se tournaient vers eux. Bien sûr, ça faisait plaisir mais c'était tout aussi agaçant. Remus était très calme et parlait peu. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant la salle de cours où il y avait déjà les autres élèves. Leur professeur arriva en s'excusant de son retard alors que la cloche n'avait sonné que depuis trente secondes. Les Maraudeurs rigolaient toujours bien avec leur professeur pendant les cours. Il était jeune et apparemment, lui aussi avait fait pas mal de farces dans sa jeunesse. Ils rentrèrent dans la salle de classe et les Maraudeurs s'installèrent dans le fond de la salle, comme à leur habitude. Lily, qui était arrivée en retard –ce qui est bien rare-, alla s'asseoir comme à son habitude à côté de Remus.

Bien, tout le monde est là ? Demanda le professeur de sa petite voix. Si c'est le cas, nous allons commencer le cours.

Cool, je m'endors déjà, marmonna James.

Et moi donc, répliqua Sirius en bâillant.

Accio oreiller, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Ceux-ci arrivèrent très vite, normal le sortilège était puissant. Ils mirent leur oreiller sur la table et s'endormirent.

Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier le sort de Fidélitas, ne vous attendez pas à le réussir tout de suite, il est très dur à faire.

Dis-moi Remus, ils dorment vraiment ? Murmura Lily.

J'en ai bien l'impression, répondit-il dans un souffle. Ils sont irrécupérables, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Ouais, mais il est mignon quand il dort, murmura Lily plus pour elle que pour Remus.

Tu disais ? Demanda Remus.

Moi… Euh… Rien, balbutia Lily. On devrait peut-être écouter le cours non ?

Remus sourit intérieurement, il savait très bien qu'elle parlait de James, mais il ne voulait pas laisser sous-entendre qu'il savait de qui elle parlait. Il fit mine d'écouter le cours tout en l'épiant du coin de l'œil, juste pour voir comment elle regardait James. Les deux amis dormirent une heure de temps, et après ils commencèrent seulement à se mettre au travail. Ils devaient déjà apprendre les gestes et prononcer la formule. Ça, ça allait, personne n'avait trop de mal, on apprenait déjà ça en première année. Flitwick prenait son temps pour que tout soit parfait. Une fois que tout le monde savait faire le geste et prononçait correctement la formule, il passa à l'étape suivante.

En effet, les élèves devaient penser à quelque chose de simple, puis ils devaient essayer de jeter le sort. Bien sûr, au départ la personne en face ne savait rien. Ils commençaient avec des choses simples. Comme on pouvait s'en douter, les quatre premiers de la classe réussirent sans trop de problèmes. Flitwick fut si content d'eux qu'il donna vingt points à Gryffondor. Mais comme il ne désirait pas avancer plus avec eux, il s'occupa des autres en laissant aux quatre Gryffondor quartier libre jusqu'à la sonnerie. Tout fier d'eux, James et Sirius commencèrent à faire un peu les imbéciles. Comme essayait de prendre le registre des notes de Flitwick à l'aide d'un sortilège d'attraction, ou encore de faire disparaître quelques affaires des autres étudiants.

Lily, elle, préférait parler de choses plus sérieuses avec Remus. Celui-ci riait bien des farces de ses amis mais il n'y prenait pas part à cent pour cent. La jeune fille admirait le sérieux et la gentillesse dont Remus faisait preuve. En plus, il supportait ses amis tout le temps et il ne s'en lassait pas. Il était gentil et les défendait, il insistait même pour faire les retenues avec eux même si il n'était pas forcément impliqué dedans. Bientôt le cours se finit et tous furent libérés du cours de Sortilèges. En effet, Flitwick fermait la porte à clé avec un sortilège puissant pour éviter que certains de ses élèves ne s'enfuient. En effet, au cours de leurs trois premières années, les Maraudeurs aimaient bien s'éclipser quand le cours devenait trop barbant. Le professeur songeait lui-même qu'il n'apprendrait pas ce soir avant le mois de mai. Car, en plus, c'était au programme des ASPICs et il trouvait que c'était une très mauvaise idée de l'apprendre aux trois garçons, car bien sûr, ils sauraient aussi le briser.

Après la récréation du matin, quand ils ressortirent dans le parc pour aller à leur cours de Botanique, ils croisèrent Milly Rosewood, l'élève de Poufsouffle à qui Remus allait devoir donner des cours. Quand elle le croisa, elle lui sourit et il lui sourit en retour. Il fallut quelques secondes pour que ça percute le cerveau de Sirius. A présent qu'il avait vu ça, il savait parfaitement à qui Remus donnait des cours, il ne souriait jamais à Milly d'habitude. Pour lui ce n'était pas une coïncidence mais après tout ça l'aurait étonné que Remus choisisse lui-même à qui il voulait donner des cours. Milly Rosewood était la jeune fille pour qui Remus avait des sentiments. Peter et James qui n'avaient rien calculé parlaient dans leur coin, mais Sirius, comme à son habitude ne put s'empêcher de parler avec Remus. Celui-ci, voyant que son élève avait été découverte soupira, mais il ne montra aucun sentiment. Parfois ce qu'il pouvait être pénible, on pouvait même le comparer à un mur.

J'ai pas raison Lunard ? Demanda Sirius avec insistance. Tu vas l'inviter au bal ? Continua-t-il. Je sais, j'ai raison c'est bien Milly à qui tu donnes des cours et…

Patmol, s'il te plaît, n'essaye pas de me faire parler c'est perdu d'avance, répondit simplement Remus.

Tssss, ton sérieux te jouera des mauvais tours un jour, marmonna Sirius en croissant les bras.

Et toi Sirius, ta curiosité te jouera un mauvais tour, renchérit Lynna.

Attends une minute, t'es pas sensée me soutenir ? Demanda Sirius.

Ah, j'ai jamais dit que je te soutiendrais i totalement /i , répondit-elle en rigolant.

Sirius ne dit plus rien et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, comme il le faisait d'habitude quand quelque chose le tourmentait ou le gênait. Il repensa à ce bal stupide et à sa cavalière, il fallait bien qu'il en trouve une, mais ça ne serait pas difficile. Il pouvait très bien demande à une potiche, elle dirait « oui » tout de suite. Mais voilà, Sirius ne voulais pas aller au bal avec une potiche, et encore moins une fille pour qui il n'avait aucun sentiment, ça serait se foutre de la gueule de la fille. C'était le genre de truc qu'un imbécile pourrait faire, mais lui il n'entrait pas dans cette catégorie. Malgré ses airs supérieurs et ses blagues, il restait un garçon simple et romantique.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent vers la serre où ils avaient cours. Il y avait déjà les Serdaigle et Lynna s'empressa d'aller parler à Erwan qui essayait vainement d'écarter les quelques filles qui étaient autour de lui. Il fut content de voir la jeune fille car ça serait déjà plus simple et il aurait un peu plus d'air pour respirer. Automatiquement, James jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius car il savait que celui-ci n'aimait pas trop Erwan. Il jouait au grand frère avec Lynna et avait du mal quand un mec qu'il ne pouvait pas blairer s'approchait d'elle. Mais après tout, elle était assez grande pour savoir toute seule ce qu'elle avait à faire. Remus et Peter, en revanche, parlaient encore du bal –c'était LE sujet de discussion du moment- et Peter demandait à Remus si il devait demander à la jeune fille qu'il aimait bien de l'accompagner au bal. Bien sûr, Remus lui répétait que oui, mais le jeune homme était vraiment trop timide pour lui demander, mais Remus n'allait pas s'occuper de faire la demande pour Peter, il ne fallait pas abuser.

La porte de la serre s'ouvrit et le professeur Chourave leur fit signe de rentrer à l'intérieur. Ils allaient encore étudier la Plyothécure, puisque c'était leur sujet pour tout le trimestre. Ils étaient donc encore par groupe, Peter enviait toujours autant Sirius car il était avec Rachel, la jeune fille regardait souvent le Gryffondor en souriant, pas Sirius mais Peter bien sûr. Remus et James étaient en train de déconner les deux et Sirius les enviait aussi, ils étaient séparés d'eux et ça l'énervait vraiment. Lily, comme toujours, travaillait on ne peut plus sérieusement.

Remus, James, on pourrait commencer à travailler non ? Demanda-t-elle en insistant un peu.

Oui, ça serait une idée, répondit Remus avec un petit sourire.

Alors, commença James. Quelles parties de la plante sont utilisées pour faire un somnifère ? Lu-t-il à voix haute.

C'est pas vraiment dur, dit lily. Généralement, c'est les racines que l'on utilise pour la préparation du somnifère, répondit-elle.

C'est exact Ev… Lily, confirma James. Mais on utilise aussi les petites feuilles, compléta-t-il.

J'aurais plutôt dis, les petits branchages, dit Remus. Mais je ne suis pas excellent en botanique, avoua-t-il.

Non, les branchages ont une composition qui aident plus à faire la pommade qui vont guérir les plaies, expliqua Lily.

Ils finirent de répondre aux questions que leur professeur leur avait données sur un parchemin. James se faisait violence pour ne pas trop observer Lily, ça ne se faisait pas, surtout en plein pendant le cours. Ils avaient fini leur travail avant tout le monde, ce qui leur valu cinq points de la part de leur professeur. Puis, ils retournèrent au château pour aller manger. Ils avaient tous les cinq une faim de loup.

center b Plus tard dans la journée /b /center

Mr Black et Mr Potter seraient-ils assez aimable d'arrêter de bavarder afin que je puisse vous faire part d'une annonce ! S'exclama le professeur McGonagall à la fin du cours de Métamorphose du vendredi soir.

Les deux concernés échangèrent un regard et commencèrent à partir dans un fou rire. Pourquoi ? Ca personne ne le savait. Bref, il fallut au moins attendre une petite dizaine de minutes pour que les deux Gryffondor se calment.

Bien, conclut-elle quand ils cessèrent de rire. Le Professeur Dumbledore, ainsi que tous les Directeurs des maisons avons jugé que se serait une bonne chose qu'un bal soit organisé le soir du banquet d'Halloween afin que vous puissiez vous détendre un peu. Ceci sera suivi d'une sortie à Pré au Lard en soirée à l'occasion de la fête foraine qui a lieu spécialement pour Halloween, expliqua-t-elle.

La plupart des filles qui étaient présentes avaient déjà des étoiles plein les yeux. Lily, elle, fixait le plafond avec grand intérêt. James voyait en ce bal, l'occasion de sortir avec Lily et il n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance.

Je vous informa aussi, que le week-end prochain, une sortie à Pré au Lard sera organisée, continua-t-elle. Vous pouvez sortir.

Tous les élèves se précipitèrent plus ou moins dehors, les Maraudeurs en tête car ils aimaient bien s'amuser à faire ça, c'était tellement plus amusant que de sortir comme tout le monde. Bien sûr, ils n'aimaient jamais faire comme tout le monde. En voyant cela, le regard du professeur McGonagall et celui de Lily se croisèrent et elles furent exaspérées que de tels gamins soient en septième année. Heureusement que tout le monde n'était pas comme eux, sinon Poudlard serait en ruine depuis longtemps. Dans les couloirs, James, Remus et Sirius courraient comme des tarés en sautant partout. Non, ils n'avaient pas faim ils voulaient simplement se défouler un peu. Les trois heures de Métamorphose les avaient lessivés et les avaient ennuyés. C'était dur pour James et Sirius d'être des génies, des fois ils le supportaient vraiment mal, bien sûr il faut prendre ça sur le ton de la rigolade.

Ils rentrèrent directement dans la Salle commune où ils ne trouvèrent ni Lynna et Peter. Ils se dirent automatiquement qu'ils pourraient travailler plus facilement et surtout que Sirius aiderait Remus à faire ses devoirs pour qu'ils puissent discuter un peu plus sérieusement de ses cours particuliers avec Miss Rosewood qui avaient lieu tous les jours de la semaine. Elle en avait de la chance de passer autant de temps avec son Remus à lui, enfin c'était aussi le Remus de Peter et James. Comme on pouvait s'en douter, les deux inséparables avaient déjà fini leur travail et Sirius s'empressa d'aider Remus, pendant que James allait un peu discuter avec Evans.

Salut Lily, ça va ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

Elle daigna lever le regard de sa feuille et elle sourit à James.

Tiens, salut James, répliqua-t-elle. Ça va très bien, répondit-elle avec un léger hochement de tête qui la rendait si mignonne que James craqua. Et toi ?

Ca va bien aussi, répondit le jeune homme en esquissant un sourire. Tu travailles sur quoi ? Demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

Je ne travaille pas, répondit-elle. Il ne faut pas penser que je suis une bosseuse née, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire, histoire de faire comprendre à son interlocuteur qu'il ne l'avait pas vexée. J'écris une lettre à mes parents… Pour leur donner de mes nouvelles… Et pour leur dire qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas pour moi, expliqua-t-elle en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

Tu as des frères et sœurs ? S'intéressa aussitôt James.

Une sœur, et elle est horrible, répondit Lily. Mais je l'aime quand même, précisa-t-elle avec un petit sourire à faire craquer même le plus impassible des jeunes hommes.

J'aurais bien aimé avoir une petite sœur, confia James.

Mais, elle est plus âgée que moi, elle s'appelle Pétunia, dit-elle.

Quel drôle de nom, marmonna James plus pour lui-même que pour Lily.

Et toi, des frères ou des sœurs ? Questionna Lily.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre, je suis fils unique, répondit James. Enfin si j'ai trouvé un frère, dit-il en se tournant vers Sirius.

C'est vrai que vous êtes inséparable, comme deux frères, remarqua Lily.

Cornedrue tu viens ! L'appela Remus en lui faisant un signe de la main.

J'y vais, encore désolé, dit James à Lily.

Il alla rejoindre ses amis et ils sortirent de la salle commune en bavardant joyeusement. Sirius fut très étonné que James parle à Lily sans l'insulter, sans lui envoyer de vannes et surtout sans lui demander de sortir avec lui. Dans la Grande Salle, ils retrouvèrent Lynna et Peter qui avaient déjà commencé de manger, puisque apparemment ils étaient allés travailler à la bibliothèque, vu leur mine. Les trois Maraudeurs s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor et se servirent en abondance dans chaque plat qui étaient à leur portée. Ils mangeaient vraiment comme des sauvages, à croire qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis au moins trois jours.

Hey, on est dans un pays civilisé, leur fit remarquer Lynna calmement.

Tu chais, la Métamorchose cha donne faim et puich aider Lunard auchi, répliqua Sirius la bouche pleine.

Patmol, on ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas parler la bouche pleine ? Lui demanda Peter.

Meyeuh, je fais rien de mal, se plaignit Sirius en faisant sa mine de chien battu.

Bref, vous en pensez quoi de ce bal ? Demanda James pour couper court au martyr que subissait son meilleur ami.

C'est une bonne idée, répondit Lynna. Ça va nous détendre un peu.

Et puis c'est… Halloween…, commença Sirius avec un visage de dément.

N'y pense même pas, lâcha Lynna.

Mais une toute petite blablague, murmura Sirius en mimant le geste.

T'es irrécupérable, constata Remus avec un sourire. Juste pour ce soir-là, je pense que l'on ne devrait rien mettre en l'air, continua-t-il.

T'es trop sérieux Lunard, soupira Sirius.

Non, justement, rétorqua Remus en souriant. Je suis peut-être sérieux par rapport à toi, mais si je l'étais autant que tu le penses, tu crois sérieusement que je vous aiderai à enfreindre le règlement, s'expliqua-t-il.

Bien dit, Lunard, dit Peter ravi.

Tu es très convainquant quand tu veux Lunard, le complimenta Sirius.

Je sais, je sais, imita Remus avec une voix grave et sensuelle et en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Je me sens pas du tout visé, intervint James.

Tu as trouvé très vite, j'imitais si bien que ça, se félicita le loup-garou en souriant.

Lunard, ça ne te ressemble pas, s'exaspéra Lynna.

Je peux même plus rigoler, se plaignit Remus.

Si, bien sûr, mais pas de cette manière, marmonna James.

Promis, je recommencerais pas, promis Remus en souriant.

Sirius observa le sourire de Remus, jamais il n'avait autant sourit en un repas, se passait-il quelque chose ? Il faudra qu'il éclaircisse cette affaire. Enfin il ne se plaignait pas que Remus sourit, mais c'était inhabituel, ce n'était pas un sourire normal, ni son sourire charmeur qu'il avait parfois, c'était différent. Il ne savait pas si il était amoureux, il n'avait jamais su le remarquer, il cachait si bien ses sentiments. En revanche, il était plus dur pour lui de lui cacher ses sentiments, être un loup-garou avait ses avantages comme ses inconvénients.

Ils finirent leur repas en discutant joyeusement, en ne s'occupant plus de la joie de Remus. Ce soir, il avait vraiment envie de s'amuser, il n'avait pas le même visage que d'habitude qui était parfois emprunt de tristesse ou d'indifférence vis à vis de telles choses ou de telles personnes. Remus était souriant et plusieurs filles le regardèrent en se demandant si c'était réellement Remus Lupin, le mec le plus sérieux de la bande des Maraudeurs. Mais, ce qui était sûr, c'est que pas mal de filles le regardaient. Et comme c'était la période où il fallait rechercher un cavalier, le jeune homme n'allait pas y couper. Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle et James et Remus parlaient avec animation et ce n'était pas du tout sur un sujet sérieux –bizarre. Sirius, de son côté, s'empressa de dire à Lynna et Peter que James avait parlé à Lily normalement. Et oui c'était le genre de truc que les Maraudeurs aimaient se dire entre eux. Par habitude, James ne leur disait plus rien, il s'en moquait.

Une fois de retour dans la salle commune qui était très calme, les Maraudeurs et Lynna occupèrent leur place habituelle vers le feu. Ils se lancèrent dans une bataille explosive, c'était un jeu qui les détendait vraiment. Pour une fois, ce fut Remus qui gagna et Sirius qui était second. D'habitude, Sirius gagnait toujours à ce jeu mais parfois il y avait quand même des exceptions. Puis, ils reparlèrent du bal, comme si ils ne devaient parler que de ça. Lynna, Sirius et Remus n'avaient pas dit clairement avec qui ils iraient au bal. Sirius savait avec qui irait les quatre autres en revanche. James était le seul à savoir avec qui son meilleur ami aimerait aller au bal et il n'allait sûrement pas cafter cette information.

Dire qu'on doit encore attendre un week-end avant d'aller à Pré au Lard, dit Sirius en s'appuyant contre le dossier du canapé et en penchant sa tête en arrière.

Bah, on va bien tenir le coup une semaine non ? Demanda James. C'est pas comme si on était sérieusement à cours.

Bon, moi je vais me coucher, intervint Lynna. Bonne nuit les garçons, à demain.

Bonne nuit, dirent les Maraudeurs ensemble.

Dis-moi Lunard, à quelle heure donnes-tu ton cours particulier ? Demanda Sirius sur un ton intéressé.

Déjà, pas pendant votre séance d'entraînement, répondit mystérieusement le concerné en esquissant un sourire.

C'est pas drôle, pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous dire qui c'est ! S'exclama James.

Ca relève de ma vie privée, c'est tout, dit Remus sur un ton catégorique.

Ils ne parvinrent pas à avoir une seule information de la part du jeune homme. Ceci agaçait James, mais Sirius avait fini par abandonné la partie. Après tout, lui non plus n'aimerait pas que ses amis le bassinent pour savoir avec qui il irait au bal. Pour finir, ils allèrent tous les quatre se coucher car ils étaient fatigués et James et Sirius avaient leur entraînement le lendemain.

Bien, nous sommes à deux mois de notre premier match, commença Millwood. Black ! Potter ! Vous pouvez la mettre en veilleuse ! S'interrompit-il. Les deux garçons se mirent au garde à vous devant leur Capitaine et les quatre autres joueurs éclatèrent de rire. Bon ! Vous pouvez vous calmer ! S'énerva-t-il.

Continu, t'occupes pas de nous, dit James entre deux éclats de rire.

Pourtant, t'es aussi concerné Potter, tu fais parti de l'équipe je crois, répliqua-t-il.

Bon abrège Millwood, on a pas toute la matinée, intervint Gill.

Bref, conclut-il. Il nous reste deux mois et durant ces deux mois je veux que vous, vous donniez à fond pour qu'on puisse gagner cette année.

Mais on se donne toujours à fond ! S'exclama Sirius en faisant le guignol.

Black, fais-moi plaisir, ferme-la, répliqua le Capitaine. Allez, on commence ! Annonça-t-il.

Pas trop tôt, murmura Gill.

Je suis d'accord avec toi, dit Sirius. Ses discours sont barbants, ajouta-t-il un peu plus sérieusement.

Allez, motive-toi Black, aujourd'hui je vais stopper tes tirs, dit-elle en souriant et en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

C'est ce qu'on va voir, dit Sirius en souriant à son tour.

La séance commença comme d'habitude. Quelques petites passes entre coéquipier, puis Millwood lâcha les Cognards et le Vif d'Or. James laissa à celui-ci cinq petites minutes puis il partit à sa recherche. Le temps était un peu couvert mais il ne pleuvait pas, il n'aurait donc pas énormément de mal à le trouver. Sirius, lui, se surpassait pour marquer et surtout pour faire courir un peu Gill. Il ne lui laissait pas une seconde de répit. Aydin et Tom, les deux Batteurs essayaient de déstabiliser les trois Poursuiveurs et il fallait quand même noter qu'avec le temps ils se débrouillaient de mieux en mieux pou éviter les grosses balles noires.

Tiens Lily, depuis quand tu assistes aux séances d'entraînement ? Demanda Remus en voyant la jeune fille assise dans les gradins.

Oh est bien, je veux juste savoir un peu comment se débrouille notre équipe, répondit-elle.

Elle se débrouille très bien, affirma Remus.

On va encore tout gagner, c'est sûr ! S'exclama Peter.

Au fait Remus, j'ai entendu dire que tu donnais des cours particuliers, dit Lily.

Mon dieu, tout le collège va finir par le savoir, se lamenta-t-il.

Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Ca te gêne qu'on le sache ? Demanda Lily.

Non, non, là n'est pas le problème, répondit rapidement Remus. Mais quand il vit le regard de Lily, il s'empressa d'ajouter : c'est juste que je ne voudrais pas que trop de personnes viennent me voir pour des cours. Surtout que c'est Chourave qui a insisté, ajouta-t-il.

C'est vrai qu'en Défense Contre les Forces du mal tu surpasses James et Sirius, intervint Peter en faisant attention à ne pas employer leur surnom.

Je comprends mieux, dit Lily. Et c'est à qui que tu donnes des cours ? Demanda-t-elle.

Remus fut embarrassé, il n'avait rien dit à James, Sirius et peter. Bien que Sirius ait tout de suite deviné de qui il s'agissait. Il s'en voudrait de dire à Lily à qui il donnait des cours, pour la simple et bonne raison c'était que Peter était à côté.

Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, tu n'es pas obligé, s'excusa lily. Je ne voudrais pas te forcer la main.

Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne me forces pas, dit Remus en souriant. C'est simplement, que je préfère garder ça pour moi, s'expliqua-t-il.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu pendant le temps qui restait. Parfois, Lily regardait James attraper le Vif d'Or, elle trouvait qu'il se débrouillait bien mais elle n'allait pas l'admettre aussi facilement. Enfin vers dix heures et demi, Lynna les rejoignit en s'excusant de son retard. Elle avait un bouquet de fleur et les joues assez roses. Il ne fallait pas un dessin aux deux autres pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils allaient la questionner, ils ne s'appelaient pas Sirius Black et encore moins James Potter. L'avantage qu'ils avaient c'était qu'ils le sauraient par l'intermédiaire de ces deux personnes.

La séance se finit très bien. James et Sirius descendirent de balai et s'étreignirent comme pour se féliciter de ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant la séance, ça devenait vraiment n'importe quoi. Ils allèrent prendre leur douche avec leurs coéquipiers. Pour finir, la séance c'était vraiment bien passé et Sirius en avait fait baver Gill qui ne tenait presque plus à force d'avoir été à droite et à gauche pour arrêter le Souafle. Millwood n'avait rien à leur reproché quand il fit son compte rendu à la fin de la séance. Remus, Peter et Lynna de leur côté, avaient laissé Lily pour attendre James et Sirius devant la porte des vestiaires.

Vous êtes déjà là, se ravi Sirius en sortant des vestiaires. Dis-moi Lyn, c'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-il en regardant le bouquet de fleur avec un œil sceptique.

Un cadeau, répondit-elle simplement en rougissant un peu.

C'est un mec qui t'a déjà invitée au bal ? Je me trompe ? Fit-il.

Non tu te trompe pas, dit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

Bon, on rentre non ? Balança James un peu crevé.

Tout de suite Cornedrue, répliqua Remus.

La joyeuse petite bande s'en alla donc du terrain et ils reprirent le chemin du château. Le ciel s'était un peu dégagé et quand le soleil était là il faisait plutôt chaud. Les Maraudeurs avaient prévu une sortie dans le parc pour l'après-midi, l'herbe n'était pas mouillée et le temps était agréable. Mais pour le moment ils devaient aller se changer, enfin pour deux d'entre eux seulement. Les trois autres avaient déjà revêtu leurs habits du week end, c'est à dire pas leur uniforme. Ils portaient la plupart du temps des habits moldu quand ils étaient à Poudlard.

Dans la Grande Salle, qui était remplie, les Maraudeurs et Lynna passèrent un bon moment à s'amuser. Surtout quand les quatre jeunes hommes firent s'élever dans les airs tous les plats et l'argenterie des Serpentard. Mais ils rigolèrent moins en voyant Lecki et McGonagall se « précipiter » sur eux. Leur professeur de Potions leur postillonna dessus tout ce qu'il avait à leur dire et Sirius et James firent apparaître un parapluie pour se protéger des gouttes de bave qui étaient projeté. Ceci amena à son comble la colère du professeur. Malheureusement, il était dur à calmer et McGonagall dut lui répéter à plusieurs reprises qu'elle allait arranger ça.

Messieurs, pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il vous prend ! S'exclama-t-elle furieuse.

Eh bien, vous voyez le petit garçon assit à la table des Serpentard, commença Sirius. Voilà, lui c'est mon frère et il nous a regardé de travers, finit-il.

Mr Black, je pensais que vous et même Mr Potter avaient passé le temps où vous jetiez des sorts aux autres pour vous amusez ! Dit-elle.

Ah ouais, mais là c'était les couverts et tout ça madame, pas les Serpentard eux-même, dit James en s'introduisant dans la conversation. Vous voulez qu'on tente sur l les Serpentard ? Questionna James avec un grand sourire.

Vous quatre dans mon bureau ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle abuse un peu, chuchota Sirius tandis qu'ils quittaient la Grande Salle. Elle va encore nous coller, ajouta-t-il sur le même ton.

Et puis, pour i une fois /i qu'on a rien fait, se lamenta James à voix basse.

Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs en suivant leur directrice des yeux. Elle les emmenait dans son bureau ce qui commençait à être rare avec le temps. Enfin, c'était normal car Dumbledore était encore dans la Grande Salle. Elle ouvrit la porte et les fit rentrer avec un geste impatient. Ils s'exécutèrent en silence et ils s'assirent sur les quatre chaises qu'elle avait fait apparaître quelques secondes plus tôt. Ils ne disaient rien et il y eut un énorme blanc durant lequel McGonagall était allée s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

Vais-je encore devoir vous donner une retenue pour vous punir ? Demanda-t-elle soudain.

Non, c'est pas la peine voyons, répondit Sirius.

Mr Black je pensais que vous aviez grandi ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Comment pouvez-vous dire que c'est nous ? Demanda James.

Vous n'avez rien démentit jusqu'à maintenant ! Répondit-elle furieuse.

Oui, mais où est le mal ? On a rien fait de mal juste un petit sortilège de Lévitation, répliqua Sirius.

On ne mérite peut-être pas d'être puni pour ça si ? Demanda Peter d'une petite voix.

Vous pouvez sortir, il n'y aura aucune reconnu, finit-elle par dire. Mais j'enlève dix points à Gryffondor.

Bah c'est mieux que rien, dit Sirius en souriant.

Quand ils sortirent elle esquissa un sourire. A vrai dire, elle n'avait aucune raison de leur donner une retenue, mais en enlevant des points elle pensait leur donner une leçon. Mais avec eux rien ne marchait, qu'on enlève des points ou qu'on leur donne des retenues ils faisaient toujours autant de bêtises. Les Maraudeurs retournèrent à la Grande Salle pour aller chercher Lynna qui devait encore les attendre. Et eux-même n'avaient pas fini de manger. Par chance, leur assiette était toujours là et il y avait encore un peu de monde dans la Grande Salle, même si la moitié des étudiants étaient déjà partis. En particulier ceux de Serpentard, on se demande pourquoi, ils avaient encore dû aller se plaindre auprès de leur directeur. Ils ne savaient faire que ça de toute façon, se plaindre en racontant des bêtises pour que les Maraudeurs s'en prennent plein la tête.

Alors comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda Lynna.

On a rien eu, répondit Sirius.

Quelle chance, car une autre retenue j'aurais pété un câble, dit James. Surtout si c'était Mr l'imbécile qui nous surveillait.

Quelle tête à claques lui alors, renchérit Sirius.

Pourquoi, ne pas aller dans le parc ? Proposa Peter. Car on va pas passer notre vie ici non plus, dit-il.

Ouais c'est vrai c'était le programme de la journée, dit Remus.

Allez on y va les rabat-joie ! S'exclama Sirius.

Dans le parc, il faisait plus beau que le matin mais il y avait un petit vent qui rafraîchissait tout de suite l'air. Ils s'installèrent vers leur chêne habituel. Remus s'assit et commença à lire sous les regards exaspérés de Sirius et James. Peter, lui, ne disait rien car il avait aussi ouvert un livre. Lynna elle s'était assisse et elle appréciait sur son visage le soleil de l'automne. Les deux autres se résignèrent à s'asseoir et cherchèrent de quoi ils pouvaient s'amuser. Il fallait bien qu'ils passent le temps d'une manière ou d'une autre, alors ils allèrent embêter le calmar géant qui logeait dans le lac. Ça les occupa pendant un moment.

Bon, je dois vous laissez, dis soudain Remus vers dix-sept heures.

Cours particulier ? Demanda Sirius.

Remus ne répondit rien et les laissa, il sourit simplement à Sirius. Quand il fut assez loin, Sirius se tourna vers les trois autres.

Et si on le suivait ? Proposa-t-il avec un air enjoué.

Patmol, c'est sa vie privée, répondit Peter.

Et ?

Tu n'aimeras pas qu'on t'épie comme ça pour savoir ce que tu fais, répliqua Peter.

Là, il n'a pas tort, confirma Lynna.

Tu me suis Cornedrue ? Demanda Sirius en se tournant vers son meilleur ami avec des yeux suppliant.

Bien sûr, répondit celui-ci en souriant.

Ils tirèrent la langue aux deux autres et partirent en direction du château pour retrouver Remus. Pour Peter, il n'eut pas à réfléchir deux fois, il s'excusa auprès de Lynna et courut derrière James et Sirius.

Attendez-moi ! S'écria-t-il.

Tiens, tu as changé d'avis Queudver, toi qui étais contre, se moqua Sirius.

Ouais je sais, mais ça m'enchantait pas de rester avec Lyn, répliqua-t-il.

Pourquoi ? Demanda James un peu surpris.

Tu sais les filles ça aime les bals, j'avais pas envie qu'elle me parle d'Erwan, répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Ah ouais, pas bête, le félicita Sirius.

Une fois arrivés au château, ils se demandaient bien où Remus pouvait être. Sirius se servit de son odorat supra développer pour le chercher. Enfin d'un autre côté ils s'étaient un peu cassés la tête pour rien puisque Remus donnait son cours dans la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Mais ils n'y avaient pas pensé, aucun des trois, il faut dire aussi qu'ils pensaient un peu trop à ce qui pourrait se passer entre ces deux-là. Ils montèrent en salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais pour espionner c'était on ne peut plus pénible et difficile. Sirius, lança un sort pour entendre ce qui se passait dans la pièce. Et il pensa à ce moment-là que James aurait dû prendre sa cape d'invisibilité, ça aurait été plus drôle.

Non, tu ne penses pas assez à ce que tu dois faire, dit la voix de Remus. L'Expelliarmus…

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur ce mot, c'était pour eux le sort le plus simple qu'on pouvait faire, même Peter y arrivait. Ils se moquèrent silencieusement de la jeune fille, mais après tout quand on était pas doué pour quelque chose on ne se refaisait pas comme ça. Elle avait bien de la chance d'avoir Remus comme professeur de cours particulier.

… N'est pas un sort très difficile, expliqua-t-il. Il faut que tu dises clairement la formule et que tu sois sûre que tu veuilles lancer ce sort. Il faut que tu prennes confiance en toit, finit-il.

D'accord, dit une voix féminine sur un ton plus que pas rassuré.

Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne sommes qu'en début d'année, on a donc le temps de travailler ça, la rassura-t-il.

Rah, j'aimerais quand même savoir la gueule qu'elle tire, marmonna Sirius sur un ton sec. Elle doit être aux anges rien que d'être dans une salle seule à seule avec lui, continua-t-il sur le même ton sec et cassant.

Patmol, en quoi ça te gêne ? Demanda Peter surpris.

Rien, rien, répondit celui-ci en détournant la tête.

Les deux autres n'insistèrent pas, ils ne voulaient pas mettre Sirius en colère pour un rien. Ils s'assirent par terre et écoutèrent en silence Remus donner des conseils à son élève. Une heure passa et ils se décidèrent à partir. Si il les voyait là, ils allaient sérieusement passer un mauvais quart d'heure et il leur en voudrait sûrement. Ils retournèrent à la salle commune où ils retrouvèrent énormément de monde, et oui c'était le week-end. Lynna était là mais elle ne leur reprocha même pas de l'avoir abandonnée pendant l'après-midi, c'était peut-être car elle discutait avec Lily, qui sait. En tout cas, en bonnes personnes sérieuses et travailleuses qui se respectaient, James et Sirius s'assirent dans un des canapés et commencèrent à amuser la galerie en lançant des pétards un peu partout.

La fin de l'après-midi arriva assez vite, même très vite et Remus, qui avait donné ses deux heures de cours, rentra à la salle commune car il se doutait bien qu'il ne trouverait pas ses amis dans le parc. Il s'était déjà préparé à se faire bombarder de questions par ses amis et il n'y couperait pas. Quand ils le virent arriver, Sirius lui sauta dessus –amicalement bien sûr- et les trois autres suivirent. Apparemment ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la maison que de recevoir un ami de cette manière. Tous ceux –enfin à peu près tout le monde – qui les avaient vus tomber par terre dans un grand fracas commencèrent à rire.

Lunard, tu nous as manqué ! S'exclama Sirius en s'accrochant à lui.

Remus ne répondit pas et avec l'aide de James et Peter, il se releva tant bien que mal. Sirius n'avait pas bougé, il se demandait sérieusement ce qui se passait.

Patmol, arrête ta comédie, tu vois bien que ça ne prend pas, dis James.

Bah zut alors, dit celui-ci en souriant.

Il me semblait bien qu'il y avait un truc qui tournait pas rond avec lui, avoua Remus quelques minutes plus tard quand ils furent tous assis.

Ca s'est bien passé ? Demanda Peter.

Moui, répondit le concerné. Elle a un peu de mal mais ça devrait aller.

Tu vas avoir du boulot, ça c'est sûr, répliqua James. Remus le regarda avec étonnement et il s'empressa d'ajouter : Non, mais si elle a du mal, tu auras du boulot.

Oui, c'est vrai, mais j'essayerais de m'en sortir, répondit-il en souriant.

Ne t'inquiète pas, on t'aidera ! S'exclama Sirius.

Ils changèrent de sujet et ne parlèrent plus de Milly Rosewood. Non pas que Sirius ait étanché son avis d'en savoir plus, mais ils virent que Remus ne voulait pas trop aborder le sujet. Ils commencèrent à parler de Pré au Lard, dès qu'ils entraient dans le sujet ça pouvait durer pendant des heures. Certains avaient toujours été étonnés de la connaissance des garçons à propos du village. En effet, les Maraudeurs étaient incollables là-dessus, à force de se balader les soirs de Pleine Lune dans le village et le bois ils connaissaient tout par cœur. James et Sirius préparaient déjà la liste des courses pour le samedi suivant. De son coté, Lynna parlait avec Lily de la robe qu'elle porterait, et des accessoires, enfin, toutes les filles parlaient de ça, c'était encore et toujours le sujet de discussion des filles comme des garçons.

Quand l'heure de dîner arriva, la salle commune se vida. Puis elle se remplie bien avant le couvre-feu des premières années. Les Maraudeurs s'étaient prévus une soirée nocturne, mais Lynna avait refusé sous prétexte qu'elle avait trop de travail. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était parler avec Lily, avec le temps elles s'entendaient de mieux en mieux. James était allé chercher sa cape d'invisibilité et ils s'étaient recouverts de celle-ci dans une salle de classe vide car au milieu d'un couloir ça ne le faisait pas trop. Ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs pendant un moment, en s'amusant à faire peur aux couples qui s'embrassaient secrètement. On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux comme jeu distrayant. Mais, plus on se rapprochait de minuit et moins il y avait de monde, ils montèrent donc en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Pour eux, c'était comme une sensation de liberté que d'être sur cette tour.

Ils s'assirent et commencèrent à regarder les étoiles. Ils se faisaient réviser un peu sur le sujet, même si ils n'avaient plus d'Astronomie. Cette matière avait toujours été la favorite de James et Sirius et ils étaient incollables sur le sujet aussi. Pour Remus, ça lui faisait penser à la Pleine Lune et donc il se souvenait qu'il était hybride et ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais, il supportait assez bien les petites sorties tout en haut de la tour car avec le temps il ne s'occupait plus de son problème, car grâce à ses amis il avait oublié ça. quand il fut assez tard, ils retournèrent à la Tour Gryffondor et allèrent se coucher silencieusement, ce qui était bien rare…

Le lendemain, ils ne se gênèrent pas pour faire la grasse matinée. Sauf Remus qui lui s'était levé plus tôt car il avait encore du travail. Ce ne fut que vers onze heures que Sirius se leva, évidemment c'était encore le dernier comme d'habitude. Mais il y avait au moins une chose positive au faite que Sirius fasse la grasse matinée, c'était qu'il était tout de suite de bonne humeur mais toujours aussi sec quand on l'embêtait. Celui-ci ayant gâché une bonne partie de sa matinée pour dormir, se plaignit du départ aussi rapide de James. En effet, celui-ci avait son cours de chant avec Lily et il ne voulait pas le louper.

James, ce n'est pas dur pourtant, la note c'est un do grave pas un do aigu, dit Lily.

Oui, mais moi et les notes de musique ça fait deux, répliqua-t-il.

Fait un effort voyons, c'est pas dur ! S'exclama-t-elle. Si tu le fais, j'abrège le cours d'une demi-heure, ajouta-t-elle.

Mais c'est du chantage ça !

Bah, si ça peut marcher, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

James s'exécuta même si il n'avait pas vraiment envie. Le do grave fut un do grave, et Lily rayonnait. Ça devait faire une heure déjà qu'ils travaillaient sur ce do grave. Il était clair que James n'y connaissait rien du tout à la musique, enfin aux notes surtout.

C'est bien James, le félicita-t-elle.

Merci, merci, répliqua celui-ci en faisant des courbettes.

Euh… C'est pas une raison pour en faire autant, s'exaspéra-t-elle en évitant soigneusement de le regarder.

Comme tu veux, dit James.

Ils restèrent au moins cinq minutes sans se parler. James n'arrivait pas à lui demander pour qu'elle l'accompagne au bal. Il avait peur de la vexer ou alors de paraître pour un profiteur. Pendant ce temps dans la salle commune, les trois Maraudeurs reparlaient des cours particuliers de Remus. Et cette fois-ci, Sirius réussis à faire cracher le morceau à son ami, au prix de grands efforts. Peter parlait mais écoutait beaucoup la discussion.

J'avais raison, j'avais raison, répéta-t-il.

Patmol, oui tu avais raison, répliqua Remus.

C'est quand que tu l'invites ? Demanda-t-il.

Là, ce sont mes affaires, répondit-il. et toi c'est qui l'heureuse élue ? Demanda-t-il pour dévier la conversation.

Je sais pas trop, dit Sirius. J'hésite entre invité une potiche et m'ennuyer ou alors inviter une certaine personne.

Au moins, je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas vouloir m'étendre sur le sujet, se moqua Remus.

Tu verras bien le jour du bal, conclut Sirius.

J'espère quand même que tu feras un bon choix, intervint Peter.

Pourquoi ? Demanda le concerné surpris.

Parce que, généralement tu prends des potiches, répondit-il.

Il ne vit rien arriver. Peter se prit un coussin dans la figure et la bataille commença entre Sirius et lui au départ. Mais bientôt Remus y prit part aussi, contraint et forcé par ses amis. C'était beau l'amitié quand même, ça obligeait chacun à faire ci ou ça pour les autres. Lynna regardait la scène avec envie, mais comme elle devait finir son travail elle ne pouvait pas y participer. Tout le monde regardait les trois amis se courir après, partout à travers toute la salle commune…

James, lui, ne savait pas qu'il manquait ça. Lui et Lily avaient commencé à parler de choses sans trop d'importances, comme la formation d'Auror ou alors la famille. Mais ils parlèrent bien pendant une petite demi-heure ce qui fit plaisir à l'un comme à l'autre. Ils devaient bientôt retourner dans la salle commune et James n'avait pas envie que ça arrive. D'accord, il pourrait toujours lui parler mais il voulait éviter de se prendre un vent monumental.

Dis Lily… commença-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, ce qui la fit rougir.

Oui ?

Est-ce que… tu voudrais être ma cavalière pour le bal ? Demanda-t-il en articulant.

Oh… répondit-elle en se sentant rougir.

Tu n'es pas obligé de me donner la réponse maintenant, dit-il précipitamment.

D'accord.

Bon, je pense qu'il faut que j'y aille.

Fin du chapitre 9

Et voilà c'est fini les amis, pauvre de vous lol. Alors le chapitre fait 16 pages, mais avec mon commentaire et les réponses aux reviews ça va peut-être un peu dépasser. Il est un peu plus court que le précédent, à deux pages près quoi lol. J'espère que vous avez aimé, Lily et James se rapprochent peu à peu, mais je vais éviter de vous dégoûter car vous aurez pas la réponse de Lily maintenant, enfin même pas dans le prochain chapitre. Je sens que le glas de la mort sonne pour moi mdr. Euh, à propos de l'illustration, on m'a dit qu'en noir et blanc ça rendait pas super, j'en suis désolée, c'est juste que je préfère faire mes illustrations en noir et blanc. Mais on m'a dit qu'elle était mieux en couleur lol, mais en couleur y a ni Lily et ni Remus. Je dois aussi vous préciser que je trouve que Sirius et trop mignon lol, enfin comme je l'ai fait sur l'illustration '. Si je commence à tomber amoureuse de ce que je dessine ça va pas aller. En tout cas je suis en vacances, même si ça fait depuis pas mal de temps à cause du lycée mort, c'est aussi pour ça que vous avez attendu que trois semaines pour ce chapitre. Je vais essayer d'en republier un pendant les deux semaines qui vont suivre mais je garanti rien à 100. Sinon, ne m'en voulez pas si je publie irrégulièrement, ma vie privée est vachement compliquée ces derniers temps. Ceux avec qui je parle sur msn savent de quoi je parle lol. Bref je m'arrête là pour le commentaire, merci pour vos reviews et puis oubliez pas de m'en laisser. Et surtout oubliez pas de voter pour Sirius, cf. l'illustration et ce que dit Remus dedans mdr. Et cette fic est inscrite au concours, donc voilà je voulais juste vous le re préciser (pour ceux qui lisent pas ma fic sur hpfanfiction ne savent pas de quoi je parle ').

Résumé du prochain chapitre :

Voilà, tous mes sentiments envers certaines personnes sont contenues dans ces pages. Suivez une semaine de ma vi et celle des Maraudeurs à travers elles.

Réponses aux reviews sur HPF :

Ilaï : ravie qu'elle te plaise . Et merci pour ta reviews.

Lyane : Alors je suis pas sadique mais bon ça m'amusait de faire ça aux Serpentard . Oh c'est intéressant, ouf, lol, j'ai eu peur mdr. Contente que tu aimes et merci pour ta review.

Sya : je dépense pas forcément du temps lol, mais bon y a pas à me remercier pour ça '. Mais moi je peux te remercier pour ta review lol.

Fuli sushi : coucou la miss, tu m'as laissé une review je t'adore trop . Merci pour tes encouragements et moi je te dis de même pour ta fic . Contente que tu aimes aussi .

Zofia : Kaya . Merci beaucoup, bah les Maraudeurs sont un peu trop gentils je trouve lol, mais si ça les a amusés . Ah mais qui a dit que Regulus était gentil mdr, enfin moi je le vois comme une peste . C'est pas grave si tu m'as oublié lol, tu l'as mis c'est le principal mdr. J'espère ne plus avoir ce genre de problème sinon ça va pas aller lol.

Lilly : Oh my god, 4 jours eh ben tu as été super motivé ou alors tu avais pas mal de temps lol. Merci pour le compliment lol. Narcissa vouvoie Lucius, car pour moi elle a un peu peur de lui quand même et puis elle ne s'est jamais permis de le tutoyer. Ses parents l'ont aussi éduquée ainsi. Vive mes fanarts alors lol. Merci pour ta review elle m'a fait plaisir.

Missangel : Mdr, moi sadique nan lol. Et puis c'est bien fait pour eux . Narcissa je l'aime bien aussi, et bon Sirius l'aime bien et il veut pas « lui faire de mal ». Pour moi, ceux qui dérangent les autres n'aiment pas forcément être dérangés . Rah oui c'est bon Lily et James se rapprochent dans ce chapitre mdr. Et oui on peut dire que tu auras eu ce chapitre rapidement . Encore merci pour ta review miss .

Réponses aux reviews sur TWWO

Gred et Forge : clair net et sympa lol, merci pour ta review .


End file.
